Waking Ami
by PinaPoe
Summary: Throughout her life Ami has never had friends or happiness. Until, Juni Asagai, a troubled teacher with a dark secret and, Makoto Kino, a homeless teen looking to start over, change everything, for better or for worse. Shoujoai
1. Two empty wine glasses

**Chapter 1**

**Two Empty Wine Glasses**

Noriko,

It's been two weeks now. Two weeks since my mistake cost you your life. I can't stop saying how sorry I am for that, and how much I wish it were me instead. Constantly I find myself wishing that I had let the patient die in that fire, that I hadn't insisted on rushing in to save him. More than anything I wish you wouldn't have run in after me. Am I a horrible person for this? Will I be punished in the next life like I feel I deserve?

What am I going to do? I miss you so much, I cannot sleep, I'm useless at work, and more often than not, Ami is taking care of me. I can't function as a parent or a paramedic when every moment all I can think of is you. Now in the end you are gone and I hurt so bad. Why did you die? Why did I have to be so stupid?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noriko,

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I went to see a psychiatrist and she has me writing down stuff in another book. I don't really like that; I would rather talk to you. Ami made me get help after she had to take care of me after I almost drank myself to death. She's so smart; her love is one of the only things that keep me going. I wish I had introduced you, that I had given you the opportunity to get to know her. I know she would've liked you.

I think I need a change. If I continue like this then I will be the same as dead. Seeing my shrink helps a little. Being around here where so many memories assault me every day is just too damn painful. I need to move. I hate to do this to Ami again; it will be the eighth time in four years. I just can't be here anymore. I have a lot to think about I'll talk to you soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beautiful woman, long silver ponytails in a flowing white gown. Held me, told me that she would give me the strength to keep on living. Something about love and protect Ami like I used to, her number one protector. It would be my responsibility to keep her safe, and be understanding when she awakens. Then she walks away and I am sitting on top of a cliff looking out over a sea of city lights. A rusted old sign says 18 miles to Juban District, Tokyo. Then I woke up.

Sorry Noriko, I just had the strangest dream. You were the only one near and I needed to write it down. Thank you for listening. You were always a good listener, which was one of the things I loved most about you. Well it's only 2 A.M. I need to get some sleep. I love you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noriko,

It's the strangest thing. I woke up this morning and Ami said she had a dream about a woman with silver ponytails and a beautiful white dress. She said that the woman told her that she would have to wake up soon and that the time was near for her to be reborn. Then she said that she saw herself sitting in a temple talking with four shadowed figures, but that she felt a sense of happiness with them. I wish I could say it was coincidence, but Ami described to me perfectly the woman I saw in my dreams. It's rather scary but exciting at the same time. I wonder if that temple she saw is in Juban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noriko,

I went and visited you today. I'm sorry I never went before. I brought Ami with me. She sat with me for hours laughing and crying with me as I told her of you, of us. She says that she is glad to have finally met you and, as I suspected she likes you a lot. Being there with you and her felt very good. I will save that as one of my precious memories of this place.

You see I decided that I am leaving. I know I spoke of it before, but now it's definite. As a matter of fact, we are almost packed up and will be leaving in one week. I decided to sell almost everything we own I'm just bringing the car and a few boxes of memories. This time we are starting completely anew. I had to promise Ami that we wouldn't move again. She was actually the one to suggest totally starting over.

Guess where we're going? Yep, that's right, Juban! There have just been too many coincidences that lead me to believe that, that is the place we are meant to be. Well my love, we are off to begin our new life. Wish us luck!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Diary,

This is my first entry into you. I know that my mother always keeps one and it seems to help her cope with things, so I thought that I might try the same. Things are not going well right now; actually, I do not think I can remember the last time things were this bad.

Let me start from the beginning. My mother works as a paramedic for the biggest hospital downtown. It is a good job and she worked very hard to get it. The only problem is that it takes up all of her time. She seemed depressed for a while, but about eight months ago, I noticed a definite change in her attitude. Judging from what she would say I think it was her new partner that made her so happy. I have never known my mother to have friends so I was happy for her. Life was good for a time. Mom went to work with a positive attitude and she came home happy. Things were great.

Two months ago, mom and her partner went on a run. When they arrived, there was a man trapped underneath a car. There was a fuel leak around it. Protocol says that they should have waited until the scene was declared safe. Mom was scared for the passenger and ran in to pull him out.

Mom did not notice what happened but her partner yelled something and was running toward her to help push her and the patient along. Next thing she knew she woke up on the road next to the patient. She tried to tell me how she went to look for her friend, but she just broke down and cried.

We went to her funeral a few days later. Ever since then mom has changed. She does not eat; she just sleeps and cries a lot. Lately I have even seen her starting to drink. She rarely drank before and I am worried. I know it is selfish of me, but I am also sad because I do not get to spend time with her anymore. We would always be able to take a little time out of the week to just talk and hang out, but now she is too depressed to talk to me.

I just wish that mom would snap out of this. She is the only friend I have; I do not know what I would do without her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Diary,

Today was the worst day of my life. I think that my mother has let the depression beat her. Today it almost claimed her life. I found her when I got home from school. She was face down in a puddle of vomit. She was not breathing; I called the paramedics and gave her CPR. The doctor said she was lucky to live, that if I had arrived home any later I would not have been able to resuscitate her.

She spent the night in the hospital, the doctor wanted to make sure she was all right. He said that she was severely dehydrated and malnourished. They had given her two IV's and an NG tube to feed her some nutrient shake. It was so hard seeing her in the hospital.

To see my mother like that made me scared and the possibility of losing her is becoming a reality. I know I have to do something. It is almost certain that she will not be able to get out of this alone.

Maybe I can get her to talk to a psychiatrist. She has nothing but time now, she was given a mandatory "break" from work. I am afraid that with all that free time she will just get worse. I talked to my school councilors today. I am leaving school for the rest of the year to make sure that she gets the nutrition and help that she needs. I will have to repeat the year which will put me two years behind, but I need to do this. She might have let this beat her, but what kind of daughter would I be if **I** let it beat her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Diary,

I woke up crying this morning. Only I was happy, and not sad. I had this dream and the end of it filled me with a sense of happiness and contentment. That is something I have not had in a long time.

The dream started out with me waking up in what looked like ruins of some sort. I did not recognize the architecture though. I do not think I was on earth, because the stars seemed so close and there were so many of them, and what landscape I could see was all cold and gray. I remember being embarrassed finding myself there because I did not have on any clothes. I was mortified when I found out I was not alone, but after I saw who it was I just felt calm and happy. I think I also felt protected I had the feeling that this person was some kind of maternal figure to me.

She was about 5'8 and was strikingly beautiful. She had on a long flowing white dress that looked to have some kind of wing prop attached to the back of it. Her silver hair was done up in twin buns and two long ponytails streamed forth from them. She smiled at me and embraced me. I felt happy and at peace. She bent down and whispered in my ear. She said that I needed to wake up soon that the time of my rebirth was near. What she said next puzzled me. She then said that fate was not written for me: I would need to be strong and find strong and true friends.

I felt a kiss on my cheek and then I found myself in what looked like a shrine. I was sitting at a table eating something and studying a textbook, calculus I think it was. I noticed then that I was not alone and that there were four other people sitting with me, their forms were shadowed though and I could not make out any detail. I just felt happy and content.

I woke up crying because I had lost the feeling I had in the dream. I do not know what the dream was, but I hope I have it again. I need to feel those things that are missing in my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Diary,

I know now why mom was so lost over her partner's death. It is because that is exactly what they were, "partners". Mom was really embarrassed to tell me at first, but when I encouraged her to continue she just opened up and told me all about her lover, Noriko. I do not think mom would have ever mentioned it, but I walked past her room and heard her sobbing. She started talking to someone telling them how much she missed them and loved them. It broke my heart to see mom cry like that. She just kept on and would not stop. I had to step in I could not bear to let her go on. I hugged her close like the woman in my dreams did for me. I kissed her cheek and told her everything would be all right.

I held my mother in my arms for the better part of an hour. It was an interesting role reversal, that. Giving back to my mother what she has always given to me was wonderful. Before I had always been the little girl, weak, sad, and lonely. Mom would always be there for me with a hug and a shoulder to cry on. Today I was the strong one, able to let my mother use my shoulder and to lend her my strength and love. That I did with a full heart.

When she started to talk, she told me the real story behind Noriko and herself. Embarrassment and shame is the excuse she used for not telling me earlier. She was scared that I would reject her and her "Perversions", that I would be hurt if our family's name was spoken ill of. I told her that none of that mattered and she said she knew now, that she should have known before. She started to cry again and said she regrets never introducing us.

Later in the night mom stopped in my room while I was getting ready for bed. She looked scared as she sat down and started to tear up. She took my hands as I handed her some tissues. She said that we needed to move again. I was depressed to be sure; this would be another in a long line of never ending relocations. This is what mom needs to feel better though, so I agreed. There were a few conditions of course. One this would be our last move, and two; I wanted her to introduce me to Noriko before we left.

The rest of our night was spent planning the move. Our weird dreams lately have actually decided for us where we were moving, Juban. Too many coincidences and too many odd dreams just keep pointing us in that direction. I actually feel good about this move, like maybe, this one will be different and I will finally belong somewhere. Mainly I just want to find the happiness and contentment that my dreams have shown me.

It is getting late, or early I should say. I have been up all night and it is time to get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Diary,

Mom and I went to visit Noriko last week. I was very happy to be able to share a part of my mom's life that she kept hidden for so long. We sat for hours talking about her and the secret life my mom was leading. She told her all about our moving plans, and how we are. I feel that mom made some sort of peace with herself and Noriko while we were at her shrine. I learned a lot about my mom in those few hours. It gave me great insight into her as a person. Now I have two images of my mother, I hope to see them both from now on.

I am now upon the final moments in this chapter of my life. Everything is sold except a box of my favorite books and mom's box of memories. This time we are truly starting over new. Writing this down it sounds exciting, but at the same time, I am afraid. Perhaps I am getting my hopes up, just because I dreamt of wonderful things awaiting me does not mean that this will be the place or time of that. I just worry that even with the change I will still be the same, a sad lonely girl who loses herself in her books and studies.

Sitting here now, I wonder if I can change. I have always been shy and unintentionally anti social. Then the few friends I did make I bored with my admittedly overly studious nature. Thinking on it now, I wonder if my passion for knowledge is genuine, or is it just something to fill a void in my life. Until the day I start to make friends I guess, I will not be able to answer that.

I am too anxious right now to put any more thoughts on paper. I am going to close you up for now. A new life means a new journal, so I will be packing you away with my books. My hope for you now is that you will help me to understand my younger self when I am older and wonder about such things. It has been interesting.

Ami Mizuno

14 years old

November 13 1990

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ami honey, are you ready?" A light knock sounded as Ayanee's voice drifted in through Ami's bedroom door.

The young girl sitting cross-legged in front of a box she used as a makeshift desk quickly jotted down her last few thoughts in her diary and closed it. She looked at the cover for a moment before taping it shut. Another small knock echoed through her now barren room as she placed her diary into the large box labeled "books".

"I am almost ready mom; just give me a second to finish getting my box together."

"Alright honey, when you're done come to the living room. I have something I want us to do."

Ami smiled at the hint of nervous excitement she could detect in her mother's voice. ::_No matter how this move turns out for me, as long as it helps mom it will be worth it.::_

Minutes later Ami was walking into the empty living room, struggling to keep her balance with an overly heavy box in her arms. Her mom looked at her with a fond smile and easily hefted the box from her grip and gently set it on the floor. This earned her an annoyed but grateful pout from Ami.

Ayanee directed Ami to sit on her box as she went into the kitchen to grab something. Ami heard some clinking noises as her mother returned with a wine bottle and two wine glasses. Ayanee noticed her daughter's concerned glance immediately.

"Don't worry honey it's non-alcoholic, and we need to have a toast." Ayanee's eyes sparkled as she handed Ami one of the glasses and started to pour the chilled sparkling grape cider. Ami offered her mom a gentle smile relieved, but annoyed that she would think her mother would drink after all that has happened.

Ayanee prepared the toast raising her glass into the air. Ami, recognizing the beginnings of their moving ritual mimicked her mother's movements. Ayanee closed her eyes for a moment then slowly began to speak. "Well, Ami, here we are about to embark upon another move. This one will be our last and hopefully the greatest." Ayanee locked eyes with her daughter as she continued. "A toast, may this be the start of a grand adventure. Life awaits us, let's heed its call." Ayanee smiled down at her daughter as she continued her speech. "For the last time."

As she finished her speech, both women gently clinked their glasses together and drank half of each glass. As Ami was sipping her drink, she thought of what her mother had said. The last line she had uttered was something said countless times at the beginning of every move. This time however something was added to it. ::_"For the last time" Gods, how I wish for that to be true.::_

Ami tentatively raised her glass as she spoke her part of her mother's traditional moving speech. "To new beginnings. Our life we learn from and leave behind. We now look forward to a bright future and the realization of our dreams." Both women chorused the closure of their private little ritual. "Together we will overcome anything." With a flourish the two Mizuno's linked arms and finished the remainder of each other's glasses.

Glasses were set on the ground as Ayanee collected her daughter in a crushing embrace. Ayanee's and Ami's eyes started misting up as Ayanee began to speak. "I swear to you Ami, I will make this move work. I am so sorry for all the changes I have made you suffer through."

Ayanee pulled away from the embrace so she could look her daughter in the face. "Even through all we have gone through you still have managed to grow into a beautiful intelligent young woman." Ayanee started crying freely, her words now broken by sobs. "I am so proud of you honey. And I am so sorry for all the shit I put you through these last few months. I wouldn't have made it without you."

Again, Ami was pulled into a crushing hug, one that she returned with all her strength. Ami waited for her mother to stop crying before she broke their embrace. She smiled at her mom as she gently wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. "I love you mom, and I would go through all of that again and more if it meant you would be happy and safe."

Ayanee kissed her daughter's hand then rose to her feet pulling Ami up with her. Giving her hand a last squeeze, Ayanee smiled at her daughter as she went to pick up her box. "Well this is the last of it, let's go home. Wherever we may find it."

Ami moved ahead of her mother to help her with the door. As Ayanee left to put the box in the car Ami took one last look inside their old apartment. Her eyes rested for a moment on the abandoned bottle and two empty glasses. She let out a deep breath, cleansing herself as she prepared to start anew. Ami smiled, letting herself believe this would be the last time in a long while that she would perform the moving ritual with her mom. That this would be the last time she would have to look upon an empty house or apartment with nothing but an abandoned bottle and two empty wine glasses left to mark their passing.


	2. Starting over

Waking Ami

Chapter 2

Starting Over

Dear Diary,

No matter what I do things just seem to be getting worse. I actually thought that this time, things would be different. Why should I not have? The dream especially told me that I would be happy in this new place. Why was that stupid dream not true? I had it eleven times! That just cannot be coincidence... can it?

I will just have to find happiness for myself, by myself. I am sick of doing things that try to make me fit in with everyone. The truth is, I am anything but normal. I cannot connect with people my own age, but at least I have tried. My peers do not even want to give me a chance.

FINE!! So I am a "snob" am I? I am just that strange little girl who studies all the time. Fine, I do not care anymore! Starting now, I am not going to try to fit in anymore. I am going to do what is comfortable for me, and makes me happy. I could care less what anyone thinks. It just hurts too much to keep trying.

I have been reading through my entries in you through the last year and a half, it hurts to see how pathetic I sound. All my efforts focused on trying to get people to like me. Everything from joining after school clubs, dressing fashionable, I even got contacts!!! I hate contacts. No more. I know this just sounds like an impulse, but just writing it down I feel excited and a little bit liberated. After all people should like me for whom I am right? If they do not, then that is just their loss.

Reading over what I just wrote sounds so idealistic. In truth I will probably still be lonely and miserable. At the very least, I can look in the mirror and see myself and not some girl that I am pretending to be.

Well diary I am going to go start making those changes immediately. I hope mom does not think it is too drastic. She is going to have to help me after all.

April 08, 1992

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Honey are you sure you want to do this?" Ayanee looked down at her daughter for any signs of hesitation or regret over what she was about to do.

"Absolutely." Ami firmly replied not wavering slightly in her newfound conviction.

"Are you positive?" Ayanee tried to interject a bit of a plea in her question. She really did not want Ami to do this. She was going to support her daughter though, even if she thought she was making a huge mistake. "You know once I do it, you'll be like this for quite some time?"

Ami stood steadfast, not backing down at all. "Yes I am sure mom, please do it." Ami's replied with a bit of exasperation, her patience starting to wear thin after a half hour of the same question.

"Alright" Ayanee let out a short sigh. "Just don't blame me if you don't like it." Finally deciding that her daughter was not going to change her mind Ayanee snugly fastened an old sheet around Ami's collar and pinned it in place.

Ami sat impatiently for five minutes as nothing happened. Finally, she turned to look at her mother who was holding a pair of shears and nervously chewing her lower lip. "What is wrong, mom?"

"I'm nervous." Ayanee stated feeling a little silly and embarrassed.

"Why are you nervous? I am the one who is about to get fifteen years worth of hair cut off." Ami sighed preparing herself for another half hour of waiting. "Besides your hair is even shorter than I want mine to be and you look great,"

"I know. It's just that... Honey you always said you liked your hair! And besides I think it's beautiful, why would you want to chop it all off?"

Ami sat up straight to look her mother in the eye. "Mom, I promise that this is what I want. I just kept my hair because it was one of the only things that people liked about me. To be honest, I am indifferent to it. I would rather have a less high maintenance hairstyle. Besides it would be more comfortable and I think it will look really good."

Sighing again, Ayanee lifted the shears and began the first cut. "Alright honey, if this will make you happy then I'll give you the best hair cut in the world. I'll have you looking cute in no time."

Ami's breath stilled as she felt the first snip and watched as the first lock of hair fell silently to the ground. ::This is the first step. No turning back now.::

Both Mizuno's were silent for the next hour as Ayanee carefully cut and styled her daughters hair. Her attention focused fully on the task at hand. Ami on the other hand was fascinated by watching her long ebony locks pool on the floor beneath her. Ami's thoughts drifted to false hopes that her new outlook would somehow attract people to her. When she realized what she was thinking Ami mentally kicked herself. ::This is not for them. As much as I would like friends and to feel what I had in the dream, this is not going to accomplish that. This is for me this will make me happy. And I... I do not care what anyone else thinks of it because I know I will love it.::

A few snips later and Ayanee was finished. "There I am done." Ayanee chewed her lip as she took a second before fully taking in the finished results.

"Well, mom what do you think? Does it look good?"

Ayanee's face lit up in a smile as she held up a mirror for her beloved daughter to look into. "Personally, I think you look absolutely fantastic."

At her mothers words Ami hesitantly opened her eyes that she unconsciously shut while waiting for an answer. Ami stared transfixed by the image in the mirror. Wow! "Mom, I look completely different." Ami moved her head around a bit reveling in the freedom of movement and absence of excess hair weight. "It feels wonderful."

The younger Mizuno wrapped her arms around her mother's neck in a happy embrace. "Thank you mom." ::I know it is just a haircut to you, but to me it is the start of the new me.::

Thoroughly enjoying the hug Ayanee returned it with a happy laugh. "No problem honey. It turned out fantastic. Just please give me a little time before you make any other drastic changes." Ayanee had said this more out of jest than anything. When she said it however, Ami loosened her hold and became serious.

"Actually mom I was hoping that..."

::Eeek!!! I don't know why she wants to do all this but it looks like my little girl is going to be making some major changes. I just hope they all turn out as good as this one.::

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Months Later...

"Congratulations my girl!" Ayanee's face lit with an ear-to-ear grin as she playfully rustled her daughter's hair. "Top of your class for the seventh grade! I am so proud, how many parents can say that, I ask you?"

The two Mizunos were currently on a promised road trip to a rather choice hot spring and bathhouse resort. Ami's pick, mainly for the peace and quiet that it would ensure. Unfortunately, she would have to wait until they arrived there for that. As her mother was too excited about her daughter's accomplishment to ever let the subject drop.

Indeed this was a shocker for Ayanee. Ami had always received good marks in school, but had never risen to the point where people would take notice. It's not that Ami couldn't have earned high marks the entire time she was in school, it was that she intentionally "dumbed" herself down to fit in. Ayanee could never figure that out, Ami would always be studying, but was never what you would call a stellar student. Now, however thanks to Ami's new outlook on life fitting in was not an issue. Ever since Ami's change of heart, her grades instantly did a flip-flop from good, to the best in school.

"So, have you given any thoughts for next year?" Ayanee left a hand on Ami's shoulder as she continued the long drive to their vacation spot. "After all it's a very important year, the last before you go to high-school. Of course you want to make a good impression."

"What are you getting at mom?" Ami set down the book she was using to drone out her mothers never ending praise. She turned to look at Ayanee interested to find out where this dialogue was leading.

Ayanee returned both hands to the steering wheel as she prepared to find out if she had made a huge mistake or not. "Well, it's just that you're always studying anyways. I just figured it would help if you had someone to guide your studies. After all they are very prestigious and I'm sure they can help you get in..."

"Mom!" Ami's shout broke into Ayanee's nervous jumble of thoughts. "What are you trying to say?" The younger Mizuno directed a harsh stare at her mom. She had a fair idea of where this was leading. She just wasn't sure she liked the fact that her mother did it without asking her opinion first.

Ayanee began to nervously chew her lower lip as she prepared to bite the bullet. "I... Well the thing is, ::Sigh:: I took the liberty of signing you up for summer classes at a very prestigious cram school." Ayanee cringed expecting a big reaction from her daughter. She was very surprised when Ami responded calm and collected.

"Honestly, I was thinking of asking you to do that. I am a little annoyed that you did not bother to ask me or let me help choose a school." Now Ami began to get a little intrigued. "What school did you sign me up for anyway?"

Happy that Ami was responding well Ayanee quickly jumped into the new subject. "Well, its called Crystal Academy..."

The next hours of the two women's road trip was spent discussing everything known about the school Ami was to attend. Ayanee was happy to find that her daughter was very receptive to the idea. Except that she would have to work overtime to help cover the fees. It took a little time away from them that they normally spent together. In Ayanee's eyes if it would help secure her daughter's future it was worth it. Gradually the conversation changed to other topics until the Mizuno's finally arrived at their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ami, I had a lot of fun this weekend. It was sooooo relaxing, you picked an excellent location." Ayanee complimented her daughter, as she lay sprawled across their three-cushion couch. Ami sat across from her in front of a coffee table, still picking at the food they had ordered an hour earlier. Ayanee as usual had finished hers within the first few minutes of getting it. Now she was content to just lie down and enjoy her daughters company.

Being able to have this much time together was a rarity. When they had first moved to Juban almost a year and a half ago, Ayanee had to pick up whatever shifts she could to help make ends meet. That usually conflicted with her time with her daughter. It would be even worse now that she was going to have to work more to pay for her daughters extra education. To Ayanee it was a small price to pay, especially if this extra schooling helped Ami to get into a top-notch high school and then college.

Ami, finally finished with her meal, turned off the news that was sensationalizing yet another jewel heist by a mysterious masked man wearing a tuxedo. "They really need to catch that guy." Ayanee drawled. "That has to be his sixth heist in the last two months."

Ami nodded as she walked over to the CD player and rifled through the stack of CDs. "Oh wow!" Ami turned to smile at her mother while holding out a brand new disc. "You got the new Aino, Minako CD!"

Ayanee smiled back at her daughter. She knew that the relatively new artist was one of Ami's favorites. "They just went on sale today. Go on, what are you waiting for? Turn it on already!" Ami tore into the wrapper, giggling as her mother cheered her on.

Once the music started, Ami made her way over to where her mother was lounging. "Hey, scoot over." Ayanee raised an eyebrow at her offspring hoping it was intimidating enough that Ami would rethink her direction. Ami replied with a defiant stare. Ayanee chuckled and made enough room for her daughter to lie down beside her.

The two Mizunos cuddled together while listening to the rich haunting melodies of Aino, Minako. "This CD seems a bit depressing, not at all like her previous one." Ayanee mused several songs later.

"It still draws you in though." Ami defended the music. "Besides, even though her last disc was more pop-like, her voice always had a bit of a melancholy tone."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Hey did you know that she grew up in England?" Ayanee asked, remembering something she had read in a tabloid while taking a lunch break at work.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it says in the entertainment rags that she can't speak any Japanese, and that's why she never does public interviews."

"That makes sense." Ami thought about it for a moment. "Although I do not believe half the stuff those things print. Besides, she does not have an accent when she sings. There is too much emotion in her words for her to not understand them."

Ayanee just nodded, closing her eyes to rest them for a bit. Her hand found its way into Ami's hair to begin a gentle massage.

"Mom?" Ami spoke after a while of enjoying the calming massage. "How much more time are you going to have to work to pay for the cram school? We do not have much time together as it is and I do not want to never see you."

This was a touchy subject for Ami. One that Ayanee knew well, but did not understand. She knew her daughter had no friends, and that she was the only person Ami interacted with. What she could not figure out was why? At home, Ami was very talkative and open. However when she spoke to Ami's teachers they gave her a different story. At first Ami attempted to be outgoing at school, but that met with limited success. Two months ago she just stopped. She made no effort to talk to anyone or otherwise make friends. The only thing she did was sit in her corner desk of the class and study.

Ayanee shook herself from her thoughts knowing Ami was waiting for an answer. "I wish I could say that it won't affect anything. But, for a little while at least we won't be seeing a whole lot of each other."

Ayanee saw the sadness and disappointment building in Ami's face. "You will be going to a brand new school though. Think about all the new people you will meet!" Ayanee saw that Ami was starting to get depressed. "Look honey, I know it will be hard. I don't know why you don't have any friends. I wish I could spend all my time with you. But, if this will help you to build a better future, to be able to live without all the crap I have gone through, then it will be worth it."

Tears started to form in Ami's eyes as Ayanee pulled her into a tight embrace. "I just want the best for you sweetheart. And gods help me you are going to get it regardless of what I have to do." The elder Mizuno gently stroked her daughter's hair trying to get her to calm down a bit, as tears were now streaming down her face. "It won't be for long Ami. Just for the summer, then we will be able to spend more time together."

"I'll try and take an afternoon off every couple weeks, so we can do something fun together I promise." Ami continued to cry as she just buried her face in her mom's shirt. This last comment hurt more than it helped the situation. Ami understood this meant she would never see her mom except for this one-day. This had happened once before, two moves ago. Ayanee had to work extra to pay for their new car, and Ami literally never saw her with the small exception of a few minutes in the morning if she was awake. That was a hard time and Ami was not looking forward to repeating it especially now.

"Please Ami; don't make this harder than it already is. I know this will be best for you in the long run, so please just bear with me. It's not going to be any easier on me either; you have been so great for me these past months. Without you I never would have been able to keep on going."

Mother and daughter just lie their for the rest of the night drawing strength from each other knowing that this would be the last time in a long time that they would be able to relax together like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BEEP

BEEP

The sounds of an alarm clock echoed throughout the large empty bedroom. The sole occupant stretched a little, almost waking up. The alarm beeped a few more times before the figure reached out to unplug it. That accomplished, they went back to sleep huddled in one of the corners of the room.

::Wake up.::

The figure once again stirred, this time sitting up. However, after a few seconds of staring at nothing sleep once again claimed the now sitting person.

::WAKE UP!!::

The figure instantly sprang from the corner with a startled yelp. After a second of disorientation, a trip to the bathroom was quickly in order. After splashing a few handfuls of water in her face, Juni Asagai was finally awake.

She took a few seconds to examine her reflection in the large mirror that took up over half of her bathroom wall. Juni was a tall woman, almost reaching six feet. She had long black hair and piercing gray eyes that had a narrow sharp look to them. All of Juni's facial features could be easily described as sharp. Her look had a sort of harsh beauty to it, making her appear frigid. She easily fit the description of a harsh but sexy schoolmistress, which in a way she was.

"You know you don't have to be so loud in the morning. You could try getting me up gently for a change." Juni mumbled around her toothbrush while she brushed her teeth.

::I tried.:: A voice that only Juni could hear echoed in her mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry then." Juni finished her clean up and headed to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast. It took a few minutes to prepare. A bowl of rice, a small fish, and a pile of veggies rounded out the meal.

::Why do you continue to eat?:: The deep, questionably feminine voice asked. The normal ire wasn't present in It's tone, and it seemed like an honest question and not a chastisement.

Juni finished her meal, and started to clean up the dishes before she replied. "Habit, or maybe I just want to feel normal."

Finishing her cleanup the young woman walked to her balcony and took a seat on a small rocking chair. It was just a few moments before sunrise. This was a small pleasure she allowed herself every morning.

::It is a waste of our time. It no longer sustains you, and it makes you waste even more time by having to dispose of it later.:: Juni winced internally as the scolding tone once again crept into the voice.

"Yes, but I am not ready to fully abandon human life yet." Juni sat in silence while she watched the sunrise. As always, a few tears found their way down the angles of her face. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

::Yes, It...:: The voice had seemed like it wanted to say more.

"It what?" Juni prompted after the voice hesitated for a moment.

::It is something I will never get tired of seeing. Something I never thought I could see again.::

Juni wiped the tears from her eyes, but remained seated hesitant to give up the view in front of her. Sometimes she regretted the deal she made to extend her life, which at the young age of nineteen was cut short in a tragic car accident. Other times, like this, sitting in the morning sun she did not regret a thing.

::Enough, you need to be at work in a hour.:: The voice, and price of Juni's second chance at life broke her from the morning's beauty.

With a sigh, Juni gave up her seat and returned to her apartment to finish getting ready for the day. Thirty minutes later, she was in her car and heading out of the parking garage. In twenty minutes or less, she would arrive at her school. It was the same routine six days a week, one that Juni had easily become accustomed. Besides, her companion liked it that way.

It was 7:15 when Juni's silver luxury car pulled into her reserved space behind her Crystal Academy Cram School. Many of the young woman's peers were extremely jealous of her success. After all, here she was twenty-three years old and she owned a prestigious cram school, a gorgeous luxury car, and her own condominium. If she were in their shoes Juni probably would have been too, If she did not know the price for it all.

"So, do you have any special plans for today?" Juni questioned the voice as she went about turning on the lights in the small gym located in the basement of her academy.

::No, we have enough energy to do an extensive workout and we can harvest only two thirds of our normal amount today.::

"That's good." Juni replied as she changed into her workout uniform and began to stretch. She was more than a little relieved that the voice seemed pleasant and in a good mood. "I hate to see our students so tired when they leave here. I am surprised that no one has questioned us about it."

::Some would have, but I changed their minds when they came to do so.:: The voice responded as if it were something normal that one did everyday,

"You can do that?" Juni questioned, unsure of whether she liked the idea or not.

::It expends a good deal of energy, but reading and changing thoughts is not so difficult for one as old as I.::

Juni finished the rest of her two-hour workout in silence. For her it was a simple thing that she had grown accustomed to. However, many Olympians would have had a hard time keeping up with what she was capable of. The shower was her next stop. As she was towel drying her hair a thought occurred to her.

"Hey, just how old are you anyway?" Juni questioned the voice, surprised that she never thought to ask before.

::I am over three thousand years old.::

"Three thousand!" Juni was in awe. Being a teacher, she instantly became aware of all the knowledge she could gain from her mind's companion.

::No.:: The voice responded to the question It knew was coming,

"What, why?" Juni questioned, disappointment lacing her words for she knew her companion would not change her mind. She waited for an answer but after a moment, she realized she was not going to get one. Sighing, the young teacher took her time to finish drying her hair and dressed for the day.

Today she wore a dark green skirt and matching dress shirt, with black pumps and button up shirt. After she was dressed, Juni combed out her hair and contemplated the day's schedule. "Let's see, I have four appointments before noon and classes start at two." Juni tended to speak all her thoughts aloud. Her mind was already crowded enough without having to separate which thoughts were hers and which were her companions. "I have three new students today. That fills up my middle to high school class."

::Don't forget about the Mizuno girl.:: The voice broke in.

"Right, she's the one who graduated top of her class, correct?" At one time, her lack of private thought bothered Juni, but after a few years, she started to accept it as a part of her new life. It was either that or go completely mad, and she was of no intent to waste her second chance at life in a mental institute.

"Isn't she a bit old for the seventh grade?" Juni remembered Ami's application stating that she was two years senior to the average students of her class.

::She missed a year for personal reasons and started school a year later than most.:: The voice answered having already researched this information. ::Regardless of her age, I would be interested to see how she would do on some of the national exams.::

Juni thought for a moment as she organized all the computers and mini cubicles in her classroom. "Hmmm, there is one in a few days if I am not mistaken."

::Correct, It's just a practice exam but it is graded on a national level.::

"True." Juni walked to her private office and took a seat at her desk. She wanted to relax for the half hour before her teachers and first appointment arrived. "Remind me to persuade her to take that."

::Your ten-thirty appointment is early.:: The voice of Juni's companion cut in to the teacher's down time.

"Damn, oh well let's get started shall we?" With that, Juni left to unlock the front doors ready to start another day.


	3. Hidden Genius

Note: ::_Any Dialogue like this means either a thought or Juni's companion's voice_::

**Chapter 3**

**Hidden Genius**

"Miss. Mizuno, Miss. Hanoi, and Mr. Sanhiro, please see me in my office. The rest of you finish the equation charts on your crystal disks." Juni Asagai opened the door to her classroom, holding it open so the three nervous students could follow her. Not saying anything, she led them down the hall into her private office, always staying a few paces ahead.

"Hey, do you know what she wants with us? She never called anyone out to her office before." The young man Kenjo Sanhiro whispered to the two girls as they followed their teacher.

Ami shrugged shyly, while the other girl ignored him completely, afraid that their teacher might overhear anything they said. Kenjo sighed and steeled his nerves ready to face whatever Asagai-sensei threw at him.

The head mistress of Crystal Academy was infamous for her short temper, and left more than a few students in tears. She was however, an excellent teacher. No one who has taken her course has ever placed under fifty in their graduating classes. That is unless more than fifty from the same school studied under her.

Juni's teaching methods were a mixture of her own design as well as that of her companion. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending how you looked at it, the young teacher's companion was often the dominating one in class. And, It had a very small tolerance for many things.

Juni entered her office leaving the door open for her students to enter after her. She took a seat in a heavily cushioned chair situated behind a large oak desk. As she waited for her students to get the nerve to enter, Juni casually flipped a small switch under her desk.

Ami came in first, Kenjo followed behind, not wanting to appear weak. Their other companion was a bit more hesitant, but after a moment, all three students stood in front of their teacher. Juni stared at them indifferently for a moment.

"Miss. Hanoi, Mr. Sanhiro, the two of you are currently at the top of your class. Miss. Mizuno you are coming from the top of your grade level. That being the case I want to enter the three of you in a national practice exam to see how well my best stack up with the rest of Japan. And in your case," Juni flicked a glance at Ami. "I would like to see your current level."

Juni reached into a drawer and withdrew two folders. She checked the contents and handed them over to both Hanoi and Sanhiro. "Take these and fill them out in the class room. Don't use your Crystal Disk for the next few days. I will tutor the three of you separately. And don't worry about any fees; I will take care of them." The young teacher turned her gaze to Ami. "The two of you return to your desks. Miss. Mizuno stay for a moment."

"Thank you Sensei." Both students chorused as they bowed slightly and hastily returned to the classroom.

Ami stood silent for a minute, waiting for her teacher to speak. After a moment of silence, Ami dared to look up, only to find herself looking directly into the commanding eyes of her teacher.

"Miss. Mizuno, why is it that you hid your genius for so long?"

The question was unexpected and threw Ami completely off guard. She dropped her gaze to the floor and tried to stammer out an answer.

"Please by all means take your time." A hint of irritation shone in Juni's words. Words, which were a few tones deeper then she could normally speak.

More than a little embarrassed and close to tears Ami could only speak the truth. "I wanted to fit in with everyone, and the smart kids were always treated poorly by the other students." Ami spoke in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

"And now, What made you want to change?" Juni questioned her new pupil, knowing that she was pushing her too far. **The voice** was curious however. And when **It** was set upon something, it was almost always acquired. In this case, it was a small, but also a very important self-observation from her student.

Ami stuttered for a moment, embarrassed and wondering why she had to answer these questions. Even worse, she found herself hoping that she did not disappoint her new teacher with her answer.

"I decided that I did not need anyone to make me happy. That I will do what I want to do, and I do not care anymore what anyone thinks." Again, Ami spoke in a soft murmur. She hadn't told anyone this before. It was a simple thing, but it was also a personal thing.

"You still do though, don't you."

Ami almost denied it, but realized it was a statement and not a question. Ami chanced a glance at her teacher who still looked directly at her. Their eyes met once again, Ami caught a brief look of, annoyance, or perhaps disappointment that crossed her teachers face.

Juni held her students gaze, neither breaking eye contact, Ami because she felt like a deer staring into headlights, Juni because she was trying to get a read on the young prodigal before her.

"Did you know that the disk you were working from today is on a higher level than the rest of my students?" Ami again was taken off guard by the question.

"**All** of my students." A look of understanding, then amazement crossed Ami's features.

"I will be looking forward to seeing how high you place on the practice exam." Juni handed her student the same folder that she had given the previous two.

"Take this to your desk and fill it out. Remember Miss. Mizuno; you will be working directly with me the next few days. Do not use the Crystal Disk."

"Y... Yes sensei." Ami barely squeaked out a reply.

"That will be all. Close the door on the way out, I will be there to dismiss the class shortly." Only then did the daunting teacher drop her penetrating stare. Ami released the breath she didn't know she was holding and quickly exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Diary,

Today I started cram school at Crystal Academy. I have to contain myself, I want to talk about my teacher right away but I need to get down my impression of the school first. So, here it is. I was surprised. Not in the way I was expecting to be though. Mom had described it as a super prestigious school that was highly acclaimed, and had received many awards. Naturally, I was expecting something grand. Like a big fancy building, or fancy gadgets, or... Well something.

It was completely different from what I had envisioned in my mind. It is a small gated building and has the feel of a stale office, no personality or character at all. It is just very plain. What the school lacks in looks it makes up tenfold in sustenance. I never had such a fulfilling lesson before. I know why now, but that would be jumping ahead of myself again. Most of the practice I did was on a floppy called the Crystal Disk. Sounds somewhat cheesy, but it works. The marks of everyone attending the school are proof to that. Even the students that start weak supposedly leave to become the tops of their respective classes.

For the first time since I remember, I was actually challenged by a lesson. Some of the things I had never even seen before, and yet I found a way to puzzle through them. It was fantastic.

Nothing about this school surprised me more than our head teacher, Juni Asagai. She is an extremely intense person, but also very passionate. You can see it when she is in front of the class teaching; she is one who loves her work. Unfortunately, she can also be very cold.

She called three of us into her office today. According to one of my classmates, this is something she rarely does. I do not even know what I was thinking. I guess I was just afraid that I was going to get into trouble. Turns out she just let us know that we were very good students and she wanted us to take a nationally graded exam. She wants to see where we place with the rest of Japan. Normally I would not care, but I am finding myself energized by the idea.

My classmates were excused then. When they were gone, Asagai-sensei asked me a few questions that I was totally unprepared for. They were things I did not want to discuss with anyone, much less the equivalent of a total stranger. Yet for some reason I answered her. Not only that, but I actually worried my answers would disappoint her.

I could not tell what she thought of what I said. I think she looked a little disappointed, but then I could only stand to glance at her for a moment. I just could not bring myself to look her in the eyes. The one time I did, she was staring straight at me; I had a hard time breaking her gaze it was as if I was caught in her stare.

That all sounds really strange when I write it down, but I just cannot find the right words to describe what I felt.

Of course, nothing surprised me more than when she told me that I was working on more advanced material than the rest of her students. That was shock enough, but when she said it the second time made it seem like she was talking about the students in all of her classes. That cannot be right though, I mean she teaches people preparing to go into medical school. There is no way I am on par with them yet.

Maybe if I have the courage I will ask her to clarify. In the mean time, I am going to study hard for this exam. It is strange but the thought of doing poorly and letting Asagai-sensei down is just too much. That would not be an option; I have to do my best.

On a side note, I really wish my mom were here. I already miss eating together and spending time with her. It has only been a few days since she started working overtime, but it feels like forever. I have come to rely on her more than I should. She is my only friend after all, as well as my mother.

Speaking of friends, I wish Asagai-sensei were wrong when she said that I still cared what people thought about me. I try not to, and maybe sometimes I really do not. For the most part, I just try to ignore everyone around me. That way, if I do not notice them, their thoughts and opinions will not affect me. That is my theory anyway.

June 13, 1992

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow that was amazing!" Juni exclaimed to herself after her students and faculty had left for the day.

::You mean the Mizuno girl?:: The voice sounded distracted, like it had been caught napping or not paying attention.

"What else? She was able to solve anything we threw at her, and she didn't even realize the level she was working at. I knew she had potential, but I couldn't have known she'd be this brilliant." Juni was spinning around on the chair in her office. After a few spins dizziness took over, so she settled for setting her bare feet on her desk.

"She was working on advanced college material, even I had trouble with that up until..." Juni stopped, not wanting to finish that thought. The brief thought, however was enough to dampen her mood.

::Do you resent now, the deal we made?:: The voice sounded more curious than mad. ::When I found you bleeding to death in that car accident, I thought I sensed a kindred spirit in you. Should I have left you and sought out another?::

"No, it's not like that." Juni hastily reassured her companion. "I just... I just sometimes miss the normalcy of things. Sometimes I just miss being me."

::I admit sharing your body is a very interesting experience. I swore to myself once that I would never do it.::

"What made you change your mind?" Juni leaned further back in her chair waiting for an answer. After ten minutes of silence, she gave up and decided to change the subject. Knowing how private **her companion was**, Juni was just thankful whenever a few things were shared with her.

"So, what made you want to try the harder stuff with Miss. Mizuno? I knew she would excel at the high school level, but I didn't even think to push her farther than that."

::It was a hunch. I felt something strange when I first met her, something familiar.:: The voice sounded distant, and Juni had the impression that It was remembering something.

Now Juni's interest was fully spiked. In the four plus years that they have been together, her companion had never mentioned anything like that before. "Do you think she could be possessed too?" Juni blurted out.

::You are hardly possessed.:: The voice seemed mildly insulted. ::I only take control when we are teaching or threatened. In answer to your question, I don't know. I would have to spend more time around her to find out.::

"I know!!" Juni jumped out of her seat, and practically skipped to the office closet. Smiling happily, she started to sort through some of the clothes that she had left there.

"We could teach her personally. Like after class or something. If she does really good on her exam then we could make her your protégé, especially if she is kin to you in some way."

::I haven't the need for a protégé.:: The voice responded almost immediately.

::Your idea may have some merit.:: The voice reconsidered. ::The thought of working with someone of her suspected intelligence is appealing to me.::

::What are you doing?::

Juni laughed as she pulled out an attractive black dress from the closet. "I am getting ready."

::I am not going "clubbing" if that is your intent.:: The voice had a shudder in it. It was obvious that this was not high on the list of things it enjoyed.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Juni rebuked halfheartedly remembering the disaster of her first and last attempt at trying out the Tokyo nightlife. "No, I am not doing that again. There is a concert in the park tonight. I am in a good mood and I want to celebrate." Juni grabbed a few things from the closet and headed downstairs to her private gym and shower.

"After all it's not everyday I get to meet a kindred spirit."

::If that is what this is about, I don't even know if that's the case. I could easily be mistaken.:: Juni's companion did not share her taste in music, and it was obvious that the thought of the night's activities were less than thrilling to it.

"Ha! Forget it you are not spoiling my mood. I am going out and that is final." Sensing that her companion was getting irritated, Juni decided to exploit her companion's one weakness. "Just think of all the energy that will be available to us. You took a little less today, but people at these concerts always seem to have tons of it. They wouldn't miss just a little."

::Hmmm. Very well.:: The voice was reluctant, but agreed.

"Alright! You won't regret it, I promise. After all worse case scenario, you get bored but you also get your fill of energy. And how many times have you been able to do that recently?" Juni's face fell the second the words left here mouth. She realized, a second to late that, that was not the right thing to say.

**_::I CAN ALWAYS GET MY FILL OF ENERGY.:: _**The voice howled in Juni's mind. ::_Remember that.::_

"I know I'm sorry... please stop!" Juni cringed, as images of exactly how her companion would be able to get her "fill" assaulted her mind. They were not pretty to say the least.

::Just a reminder, I control myself out of respect for our partnership, and to keep us out of trouble.:: The voice was cold and commanding.

"I'm sorry I... I won't throw that in your face again, I don't know what I was thinking." Juni hastened to apologize through her tears, the scenes of what her companion showed her still flashed through her mind.

::Very well.:: The voice spoke in a tone that let Juni know that this had better not happen again.

The shaken teacher walked numbly through her building until she reached her basement gym. As Juni arrived at the showers and striped out of her work clothes, carelessly tossing them into a pile. Taking a second to adjust the water, Juni walked in to the welcoming spray. While soaking in the hot shower, her mind started to shed the disturbing images her companion had punished her with.

"Ahhh, that feels divine." Juni moaned as she returned to her senses.

::Indeed.:: Juni's companion readily agreed.

For a few moments, both the young woman and her companion were completely distracted from their conversation. The heat of the water so comforting, that everything else was put on hold as they enjoyed this bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days leading to the test passed in a blur for both Ami and Juni, albeit for different reasons. Ami was caught up in the studying. Her unexplained desire to impress her teacher kept her studying every waking hour leading up to the exam. At her current level that honestly wasn't necessary. Still, the young genius did not want to take any chances. Her goal had become to score high enough that Juni Asagai would be not only impressed, but that she would be proud of her as well.

Of particular interest, was the private tutoring Juni had given Ami, and her two classmates. More accurately, Ami was tutored while the other two were given stacks of questions and problems to work on. Ami was too busy actually learning and enjoying school for the first time since grade school to pay any attention to her classmates.

Juni, on the other hand was amazed with the capabilities that her young student was proving to have. Any type of problem she threw at her, Ami would figure out a way to solve it. In the rare occasion when something came up that was impossible to figure out unless it had been explained to you, Juni would give a brief introduction to it and let Ami take it from there. Juni was quickly learning that Ami could easily pass her level of intelligence. That was no mean feat, considering she had an IQ of over 180.

Juni's companion was also thrilled at Ami's potential. Not only that, but now she was positive that her new student had something abnormal about her. Unfortunately, to her great annoyance she could not place what it was. Only that this feeling she was getting from her was very familiar.

The test, had come and gone with little fanfare. The three students had gathered in a gymnasium of one of the local schools that was sponsoring the exam. Around eighty students showed up to take it from their surrounding district. Eighty was a rather poor turnout. Then again, it was the beginning of summer and this was not an immensely important exam.

Unconsciously wanting support, the three students sat near each other. Their closeness served to provide them with a sense of camaraderie. Ami wasn't as needy of this as her two classmates were. Her inspiration for doing well sat in the front of the gym with a few other teachers. Juni had promised to come and support her students when Ami had tentatively asked, and the other two vehemently agreed with the idea.

Just as nervous and excited about this exam as they were, Juni had readily agreed. Her companion had other ideas, but Juni squashed them telling it to let her give her students support. **It** reluctantly agreed, but only because it was extremely hard not to be affected by Juni's enthusiasm.

After the test was complete, Juni, (much to her companions chagrin) offered to treat for Ice cream at a local parlor. Once there much of the days stress vanished from the three students. However, Juni's companion was able to take control enough to keep Juni from having a good time. It was **her companion's** thought that a teacher should be strict, and stern. Being a friend to one's pupils was not a trait of an accomplished leader.

Thus the days continued. Ami settled into a comfortable routine of studying and chores, Juni continued as if nothing had changed, her normal teaching habits still prevalent. With one small exception, she had created a special course disk for Ami to work with. One that was far more advanced, and did not let the user suffer the normal "payment" for using the Crystal Disk Method. And that's how the summer passed.

That is until a month later when the test scores were published. Out of fifteen thousand participants, Hanoi, placed in the top hundred, Sanhiro, in the top fifty, and Ami Mizuno, was number one.


	4. Beginnings Part One

Note: ::this shows Juni's companion's speech. or thought::

**Chapter 4**

**Beginnings: part 1**

Dear Diary,

I am shocked. That is the only way to describe what I am feeling right now, complete and utter shock. I am number one. Number one in all of Japan! Well, for this test anyway. I guess those all-nighters before the test really paid off.

Or did they? I am starting to wonder about that. Lately Asagai-sensei has been giving me some extremely difficult work. Looking at it, there is no way I should know how to work it, let alone get correct answers. Time and time again, I get them right. It is almost like while I am working a problem, or trying to understand something I start to recognize it, even if I have never seen that material before. It is really strange. All I can say is that mom will be very happy!

Speaking of mom, I have only been able to spend three days with her this last month. Well, one full day and two mornings. Mom looks very tired. When I talk about my studies and how much I am enjoying them, she perks up. I do not want to impose on her, but she already stated that my happiness is her happiness, so there is no way she would give up the extra job to pay for my school. I still miss her though, a lot.

Then there is Asagai-sensei. I was so worked up over trying to impress her; I think it is a safe bet to say I did that and then some. It was quite funny the way we found out, funny and strange. Sensei is 99 of the time very cold and reserved. Today, she called the three of us into her office again. Last time she sat at her desk calm and stoic, making all of us extremely nervous. This time, she left us there to get something from her mailbox. Speaking of that, I wonder how she knew it would be in there?

Back to my story, so she leaves, and when she returns she actually has a smile on her face! She practically skipped into her office! Asagai-sensei, the woman who is so cold and strict that the entire class is torn between fear and respect for her. As she opened the packet she got from the mail, she wore one of the cutest smiles I could possibly imagine coming from her. Actually that was the only smile I had ever seen coming from her. Not only that, but for those few minutes it seemed like she was a completely different person.

I think perhaps that she was more excited about the test results than we were, well almost. I know when she finally told us our scores all of us were surprised. First off, it was a VERY long test. I believe it was close to one thousand questions long, covering a vast amount of subjects. First was Sanhiro's score, he placed 58 over all, and then came Hanoi, who placed 122. Last came my score.

To describe Asagai-sensei's face as comical when she found it would not be doing it justice. First, she had this serious look on her face, as she normally does. Then her eyes completely bugged out and she gasped for a moment before grinning and giving me my placement, number one. I think at that moment I actually saw warmth in her eyes; it was a very surreal experience. Especially since not two minutes later she was once again stone faced and all business. She even looked irritated, like her behavior was a slip in her everyday façade. I wonder if that is true. Does my teacher really have two different sides to her?

Thinking on what I just wrote, I think you can say that everyone has at least two sides to them. Take me for example; when I am alone I usually feel for lack of a better word, empty. It subsides a little when I am studying or writing in you. Aside from that, I am usually really... depressed. Then when I am with my mom, I am happy. At school, I think it is a mixture of the two, or maybe I just drown my thoughts in studying. With Asagai-sensei's curriculum, I can easily do that.

What I am trying to say is I wonder if that is how sensei is. Stern and cold at work, then lively and happy at home. I just cannot imagine that though. Today was freaky enough, freaky in a good way though. It is nice when someone that everyone refers to as inhuman shown a bit of humanity.

I am going to sleep now; I left a note for mom telling her to wake me up when she gets home. I am looking forward to telling her the good news!

July 18, 1992

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She did it, she placed number one. I can't believe it! Just think, less than half a year ago she was just a mediocre student, and now she's number one." Juni excitedly spun around her office clutching a copy of the test results in her hand.

_::You make it sound like we had something to do with it, when you know just as well as I do that we didn't.:: _The constant voice in Juni's head sounded bored by the whole issue, and annoyed at it's host's antics.

Juni stopped spinning and took a seat at her desk. "Ah, but don't you see? That is exactly why I am so excited. We knew that she had potential, and she is surpassing our expectations everyday. This just makes me think more that she could be akin to us in some way. After all, you said yourself that there was some kind of odd energy around her. That's why we haven't been feeding off of it as we do the others right?"

Something close to a laugh sounded in Juni's mind. It wasn't exactly pleasant sounding and caused the teacher to cringe_. ::Actually, it's because you refused to let me. And, just because she is extremely intelligent does not mean she is akin to us.::_

Juni smiled to herself ready to remind her companion of something she had said a while ago. "So, do you think we could teach her in private like we had discussed earlier? Is the thought of working with someone of her obvious intelligence still appealing to you?" The young teacher smirked as she mimicked her companion's words, spoken over a month ago.

_::You speak of your protégé idea?:: _The voice was definitely curious.

"Of course." Juni's excitement was building; as she could tell her companion was VERY interested. "We could tell her mother that we would be willing to privately tutor her daughter on our off time. If she wonders why, we just say that we can't pass up the opportunity to work with someone with so much potential. And naturally we would do this for free, that way she has no argument."

_::I am curious.:: _The voice took on a curious lilt. _::I know what I want to get out of this, what do you?::_

Juni blushed slightly before answering, clearly embarrassed. "Well, you can study her to see what she is. In the mean time we get to help shape what's destined to be one of the strongest minds of our time."

_::And?:: _It was obvious that the voice did not think that was all.

Juni looked down at her hands that rested in her lap. She was silent for a moment before answering. "And... And, I'm lonely ok?"

_::Lonely?:: _This was obviously not what Juni's companion expected her to say.

"Yes, lonely! With the exception of the concert we went to a month ago, I haven't been able to interact with anyone. To guard our secret, remember? Like you didn't stress that to me a million times after we first bonded." The teacher's voice was bitter, and resigned.

_::It is a necessary precaution.::_

"**I KNOW THAT**!" Juni shouted back at the voice only she could hear. "That's why I want this so much. Yes, she is nine years my junior, and yes she will still be a student. But, here is a chance, even if it is a slim one to be able to make a friend with someone like me."

_::You wish to befriend the girl?:: _Juni's companion was caught completely off guard by Juni's confession. It's immediate thought was to forbid it, but after a second of rationalization It understood that this could make Juni happy. That would after all be beneficial to both of them. A depressed host would be of little use, and would likely wear on their energy reserves.

_::Do you realize the risk you will be taking? That the girl could just be a normal human, one who would be afraid if she found out what you really are.:: _It had to try once more to change Juni's mind, although it was certain that the issue was already decided. _::Are you willing to chance that?::_

"Yes." Juni calmly answered without hesitation. "I would risk anything for the chance to find someone I could spend even part of my eternity with."

::_Very well.:: _

Juni's face lit up as a full smile graced her features.

::_There are conditions.:: The voice was strict and brooked no argument._

"Name them." Juni enthusiastically replied.

_::First, if I find that she is just a regular human we will stop tutoring her immediately no questions asked. Second, if she is something different and somehow finds out about us and reacts poorly to it, I will have to erase her memory of us. In addition, I will erase your memory of her.::_

"Ok." Juni timidly answered, the fact that her companion could do something like that was very unnerving. She could not help but wonder if It had done it before.

The voice was concerned at Juni's over eagerness in the matter. It suspected that she didn't quite understand the gravity of the situation. _::Before you answer, to do this I need an extreme amount of energy. To acquire that much energy, I will have to consume the complete life force of a healthy human. Preferably, one who is in their late teens or early twenties.::_

Juni's companion paused for a moment, letting what was said sink into Juni's mind. ::_Now, are you still willing to do this? Are you willing to risk the life of one of your fellow humans?::_

"Yes." Juni answered in a soft voice, tears gently streaming down her face. "May the gods forgive me, yes."

::_Very well then, tomorrow morning we will approach the Mizuno's with our proposition_.::

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning couldn't come fast enough for Juni. The twenty-three year old teacher was awash in a childlike excitement that colored everything she did. Nothing, not even the thought of what might happen could dampen her spirits. Her breakfast was better; the sunrise was more beautiful, the drive to her office was doubly enjoyable. Even her workout was approached with a new sense of dedication; the two and a half hours flying by in a haze of wishful thoughts.

After her shower, Juni stood in front of the floor length mirror in her private shower room. She had been nitpicking over what she was going to wear for the past half-hour. She finally decided, (with a bit of prodding from her companion to hurry up) on a platinum gray blazer. Under that was a classic black bustier, not racy or revealing, just enough to draw a little attention. The outfit was completed with hand pressed pants that matched the blazer.

Smiling with satisfaction, Juni applied just a hint of makeup to complement her naturally striking looks. The final touch was a small silver chain, which held an antique stone of unknown origin. It took another few minutes for her to style her hair. She decided on a classic teacher's bun. A bit conservative, but it fit her well.

With a final glance in the mirror, a light blush graced the young teacher's features. "Aaah, you would think I was getting ready for a date or something." Now a bit flustered, Juni forcibly calmed herself a bit into a more professional mindset. Even hidden, her excitement was still there.

Fifteen minutes later, Juni was in her car on her way to the Mizuno's apartment. Her companion had argued that they should have called first, but Juni had insisted that it would be best to do this in person, and not over the phone. Her companion just stopped commenting then, correctly realizing that Juni was locked on this idea and would not listen anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ami was lounging on the large sofa in her living room, half way through a translated book of philosophy, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The young girl was in the middle of taking a drink of milk when the doorbell chimed. Ami had to fight the urge to spray the milk out her nose she was so startled. The entire time that she had lived there no one had ever come to visit.

She called out a muffled greeting as she frantically searched for something to put on over the boxers and t-shirt that she wore. Finally finding something halfway presentable she hurried to the door, looking through the peephole to see who could have possibly come to her home. Ami was more than a little startled to see the image of her cram teacher standing on the other side.

As Ami opened the door, Juni was about to greet her when her words were momentarily caught in her throat. Juni's companion mentally smirked at the more "interesting" thoughts that flashed through Juni's mind. The smirk disappeared when It started sharing a few of them. The sight of a rumpled Ami in an oversized button up shirt and shorts was just too cute.

Ami stood in the doorway for a second before greeting her teacher and welcoming her into her home. "Please have a seat Asagai-sensei, I will be back in a moment." Ami looked more than a little embarrassed and uncomfortable as she retreated into the back rooms.

Juni removed her shoes at the doors entrance, before making her way to the couch Ami had directed her to. Assuming that Ami went to get her mother, the young teacher sat patiently while taking in the room around her. It was very neat, with the small exception of an open book and a half-eaten sandwich. Curious, Juni reached out to see what book she had interrupted with her arrival.

"Plato's complete works?" Juni was more than a little impressed that her student was already reading the works of one of histories greatest philosophers.

_::If she enjoys that, we should teach her to read it in Greek. Too much is lost in the Japanese translation.::_ Juni's companion was startled to find that It was actually looking forward to that. When It had originally agreed to this project, it was more out of curiosity. It never even considered that the whole ordeal might actually be somewhat enjoyable.

Having a few more minutes before Ami came back Juni finished taking in the sparsely furnished room. One large couch, a near wall length shelf filled with books, a small coffee table, and the easy chair she was sitting on were the only pieces of furniture. With the exception of three pictures placed in a central cubby on the giant shelf, no knickknacks or other adornments cluttered the room,

Curious, Juni found herself walking over to examine them. One was of a young Ami and her mother smiling happily at the beach. The school photo of Ami surprised Juni, as she never pictured her student with long hair before. She thought for a moment on how much cuter it looked now, before she mentally kicked herself for her musings. The final picture was of two women one of which was Ami's mother. The two were either in an extremely friendly, almost intimate embrace.

Juni's curiosity was piqued, but her musings were cut short when Ami returned to the living room. Having been caught snooping around Juni returned to her seat in embarrassment.

"Sorry about my appearance earlier, I was not expecting company." Ami had changed into different clothes and had fixed her once tousled hair. Now the young girl wore a black long sleeved turtleneck, and a long dark blue skirt.

"No, it's my fault I should have called first." Juni blushed slightly, and mentally apologized to her companion.

Ami noted the blush and filed it away for future thought on her teacher's personality. "Sensei, would you like some tea? I put some water to boil before I came out here."

"I would love a cup, thank you." Juni answered, strangely relieved. "By the way, is your mother home? I have something I would like to propose to the two of you."

Ami poked her head out from the kitchen; having gone to get the tea while her teacher was speaking. "Mom works all the time, it is very rare that she gets any time off these days."

Ami returned to the living room with a tray holding two mugs and coasters to rest them on. After handing one to her teacher, she sat down on the corner of the couch where her forgotten breakfast and book were. "I am sorry you did not catch her, if you want though, I can listen to what you wanted to say. Unless you want us to hear at the same time."

Juni noticed that Ami seemed more confident at home; speaking was a lot easier for her. Of course, it could have been that Juni's personality was in control and thus her companion's natural presence wasn't making her nervous like it normally did most people.

Not wanting to wait, Juni decided to tell Ami now and let the girl help schedulable some time for her to talk with her mother. "First off, I want to say congratulations on your placement in the exam. Seeing as that you were only under my tutelage for four days I think it's safe to say that you did that completely on your own."

Ami blushed at the praise, she started to look down, but found herself gazing at her teacher instead.

"Due to your placement, and the way you have been handling all the work I have been providing you with over the last month, I believe that my normal class would do you little good."

Ami started to get a nervous look on her face, thinking that her teacher was about to say she had no place for her.

Noticing her look of apprehension Juni hurriedly continued. "What I am saying, is that I would like to privately tutor you. You would still be going to my cram session, but any free time you are willing to donate, would be spent with me, learning."

"I would love that." Ami had a hopeful look upon her face, which turned into one of disappointment. The young teen's gaze fell to the ground, not able to look her teacher in the eyes anymore. "My mom, has to work overtime just to pay for your classes now, there is no way we could afford to pay."

Juni cut Ami off. "Payment is not an issue, I want to do this for free."

"Free?" Ami held a look of surprised disbelief. "But, why, I..."

"Miss. Mizuno, look at me." Juni waited until Ami's eyes looked at, and stayed on her own. "You are a brilliant young woman, who over the past month has been working on material equivalent to those three years into college." Juni smiled gently at Ami's look of utter bewilderment. "You are able to solve anything I throw at you, so I would like to try a different approach. I would like to teach you whatever you would like to learn."

"What do you mean whatever I would like to learn?" Ami's mind was awhirl in the opportunity presented her, and had yet to fully comprehend the extent of Juni's offer.

As the conversation started to edge more to that of learning and teaching, Juni's companion took over. "Exactly that, Miss Mizuno. What is it that you always wanted to learn, but didn't know where to start? I can teach any available subject in current college curriculums, or I can teach you things relevant to a certain field. Medicine, Physics, Biology, Astrology, Psychology, Anything you desire."

"Perhaps you've wanted to learn new languages? I can teach you any of these things Ami. Tell me, what is it you would like to learn?" It smiled, something it rarely did. Had Ami been focused she would have seen the striking difference between now, and when Juni had smiled earlier. The voice, even when in a good mood projected a cold almost disturbing aura. When It was in control of their shared body, Juni's smile could quite easily be described as sinister.

Ami didn't notice. The young genius was simply too excited and overwhelmed to care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Diary,

I just had the most incredible day. My sensei came to visit my home. That was shocking enough, but the reason for the trip was even more surprising. She wants to tutor me. Not only that, I get the impression that she wants to be a type of mentor to me. She has offered to teach me anything I wish to know, from languages and schoolwork, to work skills. All of which she would do for free.

All I need to do is be ready to learn when she picks me up for the days tutoring. That would be interesting; she teaches different classes from 2:30-10:00 and usually has appointments starting at noon. That means I would have to be ready by at least 9:00 to get any decent time in. Although, I got the impression that she would prefer an earlier start. It is almost as if she is more excited about this than I am. Trust me when I say, that is near impossible.

Of course, starting early would not bother me; I would be up by four if I had to. This would not be so bad, considering mom leaves at four-thirty. She would even be willing to work with me on weekends.

Naturally, when I told mom about this she was all for it. I had called her at work, and luckily got a hold of her while she was at the hospital. She had a few questions, but she said she would set up an appointment to speak with Asagai-sensei right away. I am not sure when that will be though.

Speaking of Sensei, I noticed a few things today. Well, let me start at the beginning. First off, I was completely mortified when I answered the door in the equivalent of my underwear. Actually, it was my mom's pajamas. It was the first thing I could find, and I did not want to keep whomever it was waiting. I was excited about having a guest, especially since I do not even remember the last time mom or I had anyone over at our house.

After I let Sensei in I had to change and make myself a little more presentable. I wanted to look good; I have never before been able to act as host. To have a guest over and be able to play the perfect hostess to them, I think has been a secret little dream of mine. Childish I know, but no one ever came over before so I was not going to miss the opportunity.

I think in a way that helped me with my confidence when I talked to Sensei. Usually, I cannot get myself to look at her; I just get shy or nervous. But today being wrapped up with playing hostess, I forgot all about that and was able to seriously look at her for the first time. I have seen her before of course, but this is the first time I have been able to look her in the eyes while we had a conversation. It was an interesting experience.

The thing that surprised me most about Sensei, was that she was not anywhere near as intense or cold as she normally is. I even saw her blush once!! She was so cute. Well at least at the start of or conversation, towards the end though, when she was telling me about everything I could learn it was as if she became another person. Her eyes just became super focused and intense. Worth noticing though, was that even then she did not seem cold in the slightest bit today (except at class, I could swear she has a split personality).

After sensei had told me about her idea and explained some of my options, she wanted to know what I thought about everything. While we were discussing this and things I would like to learn she seemed, well friendly. Her eyes lit up a bit and she smiled a lot while we were talking. I think she should do that more often. Sensei has a beautiful smile. It was infectious too; I do not think I have ever smiled that much around anyone except mom before.

At class today, everything seemed business as usual. There was not even a hint of the friendliness that Sensei showed when she visited me. I think that is to be expected though. If she acted different around me, then others would think she was playing favorites. I have enough problems getting along with my peers; I do not want to deal with being labeled as the teacher's pet.

I think that I am as equally excited to learn more about Asagai-sensei, as I am about studying under her. I wonder what it is about her that fascinates me so much. Well, I think I will find out, we will be spending a lot of time together this summer.

Oh my gosh!!! I should think about what I want to start learning. I always wanted to speak English fluently, and some of the best schools are in Germany and the United States. Maybe I should start by learning one of those languages. I hope sensei is good with them.

July 19, 1992

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ami Mizuno tossed and turned for the better part of ten minutes before deciding that she wasn't going to fall back asleep. A satisfying feeling raced through her as she stretched away the kinks she accumulated while sleeping. Getting out of bed the young Mizuno padded across the room to where her alarm rested on her desk. Not being able to read the numbers, Ami felt around for her glasses. Vision returned to her as she donned her stylish wire frames. They were a surprise from her mother after she declared that she would not be wearing contacts anymore.

Looking at the alarm, Ami groaned. ::_Three fifty-five? Yuck! Now I am already awake for the day. Hey, mom should be awake.::_

Smiling slightly to herself Ami made her way to the kitchen hoping to spend some time with her mother before she left for work. The girl was shocked when she walked into the dinette and found her mother talking to someone. Surprise turned into pure mortification as both women turned to look at her, one of them being her sensei.

Ami stood there for a moment in stunned embarrassment. As frumpy as she was yesterday when her sensei had arrived, she didn't even look half as bedraggled as she did now. She was wearing a long t-shirt that she had swiped from her mom; her legs and feet remained bare, and were currently turning an interesting shade of red along with the rest of her body.

"Good morning honey, I didn't expect you to be awake so early. Since you're awake, why don't you go freshen up then come down to join us. Your sensei is telling me all about her offer." Ayanee smiled fondly as her daughter instantly bolted from the room.

When Ami had walked in on their conversation, the only thing that kept Juni from having a similar reaction to that of her student was the fact that her companion was in full control. And, when It was in full control, it was near impossible to faze her. Even when an incredibly cute rumpled looking Ami walked in on their conversation with her mother.

Ami for her part had run to the bathroom to clean up. Her embarrassment reached even new heights as she took in her disheveled appearance. She still looked half-asleep, and her hair was a tousled mess. Ami, since she cut her hair had started to wake up with some serious bed head, and this morning it was really bad. After washing up and brushing out her hair, Ami rummaged around for something to wear. She ended up finding a simple baby blue summer dress, with a light yellow belt. It was fifteen minuets later by the time she made it out to the living room.

Her mother was sitting on the couch dressed in her well-kept EMT uniform. It was Juni that caught her eye; she was wearing a black double-breasted blazer, which covered a pin tucked white blouse. A matching set of black trousers, and polished black leather loafers completed the look. Today she had pulled her hair into a ponytail fastened by a silver hair clip. Finally, she wore a pair of sharp stylized black frames, which complemented her sharp features.

"Good morning mom, Sensei." Ami timidly took a seat next to her mother, her eyes firmly fastened to the floor. Ami knew that she was still blushing, and hoped that the two adults would ignore her presence and continue with their conversation.

"I'm sorry to surprise you so early Miss. Mizuno, but this was the best time for me to meet with your mother. Who by the way seems very receptive to my idea." Had Juni been in command she would have interjected a bit of mirth to her voice. Her companion, however was stone faced as ever.

Ami looked up at her mom, who smiled brightly at her daughter. "Ami this is an excellent opportunity for you, and I think you should take Asagai-sensei up on it." Ayanee was obviously excited about the idea; she was practically sold on it when Asagai-sensei called her the evening prior. All she needed to convince her was to be able to talk to the woman in person for a few minutes.

"I... I would be honored to study under you Asagai-sensei." Ami didn't know what to say, she was very much aware how good an opportunity this was for her, and if her mom thought so too, then she was defiantly going to jump at it.

"It's decided then. Ms. Mizuno, I know you have to be going to work now, if you do not mind I would like to start your daughters first day now. Tomorrow we will start at a more sensible time, but for today, since we are all awake we should take advantage of the morning."

Ayanee turned a questioning glance to her daughter who nodded her head in agreement.

"Very well then, Miss. Mizuno, I will provide a meal for you on the way to my school. You will return here at noon, so you need not bring anything." Juni stood up and prepared to leave. "I will meet you outside I am parked in the guest spaces."

Ayanee and Ami bowed slightly to Juni in thanks.

"Well honey, this is exciting! Have fun today, and learn a lot. If you don't mind I'd like to wake you up tonight so you can tell me all about it." Ayanee hugged her daughter, who happily agreed with her. "Take care honey." Ayanee (who was running a few minutes late) rushed to the door and grabbed her boots as she hurried down the steps toward her car.

Ami walked through the apartment, making sure that all the lights were off. Satisfied that they were, she walked to the door and slipped on a pair of white shoes before locking up and starting off on a new day.


	5. Beginnings Part Two

**Chapter 5**

**Beginnings: Part 2**

The ride to the school was spent in silence. Juni was deep in conversation with the ever-present voice in her head, where as Ami was captivated in studying the luxury car she was riding in. After the first few moments of hesitation, she turned her full attention to observing her teacher.

When they arrived at the school, Juni unlocked the door and held it open for her student to follow. After both were inside, she locked the door behind them, not bothering to double check if it was secure.

"Miss Mizuno, please wait for me in the gym, I will be there momentarily." Juni was a little distracted, her words ended up sounding a bit harsher than she intended.

Ami stood still, a questioning look on her face, but too timid to ask her teacher who was already walking down the hall where the gym was.

Juni paused mid stride. "The gym is down the hall, second door to the right. It leads downstairs."

Ami stood for a moment in embarrassment as her teacher continued toward her goal. Once she was out of sight Ami regained her composure and hurried down to the gym.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juni waited in her office for the voice to notify her when Ami was downstairs. While waiting, she rummaged through her closet gathering her gym clothes and an outfit for the day. The one she wore to the Mizuno's was nice, but dresses and skirts were more appropriate for the classroom.

When she was certain Ami was out of earshot the young teacher audibly continued the conversation she was having with her companion. It would have continued in silence, but to do that took a relaxed meditative type state that Juni was currently lacking.

"Please let me have control while teaching her. I promise to let you choose the curriculum and set the pace, but I want to be able to interact with her." Juni pleaded with the voice, which was currently set on teaching her new "protégé" personally.

_::I teach, is that not part of our original agreement?:: _The voice spoke as if this should be the end of the conversation.

Juni mentally slapped herself, remembering the original bargain she had made with the voice, stating that it could have full control while teaching or defending. Juni let it have control many other times than that, these were just the times when the consciousness in charge was not questioned.

"Yes, that was... is the agreement. Though if I am not able to interact with her, then my personal reasons for wanting this become pointless because you would be the one in charge." Juni removed her outfit and placed it neatly into her closet. She continued her dialogue as she dressed in her workout gear, a black form fitting sleeveless top, and mid thigh length shorts.

"I know that teaching her is also one of our primary goals, and I know it is your main goal. But, can't we come to a compromise at all?" Juni was practically begging, and she would if she had to.

Knowing that not compromising would draw this conversation out, and that her host's well-being was the primary reason for agreeing to this situation in the first place, **It **decided that a compromise would work.

_::l take over the lesson whenever it begins, then when it is time for a break or for the lesson to end, you regain control.:: _It was a fair compromise. This way Juni would have the entire prep time before the lesson and all the idle banter in-between.

"Deal!" Juni smiled happily, as she finished a hasty braid with her hair. She had not expected to get such a generous compromise from her normally stubborn companion. There was no way she was going to risk that by asking for more. She was exceedingly happy with what she would be getting.

"Well then, what should we start her on? I think a language of her choosing would be a great way to start this off." Juni happily walked to the gym, ready to start her exercise and Ami's tutelage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Miss. Mizuno, repeat the phrase to me in English." Juni called out to her student while she was working on her pull-up reps. Ami easily translated the phrase, only stumbling once. That was more due to her concentration being focused on her teacher pushing thirty on her pull-ups.

The two had chatted for a second before they had begun their lesson for the day. Juni had asked Ami what languages she wanted to learn, and decided to start by teaching her two of them. Ami proved to be an incredibly quick study; her memorization skills were nothing short of uncanny. It was almost as if Juni was helping Ami to remember something she had forgotten, rather than teaching her something new.

The two women were two hours into their first session. Juni was exercising while she taught, in order to maximize her time spent with Ami. She was just about to finish her final exercise for the day. Because of this Ami was a slight bit slower to understand the lessons. The sight of her teacher in a form-fitting suit that displayed an extremely fit and perfectly proportioned body would do that to just about anyone. Juni was oblivious to this of course.

"Ha, Fifty!" Juni quietly cheered herself before executing a perfect flip off her pull-up bar. She smiled at a stunned looking Ami. She knew she should be careful about showing off, but looks like the one she was getting now made it worth it. Having another person present to show off to also gave her an extra boost of energy to do her daily workout.

"Ready to take a break?" Juni questioned her student, who still looked at her completely stunned.

"What? If you've practiced as long as I have you would be able to do that too." Juni gave Ami a quick smile before motioning her over to a side room of the gym. It was a partially stocked kitchenette. The young teacher dug through the fridge for a moment before pulling out two waters, handing one to Ami.

"Well Miss. Mizuno, are you enjoying yourself so far?" Juni took a few sips of water before she began a long series of cool down exercises.

"I... I never thought I could learn this much so fast." Ami blushed and focused her attention on the floor as Juni performed some rather "interesting" stretches.

"When I finish my cool down, I am going to shower. After that would you like to continue with your language lessons, or do you want to move onto something else?" Juni asked in between stretches.

"I am enjoying the language studies so far. I would like to continue with that if it is ok with you Asagai-sensei." Ami fidgeted as she pretended not to stare at her teacher's body. Ami had never seen another woman in such detail before. That wasn't what was distracting her though; it was Juni's physic that held her attention.

Juni, due to her frequent training was well toned and very striking. Due to the amount of exercises she had done, Ami half expected her to have a body builders physique. Instead, Juni's body was, well, perfect. Ami had never noticed before due to her teacher's wardrobe, which always had long sleeves, or stockings that hid her legs.

"You know..." Juni hesitantly spoke up. "If you wanted to... while we are alone working together, you... You could call me Juni."

Ami was startled out of her musings by her teacher's offer, and the uncertainty in which she voiced it. Ami had never heard even the slightest bit of, not just hesitation, but insecurity from her teacher before.

"But, that would not be proper. You are still my teacher after all." Ami was unsure of how to answer. She liked the idea, but calling her teacher by her first name would not be seen favorably by society.

"Oh... you're right, forget I asked." The insecurity left Juni's gaze, replaced by a hint of embarrassment, and possibly rejection. She had stopped stretching when she had first voiced her request to her student. She looked at Ami for a moment longer before she continued.

Ami blushed and fidgeted for a moment before replying to her teacher. "I... I would be happy to call you Juni. But... then, you should call me Ami?"

Exercises once again forgotten Juni turned to look at Ami with a genuine smile gracing her features. "Deal."

Both women looked at each other before both of them blushed and looked away. Juni covered by returning to her exercises. Ami continued blushing and wondering what the heck that was all about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you, I appreciate all the extra time you gave me today." Juni spoke in hushed tones, not wanting to answer any questions talking to herself might bring.

::_I Influenced all the teaching, even if I wasn't in direct control.:: _The voice could not bring itself to admit to doing a good deed.

"Well thank you regardless. I don't know if you realize how much this will help me." Juni was quiet for a moment debating on whether or not to confide in the ever-present voice. "I haven't been doing very well recently."

::_I have noticed your depression.:: _ Juni rolled her eyes, as she realized that even though she couldn't read her companion's thoughts it could more than likely read hers._ ::I just countered it as much as possible.::_

"I guess that only works for so long though. I haven't looked forward to tomorrow this much since our first year together." Juni leaned back in her chair, taking a moment's break from the monotonous stacks of essays she had her elementary students write.

Juni's thoughts wandered over her experiences of the last three years. "It's been quite a ride." A question that she had asked many times before came to her mind. Knowing that her companion would not answer it she decided to try a different approach.

"You won't tell me if you've ever bonded with any one before. Will you tell me if you have known any of your kin who have?"

No reply came from her companion. Juni sighed, not really expecting an answer. For some reason anytime she questioned It about this subject, she never got an answer. Either she would be ignored, or her companion would change the subject.

_::Yes, I have.:: _The voice answered, completely surprising Juni.

Hoping for her companion to continue, Juni kept silent.

::_She was a lover of mine. We had an argument and didn't see each other for over thirty years. I had heard that she had bonded with a human soon after our separation.:: _ The voice was tinged with melancholy and regret.

"What happened to her?" Juni whispered.

::_She died.:: _The voice responded without emotion.

Again, Juni kept silent, hoping for more. This time however, her companion was not going to continue. Still, Juni was glad she was able to get that much. It had never spoken the past before. Never mind that it had a lover, and a female one at that. Juni had never seen what her companion looked like, but she knew it was not human. It wasn't long before she found herself wondering what it and it's lover were like. Of course the subject of it's gender again came into question. The voice was too deep to be identified as female, but there was something about it that Juni could not quite label it as male either. Not for the first time she wandered if her companion even had a gender.

Clearing her head of such thoughts, the young teacher returned to her work. This was the second time that her companion had opened up to her, and she found herself hoping that this would become a trend. Life was confusing when you literally shared it with someone you knew nothing about.

Juni continued to work for another half-hour before she looked up at her clock. "The students should be finished with their test soon. Do you want to feed now?"

Her companion let her answer be known as she took control of her host and flipped a switch under their desk. She then placed her hands into partially hidden cubbyholes where they rested on two copper cylinders. After a moment Juni's body tensed as a jolt of pure energy, the life essence of her students, pored into her. The feeling was one of pure bliss, in a way that all her senses were heightened, all her hungers fulfilled. Then it stopped.

Juni was always careful to retake control and switch off the machine. Her companion was all to fond of "forgetting" to discontinue their feeding. The young teacher was grateful that she was able to do that. More so, she thanked the gods that she was able to convince her companion to feed in this way. Instead of the way she assumed it normally fed, which was to pick a random person and drain them dry. If that was the truth, she could imagine that things like vampires could really exist.

As it was, they still drained enough from each student to make them a bit tired. A small price to pay for the expert tutelage these students received. That is how Juni's companion got her to see it anyway.

::_Miss. Mizuno, will be arriving again soon. Be sure to remember not to treat her differently in front of the other students.:: _The voice reminded Juni, feeling that she would forget.

"I know, I was a teacher's pet once and I don't want her to go through that mess." Juni brushed off her companion's reminder as unneeded.

_::I am more concerned with how it would make us look professionally. Keep our ties to her completely separate from the classroom.::_

"Don't mix work with pleasure. Don't worry, I got it." Juni shook her head, wondering how foolish her companion really thought her to be. Of course, she wouldn't combine the two, the only difference between the way she would treat Ami and the other students was the difficulty of the curriculum. That and she wouldn't feed from her. Oh, and there was that one thing she wanted to discuss.

Juni smiled as she started to look forward to seeing her pupil again, even if it had only been six hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Diary,

I could write about what I learned this week, but I am not. A couple things happened these last few days that I need to work through, so that I might understand myself better. First being the rate in which I am learning English and German. I am learning everything as soon as Juni (I will get to that later) explains it to me. That would not normally weird me out, but while repeating phrases and such, I was able to say words that I know I have never heard before. I used the correct ones, Juni told me as much. But, that would be impossible. I told Juni that I had heard them before in old classes or TV or something, but in truth I have no idea how I know these things.

Even stranger than that, I feel like I know more now. It is like every moment that passes I am able to "recall" more. I say recall, because that is what it feels like. I feel like I knew all of this before and had just forgotten. I cannot think of any logical explanation for this. I am too young to be an amnesiac who is remembering these things. The only thing I can possibly think of is reincarnation, and retaining past life memories. I think I will get a few books on the subject, maybe Juni would know a little about it.

Second Is Juni, and my reactions toward her. She went through this incredible exercise routine the first day of my studies. Incredible, because I do not know how many people could really pull that off, much less a cram school teacher. She started with a slight warm up, then moved to hundreds of pushups and sit-ups, a half-hour of non-stop leg lifts, weight work, and finished with fifty pull-ups, and an Olympic caliber flip off the bar.

I suppose you could get like that from constant training, but why would she not do something with it? Like becoming a professional athlete or joining the Olympics. Why would she push herself to that level, just to maintain her body? Not that there is anything wrong with that, I obviously enjoyed the results considering I could not look at anything else that morning.

That brings me to number three. I have never been one to guy watch like other girls, or look at magazines wishing I could change myself to look like the models. Why is it that all of a sudden I start thinking of those things, especially about a woman, **my teacher **no less? I would just chuck it all up to fascination, after all when was the last time I have ever seen another person in such detail before? A few times in magazines sure, but never in person.

Plus, Juni is a pretty extraordinary example. Her physique is incredible; she has a powerfully attractive look. Very deceptive too, she always wears clothes that cover her body. I wonder why she would spend so much time working on her body only to hide it.

As I said, it would be easy to say I am just fascinated with what she has accomplished with herself. I could say that she sets an example for me and I would like to be able to do that. However, over the last few months I have found that lying to yourself is rather pointless. The truth is I find her attractive, and I am not talking about the type of attraction you feel when you aspire to be like someone. This is the type of attraction one would feel if you "**liked"** someone. The amount of times I blushed while looking at her could attest to that.

This is something I will have to figure out. I have never been attracted to anyone before, so, I do not know what that means. Maybe I am just figuring it all wrong and I am just envious or something. Oh well, something else to consider.

The last thing I wanted to puzzle through was my teacher's request to call her by her first name. I still do not know what to think about that. She obviously feels more; at ease I think is the word I am looking for, when I use her first name. She seems to like using mine as well. I know now that Juni is a completely different person out of class than she is while in. I think she might not have any friends (Although I cannot see why) and she is trying to reach out to me in that way.

If she indeed wants to be my friend and my teacher, I would be happy. Let us face it; I do not exactly have a line of people who want to spend time with me. It could be ideal too, because she is just as studious and inquisitive as I am. Also, she is still very young for a teacher. I thought she was a lot older but she is only 23! She treats me with respect too, when she is teaching me we have that mind set of teacher student, but the few times we took breaks she seemed shy around me, and spoke to me in the same manner that someone would their peer.

What a week. If the rest of the summer is going to be even half as interesting, then I find myself looking forward to it! I do not think I have enjoyed life this much in a long, long time.

July 26, 1992

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Diary,

Things are going wonderfully! The summer is passing by faster than ever; I am having so much fun. I do not remember the last time I was not depressed or indifferent about a new day. Now I look forward to every one, despite the strange things I have been learning about myself. Strange, or exciting?

Let me explain. Over the last month, I have learned three different languages, and with the exception of an accent, I speak them PERFECTLY. Now how strange is that? Something else I find funny is that Juni does not seem to think it is weird at all. She makes it seem like it is a very natural thing. Of course, she is helping me to "remember" these languages, and who knows how many she knows herself.

I decided that the rate at which I learn things is because of a past life. That is what I say, but I really do not know for sure. It gives me something to believe at least. I have been reading a lot about reincarnation and asked Juni about it as well. She was very curious as to why I wanted to know. It was interesting; she did a "thing" she sometimes does whenever we get into deep philosophical or technical discussions. It is as if she is switching on a computer in her mind, because she will know everything about the subject, and show just about the same amount of emotion that a computer would.

That is not completely true. Sometimes she will get a look of interest in her eyes, or appreciation whenever she thinks I made a good point. And whenever I solve something particularly difficult, she definitely has a look of pride about her. I like when I see that, it makes me feel good to make her happy.

Juni is like me in many ways. She loves to learn, she likes a lot of the same music (She is also a die-hard Aino Minako fan!), and she loves a good game of chess. When she was my age, she went through much of the same problems that I did, only worse because she grew up in an orphanage. I thought I had it bad, I cannot imagine being an outcast among outcasts.

I was pleasantly surprised when Juni would open up and just talk to me. Although that is usually only during the drives to and from my house, and the breaks we take during the day. You know what though; I think those breaks have slowly been getting longer. Not that I am complaining mind you!

I found out recently that I am the ONLY person she has seen outside of work in months. I can tell sometimes that she is/was as lonely as I was. I say was, because all of my free time, I spend with her. It is wonderful. I get up in the morning with my mom; we share breakfast and spend a little time together before she goes to work. Juni usually arrives a few minutes before mom leaves, so they get a chance to talk a little too.

I think that is why mom does not mind me spending so much time with her. They seem to get along well. At least I know mom likes her. She definitely likes the fact that I am learning and showing as much interest in studying as I am. I have impressed her a bit with some of my language progress, but I do not know how she would react to me fluently speaking three new languages in just over a month. I think I will ease her in slowly to a lot of this.

Back to my routine, after mom leaves Juni drives me to the cram school where she starts with her workout. After the first day, she would always make time to take a break just when the sun is about to rise. I like that; we go stand outside for a little while and enjoy the morning. That is the only break that we do not have any discussions.

I have to admit that watching her workout is one of the main highlights of my day. That is very bold of me to say, and I am still a little embarrassed by it. All I am doing is looking, admiring someone who has spent a lot of time perfecting her mind and body. That is what I tell myself anyways. I am still very confused as to what I actually feel when I am watching her. Sometimes I think it may be attraction, others admiration, even once or twice envy. One of these days, I will figure it out.

After her workout, Juni will take a shower, and recently she started taking me out to breakfast. I LOVE that! We usually go to the same place and have a light meal. The whole time we spend just talking. Sometimes it is getting to know each other stuff, or we discuss current events, we even had a philosophy debate once.

Juni tends to smile a lot when we are just talking. She seems so happy and caring; I really like that about her. At the same time, it concerns me whenever she becomes "Computer Juni". Not to mention how unnerving she is to watch at cram school. During that time, I swear I do not know her, her personality becomes so cold.

At first, she would not show me any recognition at all during class. She would show me the same coldness as everyone else, or she would ignore me. That hurt sometimes, but I know it is necessary. Lately though she will give me a little nod or a pat on the shoulder when no one is watching. It is very casual so I do not think anyone has noticed. I would be really embarrassed if someone did though.

That is how my days are spent, after breakfast we go back to the school and work on various things until eleven or twelve when she drives me home. I usually get caught up on my sleep then, or read until class starts at eight. The only time I do not see Juni is on Sundays. I tend to find those days boring though; I would think it would be nice to have a day off. It is actually quite the opposite though, I find myself just wanting to participate in my normal routine.

Speaking of which, I am dreading when school starts. That is going to be very rough. It is less than a three weeks away. Ugh! Juni did say that she was going to take me on a "field trip" before then. I do not have any idea what she meant by that, but I find myself looking forward to whatever it is she has planned.

Well Diary, after all I have written down, I think it is safe to say that this is the best... Juni is the best thing that could have possibly happened to me. I should do something to show my thanks, but what? That is something I will have to think about. In the meantime, I have a report I need to have done in a few days, and I should get to working on it. Good-bye for now.

August 18, 1992

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what do you think?" Juni was lounging on her recently purchased bed set. She had become tired of sleeping on the floor, even if her companion preferred it. She lie there silently for a few moments growing impatient.

"Well?"

_::What?:: _The voice finally answered, clearly annoyed.

"You know what!! Where are we going to take Ami next week?"

_::Ah, the "field trip".::_

Juni cringed slightly at the acidic sarcasm that dripped from her companion's words. "Y... Yes, that's right. Do you have any suggestions or thoughts as to what we should do?"

_::What I suggest, is that you be careful.:: _a lecturing tone replaced the sarcastic one. _::You are allowing yourself to get a little too close to our "pupil".::_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Juni's voice lacked conviction as she spoke. Enough so that even she noticed it, and knew her companion would too.

_::Of course not.:: _The voice scoffed. _::These are dangerous water that you tread, be careful not to drown.::_

Juni waited for a more scathing comment, or at the very least a scolding. She was more than a little surprised when her companion left it alone. "You're not angry with me?" Juni had to know, she did not wish her companion to have something festering against her.

The voice paused, and Juni got the impression that it had sighed. _::I know what this girl has become to mean to you. It is dangerous to get this close before I have found out her true identity. Our arrangement still stands regardless of what your relationship with her is.::_

"Relationship?" Juni was now confused. "What are you talking about."

The voice remained silent for a moment before answering, wanting to make sure the right things were said. One wrong word and things that were dangerous to reveal might dawn upon Juni. That was something that needed to be avoided. Not that it was against such things, just the time at which they were happening. It wanted to be certain of Ami's origins before it would allow Juni to become "better friends" with their student.

The fact that Juni still seemed ignorant to this matter was pleasing. When their agreement was first made, Juni was a nineteen-year-old waif. Tall and gawky, all book smarts and no experience in anything outside of academics. She was an extremely promising young student with the world in front of her. It had many reasons for wanting to bond with a human, had for some time, years in fact. This one was perfect, she was intelligent, pure, and exhibited an unparalleled will to learn and live. And her purity, something as simple as that had made their bonding so much more powerful and complete. This is what had allowed them to share a consciousness as opposed to Juni being possessed.

Juni's purity was no longer a concern however. Their bond had become solid after only two years. To It's knowledge they were the only living example of any of her kin to have completely bonded to a human. It was something that It took great pride in.

Realizing that the silence was becoming unnerving to Juni It hastened to reassure her. _::We will speak of this later. As for my suggestion, I believe she would enjoy a trip to a museum.::_

"A museum! What a great idea, she would love that. But, which one?" Juni completely forgot her companion as her mind started turning over ideas for her trip.

Now that Juni was successfully distracted, Juni's companion's thoughts turned to Ami. It had put in a great deal of time recently trying to figure out exactly what Ami really was. It was proving difficult, especially since Juni would not allow a harvesting of any energy from their student. Regardless It was still able to collect a great deal of information on It's young protégé.

The info made it possible to narrow down the possibilities of what Ami was to three. The good news for Juni is that all three were acceptable for Juni to retain her memories. The bad news was that one of the possibilities could prove very hostile. First and the leading theory thus far was that Ami was a Fey or in relation to the FairFolk. This would lead to no problems unless Ami just refused to believe it. The next was that Ami was a latent psychic of incredible power. It believed that this would be the best outcome, seeing that Ami would probably want guidance in her new abilities, and would overlook and be more accepting to who it was coming from.

Finally, the most disturbing possibility, Juni's companion had sensed something familiar in Ami, something it had not sensed for a long, long time. Over two thousand years in fact, when the universe was populated and ruled by the "benevolent" queen Serenity. A time forgotten by everyone, but those who were there. The energy was near identical to that of which certain members of the nine royal households gave off. Juni's companion thought of the atrocities It had helped bring about and knew that anyone from Serenity's court would most certainly seek vengeance.

This of course was next to impossible. It however was not foolish enough to dismiss the possibility, stranger things have happened in the last two thousand years. It would probably even be better to prepare for this possibility, that way if Ami became hostile there would be a plan of action ready to go. That would prove unfortunate; Juni's memories would most likely need to be altered. On the other hand, If Juni became closer to Ami, the bond the two women would form might be enough to erase any latent hatred a reincarnated being might retain.

Juni's companion continued on deep in thought, while Juni spent the evening researching museums. Each lost in their own dealings, making plans for the weeks to come.


	6. Revelations

**Chapter 6**

**Revelations**

True to her word, Juni had arrived at the Mizuno's residence at exactly 8:00 A.M. She was dressed in a black v-neck cardigan. It wasn't cut deep enough to show cleavage, but it did leave a nice bit of skin showing. A dark gray pair of slacks and practical but stylish boots completed her outfit. She had decided on wearing her hair loose, and had applied only the slightest amount of makeup. She made an extra effort to look good today, and it paid off.

Ami was in a similar mindset. She had decided on a light blue blouse, with a dark blue brooch pinning the collar together. Her outfit also included a mid thigh length dark blue skirt which matched her brooch, and a thin rope belt. Her look was completed with comfortable walking shoes and a small white purse. This was going to be a special day, and both women were very much looking forward to it.

It was late in the morning when Juni and Ami finally arrived at the National Science Museum. Thankfully it was Sunday, so neither of them had anywhere they needed to be. Unfortunately, it was the day before school started again. Neither woman was looking forward to the change in their routine that would bring. Both had come to enjoy, and in a sense even rely on the company they shared throughout the many weeks of summer.

Juni had kept a secret of where they were going from Ami up until the time they arrived. She had of course cleared it with Ms. Mizuno first. Wanting to make a complete day of it, the two women had started earlier than needed. Juni had decided to take Ami out to breakfast at a fancy restaurant. Both women thoroughly enjoyed that, but it was more from the company they shared then the actual dinning experience.

They had finished eating rather quickly, but kept talking for over an hour and a half. It took some time after that to actually drive to the museum. The ride was spent in pleasant conversation between teacher and student, who unconsciously left those titles and restrictions at home for the day. Today they were just two friends enjoying the last full day they would have together for a long time.

When they arrived, Ami's face had instantly lit up. The museum was something she had wanted to see for a very long time, but her mother's availability and their habit of moving all the time had prevented the trip. Ami had turned to Juni giving her a heartfelt thanks and a full smile. Juni smiled back at her friend who was already pulling her toward the entrance gates.

Ami had unconsciously grabbed Juni's fingers in a grip when dragging her to the entrance. Juni, equally oblivious, enveloped Ami's hand in her own as they continued into the museum. Both women became filled with a child-like enthusiasm, and were smiling from ear to ear.

"Juni, I am curious... You do not need to answer if you do not want to. But, how is it that you became so successful that you were able to build a school before you turned twenty-two?" Ami was a bit embarrassed; after all, the question could easily be interpreted as an insult, or a questioning of ones abilities.

"Simple, really." Juni and Ami were currently in the Midori-Kan building of the museum. They had remained hand in hand as they examined the display of rocks and fossils.

"A relative that I had no knowledge of while I lived in the orphanage had willed me an incredible amount of money. But I could not have access to it until I turned twenty."

Ami seemed a bit confused at the way Juni answered this, almost like she had gone into "computer mode". It was like this was a readily prepared answer that she had given many times before. Of course it could easily be that she HAD been asked this a million times and was just tired of answering it.

"I always had a passion for learning. I was always at the top of my class; any free time I had was spent in the pursuit of knowledge. So I decided to share what I have learned, and teaching just came natural to me."

Unbeknownst to her friend, Juni rarely ever went past the first part of her explanation. What she was telling Ami now was what would have happened if she really did have that money and her "companion" had never entered her life. As it was though, she could not let Ami know anything about her "companion", not until It said it was safe. Juni went on, wishing for a moment that what she was saying were true. She stopped her explanations after a short time, feeling bad about her deception, even if she had no choice.

"But enough about that." Juni awkwardly changed the subject. "You know, you have impressed me so much with your progress through out the summer. How is it that you were able to hide your genius before hand? It seems you would have had to have made a serious effort to do poorly." Juni blushed as she remembered the first way her companion had asked this question of Ami some months ago.

Ami also remembered the question, and the harsh manner in which Juni dealt with her on their first meeting. She also realized however, that Juni has changed a lot since they first started working together. And, it was "Computer Juni" who had addressed her those months before. Not the Juni that she had got to know, the "real" Juni.

"At first I had tried to just skim over tests and homework, but I still did really well. After that, I marked things wrong on purpose." Ami blushed thinking on how foolish that must sound.

"That must have been hard on you, feeling that you had to hide yourself just to fit in." Juni remained quiet for a moment. Her attention seeming to be drawn to the exhibit they were walking by. "Did it work?"

"To an extent." Ami had thought for a moment before answering. "I was still ignored by everyone; I was just not specifically targeted for jokes and harassment. I still got a little of that anyways, just not as much as I could have."

Ami stopped looking at the displays and waited until she had her teacher's undivided attention. "You know, when you first asked me that I was shocked by your bluntness. I thought you were being intentionally mean, and the fact that you were in "Computer Juni" mode made it worse."

"Computer Juni?" Juni raised a questioning eyebrow at her friend.

"Sorry, I... It just slipped out." Ami instantly blushed, obviously not meaning to say what she had. The young genius quieted down and tried to change the subject by pulling her friend to the next part of the display.

"Hold on a second." Juni halted Ami's progress, with a gentle tug on her hand.

"I want to know what you meant by that. I'm not mad or anything, just curious." Juni hastened to reassure a very uncomfortable looking Ami.

Thinking now would be the perfect time for a break; Juni led Ami to a small rest bench where they took a seat next to each other. Their hands were still clasped, although at this point both women realized it, they just didn't care. As a matter of fact both kept thinking of excuses not to let go. That brought a number of questions to both their minds, questions that were better left for when they were alone and had time to think. Now was a time for enjoying their last, perfectly wonderful day together.

Ami, still embarrassed took a moment to gather her thoughts, so she wouldn't accidentally offend her friend. "With all the time I spend with you, I noticed that you have three VERY distinct personalities."

This time it was Juni's turn to look uncomfortable, Ami continued however. "Your school self, Computer Juni, and you."

Juni gave Ami a confused look. Knowing she needed to explain her observation, Ami continued. "When you are at school, you are... Well, cold, and very harsh. Everybody is either in total awe, or total fear of you. Mostly the latter."

"Where do you fall in that category?" Juni asked, somewhat nervous of the answer. She would feel horrible if her companion's personality had left Ami afraid at school.

Ami thought how to properly answer that question. She could tell That Juni was worried of the answer by the way she tightened her grip on their joined hands. "I think it makes me respect you more. I know what I hope is the real you, and I know you are like that only at work. Even when you are cold or indifferent to me, I tell myself it is necessary."

"I am sorry about that; I figured that you would have a lot of problems with your peers if you were seen as a teacher's pet." Juni's gaze shifted imperceptibly; if Ami hadn't spent as much time with her as she did she might not have noticed. "I won't play favorites at school, regardless of who you are to me."

Ami blinked a few times, it had seemed for a second that Juni's entire demeanor had changed for that one sentence. Her facial expression shifted completely, and even her voice became a slight bit deeper. As soon as Juni changed, she was back to normal. Ami's mind made a major mental note of this, especially the minor look of embarrassment that followed the abrupt comment.

"I understand." Ami made a conscious effort not to mention the little glances or touches that Juni secretly and perhaps even unconsciously gave her during class. She enjoyed the attention, and did not want to give it up if it was unintentional.

"And what of Computer Juni?" Juni asked with a slight hint of amusement in her voice, knowing Ami was referring to her companion. She was more than happy to let her companion feel a little uncomfortable. Especially since **It** thought Ami wasn't perceptive enough to notice anything.

"I usually think of you like that when you are teaching, or having a serious non-personal conversation with me. You get this cold or indifferent look in your eyes." Ami was having trouble describing exactly what it was, after a moment of trying to find the right word she gave up and moved on.

"When you are like this, it is almost like you are a computer. You know everything about the subject, but you show no emotion. Well. You show a little, but not much. You are a lot more harsh, and do not stray from any subject when you are like that either."

"Then there is you." Ami looked up and smiled shyly, a faint blush tingeing her cheeks. "The way you are now, happy, and caring, the first person that has ever wanted to seriously be my friend."

Ami gave Juni's hand a gentle squeeze, as she leaned into Juni's side a bit. That was the closest thing to a hug Ami could give without dying of embarrassment. Ami was very tempted though, at the very least to see how Juni would respond. She was very aware of how the two of them had been acting all day, and she liked it. More than a small part of her hoped that Juni did too.

Ami's hopes were bolstered when Juni responded to Ami by leaning into her as well and offering her a beautiful smile. "It is my pleasure Ami. The truth is... Well, you are my first friend too, and I value that more than anything."

Both women became lost in each other's gaze. They stayed like that for a brief moment, until a young boy's wailing broke the spell. Surprising to both of them, neither was horribly embarrassed about it. They were blushing, but that was more to the happiness that was flowing through each of them.

"Well, we should continue on. There is still a lot to look at, and I'm getting hungry." Juni stood and helped pull Ami off the bench. Ami mock struggled for a second before getting up to continue the day. The rest of the exhibit was viewed with many laughs and smiles. This "field trip" was an excellent Idea, and neither woman wanted it to end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for the two women. Lunch was spent in a little restaurant at the museum. There they talked about Juni's high school years and in turn Ami spoke of what led to her and mother's last move. Both were painful stories to relate. The comfort and support that each of the women brought to each other was enough to help them through the difficult memories.

They spent the lunch with hands clasped in the center of the table sharing tales and tears. The world around them had melted and no one else was their concern. Had it not been for Juni's companion making them less than interesting to look at, the two would have attracted quite a few unwelcome stares.

Before they knew it, several hours had passed. The rest of the afternoon was spent hurrying through the remainder of the museum, as it closed at six. Regardless of the rush, both Ami and Juni had a wonderful time. It was more the company than the exhibits though. Both women realized this at the end of the day, and neither wanted to see the other go.

Juni had already driven them halfway to Ami's home when she pulled the car over. Ami gave the hand that she held a gentle squeeze and looked up at her companion, who was furiously blushing and trembling slightly. Throughout the months that they worked together, Ami had seen many aspects of her teacher. Never though has she ever seen her blush this badly.

It took Juni a few moments to gather her wits. When she did she asked the most difficult question she ever had to ask in all her twenty-three years. "Would you like to come to my home for the evening?"

After both women blushed profusely, Ami took a moment to really look into her friend's eyes. She was happy to find everything she was feeling reflected back at her, embarrassment, uncertainty, attraction, and hope. She was nervous for a brief moment; the day was spent more like a date than an outing between teacher and student, or even two good friends. As far as the young genius was concerned the day HAD been their first date. Ami kept this in mind as she wondered over the possibilities that going to her friend's house might bring.

It had been a day of firsts for Ami, for both women in fact. After an excruciatingly long minute, Ami had made up her mind. Regardless of how inappropriate it might be. She was fifteen, Juni was twenty-three. Ami was a student, and Juni her teacher. Both Juni and Ami were women. Any one of these things made this "wrong" to the world at large; at the moment neither woman could care less.

"Yes." One word, one word was all it took to change the lives of two friends, regardless of what came to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to Juni's place was spent in silence. Both companions, hands intertwined, kept stealing glances and exchanging shy smiles. Anticipation was steadily building, however in a moment of rational thinking Juni realized that Ami still needed to be home relatively early. She wasn't questioning her feelings; she liked Ami, a lot. It would be a wonderful thing to spend the night with the cute genius wrapped in her arms.

Reality though prevented that, at least for a while. First and foremost Juni wanted to make sure she wasn't pressuring Ami into anything. During the months spent together Juni had pegged Ami as a highly intelligent individual, who was also extremely mature for her age. Besides, she was just as if not more inexperienced with these types of things than Ami was. The farthest she had ever gone in her sexual exploits was to kiss an autographed picture of her favorite Pop Idol.

No, this was definitely something she did not want to rush. For both their sakes, taking it slow was the safer route. Besides, her companion hasn't voiced it's opinion yet, and Juni needed to make sure she wasn't going to upset her fickle companion.

Upon arriving at her apartment, Juni already had a plan for the evening. Well, for dinner anyway. As they entered, Juni had Ami take a seat in the dinning room while she went to change. Ami, sat patiently looking at the table for about thirty seconds before she couldn't resist anymore, and started to glance around at her teacher's home.

Barren, that was the best word Ami could come up with to describe her teachers dinning room. She was not quite sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. Plain white walls with a light tan table with two matching chairs was the extent of the dinning room. There were no furnishings, knickknacks, pictures, or even a table setting, just totally plain. It was also immaculately clean, if it wasn't for the fact that she knew her friend lived here, she would think that this was an apartment that was for show to sell.

Juni was a flustered mess by the time she made it to her room. She had decided that taking it slow for the evening was the wisest thing, but there was still so much that could happen. So many things that Juni had never done before.

"Just take it easy, nothing is going to happen tonight. We are just going to enjoy the evening, and I am going to make sure that I'm not imagining things. We're both inexperienced at this type of thing so we'll take it easy and see how it goes." The young teacher talked quietly to herself as she changed her clothes. She had put on a rich brown v-necked sweater and a pair of black slacks. Finally finished, she double-checked her appearance before she went back out to join her guest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night had progressed wonderfully for the two women. It started with a light dinner of steamed rice and vegetables that Juni prepared with help from her persistent friend. Cooking the meal was a tantalizing mixture of good conversation and casual, almost hesitant flirtation. A touch here, a look there, that was until they both were positive that the other was thinking the same thing. After that it was all smiles and sweet looks towards each other, both women reveling in the unexpected happiness that was suddenly being offered to them.

Dinner itself was shared from a single plate, Ami and Juni took turns feeding each other veggies and rice scoops. The women sat next to each other at one of the corners of the table, just close enough for their legs to touch. Not long after that their feet started to nudge against each other and quickly became intertwined. Shy smiles lit up their features. Even though no words were said, both knew without a doubt that the other wanted this as bad as they did.

The two friends knew that this was not some casual thing either; this was something that has been building within for some time now. All it took was a relaxing day of just enjoying each other's company for any barriers or misgivings they had about this to crumble into dust. It was like this was a perfectly natural progression in their friendship, the logical next step.

After dinner they had moved to Juni's living room, where they sat together on an extremely comfortable leather couch. The rest of the room was filled with shelves that contained an incredible selection of music in both records and compact disks. On the far wall opposite of the couch was a top of the line stereo, and an antique record player, an interesting combination to say the least. Before getting comfortable, Juni had put on the new Aino Minako CD, which both of them had thoroughly enjoyed.

Ami was lying on her back, with her feet propped up in Juni's lap. A casual mention of her aching feet had prompted the young teacher to offer a massage. Now Ami was relaxed and extremely happy. Juni had studied MANY things in her life, and those things that she didn't have the opportunity to study, her companion did. Between the two of them, Ami was getting a foot massage that combined the best techniques created over the last three thousand years.

"Ami, I've noticed something, and I have been meaning to ask you about it." Juni asked lazily while enjoying the sensation of massaging her friend's feet.

"Hmmm" Ami almost let out a coherent reply, her thoughts completely on the ministrations her teacher was giving her formerly aching feet.

Juni chuckled lightly at Ami's reply. "Why is it?" Juni put a little extra force into her massage, Ami let out a squeak in response. "Why is it that you don't use contractions when you're speaking?" Juni toned down the massage so Ami could think about and reply to her question.

Ami looked disappointed that the massage was winding down. She lay there for a few moments while she thought about the question. "I... I am not sure, I think when I was younger I always thought of contractions as a lazy way to speak. It was like wasting a group of perfectly good words by mashing them into one."

A contented sigh escaped Ami, as Juni finished her massage and began to unconsciously trace patterns on her bare legs. "Now it is just habit. Does it bother you?" Ami propped herself on her elbows to look at Juni while she was talking to her.

Juni's eyes were closed and her head rested on the back of the couch. "No it doesn't bother me at all. I was just curious. You know, contractions are valid words themselves and by not using them you're wasting them."

Ami smiled at her friend. "I know it's just a hard habit to break."

A lazy smile crossed Juni's face at Ami's conscious effort to use a contraction. She gently turned her head to gaze at the young woman who was laying half on top of her. The two just looked at each other, losing themselves in the eyes of the other.

Ami, against any rational thought slowly scooted up along the couch until she was practically sitting in her friend's lap. Juni blushed and smiled warmly at her friend, she found herself leaning down, but stopped herself.

"Ami... I... I just want to make sure that you are doing this because you want to. That this isn't done out of obligation or something." Juni looked almost ashamed, and scared when she spoke. "I... I just don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into anything."

Ami responded by closing the space between them and gently pulling her teacher into a slow timid kiss. Juni was surprised at first, but after a second started to respond. This was a new experience for both women involved. Neither was sure what they were doing, but they improvised. A unique feeling of peace enveloped them, as they shared their first kiss.

This kiss intensified as the two friends marveled at the new experience. Eventually the need for air forced them to separate. Juni, who was a bit startled when they had first kissed took this break to lift Ami fully into her lap. Ami, who was a bit uncomfortable in her former perch, smiled at her companion. A visibly shaking hand reached up to remove the glasses that both of them wore. She set them out of the way before turning back to Juni and lightly kissing her in thanks.

Kisses were exchanged and passions grew, it wasn't long before both women felt the need for more. Juni's companion had allowed this to continue up to this point, but was not ready to let Juni take it any further. It was in fact enjoying the evening as well, however that didn't distract from remembering the potential harm of the situation. With a slight tinge of regret Juni's companion assumed control of their body and slowly broke away from the deepening kisses.

After a moment of disorientation, Ami looked up questioningly at Juni. "Are you alright?"

Juni, still under her companion's control, smiled teasingly at the woman seated in her lap. "More than alright Ami." Ami sighed in contentment while her teacher's hands slowly ran through her hair massaging her scalp. "I think that perhaps we should slow down a little. We have plenty of time for other things later."

Ami scrutinized her friend's gaze, and even in the state she was in, she was able to see the subtle shift that marked "Computer Juni". Ami was a little confused as to what made Juni's demeanor change, and worried for a moment that her friend was regretting this. Juni's eyes however, still shown with affection and a veiled look of desire. This surprised the younger woman, who had never seen more than one or two emotions from what she would call Juni's alter ego.

Computer Juni smiled and winked at Ami. "Besides, I am an upstanding woman. It wouldn't be proper to do more than kiss on our first date."

Ami laughed gently at Juni's comment before lightly resting her head on her friend's strong shoulders. "Alright." Ami hesitated for a moment a bit embarrassed by what she wanted. "Would you please hold me for a little while?"

"That..." Computer Juni smiled widely while pulling Ami into a cradling embrace. "...Would be my pleasure."

While holding Ami, Computer Juni couldn't help but start a gentle massage down her neck and shoulders. A small moan of pleasure from Ami caused the massage to suddenly stop. Juni's companion was hit with the sudden realization that perhaps things were starting to get just a bit more enjoyable than they should be.

"That felt great Juni, thank you." Ami emboldened by the moment reached up and started to trace tender kisses along her teacher's neck.

This time Computer Juni moaned, and quickly realized that something had to be done, or things were going to get a lot farther than should be allowed. Thinking quickly a sudden idea sprung to mind.

Ami let out a startled squawk as Computer Juni stood up lifting her in the process. Their lips met once again before the younger girl was set down upon the couch. "Wait here for a moment; I have something I want to show you." Juni's companion made a hasty retreat to a rarely used back room of the apartment. Ami remained seated, confused, but happy.

Once in the room, Computer Juni closed the door and walked to one of the many bookshelves that lined the wall. Using a bit of stored energy, the shelf, books and all, was pushed aside revealing a hidden door. This closet was Juni's companion's personal space. It was magically hidden from Juni when they first purchased the condo.

The inside was about eight foot by five with another small nook in the back. It was filled with many antique boxes and objects that were covered in cloth. Juni's companion immediately found what It was looking for, an exquisite hand crafted chess board and a box of equally magnificent pieces. It set up the figures in their proper order before covering the board with a cloth. Upon leaving the closet Computer Juni picked up an antique stand to set the board on.

Ami had been waiting for over twenty minutes until Juni finally returned. She was concerned at first, but then heard her friend putting something together in the kitchen. When Juni finally returned she set two fresh fruit drinks upon a small tray, then returned to the kitchen to get something. Ami's eyes sparkled with delight as her friend returned with a cloth covered board, obviously a chess set. Juni had promised Ami a game, and the younger girl had been looking forward to it for quite some time.

When they were both situated Computer Juni ceremoniously removed the cloth from the prized board. Ami was immediately taken aback by the beauty of the set. Everything was hand carved, the board from marble, and the two sets of figures from a stone, and a crystal that Ami had never seen before.

The skill of whoever made the set was beyond description. Each piece was a unique character, appropriately posed according to rank. The pawns on both sides were positioned on one knee as if in a bow. The bishops had their hands clasped in front of them as if in prayer. Beside them the knights held a shield and sword, while the rooks held a powerful-striking pose. The king and queen were easily distinguished by their size in relation to the other pieces.

Ami was entranced as she picked up one of the white rooks. Upon close examination she could see how incredible the detail was. Everything seemed perfect, like it was an actual representation of someone. "Juni, this set is beautiful."

Juni's companion was filled with a sense of pride, after all, it's hand had carved each of the pieces over nineteen hundred years ago.

Still examining the rook Ami's face took on a look of confused concentration. "I recognize this character from somewhere, what story are these from?"

Ami's question immediately got Juni's companions full attention. It took a quick glance to see which piece Ami held. "That is Hyperion, former lord of Jupiter. All of these pieces are from a very old story. Are there any others you recognize?" Suddenly this diversionary game had turned from a fun distraction to a very serious test.

Ami picked up another figure, this time a white bishop. The young genius felt an extreme sense of familiarity when she saw the piece, but could not place it. "That is Merci, a lesser princess of Mercury." Computer Juni supplied when Ami lifted the figure.

The white king next caught Ami's eye. This time she released a startled gasp and snatched up the figure, trembling slightly while staring at the figure. Juni's companions eyes widened at the response of her protégé.

"I... I have seen her before, in my dreams." Ami stared intently at the figure, studying every detail, and finding an exact replica of the beautiful woman with the long silver hair that had visited her in her dreams many months before.

"What happened in your dream?" Juni's companion spoke, as she felt Juni's will prod her to sit behind her protégé. Juni wrapped her arms around Ami's waist to comfort the obviously distraught woman.

A little of the tension that was building up in Ami was released at the embrace. Still scrutinizing the piece Ami responded to her teacher. "She would come to me, always in the same place. I think they were some kind of ruins. I do not think it was on earth though." Ami took a moment to sort her memories of the dreams.

"She would hold me, and say that it was time for me to awaken, that my destiny was unwritten and I would have to find strong and true friends." Ami placed the white king back on the board.

Ami suddenly tensed up for a moment. "Hivial and her lover WaterLilly, two super warriors, they were the guardians of the outer rims. Radiance of Venus, and her consort Artemis." Ami began to point at each of the pieces naming them off. Already she named a knight and rook and their corresponding pawns. A confused look crossed her face as she skipped over the first bishop and her pawn.

"The Moon Princess Serenity and the Earth Prince Endimiyon. Queen Serenity, and Lunari, the feline general of her armies. Merci, and her bodyguard Bruna, Next to them is Revian, fierce warrior of Mars, and Vileal the moon warrior. Finally Hyperion and the Lord of Jupiter Hektor."

Ami looked over to the black side of the board, struggling for recognition. The two knights and one of the bishops and rooks are Endimiyon's comrades. The Queen is Beryl; she is also aligned to Endimiyon. The bishop Nephrite's pawn is Tetisu, Merci's sister, and the other rook is Lord JiJi of Mars." The young genius remained silent for a moment struggling to recall. "I do not know any of the others."

Ami turned around in Juni's embrace, looking into the face of her friend. "Why do I know all of this? Why is a person from my recurring dream represented perfectly on your chess board?" The young genius began to shiver slightly as a vision flashed in her mind. Her shivering increased as another vision, then another came to her. Juni, who had forcefully regained control of her body, wrapped her arms around Ami in a tight embrace.

"What is happening to me? I keep seeing things... so many things, please... please, MAKE IT STOP!!!!" Ami began trembling violently and tears began to stream down her eyes as a multitude of visions tore through her mind.

Juni threw a cloth over the board that caused this. She then pulled Ami tightly to her as she began to rub her back and whisper reassurances in her ear. Ami sobbed and sought to bury herself deeper into her Juni's embrace. The visions were too fast and too many, she could not sort them out and they were overloading her mind. Juni was a loss for what to do; she did not even understand what was going on herself.

_::I can help her, but you need to let me take control of your body and her mind.:: _The voice spoke with dire seriousness.

"Will she be alright, will it hurt her?" Juni mentally asked her companion.

_::If I don't help the memories she is regaining could drive her mad.::_

Upon feeling the urgency of her companion's message, Juni turned full control over to It. Juni's companion didn't hesitate, and instantly took control of Ami's mind and caused her to fall asleep. While Ami slept, It worked feverishly to rebuild the mental dam within Ami's subconscious that unintentionally broke when she saw the chessboard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you do to her?" Juni asked her companion as soon as they left Ami with her mother.

_::I made it seem like it was perfectly natural to drop her sleeping daughter off at two-thirty in the morning:: _The voice wearily responded.

Juni felt more than a little sick as she squeaked out her reply. "You... you messed with Ami's mother's mind?"

Juni was about to start yelling when her companion calmed her with a bit of common sense. _::Would you have rather explained to her why we brought Ami home late? And, while we are at it why she was rumpled and looked like she had been crying all night?::_

"No... no I wouldn't." Juni took in a calming breath. "Thank you, by the way. For helping her like you did." Juni sighed as she ran one hand through her black hair, the other fastened tightly around the steering wheel of her car. "Can you explain what exactly happened tonight?"

After Juni's companion began to work on helping Ami, Juni herself was getting hysterical with worry and concern. Unable to concentrate, It ended up putting Juni's consciousness to sleep as well. Only after the work was complete, and Ami safe, did Juni awaken.

_::I had to make Ami forget what she remembered today, it was too much too fast, and it would have driven her mad. As far as she is concerned you had a good evening talking about books and playing chess.::_ Juni could scarcely believe what her companion was telling her. She had actually erased Ami's memories and replaced them.

_::Her memories of tonight will return under my guidance only. So, when you think you are ready to help her deal with that let me know. In case my fail safes do not work, I also implanted your cell and home number into her mind. If there is any kind of emergency, she will have the urge to call you before anyone else.::_

"Will she be alright?" Juni hesitantly asked, afraid of the answer.

_::Yes::_

Juni silently thanked any god that was listening. Soon after, another concern came to Juni which she decided to discuss it with her companion now rather than later. "Are... uhm... are you ok with what happened between Ami and myself tonight?"

_::Yes::_

Juni let out a sigh of relief, but she needed to make absolute sure of her companions feelings towards this. "I am in love with her." Juni blurted out, expecting a backlash from her companion. When It said nothing, the nervous teacher continued.

"I have been falling for her for sometime now. Tonight... tonight I just couldn't hold it in any longer." The voices silence was making Juni uncomfortable. "Are you mad at me?"

_::No, your feelings for each other will help now that I know what she is.:: _There was a pause, and Juni felt as if her companion was deciding whether or not to continue. _::I have also developed a certain fondness for her.::_

"So that means?" Juni had a smile forming on her lips anticipating her companion's response.

_::Yes, she is safe, and I will allow both of you to keep your memories, and relationship.::_

"YES!!" Juni shouted her joy out loud. She went on flying high for a moment before she realized she was missing something important. "Hey, What exactly did Ami remember tonight, and where did I get that chessboard, and most importantly, what is she?"

_::Just know that she is safe, as far as her memories go, I will deal with that. The chessboard is one of my personal possessions, you need not concern yourself with it.::_

"B... But?" Juni stuttered, but her companion made it known that she was not going to go into any further detail.

The rest of the ride to Juni's home could have been spent in worried silence. Instead, Juni thought about Ami and the wonderful day they had spent together. When she arrived home, Juni was in very high spirits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juni parked her car in her assigned spot when she arrived at her apartment complex. Still floating on cloud nine she almost tripped over a large mass that was lying next to her car. "Ah! What the..."

The young teacher let out a startled cry at the sight of a large dog that seemed to have been shriveled. It reminded her of mummies that she had seen. The next thing Juni knew, she was lying in her bed ready to go to sleep. "What the... Where? Damn, I must have really been tired. Maybe I'll skip my workout tomorrow." Sigh "Ami's not going to be there anyway."

Juni's companion was exhausted. All the memory changing and mind repair had depleted an extreme amount of their stored energy. The dog that Juni nearly stepped on was the price paid for those energies. Even the dog's life force, substantial as it was would not be enough to fully replenish them. They would probably have to harvest a little extra from their students tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was the single greatest day of my life! I cannot believe I could ever be as happy as I am now. I think I am falling in LOVE!!! Oh where do I start?

First off yesterday morning Juni came to pick me up for my "field trip" that she had promised me. We started the day at a nice restaurant which served an extravagant breakfast. It was very delicious, although I think I enjoyed the fruit salad more than anything. We stayed there for over an hour just talking. I really enjoyed that.

We arrived at the National Science Museum a little late, but I did not mind. I had always wanted to go there, it was a wonderful treat. Poor Juni, as soon as we arrived I grabbed her hand and took off for the entrance. I am very happy I did that now. For some reason neither of us let the others hand go for the rest of the day.

I did not... didn't realize it at first, but when I did I decided to just go with it. I know I have had a fascination with Juni for some time now, and I am the only person Juni interacts with on a regular basis. I suppose, we were bound to develop some kind of feelings for each other. I am just very happy that they were friendly feelings... VERY friendly feelings. Oh, I am blushing while I write this. I just cannot believe how happy I am!

The museum is just a blur to me now. I think that I paid way more attention to talking and holding hands with Juni, than I did the exhibits. Especially after lunch, we spent the whole time talking about some rather difficult topics. Juni being there for me was wonderful, she was very supportive and I was able to work through some issues I had regarding moms and my last move. She also told me a little more about her high school years. I wish I had been her age and in her class back then. She sounded so miserable; I wish I could have saved her from some of that pain.

Before we knew it, several hours had already passed and we had to hurry through the rest of the museum. In all honesty, I do not remember a single exhibit after that, I was too busy talking with Juni. I will have to ask her to take me again later. After all, I will always remember it as the place I had my first date.

That is what it was too. For some reason, when the day started off, it felt like we left all our doubts and insecurities at home. We arrived as two friends, and left as something more. I wonder if this would have happened sooner had we spent a whole day just hanging out. Well, no use wondering about that. We are together now, and that is all that matters.

When Juni asked me to go to her house for the evening I was a little nervous. At that time, heck by lunchtime, I knew where we were headed, I just had to make the decision when I wanted it to happen. I was a little worried about people's perceptions, but in the end the only people it will affect are Juni, my mom and I. Juni was obviously ok with it, or she wouldn't have asked me to come over, and mom... Well the only thing I believe mom will have a problem with is our age difference. At least I hope so.

Juni actually did seem a bit nervous. From what I gathered in our previous conversations, I think this was her first date as well. She had blushed so bad when she had first asked me to come over, it was very cute. I am surprised I was not... wasn't (I will sneak a few in every now and again.) beet red myself. I had all kinds of thoughts running through my head. I never thought I was ecchi before.

The beginning of the evening was interesting, I think testing the waters is the best way to describe it. While we were cooking we kept flirting or trying to get a read on each other, just to make sure we both wanted the same thing. By the time dinner started there was no question. We shared a plate and took turns feeding each other. That made me feel really good.

While we were eating we were actually playing footsie. Oh my! I cannot believe it, if you would have told me yesterday that I would have the courage to play footsie with anyone without dying of embarrassment, I would have laughed. But, for some reason, doing these things with Juni feels comfortable. It helps knowing that she has the same experience in these things that I do. Which is exactly none.

After dinner was when things were really starting to get interesting.

0000000000000000

Ami paused in her writing, suddenly turning a dark red. _::Oh my Gods!! What if someone, what if mom ever read this?:: _

When she went back to her writing she made sure to do it in a language that her mother would never learn.

_::Chinese should do nicely.::_

00000000000000000

First of all, Juni gives an incredible massage! Granted I have nothing to compare it to, but it felt wonderful. She was very sweet to do that for me. We talked a little during that, and for some reason I found myself wanting to be closer to her. I do not know where I got the courage to do what I did. But, the next thing I know I was sitting on top of Juni practically begging her to kiss me. I didn't (see) actually say anything. It was more what I was trying to convey with body language. If I had to actually say anything I would have definitely died of embarrassment. I surprised myself tonight, because I am the one who kissed Juni first. Who knew I could be so bold?

I really do not know what came over me. I am always so shy and embarrassed about a great many things, and yet I am the one who initiated our first kiss, and if she did not stop us from going so fast, I think I would have gone all the way with her. As it is I tried to keep her distracted even after she tried to slow things down. I guess I am just a very passionate person. Or perhaps, it is that I never had anyone to show any kind of affection to.

Now I have all this tension built up. Honestly though, I think it is because I am worried that this is too good to be true, and it will end at any second. That is why I am acting as bold as I am, because tomorrow I might not have the chance.

It is not like Juni has not done anything to make me believe that, I guess it is just stupid little insecurities. I do feel bad for Juni though; I must have tested her will power a lot last night. Things are going to be a little difficult for us. With school, I will not have much time to see her except on Sundays, and during cram school. That is too sad to think about. We will find some way to work it out, I am sure of it.

Speaking of school today is my first day back. For some reason, I just cannot be excited about it in even the slightest bit. All my new teachers are excited, because they will have the student in their class that scored top in Japan on four separate exams. That will just lead to problems for me though. The smart students are always treated different by the teachers, and especially the other students.

At least I can use the school library again. It is much more convenient than going to the city one. I can pick up that book on Astronomy that Juni recommended during our chess game. Which I lost!! I have never lost a game of chess before. It was a very close game though, and I had a lot of fun.

Goodbye for now, I need to start getting ready for the day. Wish me luck!

August 25, 1992


	7. Makoto

**Chapter 7**

**Makoto**

Ami gasped in pleasant surprise as she left her apartment to leave for school. Juni Asagai was leaned up against the hood of her elegant luxury car. She was smiling shyly at Ami and holding a single long stemmed rose. The younger woman's pulse rose as she practically floated over to her friend.

"Good Morning." Juni found herself blushing upon seeing the young woman she had fallen in love with.

Ami stopped short of throwing her arms around her teacher, the boldness from the night before had fled, replaced by her usual shyness. It's not that she regretted anything the night before, quite the opposite actually. She had acted out of desperation; afraid that what was happening between them was going to disappear when the night was over. A smile eased its way onto her face, the fact that her friend was standing in front of her now erased the irrational fear that last night was a dream or a fluke.

"Juni... Wha... What are you doing here?" Ami blushed sweetly as she tripped over her words. Juni's presence was unexpected in a wonderful way and was proving to be a bit distracting.

The young genius's blush deepened as Juni slowly leaned down to her. Their lips met in a gentle greeting, as Juni placed the rose she held into Ami's hand. When they separated Juni gently cupped Ami's cheek gazing into her eyes.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you start your first day back to school by yourself?" Juni playfully kissed Ami again before leaning back up.

Ami's eyes began to tear, as emotions overwhelmed her. Just a few months ago, she had been alone, and depressed. Now she had Juni, a best friend, a girlfriend, someone who cared enough to show up with a kiss and a rose on a day that would have otherwise sucked.

"Thank you, Juni!!" Ami threw her arms around her friend, tears now freely streaming down her face. Juni returned the tight embrace, a few tears escaping from her as well. The wonderful feeling of belonging settled over both women. An alien feeling, that after today neither woman ever wanted to live without.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good Morning..."

"Ah, It is wonderful to hear from you, how are..."

"What was that?"

"Ok, Ok, calm down. Now tell me exactly what you saw."

"Hmmm... I understand, and you see no other alternative?"

"Very well, I trust in your visions and in you, my granddaughter. I will do what you ask of me. In the meantime, tell me how things have been. I haven't heard from you in over a month."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remember Makoto, the next time you screw up, regardless of the reason you will go to jail until you are twenty-one." Shinozaki Kenjo spoke in a weary voice. He ran a hand through his slightly graying hair, as he studied the young woman sitting across the room from him. She was close to five-eight, five-nine, and had green eyes and locked brown hair, a testament to her mixed heritage.

Even at such a young age she had a look of tired understating. If you studied her, it was obvious that she was someone who has seen and done a lot, most of which you would pray to never have to go through. That Makoto led a hard life was not in question. Because of that, this was the fifth time she was being released from Juvenile Detention. As far as anyone in authority was concerned this was her last chance to become a useful citizen.

Shinozaki has been working as a parole officer for over twenty years; during that time he has seen it all. The defiant teen sitting in front of him was trapped in the same scenario he had seen countless times in his past. Orphaned at a young age, she was chewed up by the foster system, and in the end was trying to raise herself. Unfortunately, there is only so much a young person can do by herself. More often than not it led down a criminal route. In the case of the teen in front of him, frequent assault and battery intermixed with a load of trespassing, breaking and entering, and petty larceny charges.

From what he knew of her, which admittedly wasn't a whole lot, Shinozaki was convinced that the young woman in front of him was someone who under better circumstances could be a valuable member of society. It was just a matter of steering the girl in the right direction and removing her from the element that kept leading her down the wrong path. Of course, as an underpaid civil servant there was only so much one could do.

"Now I have tried my best to help you out, but frankly the judge is tired of seeing your face in her courtroom." The aging parole officer frowned at his charge's bored expression. "You need to take this seriously Makoto, I don't want to see you throw your life away and become just another street thug."

"What do you care old man? What does it matter how "trash" like me turns out?" Makoto yelled out at her parole officer. Annoyed at her own outburst, she slumped down into her chair crossing her muscular arms over her chest.

"If you keep referring to yourself as such, then it will be easy for you to believe that it is true." Shinozaki gathered himself for a moment before addressing the girl in front of him. When he did it was in all seriousness, his words, expression, everything he controlled to impress upon Makoto the importance of what he was trying to tell her.

"If you continue down this road it will lead to nothing but hardship, and an early grave. Trust me Makoto, I have seen it happen many, many times." The older man sighed. "I have been your parole officer for over six years now Makoto, ever since your first offence when you were eleven years old. Despite the choices you have made since then, I strongly believe that given the chance, you could turn around and give yourself a future."

Makoto snorted in disbelief, but a part of her wanted to believe this man in front of her. She knew what he was saying was true. She just didn't know how she could change her path, especially when society already had her labeled as "trash".

"How?" Makoto surprised herself by asking. Even this small question, was difficult for her to ask. To say that Makoto was hardheaded and untrusting would be a gross understatement. This came from a life of disappointments and betrayals; it was easier, safer to rely on yourself.

Knowing how hard the concession was on Makoto's part Shinozaki hastened to explain. "You need to have a goal and a means of achieving it."

The teen rolled her eyes at this.

"It's not as hard as you might think, first find yourself a job. Anything legal will do, even if it's washing dishes or gutting fish. You need to find an honest way of making money. I know you will try leave your appointed foster family as soon as you arrive, do you have another place to stay?"

Makoto looked surprised at first, wondering how her parole officer would know of her plans. That is until she realized that she had made a habit of it, she hasn't trusted any of the court appointed families for some time now, and always left at the first opportunity. "Yeah." Makoto replied, nervously tugging on one of her locks. "I have someplace I can crash."

Shinozaki shook his head, correctly assuming that Makoto was probably going to be living on the streets again, sleeping wherever she could find shelter. "I can offer you the use of my address and phone number while you are applying for jobs. I will take messages for you and relay them as often as necessary. I urge you to take me up on this. As for what else you could do. You need to get some type of education, even if you end up going to a third rate College or a trade school. That at least will help provide for your future."

"The rest is up to you." The older man looked straight into the troubled teen's eyes as he continued. "It is not an easy path that lies before you Makoto. But in the long run it is the best for your future. Please give consideration to what I have told you today."

Both Shinozaki and Makoto stood and gave a slight bow to each other. More accurately, the aging parole officer bowed, while the teen barely nodded her head. As Makoto turned to leave Shinozaki stopped her.

"Please Makoto; promise that you will at least try. Don't make me see you off to jail, or attend your funeral. You are better than that Makoto. I believe in you, please believe in yourself."

Makoto gave the older man another brief nod and left his office, his words weighing heavily upon her mind. _::You believe in me? Why, old man? Why would you believe in useless garbage like me?::_

The teen's thoughts were broken as she spotted her court appointed foster dad waiting for her across the street. _::If the judge thinks I am going to trust more of you assholes, then she is dead wrong.::_ As soon as she was sure the patiently waiting man wasn't looking, Makoto ran from her concealment into a nearby alley. Even after four months of incarceration, she easily remembered where all the shortcuts led.

The fleeing teen hadn't gone more than a quarter mile when she suddenly felt herself crashing into someone. Instead of the violent stop she was expecting, she found herself being enveloped into a very familiar hug, one that she found herself eagerly returning.

"FLOWER BOY!" A few tears escaped the girl's eyes as she hugged her longtime friend and confidant. The two had met when Makoto had run away from her second foster home. Since then they lived together wherever they could find shelter and were the only person the other completely trusted.

"Dear Makoto, I have been so worried. I leave for a month and when I come back I find that you were arrested." The young man who held Makoto in his embrace was crying freely now, his emotions overcoming him. "I didn't know what happened or how long you were going to be gone. I was so worried. God I am so happy you are safe."

"I am Fiore, I am." Makoto was also crying now, the joy of being reunited with her friend, breaking her normally stoic façade. In truth Fiore was the only person in the world that Makoto would show tears to. They had been through **everything** together, and after she had been arrested the last time, she was not sure if she was ever going to see him again.

Makoto pulled her friend down into a long hungry kiss, which he hesitantly then passionately returned.

"Thank you for caring flower boy, and thank you for finding me." Makoto sniffed; as her friend reached down to dry a few tears that had fallen to her cheeks. Time flew by as the two reunited friends held each other until the tears subsided.

"C'mon Makoto lets go home, we have a lot of catching up to do." Fiore kissed his friend once upon the forehead before wrapping an arm around her and leading her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohh... Uhhh... Please Fiore, show me... uh, show me the real you."

"As you wish, my dear Makoto." Fiore's lips continued to trail a path down his friend's muscular body as a soft blue light enveloped him. Where there had once been short brown hair and fair skin was now light green skin and long Aqua locks that held two long streams of pink.

Makoto lifted Fiore's face to meet hers. A few tears escaped from her dark green eyes as she gazed upon his pale violet ones. "I want you to know how special you make me feel, when you show yourself to me." The teen gently kissed him on the lips, faintly tasting herself there.

"Even if you can't give your love to me fully, you show me more trust, love, and respect, than anyone else in my life ever has. For that, I'll love you forever." She kissed him again this time deeper and more ardent. "My flower angel..."

An hour later the two friends lay entwined in each other's arms. When they had arrived at Fiore's, and now Makoto's home, the fear and loneliness that Makoto had lived with over the last four months came bubbling to the surface. As Makoto began to cry again, Fiore led her to an old futon he had scavenged some time ago. As he gently ran a hand through her thick locks and whispered reassurances, an overwhelming need filled Makoto. The fragile teen needed to belong, to be held, to not be seen as a piece of trash vagrant, a blight on society. She needed someone to love her, even if only for a moment.

A long time ago, she had found comfort with her friend. He loved her, of that there was no question, no doubt. Though, it was not true love. Fiore's heart already belonged to another, someone he had met and dedicated himself to many years ago. Makoto knew this, but pressed him anyways, she promised that whatever he could offer was all she wished. She just needed to feel something, something that would dispel the feelings of solitude and emptiness that threatened to overwhelm her.

For the times that Makoto had those feelings and needs, Fiore would act as her lover, loving her as two women would. In this way he saved himself for his own love while still providing his best friend with the illusion of the love that she so desired, but believed she would never obtain.

"Fiore, do you remember when we first met?" Makoto questioned her friend as she gently traced her finger up and down his pointed ear.

The young man laughed gently at his friend's ministrations. "Of course I remember, Makoto." Fiore turned his head so he could look his friend in the eyes. "You changed my life that day."

"And you saved mine." Makoto eased her body onto Fiore's as she drew him into a passionate kiss. As the two friends continued their love making, their thoughts drifted back to the day when they had first met.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young girl, barely twelve ran through the empty park. Her matted brown hair clung to her torn nightgown and battered face, as rain pored down upon her. Tears streamed down her face as pain both physical and emotional assaulted her. She had been running barefoot through the city for over two hours now. Finally exhaustion and the pain from her torn feet caused her to stumble.

Looking around, the young girl could scarcely make out where she was in the dark and the rain. A clap of thunder sounded as lightning illuminated the night. The young girl made out an old bench sitting across a huge bed of flowers. Tired and miserable the girl drug herself under the bench trying to protect herself from the elements that she could only now feel.

She screamed. Loud and long she screamed until her throat was cracked and bleeding. Even then, incoherent sounds escaped from her damaged mouth. Images kept assaulting her, haunting her, Images of the third man she would call father. Images of him hitting her, biting her, **hurting** her. The pain he caused was all over, welts from his hungry teeth, bruises from his unforgiving fists, and an indescribable pain both physical and mental, caused by his ruthless drunken "passion".

Another bolt of lightning struck, illuminating the flowerbed across from the girl. Only this time something was there, someone was there. As the light faded the young girl strained to see a form materializing out from the flowers. It was a beautiful young man. No, it was an angel. That was the only way she could describe the phantom that had come to claim her soul.

As the angel came closer, the young girl could make out his features more clearly. Clothed in tattered pants and flower wreathes, he was a little taller than she, and seemed to be near the same age. His skin was a pale color almost pure white, while his hair was a mixture of two colors, neither of which were natural. His long hair framed an ethereally beautiful face, which housed almond shaped eyes and thin pointed ears.

The young girl smiled at the angel as he drew near. Her lip split open again, causing her pain to once again come into focus. The angel spread his arms as the girl tried to scream again.

"Please, let me help you." The angel looked upon her with a concerned, compassionate gaze.

The young girl believing this to be an offer to go to heaven threw herself into his arms. Her thoughts seemed to be a reality as the two of them were bathed in a blue glow, and the scent of lilacs.

It would be four days before the young girl woke up, and months after that until she spoke. The weeks that passed were hard, and full of emotional and mental anguish. The only thing that kept her alive, and sane, was the comforting presence of the "flower angel". For three months he cared for her, for the many wounds that his healing embrace could not cure. The physical ones were easy; it was the mental scars that took time, and patience. Lucky for the young girl, the "flower angel" was happy to supply both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Makoto was fully awake, it was nearing two o'clock in the afternoon. After several hours of lovemaking, the two friends had fallen into a brief slumber. Fiore with much regret had to leave an hour earlier to do some odd jobs. When he left he was once again disguised in his "normal" form. Makoto hated the fact that he had to disguise himself, but his appearance or more importantly his power and heritage had made him a target of many since he was young.

Fiore's race was not of any concern to Makoto. He could be an alien for all she knew, and it wouldn't make the slightest difference in the way she felt about him. This beautiful man had come into her life when she was at her lowest, and has been there ever since. Helping, supporting, and comforting her came natural to him, and not once did he ask anything in return.

That's not to say that she couldn't take care of herself. Fiore had made sure that should anything ever happen to him she would be able to fend for herself. Pick pocketing, lock picking, evasion, these were all practical skill that one who lived on the streets, or in their case abandoned buildings, needed to survive.

He also taught her about plants, his passion. A passion and hobby that she was becoming more and more fond of herself. No matter where they lived, the two of them would always have at least one flower with them. Makoto had asked her friend once about why he needed to have a garden anywhere he went. The only answer she would get was, "Because I promised him." She knew this was in reference to a promise Fiore made to the young man he had fallen in love with years before.

She had seen him a few times, this Mamoru. He was a good-looking man, if you liked the type. Personally she preferred her friends beautiful soft features to the rugged handsomeness of his love. Not that Mamoru knew anything of it. From what Fiore had told her, he hasn't let the older boy see him since they had first separated over ten years ago. Even though he would say it was because he promised Mamoru a, "perfect flower" or something along those lines. Makoto suspected that her friend was afraid of rejection, especially if he ever revealed his true form and powers to his unrequited love.

The emotionally weary teen finally roused herself from the old futon. Grabbing her clothes, she made her way to the shower Fiore had said was in the back. Even though the tile was missing and more than a few bugs skittered around Makoto was thrilled to have a working shower. Not even the heavily rust tinged water dampened her mood. As Makoto washed herself with a variety of stolen toiletries, her thoughts drifted to her future.

She thought of what she was going to do, how she was going to avoid going to jail again.

_::Shinozaki mentioned me getting a job.:: _Makoto remembered the phone number and address of her parole officer stored away in her jean pocket.

_::Yeah, I could do that, maybe something steady too. I'll be able to support Fiore for a change.:: _The older boy had helped her in any way he could, but Makoto still had to fend for herself on a great many things. It was impossible for her friend to have a steady job. His powers still made him a target, and he was paranoid that the people who held him in his youth were still looking for him. If she could get a job, then just maybe she could make it so the two of them could have a chance at a decent future.

Of course if Fiore did ever get together with his love, then she would have a way to fully support herself. Makoto smiled as she stepped out of the shower._ ::All right, a job it is then!::_

The tall brunette was steadily getting into a better mood; her time with her friend played no small part in that. The recently freed teen still had a lot of issues she would need to work through. She figured she could sit around moping all day, of course if she did, she probably wouldn't have any dinner. Or, she could go out and get something done.

Makoto looked down at her appearance. She was dressed in an old green flannel shirt covering an off white t-shirt, a ragged pair of jeans, and an old pair of sneakers. _::Hmm, I should go by a good will, maybe I can get another outfit or two.::_

As she was preparing to leave Makoto caught something out of the corner of her eye. The teen smiled as she spotted her friend's makeshift garden. It was a small rectangular planter sitting in the light provided under a broken window. Five beautiful flowers inhabited the container. The teen kneeled beside it and marveled at the talent of her friend. None of these flowers would be of an existing variety; her friend had developed a way of using his powers to make them unique.

_::That Mamoru will be one lucky man someday. I just hope my Angel will have the courage to face him.:: _With one last look at the planter, Makoto turned to leave. The teen's mind already turning to what jobs she might actually have a possibility to land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto sighed as she sat down to eat her bowl of chicken udon. Months in prison she found, had made her pick pocketing skills a little rusty. Escaping her pursuers after the detected pinch was interesting to say the least. _::At the very least I got some food. Afternoon's not a total waste yet.::_

The tall brunette had been job searching for the last several hours and has had no success. Her age and dubious past were playing a bigger role in her ability to find a job than she had originally thought. When she had left earlier in the afternoon, she had felt really positive about the whole idea. Now her usual insecurities were starting to flare up, which efficiently squashed the confidence and excitement she did manage to muster.

Silently paying for her noodles, the distraught teen slowly made her way back to the alleys. "Shit."

An old bottle was sent flying as Makoto kicked it out of her way. _::Who am I kidding anyway? I haven't ever had a real job before, why did I think it would be easy to get one now? God I'm pathetic, even Flower Boy is able to find odd things to do.::_

The teen slumped against a "cleaner" looking portion of the alley wall as she considered her options. She spared a small smile thinking of her friend and how he had been able to find light work in exchange for the silence of the man who owned the abandoned building they lived in. Eventually he had plans to restore it, but until then he didn't mind having one or two people there to watch out for the place.

_::Let's see, I tried the old bakery, several restaurants, and that weird pet store.:: _Shivers ran down her spine as Makoto remembered the zoned customers and creepy looking "bunny things" that the store was peddling. _::At least it smelled nice.::_

Hearing people approaching Makoto instinctually hid herself behind a dumpster. Years of avoiding police, botched pick pocket attempts, and other vagrants, had made the teen more than a little paranoid. The voices and ruckus grew louder as they entered into her alley. Makoto became dead still willing herself to blend into her hiding spot as much as possible.

She wanted to remain hidden; her better instincts said that is what she should do. After all she was out on parole; the smallest thing could send her back to prison for four years. Still, the scene playing out before her was tragically familiar to someone who lived off the streets. The intent of the three men toward the terrified looking girl they shoved to the ground was obvious.

_::Sorry Flower Boy, I can't just watch this. Take care, my friend.:: _Makoto held no illusions that she had even the slightest chance of beating the three men in front of her. Her goal was to scare them off or at the very least allow time for the other girl to escape. Even though the girl was a stranger, Makoto would not stand by and watch as her personal nightmare played out in front of her.

Grabbing an old plank next to her, the tall teen let out a deep cry as she leapt from her concealment. The man directly in front of her, who was pinning the smaller teen to the ground, had no time to react as the heavy piece of wood shattered on the back of his head. This was quickly followed by Makoto's sneaker relieving him of a few of his teeth.

Makoto looked up at the other two men with a fire in her dark green eyes. They had reacted faster than she had hoped. Stoically accepting the first blow, she knew without a doubt, this was not a fight she was going to win. Her last thoughts before letting the rush of the fight take over were of the girl she was helping, and the friend she was leaving behind.

000000000000000000000

"Taxi!!! Taxi!!!" A short old man waved his hands frantically at the passing cars. Finally one had stopped, and the bald man practically threw himself into the back seat. He quickly rattled off some instructions and made sure that the driver understood that time was of the utmost importance.

::If I don't get there in time my granddaughter will never forgive me. Please, let me arrive in time!::

000000000000000000000

Ami cried out as the pavement bit roughly into her shoulder. Her cries turned into muffled screams as a large man covered her mouth with his dirty palm. The terrified genius clawed and scratched at him, trying to break free. Tears streamed from her blood shot eyes as the man atop her began to tear at her clothes, the two men with him jeering in the background.

Everything started to become blurry as Ami felt herself passing out. She was violently snapped from it as her attacker's hand crashed hard against her cheek.

The pain of the slap left Ami's cheek burning. She cringed as the sound of another rung through her ears. No pain this time; at first she thought she was too numb to feel another. When she opened her eyes the bleeding face of her attacker, who was lying next to her, greeted her.

Quickly scrambling to her feet Ami looked around. She was panicking due to the disorientation the blow to her head had caused. In front of her a young man with long brown dreadlocks and worn tattered clothes was fighting off her attackers. At least he was trying to. The other men were significantly larger, and even though her defender landed more blows, they weren't as effective as the ones he received.

The younger teen stood there watching, the shock of everything causing her to stand still like an animal trapped in the headlights of an oncoming car. A ragged voice from her defender telling her to run broke her from the spell. Ami looked once more upon the young man who had saved her. He was being held by one man as another slammed his fists into his stomach. Only then did Ami run, right to an old bottle, which she scooped up as she charged toward the beating in front of her.

The bottle slammed against one of the men's knees. Ami didn't have enough strength in her swing to break to bottle, but it did give her defender a chance to regroup. And regroup he did, with a strained cry he jumped upon the man who was holding him and started slamming his bare knuckles repeatedly into his face. It only took two hits before the attacker's nose popped.

This only seemed to enrage him. Batting aside the next swing Ami watched as the attacker grabbed her defender by the throat and slammed him up against the wall. As she was preparing to jump in Ami felt an explosion on the side of her head. She barely acknowledged her decent, and when her head hit the ground, there was only darkness.


	8. Dark Reunions Turned Light

_**::The voice speaking, or person's thoughts.::**_

**Chapter 8**

**Dark Reunions Turned Light**

"Help... Someone, please... Help..."

The battered girl lying on the ground in the garbage strewn alley struggled to push herself up; just as hard as she struggled to make herself heard over the shouts of the three men kicking the life out of her would be savior. The strange young man, who for reasons unknown risked, no, was giving his life so that she herself would be safe. Ami's mind filled with a confused myriad of thoughts as she attempted stand up, only to fall back down. _::Did my staying here make him die in vain? If I would have run would this young man died happy knowing that he made a difference? Now he will die, and probably me next. They'll probably do horrible things to me first. I wish I could help him. I DO NOT WANT HIM TO DIE IN VAIN!::_

Ami's pupils rolled into the back of her head, as she stood up filled with an energy she did not know she possessed. She felt fear as the overwhelming energy rippled throughout her body and began to consume her. The burn started in her belly and spread to her limbs, the majority focusing in her forehead. The pressure built, making her feel like her head would burst.

"Stop child." A gentle voice reached her ears as a hand was placed upon her wrist. "It is not time yet. Please sleep."

The pain vanished and the energy instantly subsided. Despite the situation Ami felt a sense of comfort as she fell limply into the arms of a curious old man. For the second time today her world turned black.

The bald old man gently set Ami upon the floor as he turned his attention to the three men staring intently at him. He took his time making sure she looked comfortable before giving them his attention.

"The girl you just beat needs medical attention. I would ask that you please leave so I might provide it." The old man took several steps toward the three dumbstruck men, fully expecting them to leave.

The thugs for their part didn't know what to make of the situation. A moment ago they were about to enjoy a timid little mouse that fate had dropped into their lap. Next, some crazy girl up and attacks them, giving them some wounds they would remember for a long time. No problem, she was now on the ground bleeding and mumbling something about "flowers". All of a sudden out of the blue the little mouse starts glowing and her eyes and mouth have smoke and lights spewing from them, not to mention the symbol that was burning underneath the skin of her head. If that wasn't weird enough, here comes this little old man no more than four feet tall dressed in an old pair of tattered pants and a freshly pressed button up dress shirt. He comes in and knocks the glowing girl out, lays her gently on the ground and if it were nothing asks them to leave.

"What the FUCK!!!" The man with the black eye and a few new holes in his smile stepped up to the old man. "I don't know what you did to that glowing bitch there. But you better just turn around and forget you ever saw us." The man did a very good job of looking intimidating, using the gore splashed across his lips to full effect. "If you know what's good for you that is."

"I'm sorry young man, I insist that you take your friends and run off. I really must be getting these girls some help." The old man did not even acknowledge the thug standing in front of him as he sidestepped him and continued toward the battered girl lying at the feet of the other two men. Those two stood there staring dumbly, not sure exactly what to make of this curious little man.

"Look old man..." The thug reached to grab the old man's collar. Before he was even halfway there he found his wrist being snatched and twisted behind his body. A well-placed kick to the back of the knee sent the thug to the ground. He struggled for a second trying to stand, impossibly, the older man kept him pinned to the floor.

"I really did not want to do this. My granddaughter said I would have to get rough with you. She said you would try to use a gun on me. I don't have time to deal with you, and I am running out of patience." The two men who just saw their leader manhandled by a little old man marveled at his skilled defense. They started to advance, but stopped dead in their tracks.

"I would run now boys, before you get hurt." The old man's voice had changed from a gentle murmur to a thunderous roar. Both men turned away and ran as fast as they could, screaming for all they were worth. The man on the floor twisted around to face the little old man as he felt the pressure holding him down released.

Long red nails that were dripping with an unknown liquid pressed instantly into the base of his neck. Slowly swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, the now cowering man hesitantly lifted his gaze to the old man's face. At least what was the old man. Now a devil stared down at him, a devil with mottled red skin and a hideous maniacal smile. A look that was made even worse by two pulsating, sickly yellow eyes which bulged from their sockets as the pupils wondered around aimlessly. A matted white mane framed the nightmarish visage, broken at the top by two foot long horns that were slick with blood and gore.

The huge, muscular creature moved in closer to the squirming, panicked man, it's massive face resting inches above his. It took a deep breath, breathing in the sent of the man's fear and sighed loudly. The creature opened its mouth and spewed forth a mixture of puss, maggots, and gore. The man screamed wildly, as the macabre mixture burned his flesh. The beast pulled back his head then began to lunge forward his powerful teeth bared as if he were going to take a bite from the thug beneath him.

Stopping himself mid bite the ghastly creature motioned for the thug to run. Not hesitating to question his fortune, the large soiled man sprang to his feet and bolted away. The creature stood in place muscles coiled as if it were an extreme battle to keep from chasing the man. In truth it was, it was taking a monumental amount of control to fight his cravings for the flesh of the weak human. After all, it had been so long.

With a bellowing roar the massive creature slumped to the ground, steam and smoke spilled from its body as it melted away. When the smoke cleared the demon was gone. In its place was the curious old man who clutched at his now bare chest gasping for breath. It took a minute for him to compose himself, after which he quickly sprang to the side of the severely battered girl with the dreaded brown hair.

Letting out a worried gasp the old man quickly appraised the girl's damaged body. Both of the girl's eyes were swollen shut, and her lips were torn open revealing a near toothless mouth. Her jaw was probably broken, and there was no question that her splattered nose was. Upon checking for breath, he could make out a struggled gasp. It was weak, but it was enough to sustain life.

Closing his eyes in concentration for a second the old man extended one of the nails on his left hand by six inches. He used this to carefully cut away the girls shirt to expose any damage there. Bruises marred the pale skin, where the three men's boots had stomped. Closer inspection revealed at least three broken ribs, one, which was pressed against the girl's lung. The old man had no doubt that had the girl not been as muscular as she was, the damage would have been much worse. Moving from her torso the old man quickly inspected her arms and legs, finding both hands swollen and bleeding, and a possible broken right forearm.

Damage assessed, the man positioned himself at the battered girls head and firmly cupped his hands around her ears to hold her head in place. Still kneeling the man bowed down, so that his forehead was touching hers. Taking a deep breath the old man began to whisper incantations. At first inaudible, they steadily progressed in volume and clarity. As his volume increased two ravens seemingly appeared from nowhere and began to circle around him and the two girls that lay unconscious in the alley.

The spell the old man was casting, along with his and Ami's near transformation had released an incredible amount of energy. The energies that were now being masked by the two ravens had already shown like a beacon, drawing the attention of several who were sensitive to such things.

00000000

Juni's companion had instantly recognized both energy signatures. The first was cause enough to worry for Ami's safety; the second brought on a sense of complete dread, something that It had not felt in a VERY long time. The second that energy beacon registered Computer Juni hastily excused herself from class and headed straight to Juni's car. Juni had tried to question what was going on, but her companion efficiently shut her up by telling her that Ami's life could be in serious jeopardy.

00000000

A pale handsome man paused the incision his scalpel was about to cut in the weeping child beneath him. As the energy patterns registered to him he smiled a wicked, cruel smile. Deciding that he could "visit" his old ally, and investigate the other energy surge later, the man returned his attention back to the squirming child.

"Hush child, the pain will only be momentary." The blade glinted as the man made a quick slash and sucked in an ecstatic breath as the child began to scream. "So beautiful." Cruel blue eyes shown with glee as the handsome man slashed over and over into the small body beneath him.

00000000

The screen in front of her flashed red as it picked up two huge energy surges. The first ended almost as it had begun. The second lasted sometime longer, then seemed to lower greatly in intensity. Feline eyes scanned the screen for more information. Deciding that an investigation was warranted, the monitor was abandoned as its owner sprinted from the room.

00000000

Fiore paused for a moment while he stacked the crates of empty bottles. The energy surge blinked into his awareness. Just as soon as it appeared it seemed to vanish. It was not often that such energy spikes registered to him, and usually when they did, it was not a good sign. Happy that he was a good distance from the disturbance he continued in his work while thinking of what he would bring home to share with his friend for dinner.

00000000

Ayanee gasped and slammed upon the brakes of her ambulance. Her partner Kenjo let out a startled yelp as the ambulance almost slammed into the figures that appeared out of nowhere in front of them. Both paramedics jumped out of their vehicle as soon as it stopped to check on the dazed man wandering in the middle of the road.

"Sir, are you ok? Oh my gods! Kenjo get the stretcher NOW!" The man standing in front of Ayanee stood over six feet tall and had long black hair with dark blood red bangs. He had an impossibly gorgeous face that seemed overly pale and shocked. He was dressed in a white uniform of some sort, which seemed at least two sizes too small for him. At least it was white. In his arms he cradled a woman with long pink hair, who was dressed in a blood covered black uniform, it also seemed to be a few sizes too small and was ripping at all the seams. The blood had soaked her clothing and liberally splashed onto the man holding her.

As her partner returned with the stretcher they hastily loaded the woman onto it and pushed her and the pale man into the back of the ambulance. They were tearing down the road seconds later toward the nearest hospital. Ayanee bent over the young woman, hastily wrapping the apparent stab wound that pierced through her lower torso. There were several other apparent blade wounds that were not as serious that she would attend to later.

Finishing the woman's pre-treatment, Ayanee moved to the tall man to see if he had any wounds. "Sir what is your name?"

"Kir..." The man shook his head, looking as if he lost his train of thought. "I, I don't... I don't know." The man responded despondently.

"By the gods, what did you do to your hand?" Ayanee started to reach out to examine the man's hand. There was a deep slash down the center of it. The wound was bone deep, and was bleeding profusely.

"How did this? Oww, How..." Ayanee stuttered for a moment as a pain racked through her body. She doubled over onto the dazed man who captured her in a strong embrace.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" The man called out to Ayanee as she thrashed violently in his grip. For a brief moment the tall man thought that the woman in his arms was transforming. Her body seemed to get heavier and her hair seemed to change color. Just as quick as the ordeal began it finished.

Ayanee regained her bearings and returned to her assessment of her second patient as if nothing had happened. In truth she was very worried, but now was not the time to deal with that. She had to focus on her job.

00000000

Twenty minutes passed from when the old man started his spell. Already there was a remarkable change in the woman lying in front of him. Her ribs were mending her face repaired; even her teeth had reattached themselves. Many other wounds were still present, but in a few more moments those too would be healed.

Ami was still sound asleep lying ten feet from the old man. The spell he had cast upon her would keep her lost in pleasant dreams for another few hours at least. Her dreams were centered upon the woman that seemed to fill all her thoughts both wakeful and not.

Said woman was currently driving madly through the streets. Her companion in firm control was trying to pinpoint the masked energy signatures. "Please, tell me what is going on? You tell me Ami's in danger, but from what?"

Juni's companion tried to ignore her, but at sensing the level of fear emanating from her, decided that an explanation might be in order. _::I felt an energy surge from Ami indicating that she might have transformed. After that I felt another spike from one of my "kin".:: _

It debated for a moment on how much to tell Juni. _::I won't lie to you, he scares me. Many years ago he led a number of my kin in a great war. The ones he led were the strongest of us, and he the strongest of them. To feel his presence now especially so close to our Ami is...::_

_::Here!!:: _The car's brakes screeched and spun the vehicle into a partially hidden alley. They were in a rundown part of town and both Juni and her companion spared a brief thought as to why Ami was here in the first place. Bringing the silver vehicle to a stop Juni frantically pushed the door open while her companion tried to get a lock on Ami.

Juni was starting to freak out, so much so that it was interfering with her companion's control. Not having the time to deal with Juni's hysteria, her companion put her consciousness to sleep and assumed full control of their body. Ami needed to be found, and fast. And may the God's help anyone who might have done her harm.

Ami's energy signal had been emanating from the ally that Juni's companion pulled the car into. Now that they were here, it seemed to have vanished. Focusing its concentration, Juni's companion tried to see beyond the empty ally that Juni's eyes were seeing. At first there was nothing, just an empty garbage strewn alley. It thought for a moment that it had followed the wrong path. That was until two ravens perched upon the buildings above caught It's attention. The two creatures were actually projecting energies required to maintain a masking spell.

It has been several hundred years since Juni's companion had used such a spell. That being the case it took a few moments to recall the incantation required to see through the illusion. The illusion could have been dispelled easier, but that would cause the energy to surge again. If that happened it would draw the attention of everyone else with a strong energy sense.

The words finally in mind, Juni's companion spoke the proper incantation and within seconds was able to peer through the cloaking magic's. Not ten feet away a small man dressed in a few shreds of clothing was kneeling at the head of a partially clothed girl. He seemed to be deep into a spell and had not yet taken notice of the interruption. The old man, and everything else for that matter was forgotten as Ami came into view. Ignoring the condition of their body Juni's companion ran to Ami's side falling onto the hard pavement next to the sleeping girl.

Juni's companion quickly went through an assessment of Ami's health, searching for any life threats. That It was as frantic as Juni at this point never even crossed It's mind.

"Stand back from that girl." A slightly hoarse voice croaked from behind.

Slowly turning around Juni's companion faced the old man who was glaring angrily at them. Despite his command, It had no intention of leaving Ami's side.

"I won't." Juni's companion paused briefly suddenly afraid that the old man would strike them dead on the spot. He may look small and fragile, but there was no doubt as to whom this really was. Nor was there any doubt of the power this being held. Despite the fear that the ancient being was feeling, It had absolutely no intention of leaving Ami's side.

"This girl is very important to us, and I will protect her from any who would harm her." In this cathartic moment, Juni's companion realized without a doubt that Juni wasn't the only one in love with the young girl lying asleep behind them.

The small man walked up to the unyielding woman before him, and looked into her eyes. "I know you, last daughter to the house of Pluto. Tell me, what does this child mean to you that you would risk your life for her? That is of course what is at stake. You know who I am, and you know what I can do to you."

Sweat formed upon her brow as Juni's companion tried to stutter through a response. "I love her." Plainly spoken, this would either kill her or save her. She stood stark still as the old man studied her. His gaze was piercing and seemed to look into her very soul, what little of it was left.

"Very well, see to her wounds while I finish healing her rescuer. If anyone else shows up, deal with them." The old man turned back toward the battered girl across the alley intent on completing his spell.

Juni's companion released the breath she was holding and slumped to her knees. Her heart hammered in her ears as she quickly regained her composure. She knew without a doubt that had the man found any falseness in her statement he would have obliterated her. Truth be told She was surprised he didn't kill her anyway. He was not well known for his sentimental side.

Putting those thoughts from her mind, She turned her attention back to Ami. Gently cradling the younger woman's head in her lap, Juni's companion began to heal her wounds. She had just started her spell when she felt the presence of another. Not wanting to face the old man's wrath for failing she refocused her energies into reinforcing his cloaking spell. With their energies combined they became effectively invisible to all scans, magical or otherwise.

Once she felt the new presence leave she returned her power to healing her friend. A swollen eye and a knot on the side of the head seemed to be the most severe of the girl's injures. In truth they looked a lot worse than they really were. That of course didn't help to ease the worry that the now awake Juni and her companion felt.

When Ami's wounds were completely healed Juni let out a long sigh. The energy her companion had used on the healing and other spells had left them significantly drained. So much so that Juni's companion couldn't counter the sleep spell she knew her Ami was under. Instead Juni cradled the girl in her lap and gently stroked her hair while whispering soothing words, both to ease the sleeping girl and herself.

As he finished his spell the old man turned a harsh gaze upon Juni. As he saw the way that the woman held the younger girl in her arms he hesitated. He debated for a moment before softening his gaze and approaching the two women. "I need you to take us to my home. We will speak then."

The half nude old man walked over to the taller girl lying prone on the ground. With no sign of effort he lifted her up into a cradling embrace. Glancing back to Ami and Juni the old man motioned for her to follow. "Can you pick her up? I can see that you used much of your energy."

In response Juni wearily lifted her girlfriend, following the curious man to her open car. With a bat of his eye, the old man had opened all of the car doors allowing them to settle their respective charges into their seats. Before entering the car the old man nodded in the direction of the two perched ravens, triggering them to fly off. Once they were out of sight he entered the car and fastened his safety belt.

"Do you know how to get to Hikawa Temple?" The old man asked Juni once he was fully situated in the backseat of her car.

"No. What district is it in?" Juni surprised herself by being able to form a complete sentence.

"It's in Moto-Azuba of the Minato district. Once you get near, I will direct you."

The ride was spent in an uncomfortable silence. Juni's companion was very nervous, which in turn made Juni nervous as well. Throughout the ride she would keep checking on Ami, who sat in the passenger's seat, unaware of the old man watching her every move.

Upon arriving at the shrine the old man directed Juni to a back entrance where they would not be seen. Once they were sure of their privacy the old man led Juni to his living quarters of the temple. There they situated each of the girls in separate rooms where they would rest until the various tranquilizing spells wore off.

As Juni finished making sure Ami looked comfortable, she settled herself at her side to watch over her. The old man had other ideas, and motioned for Juni to follow him.

"Could I interest you in a cup of tea?" The old man, who was now dressed in the traditional garb of a Shinto Priest, offered as he left Juni sitting at a table. "I know we don't require the nourishment, but I have developed a certain fondness of it."

"Y.. yes, thank you." The old man had been nothing but cordial, but he still had Juni terrified.

"When I return young lady, I wish to speak to your "other" half. Although you might wish to pay attention as it will no doubt concern you."

As the old man left to prepare the tea Juni immediately began to assault her companion with questions. "What does he want with Ami? And for that matter us?"

_::I honestly do not know.:: _Juni's companion answered, frustrated that she wasn't in control of this situation. It has been a long time since she was around anyone whom she felt inferior to. _::He is "different" than I remember him. Honestly I am surprised we are not already dead.::_

This answer did very little to ease Juni's growing fear. "Could he really? I know I don't know a lot about the extent of your abilities, but I do know that you are very powerful. We would at least have a fighting chance if it came to that... right?"

Her companion didn't need to answer as Juni could feel her emotions flowing through her.

_::We have NO chance. He is a warrior of the highest caliber, a brilliant strategist, and remarkable leader. I, on the other hand, am a bitter old woman, whose jealousy brought an end to the greatest era our galaxy had ever seen.::_

"I am not so brilliant, that I too could not be swayed by Metallia's lies." Juni turned, startled at the old man's return, and more so that he heard her companions "mind speak". She would have been more amazed at finally discovering her companion's gender if the situation wasn't so dire.

"And, I played a role in the Silver Millennium's destruction as sure as you." The old man lightly set a simple tea set in the center of the table before taking a seat across from his "guest". They sat in silence for a moment. Juni and her companion, who were too nervous to drink, instead spent the time studying the man as he sipped his tea.

Juni was beyond lost at this point. In the span of a few minutes she had learned more about her companion than in the last three years. More amazing, was that apparently both her and the old man were from an ancient civilization that extended beyond the earth. If she wasn't still scared shitless she would be voicing the millions of questions that whirled through her mind.

The old man cut through her thoughts. "I'll get right to the point then. What is your connection to Merci?"

"Merci?" Juni questioned. Her companion was taken aback that the old man knew exactly whom it was her girlfriend was reincarnated from. Seeing an annoyed look cross the old man's features, her companion hastened to answer. _::"Ami" is our student, and girlfriend.::_

"And how serious are you about her?" He spoke in a voice laced with doubt.

"I love her." _::I love her.:: _Both Juni and her companion replied.

"So you have said." The old man crossed his arms and looked sternly upon the dual being in front of him. "Another war will begin soon. Beryl's General Jadeite has been gathering an army for the last twenty years. She plans to try and conquer the earth for her own now that Metallia is dead."

_::I thought Beryl had died.:: _Juni's companion spoke in disbelief. Beryl was the woman who led Metallia's demonic army into battle over two-thousand years prior.

"Obviously not. She has revived Zoicyte as well and is using him to track down and kill the reincarnated moon princess."

Juni's companion was shocked by this revelation. Juni remained confused, as her companion had never told her about any of this.

"Already Jadeite has several agents operating in Japan gathering enough energy to fuel a full scale attack on the earth. I have not been able to track Zoicyte's movements." The old man paused in his story to see if Juni or her companion could see where he was going with this.

"Merci, or Ami if that is her name, is on the verge of waking. The powers and responsibilities of being one of Serenity's Planetary Guardians will once again fall upon her shoulders. One of which is to protect the moon princess. That puts the two of you on opposite sides of the upcoming war."

_::I no longer owe any allegiance to Beryl; I didn't even know she was still alive. And as you can see, I have bonded myself to this human. I am no longer a pure Yoma. I couldn't join in on this war if I wanted to.::_

An eyebrow rose in question as the curious old man studied Juni. "I am surprised by your ignorance of this matter. You used to be well informed of everything." The old man settled himself in a more relaxing position, as he prepared to fill in his "guests" on recent events. "When Serenity had died, her last act of defiance was to seal the strongest of us in stasis and send us to earth. Here we would be reborn. I do not know if that is what she intended, but here we are."

"As you can see we were not the only ones to be sent here. Your lover and her fellow Guardians, or Sailor Senshi as Serenity liked to call them, have also been reborn. As of now only Sailor Moon has awakened. There is another warrior out there that is occasionally helping her, but I cannot get a clear reading from her. The news has named her Sailor V."

"Including your Ami, I now know of two others that will soon join them." The old man paused as he pored himself another cup of tea. "I believe your sister is still alive, and has been standing her post all this time as well."

Juni's companion felt a strong sense of relief at this comment, then an even stronger one of guilt and remorse. The old man, who had been carefully studying her, was pleased with this reaction to his little test.

"Many of the lesser Yoma have grown tired of waiting in the dark, and they too have bonded with humans in an attempt to join the light. Jadeite has been tracking them down and drafting them into his army." Pausing to make sure he had his guests full attention, the man continued. "When the time comes that he finds you, will your loyalties lie with your old ally or your lover?"

_::I will stand by Ami's side, regardless of what is to come.:: _Juni's companion answered without a second thought.

A faint smile hinted on the old mans face. "That being the case, would you agree to a spell that would bind you to that?"

_::That is not necessary, but I can see that you will not take no for an answer.::_

"True enough." The old man removed a blade from his robes and handed it to a surprised Juni. "Now, cut your hand and repeat your vow. I will use that to bind you to her."

Juni's companion calmed her frightened host as she took control of her body while reaching for the blade. Without batting an eye she slashed the dagger across her left palm cutting down to the bone. Blocking out the pain she clenched her hand and repeated her vow. _::I Garoben Meioh, second daughter of the house of Pluto do hereby swear my life, loyalty, and love, to Mizuno, Ami. I seal this contract with my own life's blood.::_

As Garoben cut her palm, the old man started the incantations for the binding spell. When the last words of her oath left her lips, she felt a brief intense burning above her left breast.

"You are now branded by your oath. To break it now would mean your death."

Garoben nodded, Juni had passed out from the pain of her wound leaving her companion in total control.

"Let me see your hand." Garoben hesitantly stuck out her palm to the old man. Reaching inside his robes, he removed a small stitching kit and started to sew up the large tear. As he finished he whispered a few words and waved his hand over hers. Garoben felt a slight tingle in her palm, which lasted for a few seconds.

"Due to the nature of the spell, I could not heal your wound outright. The spell I just cast will keep it clean and free from infection." Upon completion of the spell, the old priest left the room taking the tea set with him. He returned a few minutes later with some rags and towels to clean the blood that had spilled from Juni's split hand.

_::May I ask you a few questions?:: _Garoben asked nervously. Even though he was being cordial, she could tell that the old man did not like her.

Pausing in his cleaning the old man nodded an affirmative to the woman who sat cradling her throbbing hand.

_::You have bonded me to this oath, why? What do you care what happens to the Senshi? Two thousand years ago you led the Shadow Warriors to slay a number of them, including Revian, your own granddaughter.:: _Garoben swallowed a lump in her throat as she waited for a response. She hoped that she didn't overly offend the powerful creature that stood before her.

"A fair question. Two thousand years ago, I hated the rule of Queen Serenity and the peace that her rule brought. I was a warrior king. To live in peace was a slow death for my people and I. Because of that I was seduced by Metallia's lies and became so caught up in her spell that I even took the life of my most precious granddaughter." The old priest stopped cleaning and once again claimed his seat by the table. "In the six hundred years since my reawakening on earth I have sired only one child, and she too gave birth to only one before she died. It is ironic, that my granddaughter and I would share the same role in this life as we did in the last."

"That being the case, I have decided to change my role in this play. Last time around Revian died the way a warrior should, in battle. I cannot forgive that the battle was against me." The old man paused in his speech to collect his thoughts before continuing. "Do not get me wrong, I do not welcome another time of peace led by another Serenity. Despite that, I refuse to fight against my own blood again. I will protect and guide her, but that will be the extent of my interference."

"I demanded the binding of you and Merci to ensure that you would not betray her. I didn't know whom the girl was when I saved her today, but I do know that she will be an important influence on my granddaughter's life. That is why I bound you. Merci must live, and she stands a better chance at that with you by her side."

_::You mentioned other Senshi that have yet to awaken?::_

The old man seemed to debate with himself whether or not he should answer this question. After a minutes debate he decided that it couldn't hurt. "As I had said, the Senshi of the moon, has awakened and has already foiled a number of Jadeites Yoma. My granddaughter and your lover will awaken within the next few moons."

"I find it interesting to note that WaterLilly has been born to the former General Nephrite." Garoben was clearly surprised at this. "Beryl has yet to contact him in any way, although I assume that eventually she will draft him into her service."

The old man stretched his muscles a bit before continuing. "The two of us have met a few times in the last several hundred years. I believe that he is at least two-hundred years older than me though. He informed me of WaterLilly's birth just as I informed him of my granddaughters. We both demanded the ritual of each other, just as I demanded it of you."

Garoben had many more questions, but the old man stopped her from voicing them. "Ami will awake soon, go to her. You may stay as long as you need. If you need me for anything I will be tending to the young lady that tried to protect her."

With that, the old man started cleaning again. Garoben quickly excused herself from the room and left to find her Ami.


	9. Price Of Vengeance: Recruited By A Devil...

**Chapter 9**

**The Price of Vengeance: Recruited By a Devil**

Juni lie resting against one of the walls in the overly large room. Ami was leaning against her, cradled in a protective embrace. Ami had started twitching in the last few minutes, a sure sign that the sleep spell she was under was wearing off. When Garoben had asked, the old man refused to tell her what had happened to Ami and the other girl. All he would say was that Ami would probably like someone by her side when she woke up. Not that Garoben or Juni needed the old man to tell them that, they would have been by the younger girl's side no matter what.

"AAHH!" Ami awoke with a startled cry, expecting to be lying in the dirty alley that she had blacked out in. Juni instantly tightened her embrace and whispered reassurances to the girl trying to calm her down. Once she realized that she was no longer in danger, and that her girlfriend was holding her, Ami spun around in Juni's arms and buried herself in the embrace. Once again she was safe, cradled in strong familiar arms. Here she was able to cry, to let loose all of the emotion and stress the attack on her had caused.

"Shhh, it's ok sweetheart, just let it out. You're safe now. Everything is going to be alright." Juni continued trying to calm Ami, as she buried her face deeper into Juni's shoulder trying to muffle her sobs. Juni was thankful that she was here for Ami; whatever she had gone through had been very traumatizing. She would have been devastated if Ami had to face the aftermath alone. For now she placed gentle kisses on Ami's head, and struggled to hold back her own tears. She was not there to protect her, so she would be damned if she could not at least provide a strong shoulder for her to cry on.

When the tears finally subsided both women were hesitant to do anything but stay in the nest their bodies had created. Unfortunately they could not, Ami needed to call her mom and let her know what happened. Juni needed to get back to her school. Truth be told, she really didn't care about that, but she would need to be there to lock up. Otherwise the other teachers would have to stay there until she arrived. Quickly glancing at her watch, she was relieved to note that she still had several hours before needing to be there.

"Ami, How are you feeling?" Juni spoke in a soothing voice trying to get Ami talking. She hoped it would be easier for her girlfriend to handle what happened if she talked about it with someone. Ami responded by rubbing her face onto Juni's shoulder trying to wipe away her tears. The older woman gently cradled Ami's head, and tightened her hold around her. This had a calming effect on the young genius. It was not long until her breathing started to even out and her sniffles disappeared.

"Those men... They... They were going to..." Ami mumbled the rest of what she was going to say.

"Please Ami, tell me what happened." Juni gently lifted Ami's chin so the young girl could look into her eyes and see that she was completely sincere. "I am here for you no mater what. Ok?"

"They tried to rape me." Ami finally admitted in a small voice. "And I think they killed the man who tried to save me. I should have run, but I... I just..." Tears again overcame the young girl as she slumped further into Juni's arms.

"Shhhh. The men are gone now, and the young 'woman' who tried to save you is still alive." Juni was glad that Ami was not looking at her now. She had thought that her girlfriend was being mugged, she had no idea that the men had tried to rape her. Garoben was seething. Juni became frightened; the intensity of her companion's anger and hatred toward the men was becoming overwhelming. It was then that she felt Garoben take control.

"Ami?" Garoben took a deep breath to calm her voice. "Do you remember what these men looked like? Could you identify them if you saw them again?" Garoben gently nudged the genius in her arms. "Please Ami, this is very important. Can you remember what they looked like?" This time Garoben voice became a little more forceful.

"I, I think so." Ami pushed herself away from Juni, frightened by the vehemence in her girlfriend's voice.

The second Ami pictured the men in her mind Garoben pulled that thought from her and emblazoned it into her own memory. There was no way these men would get away with what they have done.

Seeing the fear in Ami's eyes, Garoben wisely relinquished control back to Juni. She had taken what she needed and there was no need to scare Ami. "I'm sorry Ami, I, I was just shocked I didn't know what they had tried to do. I didn't mean to be so forceful." Juni looked upon Ami with honest regret in her eyes, along with a hint of embarrassment. Not that she could control her companion; she still assumed responsibility for her actions.

"Forgive me?" Seeing the change for what it was Ami accepted her girlfriend's apology and returned to her arms. She placed a gentle kiss on her lips, a slight blush colored her tear-streaked face as she did so.

"Thank you for being here when I woke up. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Content to stay in their comforting embrace, each woman was filled with different thoughts and feelings. Ami felt protected and safe, Juni felt sadness for her younger friend, but was glad that she was here to hold her and help her cope with the ordeal. Garoben, on the other hand had her mind focused on one thing and one thing only. Revenge!

"Ami?" Juni tried to nudge her dozing girlfriend into wakefulness. They had been lying there for the last hour and a half and both women had things they needed to do. Ami awoke after a few gentle pokes. She apologized for falling asleep on her teacher. The girl seemed much more collected than she did before. Juni took that as a good sign that Ami could easily get through this.

"Ami, you need to call your mother. She needs to know what happened." Juni looked uncomfortable for a second as she tried to continue. Finally fighting through her unease she was able to suggest what she should have when Ami first woke up. "If you can identify these men, we should go talk to the police."

The young genius looked to be very uncomfortable with this suggestion. Her skin turned pale as she started to shake her head no. "No... I do not ever want to see those men again." Ami's voice trembled as she continued. "Even if it would put them in jail, I, I just can not face them again."

"It's ok. You don't need to do anything you don't want to." Juni was disappointed in Ami's answer, but her companion was silently cheering. Without the protection of being in jail, these men would surely become her prey.

A few more moments passed, before Juni rose to take any action. "Ami, wait here I am going to get you some water and see if the priest will let me use his phone."

"Priest?"

"Oh!" Juni forgot that Ami probably had no idea how she got to where she was, or where she was for that matter. "An old Shinto priest found you and scared the three men away. He said you would say my name in your sleep and he looked me up in the phone book." Juni hated to lie to her friend, but it was an easier explanation than what had really occurred.

"Just wait here I'll be right back." Juni kissed her girlfriend on the head and made sure she was comfortable before she left to find the old man. As she searched for him Garoben's anger had increased tenfold knowing that he had let the men escape. Especially when she knew for a fact that had he wanted to he could have destroyed them.

Finally finding the old man, Garoben's anger was momentarily curbed as she saw him performing a minor healing spell on the young girl lying on a futon mattress in the center of the room. Only when the spell was finished and he seemed centered did the joined companions speak.

"How is she?" Juni asked motioning to the unconscious girl.

The small man shook his head wearily. "Not good. I healed most of her physical wounds, but her spirit and mind still react as if the damage were still there." He paused for a moment to catch his breath. Even with all his power, he had used an enormous amount of energies to heal the young woman from what was essentially the brink of death. "It will be a struggle for her mind and soul to recover. I will spend the next few days in guided meditation with her. I hope that might accelerate the recovery process."

"Do you know if she has anyone who will miss her the next few days? Or if the worst happens does she have a next of kin?"

The old man looked thoughtful for a moment. "I had not even considered that. I will do a brief mind scan to see what I can find."

Juni looked upon the old man with a bit of confusion. He was obviously tired and was pushing himself to the limit. Garoben couldn't help but wonder why. "Why is it that you are tying to save this girl? I thought you did not want to interfere with anything outside your granddaughter's best interests?"

"She risked her life to save your lover. If it weren't for her, your Ami would probably have been violated and worse." The old man spoke down to Garoben, chastising her for not considering that. "Since Ami will play an important role in my granddaughter's future I owe it to this young lady to repay her for the selflessness she has shown here."

A hard glint entered Juni's eyes as Garoben took over. "Speaking of that, I need to have words with you away from her." As soon as they left the healing girl's room Garoben turned upon the old man. "If you knew what those men were doing why did you allow them to flee? You say you want to protect Ami for your granddaughter's sake? Then why did you let her attackers get away with what they had done?" Even though she was trying to remain respectful, Garoben's voice was laced with judgment and anger.

The old man's eyes turned a brilliant colored white and took on an ethereal glow. Juni and her companion felt their body lock up and forced into a kneeled bow. "Daughter of Pluto, you think I afford you the kindness I have shown for your sake?" The look on the old man's face was deathly serious as he spoke in a booming voice. "The only reason you are not dead like the many other Yoma that have crossed my path is that I wish for you to keep your lover safe." As the psychic hold on the two companions tightened Juni began to panic as she felt an increase in the crushing pressure.

"I will not have you question ANYTHING I do." By this time the old man was glowing, and his demeanor had become very threatening. He was not playing around, and Garoben realized the mistake she had made. Just like her, this man was still an evil creature. Regardless that he decided to live his life as a kindly priest, it did not change the fact that a demon lurked underneath the masquerade. "Is that understood?"

A burning pain washed through Juni and her companion's body. The burning became so intense that the companions had little choice but to comply with the greater demon before them. "Of course lord JiJi, please... forgive my impudence." Just when it felt like they would lose consciousness the pain subsided.

"Good, now what is it you wanted from me?" The old priest lost his fierce glow and his demeanor seemed to gentle as well.

Juni coughed and wearily tried to stand up again. She felt as if she was just recovering from an intense fever. "Can I please use a telephone? I need to contact Ami's mother."

The old man smiled as he turned back to his patient's room. "It's in the gift shop at the front of the temple." Before he left he turned back and winked at her. "And call me Grandpa Hino."

Entering the room Grandpa Hino snuck a quick glance at the bewildered dual being standing dazed in the hallway. He chuckled lightly as he returned to Makoto's side. He needed to keep Garoben off-balanced and cowed. That was the way of the Yoma after all, the strong ruled the weak. On top of that it had been over one hundred years since he had assumed his demonic form. He needed to make certain that he still maintained the power he once held. Especially if he wanted to avoid the grim fate the sacred fire foretold for him.

Juni returned to find Ami with her knees drawn to her chest. The young girl had a blank look in her eyes as she stared at the white of the walls. Juni studied her for a moment feeling again the pangs of guilt that she had somehow failed this girl by not being there for her. She knew of course that these feelings were unwarranted, that there honestly was not anything she could have done. That is what her mind told her at least, her heart; well that was a different story.

Reaching a hand down to her student, Juni drew her up into a comforting embrace. Ami desperately burrowed into it thankful for the caring presence of her teacher. Losing herself in the feeling of comfort the young genius almost didn't notice the heat radiating from her friend.

"Juni!! Are you all right? You are burning with fever." Ami broke their embrace and reached to check her teacher's skin. Sure enough, it was very feverish. "What happened to you? You were fine a minute ago."

Juni, who was definitely feeling the effects of the old man's lesson, could not rebuff Ami's concerns. "I don't know I just started feeling ill. I think I should go once your mother gets here and make sure I am feeling well by tomorrow." Ami looked crestfallen when Juni mentioned her departure. "I would stay if I could Ami. But, your mother is a very smart woman, and I keep wanting to hold you."

The older woman looked down at the floor before continuing. "I think she could put two and two together. You don't need the added stress of that right now." Juni felt like crap. Both because of what the old man had done to her, and because she was here trying to make excuses to leave as soon as possible and she couldn't control it. For some reason her companion wanted to go, and was saying whatever she could to make that happen.

"You are right. I... I should go call her." Juni clasped Ami's hand as they went to find the phone. Neither woman spoke, Juni out of guilt and Ami because she knew that Juni was hiding something, but she didn't want to push it. She just hoped that she had a good reason for it and that she would tell her eventually. When they did find the phone Juni moved to leave so Ami could have some privacy, but Ami gave her a pleading glance to stay. Juni acquiesced and wrapped her arms around Ami, leaning her younger girlfriend's back into her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Mizuno? Hey, are you ok? You seem kind of out of it." Kenjo Itora turned to his partner who sat next to him in their ambulance. Not getting an answer the younger man shrugged it off and continued as if nothing were wrong. "Hey we get an hour break here in a few minutes and we haven't got any calls. So, ah you wanna go get something to eat or something?"

Ayanee turned to face her partner. Her mind had been wandering and she only now acknowledged him. "If it's all the same can you take me back to the hospital?" Kenjo flashed his partner a perplexed look. Ayanee did not respond, forcing him to verbally pursue answers.

"You wanna go see how those two we took in are doing, right?" Kenjo was getting annoyed. His partner of the last year has shown absolutely no interest in any of the patients they helped aside from professional courtesy. Now, for some reason ever since they picked up the admittedly bizarre couple Ayanee's thoughts have not been on her work.

"What's going on with you, Mizuno? I have no problem taking you back to the hospital, but I kinda wanna know why." Ayanee obviously looked like she didn't want to talk about it, and the look she was giving him was telling him it was none of his business.

"Look, you haven't been here all afternoon and if something happens I need you to be able to handle it and not be distracted thinking about those two." Kenjo was completely serious, a rarity for him.

Ayanee looked annoyed and insulted by his insinuation. "Don't question my competence, Itora. If something happened I would focus completely on that."

"Well that's good to know." All seriousness instantly left the younger man. "So c'mon why are you so interested in those two? Wait a second..." A sly grin appeared on Kenjo's face as he turned to tease his partner. "Don't tell me you're interested in that guy?"

Kenjo meant it as a joke to tease the woman that the other EMT's referred to as the Ice Queen. He was going to drop it, especially since he was the only one who could get away with teasing her and even then he could only go so far. The problem was, is that he caught a faint blush on the cheeks of the woman beside him. It was quickly hidden, but he definitely saw it.

_::OH my!:: _"You are, aren't you?" The younger man's smile widened and his eyes sparkled with mischief as a wonderful piece of gossip was presented to him. Many of the other EMT's and paramedics have wondered about his often cold and closed partner. More than one man had asked him to try and dig for some information about her personal life, and for a way to hook them up with her. All the months he worked with her and he had not gotten anything. Heck, he wouldn't even say they had even become all that friendly. The best reaction he was able to get from her was a slight leniency on his occasional jokes about her.

"It's not like that." Ayanee spoke in a cool quiet tone. "Just drop it, alright?"

Kenjo could see that something was clearly bothering his partner, something beyond his teasing. "Yeah, sure. Hey I'll just get us back there ok?" Although he liked to occasionally tease her, the younger man had no desire to hurt her or make her angry. He could tell that any continuous jibes on his part would lead to that, so the trip back to the hospital was spent in silence.

As they arrived at the hospital, Ayanee had no sooner logged them in when her name was called over the intercom. Making her way to the back desk where the EMT's and paramedics reported, Ayanee asked one of the secretaries what the page was about. The bored looking woman handed her a phone telling her it was some girl and it sounded urgent.

The older woman immediately snatched up the phone thinking that something had happened to Ami. A few words later she practically ran to the doctor in charge of her shift and told him she had a family emergency and needed to leave now. He was about to question her about it, but saw the obvious fear and stress in her eyes so he let her go.

In moments she was tearing down the road in her car. All thoughts of the mysterious man and the hauntingly beautiful pink haired woman were forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How did it go?" Juni asked tiredly as she leaned her back against the wall, Ami still resting against her. The older woman's fever wasn't getting any better and she was having a hard time standing up. Ami still needed her support however, and neither Garoben nor Juni were going to let her down.

"Not good. Of course she is overreacting, but I cannot blame her. She is on her way here now." Ami pushed herself a little deeper into Juni's embrace. This inadvertently pressed her cheek up onto her teacher's exposed cleavage. Ami started to blush in embarrassment until she noticed just how bad her girlfriend's fever was getting.

The young genius immediately turned around to face the woman holding her. Juni's face was horribly flushed and sweat was building heavily upon her forehead. It didn't take a doctor to see the woman was barely standing. Ami was both touched that Juni was still trying to support her, but more so she was concerned for her health. "Wait here, I am going to find the priest, maybe he has something that can help you."

As Ami turned to leave, Juni reached out to clasp her shoulder. "No, he is helping the other girl right now. I will be fine, I... I just need a glass of water."

"Are you sure?" Ami questioned her teacher's wisdom, but didn't want to offend her by ignoring her request.

Juni nodded so Ami quickly went to find some water. When she returned she found her girlfriend slumped wearily in the single chair of the closed gift shop. Smiling weakly Juni downed the glass of water and motioned for Ami to sit with her. The younger girl declined, not wanting to strain her teacher by sitting on her lap. Instead she kneeled beside her and placed her head upon the exhausted woman's lap. Juni was content with the compromise and sat in silence while she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's silky black hair.

Both women had soon dozed off, only to be awakened twenty minutes later. At first both were disoriented and a bit startled by the noises outside the store. It was not until Ami heard someone frantically calling for her that she realized her mother was outside. Ami turned up to her friend and cringed sheepishly. Her mother's shouts made it sound like someone was in mortal danger. "I'll be right back." Ami gently kissed her girlfriends lap and left to go calm her mother.

"Mom?" Ami walked out of the small gift kiosk she was resting in to see her mother frantically running toward the main temple. Ayanee turned at hearing Ami's voice. Upon spotting her daughter a look of pathetic relief blanketed her features.

Juni remained resting on the seat in the gift shop. She was getting worse, and now she knew what it was. Not only was it the after effects of the old man's spell, it was also symptoms of an energy drain. In short, she needed to feed in mass amounts and soon. Garoben had never been this low on energy before, but had read about the effects. The fever would only get worse eventually drying out her body into a living husk, and when the last drop was gone she would crumble into dust. Needless to say that wasn't an option either occupant of the shared body wanted to entertain.

Composing herself as much as she could the exhausted teacher struggled out of her chair and toward the door. She walked outside to find Ayanee checking Ami over for any trauma. Ami was blushing slightly insisting that she was not even bruised. Not now anyway, Garoben had taken care of that earlier. Although she didn't find it important to let Ami know the full extent of the attack.

Upon noticing the teacher leaving the gift shop Ayanee stopped her fussing over her daughter. Walking up to Juni, Ayanee bowed deeply. "Thank you very much Asagai-sensei for being here for Ami. I appreciate that greatly, and I won't forget it." Ayanee ended her bow to look the younger teacher in the eyes. "If there is anything I can do to repay you for saving my daughter please let me know. If Ami had been... If Ami had been hurt I don't know what I would do." Ami's mother chocked back her tears, not wanting to cry in front of anyone except her daughter.

Juni struggled to return the bow. To both Mizuno's the teacher looked completely composed and healthy. In reality though, it was taking all her incredible will power to not show any weakness. She knew Ayanee would insist on caring for her, and if she were with her then she wouldn't be able to feed.

"I was happy to be here for your daughter. I did not save her though, that was the head priest of this temple." Juni had to pause a second to catch her breath. Ayanee didn't recognize the action for what it was, Ami did however. "He is in the main part of the temple and is awaiting you."

Nodding slightly the young teacher began to leave. "If you will please excuse me I must be returning to my school." As Ayanee was once again bowing her thanks Juni gave her young student an apologetic glance.

"Ju... Sensei are you sure you are alright?" Ami asked, very concerned for her girlfriend's health.

"I will see you tomorrow Miss. Mizuno." Brushing off her girlfriend's concern and blocking out Ayanee's continued thanks Juni wearily made her way to her car.

"That was strange. I guess she is in a hurry to get back to work." Ayanee commented. "Although, she does seem the type to be very dedicated. I can't believe she was able to come out here and make sure you were ok. Well' c'mon honey let's go find the priest and thank him as well."

Ami hugged her mom who was uncharacteristically babbling. Although Ami was a mess when she first woke up, she was doing a lot better now. At the moment her mother seemed to be in a worse state than she was. As the duo headed towards the main temple Ami flushed in embarrassment realizing that she had not even seen the old priest or the young, "woman" not man that saved her.

Just as the two set foot into the temple a boisterous, very short, old man greeted them. "Hello ladies come in, come in I was expecting you." The two Mizuno's exchanged befuddled glances as the hyper man herded them toward a sitting table. "Please have a seat I'll bring some tea. I hope you like it, I am quite fond of it myself you know."

The old man turned to leave but stopped comically in mid spin. He looked at the two bewildered women with a huge grin plastered across his face. "Ah where are my manners. I am the head priest of this temple. Everyone calls me Grandpa Hino and I insist that you do so as well." With that he quickly turned back around to fetch the tea.

"He certainly is a, uhm, hyper old guy isn't he?" Ayanee asked her daughter, not really sure what to make of the comical fellow.

"Mom, I think he was staring at your legs." Ami blushed.

"Yeah, I kinda thought that too." Ayanee paused as an uncomfortable thought crossed her mind. "How long were you alone with this guy?"

Ami blanched a little at what her mother was suggesting. "Not long... At least I do not think so. J... Sensei was there when I woke up though, and I get the feeling she was with me for awhile."

"Thank the gods for that at least." The older Mizuno started to say something else, but was silenced by a nudge to her ribs from her daughter.

"Ah sorry, I hope I didn't take to long?" Grandpa Hino looked expectantly at the two women waiting for some sort of response. He sighed when all he received were confused looks. Ignoring his disappointment the old man placed his favorite tea set upon the table and proceeded to serve his two guests. The two women thanked him before the three of them sipped their tea in silence.

Ayanee was for lack of a better word, uncomfortable. When she first walked into the main area of the temple she was fully intent on thanking whatever wonderful priest had saved her daughter. Now she finds that he is a lecherous old man that has not stopped staring at either of them since the second she saw him.

"Uhm... I want to thank you for helping my daughter." Ayanee finally broke the, to her, uncomfortable silence.

"Great!" The old man suddenly shouted. "Then perhaps you would be willing to do me a... favor."

Both Mizuno's paled a bit and unconsciously scooted closer to each other.

"The young woman who stepped in between your daughter and her attackers has someone that needs to be notified of her condition. I need you to please find this young man. I would do it, but I don't have a car."

Ayanee was taken aback by the old man's request for a moment. That was not what she was expecting him to say. As a matter of fact he seemed completely serious now, like she had imagined everything from before. She had to back peddle a moment to review what he had asked for, that is when it hit her.

"Condition? Is she ok? Where is she?" As Ayanee shouted questions, Ami realized that even though the other woman had helped her she had no idea as to what had happened to her. She suddenly remembered the beating she was taking and knew that the girl could not be in very good shape.

"Can I see her?" Ami timidly asked. "I have not had the opportunity to thank her for what she has done for me."

The old man solemnly shook his head. "I am afraid that she will not be able to see you. She took quite a beating and has yet to wake up, you see. I have done what I can so far, but it will be a long while before she fully recovers."

"Gods! Why isn't she in a hospital?" Ayanee was angry that the old man would have the girl here if she were in such poor condition.

"Because I can better treat her here than even the best doctors in the world could." The old priest commented casually as if it were obvious. "Besides she is a vagrant and would only get paltry care at a third rate hospital at best."

"I would like to see her." Ayanee demanded. Ami stayed quiet, not quite sure how to react in this situation.

"I assure you my methods are effective, and I act in a professional manner around this girl." The comment answered both of Ayanee's unvoiced accusations.

"I do not wish to insult you sir, but I would like to see her for myself. I do have a medical background." Not caring if the man was indeed insulted Ayanee just wanted to check on the condition of his patient right away.

A brief flash of annoyance crossed the priest's face, but was quickly masked. Sometimes it was hard to be good. Over the last several hundred years he had carefully crafted his personality, one that most people would not take seriously. It was good to seem unthreatening; less people took notice of you. But certain times, like now when he was tired and had to make plans on what to do about the unexpected appearance of another Yoma and Senshi. Times like this it was very hard to forget who he is and what he could do. Two thousand years ago had someone questioned him or offended him in even the slightest matter, he would have killed them without a second thought. Now, he just had to endure it, for his granddaughter's sake. He owed her at least that much.

"This way then." Taking the lead, the old man guided the two women to Makoto's room. Upon arriving, he cracked open the screen leading into it and whispered a quick incantation before allowing his guests in.

Seeing her defender lying there wrapped in bandages and looking so weak and fragile hurt Ami. She couldn't understand why this girl would risk what she did to save her. Why was she worth saving, especially at the price so obviously paid? Ami walked over to the older girl lying on the ground and took a seat next to her. Ayanee on the other hand immediately began an assessment of the girl's condition.

As she was thoroughly examining the girl, Ayanee started to feel exhausted like her energy was just melting away. After a minute more, despite the fact that she had barely started her assessment, Ayanee decided that the girl was indeed in good hands and that she should go home to get some rest. She was exhausted after all, and it would probably be good for Ami to get home as well.

Slightly confused by her mother's sudden lack of interest in her patient, Ami was hesitant to leave. She understood however that her mom wouldn't let her stay by herself. Still, Ami knew that she would find a way to get her mother to let her come back. Maybe if Juni came with her? Those were thoughts for another time however. It was getting late, and her mother looked exhausted. They really needed to go home and get some rest.

As the Mizuno's drove away the old man smiled slightly to himself. He had successfully manipulated the annoying woman's mind and got a little snack at the same time. Normally he avoided feeding upon people's energy, mainly because it became addictive. Today however he felt justified, that and he really wanted the woman to leave. Had she stayed she would have asked too many questions.

Now that he was alone again, the old man summoned the two ravens that had helped him earlier. Within seconds the two magnificent birds landed upon his shoulder. The old priest took them into his temple where he quickly scrawled a short note. "Here, I need you to take this to where I direct you. Make sure that the young man does not see you." One of the ravens opened its mouth and clamped down on the note the old man handed it.

Walking back outside JiJi watched as the two birds left to deliver his message.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_::Do you know what those men were going to do to her? Do you understand what could have happened?::_

"I... I know but they didn't actually..."

_::They tried!!! And they will do it again because they are still out there.::_

"The police..."

_::Will what? We have no evidence. We even healed the damage done to Ami, and the other girl is physically healed as well.::_

"But, I can't just... We can't just..."

_::Can't what? Get revenge? Justice? We can't prevent these men from doing this again? Why?::_

"Because it's wrong! I am not a vigilante. It is not my place to judge them."

_::So what? Are you going to let them get away with this? They were going to rape our Ami!! They were going to casually brutalize her and then they were going to kill her.::_

"But... I... I just..."

_::Look at you! Quit crying! You are pathetic. Our girlfriend was almost raped! They beat her and probably killed the other girl that tried to help her. That girl doesn't even know Ami, let alone claim to love her.::_

"What do you mean, claim? OF COURSE I LOVE HER! She... She is everything to me."

_::So you say. And yet, a stranger has given her life for her. While you sit here and cry.::_

Sniff "What do you want from me. What can I do?"

_::WE find them and we make them pay.::_

"How? We don't even know where they are? And even if we did, then what? How do you plan on punishing them?"

_::Does it matter?::_

"I... I don't know."

_::What's the matter? You are a coward, and you don't love Ami. A total stranger shows her more concern than you do.::_

"That's not true!! I do love her I... I... What do you want me to do?"

_::Give me absolute control of your mind, body, and soul. Don't worry, I will give it back. Once I do what needs to be done.::_

"Ok... Do it." I do love you Ami.

_::It is done!::_

Juni's eyes glazed over for a moment before they cleared exposing newly red pupils. An evil smile crossed her fevered lips. Juni wasn't in charge anymore, and it felt great. Garoben let out a brief laugh as she switched gears and spun her car around. Shouts and the blasting of horns faded as she sped through the streets already on the trail of her prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn you're ugly." One of the men who had attacked Ami earlier snickered as he looked at his friend with the burned face and missing teeth.

"Shut up man, she didn't leave you looking too pretty either. Fuck all that though, at least we got away from that, that thing."

"What the hell was it anyways?" The man with the least amount of damage asked quietly.

"I don't know man! I'm just happy to be out of the damn emergency room. Hey! What the Fu..."

The man didn't finish his sentence as a silver car hit him while he was crossing the driveway in front of the hospital. He flew over the hood and slammed into the windshield, shattering it before it sent him up into the air to land some fifteen feet away. He was still alive, but at the moment he really wished he wasn't.

Shouts came from the hospital as people scrambled to get to the man and call the police. The two men lucky enough to dodge the car ran towards it to see who was responsible for running down their friend. Reaching the car one of the men yanked open the door and pulled the woman from the front seat.

"Hey you can't do that!! Let the police deal with her." Some of the bystanders moved to stop the manhandling of the reckless driver. Their protests were stopped when the other punk pulled a gun on them.

"This bitch ran over our friend. And we'll do whatever the hell we want. Now get back."

The man holding the driver slammed her up against the car and punched her in the stomach. "What do you have to say to that, bitch?" He punctuated his question with another punch to her gut.

The man stopped for a second as the woman actually smiled. "I think... I think that you should not have attacked those girls today." The man had a puzzled look on his face when the woman slowly reached out to caress his cheek.

"What the... What are you doing... to... me." The man froze in place as the woman's hand brushed his cheek, leaving behind a blazing trail of red energy. Before he could blink her nails dug into his skin and she lunged forward, latching onto his cheek with her teeth.

"WUUUUAAAAAaaaagghhhh!" The man's body started twitching as the woman began to suck his life's energy from him. A scream sounded from the crowd of onlookers who, in a panic started to flee from the horrific scene.

"Oh my god!" The thug with the gun looked on in disbelief as his buddies body began to shrivel up into a mummified husk. What scared him even worse was that the woman feasting on his friend was beginning to change with every passing moment.

A loud ripping and snapping noise ripped through the parking lot. The woman dropped her desiccated victim as her body started to change. The pain was indescribable as Garoben changed into her true form for the first time since bonding with Juni. The ancient demon's clothes tore from her body as her skin ripped and bones popped as they adjusted to her towering seven foot frame. The new coating of skin darkened to a dull red and became leathery in texture. Long spines jutted from her back and shoulders, and her hands became massive clams. Her face, once sharp and elegant in appearance, became twisted and demonic. Her eyes narrowed in slits, her hair compacted into a mane of quills. And her mouth, her mouth widened in a nightmarish grin, revealing rows of gleaming needle sharp teeth.

Finally gaining his wits, the terrified thug squeezed off several shots at the towering nightmare slowly sauntering toward him. Two of the bullets flew wide, but the third struck Garoben in the shoulder. A hideous cackle tore from the creature as the bullet thudded harmlessly off her hide.

"Oooh!" Garoben taunted the shaking man, who wasted his last three shots trying to bring her down. Her right arm began to twist and rip as bones tore off her hand and formed a massive organic battle axe.

The thugs eyes widened in panic as the heavy blade fell upon him. He was too scared to move, and made no noise as the blade snapped his skull and chest in two. Garoben's mouth opened wide and her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as she feasted upon the energy his death was releasing.

Her attention focused completely on her feast, she did'nt notice the sirens approaching until six police men had her surrounded. Not that it concerned her, she could feel the fear poring from Juban's finest. She let out a piercing shriek as she scooped up half of her victim's torso and launched it at the panicking officers. The meaty cadaver thudded into the windshield of a patrol card, prompting the officers into action.

"Fire!" One of the more seasoned officers called out, followed by the sound of a half dozen guns firing. Garoben shrieked and howled in perverse pleasure, enjoying the human's inability to harm her. It had been a long time since she had been able to indulge in the darker joys of her heritage. Her cackles continued until a chance shot struck her left eye.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!!!" Garoben's piercing wail shattered all the glass in a hundred yard radius. The demon used it's remaining hand to pull the bullet from her ruined eye. Blood clouded her thoughts and her instincts took over. The hapless officers tried to scatter when the large red demon charged. It was too fast, within a second two of the brave men were torn apart by her deadly axe.

Using her dark powers Garoben levitated a pile of papers that were scattered across the parking lot, abandoned by their owner. The papers hurled toward one of the fleeing officers. Garoben's power made them sturdier that steel, when they caught up to the poor man he was cut to pieces. The remaining three officers never looked back as they ran for their lives.

Garoben howled and clutched at her bleeding socket. She let the remaining officers go, much to Juni's relief. As the carnage unfolded, Juni could see everything, but could do nothing to prevent the slaughter. Her soul screamed out for her companion to stop, but it was to no avail.

Realizing that her actions could draw far deadlier attention Garoben made haste to track the last of Ami's attackers. The demon found him conveniently strapped to a gurney, abandoned by the paramedics who tried to help him. He cried out as Garoben's axe fell upon his waist, cutting him and the gurney in two.

Satisfied, Garoben turned to leave. The demon paused, as it realized that if she left her car there, it could bring unwanted attention to her host. Marshaling her powers the demon called upon a globe of black hellfire which surrounded the vehicle, melting it into slag.

Garoben watched for a moment as the hell flames consumed the vehicle. Inside herself she could feel Juni weeping at what had occurred, and what she was forced to do. Regardless of how her host viewed it Garoben needed to do something, she could not let Ami's assault go unavenged. Satisfied that her version of justice was served, the large demon turned to leave. She paused for a moment as she felt a faint disturbance around her. Extending her senses she tried to identify it without success. Just as she was about to dismiss it as her imagination the form of a man materialized out of the darkness before her. Garoben gasped and her blood ran cold, she recognized him immediately.

Before her, stood a nightmare from her past. He stood close to six feet tall, with an athlete's build and an air of cruel confidence about him. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, and black leather boots that looked to be a part of a uniform. He wore no shirt, and his exposed body was covered with dry and wet blood that almost masked a myriad of twisted scars. From what Garoben remembered of this man they were probably self-inflicted. His banishment to Earth by Serenity did nothing to diminish his evil aura. If anything, it seemed to increase it.

Quickly going over her options, Garoben decided that flight and fight were not options. This man was Jadeite, one of the Lady Beryl's four generals. He was easily one of the most powerful beings to ever follow the dark kingdom; his power rivaled even that of lord JiJi. She knew her only chance in surviving this encounter was in a successful parlay.

Casting her gaze to the ground Garoben wanted to seem meek and subservient. "Lord Jadeite. It is a pleasant surprise to see you alive after all these years."

"Yes." The man seemed to vanish from Garoben's sight for a moment, only to reappear directly next to her. He held a bored expression, but his red eyes were filled with disgust and loathing. He seemed to be looking at her as if she were a piece of trash or something equally distasteful. "I'm sure you are thrilled."

The man's overly close proximity was making Garoben extremely uncomfortable, scared even. True this man had once been a lover, but that was close to two thousand years ago. At that time the man was human. Younger brother to Prince Endymion, and easily one of the most beautiful men she had ever met. He had seemed to be the perfect catch. It was this handsome charmer whom she first took to her bed after a deal with Metallia restored her youth and beauty.

Soon before the war against Serenity began, Jadeite had begun to change. He became cold at first and then over time he became cruel and sick. The power that he obtained from Metallia had corrupted him, or perhaps it had just awakened a part of him that was always there. In the end, did the reason for his cruelty really matter? The two of them parted ways soon after, but not before he left her with a few scars to remember him by.

Only days later she was summoned to repay Metallia and the war against the Silver Millennium began.

Had she the ability to return to Serenity's side she would have, but when one swore allegiance to Metallia she changed you, not only in body, but also in soul. She received her youth and power beyond her wildest dreams, but the price was greater than she could ever dream.

General Jadeite had changed drastically from the last time Garoben was in this man's company. Even in the time of the silver millennium he was easily one of the most powerful warriors alive. Metallia's dark power flowed through him, making him the strongest of Beryl's four Generals. If it were not for his frequent bouts of insanity and insatiable lust for blood he, not Kunzite, would have led them. Now, thousands of years later just being in his presence was enough to reveal a strength and dark aura that not only rivaled lord JiJi's, it surpassed it.

Before she could react the dark general's hand closed around her face. She tried to scream as his fingers dug into her flesh and effortlessly lifted her muscular seven foot frame from the floor. He levitated them into the air toward a dark vortex that ripped open the sky.

"Come now, I wish to have a word with you... in private." Absolute terror filled the centuries old demon. Her chances of seeing tomorrow just ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juni awoke to an incredible pain. She cried out as her slightest movement caused her entire body to scream out in agony. She started to panic as she realized that she was not dreaming. The fact that she could only see out of one eye was proof enough to that. Trying to focus, the young teacher who was once again in control of her "human" body, attempted to take stock of her situation. She was restrained, that much was obvious. Her wrists and neck were held in leather straps attached to sturdy looking chains. These held her up in a kneeling position, which accounted for part of her discomfort. The pain she was feeling originated mostly from her back. She could not see it, but knew that it was really bad due to the blood she could see dried on her stomach and pooled underneath her.

She was scared, terrified. The battered woman struggled to remember what had happened to her. When she could not recall anything past meeting the horrifying man, she could not help but feel relief. Seeing her nude body, covered with bruises, welts, and dried blood, she was somewhat thankful that she wouldn't have to relive the torture she obviously endured.

"Are you still there?" Juni struggled to voice the question, hoping that her companion could take charge of this situation. The teacher waited for a moment but did not receive a response. Panicking, Juni frantically tried to feel the presence of her companion somewhere in her mind. She did not know whether to be relieved or even more frightened when she felt her companion, most likely unconscious in the back of her mind.

Struggling to hold back her panic and tears Juni realized that now was not the time to fall apart. She needed to find a way out of here. Even as she started looking for a way to escape, a nagging thought pulled at her. _::After what I allowed her to do, after what I did to those men, do I even have a right to get out of this? Do I have a right to continue on as if nothing happened? Do I have a right to live?::_

An image of Ami alone and in tears effectively shelved the battered woman's train of thought. Whether it was her own selfish needs to see her girlfriend, or a real concern for Ami's well-being Juni didn't know. Especially after what she had just done, she hoped it was the latter, but she didn't know herself anymore. The woman she was would not have allowed the massacre of those men.

She was about to continue looking for an escape route when her companion suddenly awoke screaming in her mind. ::Give me control! Hurry! If he sees your body and not mine he will kill us!::

Juni hesitated for a second, until she heard footsteps coming from outside the room she was held in. Fear fueled her as she traded places allowing her companion to once again transform their body into that of a demon. It took an incredible amount of willpower for Garoben not to cry out from the pain of the transformation.

Oddly enough, as the transform took place the chains binding them grew to match their new size. Both Juni and Garoben let out a sigh of frustration. Now they could not even attempt to put up any defense, not that it would have done anything.

The demon struggled to her feet as the large stone door of her prison slid open. If she were to die here she would do it on her feet. Her eye widened as Jadeite entered the room. He had changed his clothes since the torture. He was now dressed in a black dress uniform. Its origins were obvious due to the Nazi symbols and war medals proudly displayed upon it. The uniform jacket was open down the middle. It revealed his perfectly sculpted body covered with seven fresh trails of blood crisscrossing the dozens of old poorly healed scars.

"Ah, you are still standing." The uniformed man trailed his cold red eyes up and down the battered body of the nude demon. His eyes lingered upon her sex and breasts. A hungry smile graced his features as he brought his gaze to her remaining eye. He slowly trailed his gloved finger up his chiseled abdomen, catching and smearing a good amount of the blood from his wounds. He moaned in pleasure as he took the gloved digit in his mouth and sucked it clean.

"It has been some time my Lady Garoben" Jadeite spoke as he crisply walked behind her, his bearing revealed a human military upbringing. Garoben cringed as his hands grasped her buttocks, kneading them roughly for a moment. She cried out when they trailed up to her shredded back.

"Such lovely screams." The dark general whispered into Garoben's ear as she once again fell to her knees. One of his hands reached around her and roughly grabbed her breast as he bit into her right ear. The Demon roared in pain as the man's fingers and teeth drew blood. "If it wasn't for that foul human you bonded with, I would make you mine again."

He suddenly withdrew from the rough embrace, his voice turning from lustful to cold. "But, because you did I will treat you the same as the other week Yoma who betrayed Beryl to live amongst the pathetic humans."

Garoben roared and shrieked as the General dug his fingers into two gashes on her back. He pulled down tearing two strips of flesh from her dark red hide. The pain was unbearable. Garoben almost blacked out, the only thing that kept her conscious was the thought of dying without seeing her Ami again. She had to see her again no matter what.

The torn demon could feel the presence of the twisted General leave, only to see him reappear in front of her. Garoben's eyes widened, locking on the two long strips of flesh held in the General's hand. Seeing her eying herself in his hands the dark general held back a laugh as he held it out for her to see. "I will add these to my tapestry. That in turn will bind you to my service."

Garoben paled from shock, pain, and loss of blood. True she might live to see tomorrow, but it was only a matter of time before she would cease to be of use to the man before her. Her death was a matter of fact.

"Now then listen to what I have to say as I won't repeat myself." The Generals fist lashed out crushing the demon's nose and causing her to see stars. "And if you fail, you will lose a slight bit more than your flesh."


	10. Healing, A Month In The Life

**Chapter 10**

**Healing: A Month in the Life**

::BUZZ::

::BUZZ::

The doorbell in Juni's condo was beeping constantly. The annoying noise's repetitiveness slowly pulled the tortured woman from her long hellish sleep.

Wakefulness, unfortunately was even worse. Juni went into an immediate panic when she opened her eyes, only to find that she only had one left. Apparently the damage done to Garoben by the murdered police officer was there to stay. That was not the end of her injuries, her back was burning with pain and her body was liberally coated in bruises.

Once the panic subsided, it took Juni a moment to orient herself as to where and when she was. The exhausted teacher slowly rose to her feet; she cringed as every movement brought a dull ache or searing pain. A tear escaped her right eye, as she thought of what she had allowed her demonic half to do. She knew that her ravaged body was not enough to pay for the atrocities they committed.

Collecting herself, Juni struggled to her door. "Who is it?" Juni croaked out into the intercom that led to the entrance of the building.

There was a moment's pause, Juni silently cursed before turning back toward her bedroom. "Juni? Are you ok?" The question was asked slowly the words filled with relief, fear, and uncertainty .

The battered teacher spun around and rushed back to the intercom at hearing her love's voice. Ami's quiet tones even through the electronic squawk of the intercom acted as a balm for her soul. "Ami!" Juni let go of the intercom button as she held back a cry from the pain that shot through her back.

"I have been so worried." Ami's voice sounded again through the speaker. "Can... Can I see you, please?" Ami's voice was quiet, she sounded like she was holding back tears. She was also hesitant, as if she were unsure of how her girlfriend would answer.

Ami received an answer in the form of a loud buzzing noise, which indicated the door being unlocked. She practically threw it open as she hurried up the stairs. She was fueled by an overwhelming concern for the woman that no one has seen for three days.

Juni realized that letting Ami up was not a good idea. Her carpet leading to her bedroom had blood stains, and she knew her room itself must be a mess. She was in severe pain, her back especially. She could not tell what damage was still present, but she did know that anything would be hard to explain. Fighting through the pain she stumbled to a mirror. Her nose was broken and her jaw was discolored from bruising. Finally she focused on the hole where her left eye used to be. Scared, she opened the eyelid, horrified to see a cauterized mess.

_::Jadeite felt it would be amusing to keep me from regenerating my eye.::_ Garoben's haggard voice sounded in Juni's mind._ ::A memento of being scarred by a human.::_

_::Ami will be here any minute. I need to make us look presentable::_ Garoben sounded almost lifeless, resigned to a fate that Juni did'nt understand.

The ancient demon began a spell. She was relieved to find that her energy reserves were still filled from feasting on Ami's attackers. Magic flowed from her, easily cleaning her apartment. Healing her body was another matter, and the tired demon had to hurry. As the spell finished, all the bruises and minor injuries had faded, and her nose was fixed. The larger wounds still lightly scarred her back, and her eye was irreplaceable.

Having no better idea, Garoben cast an illusion upon herself to make her look whole and healthy. A gentle knock sounded just as the last incantations from the spell left Juni's lips. "I'm coming!" Juni called out before realizing that she wasn't wearing anything. She made her way to her room as fast as she could, the pain hampering her speed greatly. Another knock sounded as she struggled to put on a sleep shirt and sweat pants. Exhausted from the spell casting, Garoben left control to her human host.

Several knocks later the bedraggled woman managed to open her door. Ami was standing there with her head down preparing to knock again. Juni felt miserable when she noticed that Ami was crying. She intercepted Ami's hand as it prepared to knock again. Keeling down she brought the trembling fist to her lips placing a feather soft kiss upon it.

Ami looked up with tears in her eyes. Seeing her teacher there, the young genius let out a quiet whimper as she wrapped her arms around her. "I was so worried. You were missing and I..." Ami continued crying tears of relief. Juni closed the door as she embraced her friend, ignoring the pain that shot through her back.

"Shhh it's all right. I'm here." Juni whispered reassurances into Ami's ear as she held her.

It wasn't long before Ami had composed herself. The two women kneeled awkwardly in Juni's doorway holding hands and looking at each other. It was Ami who broke the silence. "You were gone for three days. I tried coming by, and I called but, but no one..."

Ami frowned as she struggled to maintain her composure. "You are here now though, and that's all that matters."

Ami unexpectedly leaned forward and took her teacher into another embrace, drawing down her head to meet her in a near frantic kiss. "I was worried about you." The young genius moved her hands inadvertently to one of the raw spots on Juni's back. Juni tried her best to mask the surge of pain, but she still grimaced and let out a small cry.

"Juni are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Ami immediately let go off her girlfriend afraid that any contact would cause her more pain. Juni needed the contact though, she reached out to take Ami's hand in hers gently bearing down until the pain subsided.

Junicould practically feel the younger woman's concern. She knew she had to think of some way to explain this without exposing Ami to the truth. An idea came to her surprisingly fast. "I'm going to be alright. I was really sick from the fever; it knocked me out for a few days. I'm feeling much better now though, just a little sore." Juni gave Ami what she thought was a reassuring smile, but she was unaware as to how exhausted she really looked.

Ami considered this for a moment before rising and extending her teacher a hand. Puzzled, Juni accepted the assistance and stood looking at her friend. "In that case, let me take care of you tonight, so you will be healthy tomorrow."

"Alright." Juni answered with a smile, charmed and touched by her girlfriend's consideration.

Ami led Juni back to her room. "First things first, get some clothes, I am going to draw you a bath." Juni raised a curious eyebrow to her friend who smiled sheepishly. "No offense, but you really need one." A deep blush covered the young teacher as she moved away from Ami to get her change of clothes and towels.

By the time she had everything ready, Ami was almost finished preparing the bath. Juni was touched not only by Ami's willingness to do this for her, but also by the extra details she put into it. Empty bath beads were stacked in a neat pile next to the tub, and a few scented candles were also lit. Ami had even gone so far as to put on some relaxing music, which drifted in from the living room.

The young genius had just finished filling the bath and checking the temperature when she noticed her teacher's presence behind her. She turned and blushed slightly at the sight of her girlfriend wrapped in her towel. For the first time, Ami felt not only admiration, but also pure raw desire from looking upon another person. Setting that aside for the time being, Ami stood and walked to meet Juni at the entrance of the bathing room.

"Perfect timing I just finished getting everything ready."

Juni smiled thankfully down at her girlfriend and gently kissed her forehead. "Thank you Ami, I never had anybody to care for me like this before."

Taking advantage of her position Ami leaned her head up to capture Juni's lips with her own. "And what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you deal with this all by yourself?"

The statement brought another smile to Juni's face, as she remembered similar words spoken to Ami on her first day back to school. It had only been a few days, but from all that had happened it seemed like a lifetime ago. Lost in her thoughts the ailing teacher almost missed what Ami said as she closed the door behind her.

"Take your time rinsing off, I'll be back in a little while to wash your back and hair for you." Juni blushed furiously at the thought of her girlfriend not only seeing her naked, but bathing her as well.

Once Ami was gone, Juni struggled to keep from breaking down. Her conscience screamed at her for enjoying the moment with her girlfriend, especially after what she had done. Garoben was beyond fed up with her hosts actions, and proceeded to let her know.

_::You need to get over this. Those three men deserved to die.::_

"But, but those police, you murdered them in cold blood!!" Juni kept her voice to a whisper, to avoid alerting Ami."

_::What police?::_ Garoben began the workings of a spell as she continued. _::There was just those three men. No one else was there, save the man who ravaged our body and took our eye.::_

"Why did you have to slaughter those men?" Garoben's spell worked wonderfully, altering Juni's memories of her rampage. Without the memory of killing the police, Juni was easy to calm. After all, the three men she remembered killing did almost rape Ami and beat a girl half to death.

Finally calm Juni began her shower, her thoughts drifting to the incredible young woman who was her girlfriend. Happy with her handiwork, Garoben quieted her presence. She had more important things than Ami to consider. As much as she herself admired and even loved the younger girl, she would mostly stay in the background whenever her host spent time with her. Besides, if she did'nt come up with a way to deal with Jadeite, then neither her or Juni would have much time left to spend with Ami at all.

While Juni showered, Ami went to the kitchen to see what there was to eat. She was a little dismayed to find barely anything edible. _::Hmm I will have to make a quick trip to the store.:: _Although not the best cook in the world, Ami was proficient at making simple meals. That was a skill she had to hone while her mother was going through her rough time.

Double-checking what was available Ami prepared a quick grocery list. _::I think a nice tofu soup would work well.::_ That decided Ami returned to the foyer of the bathroom. She noticed that Juni had brought a few extra towels with her. _::Saves me the trouble of finding one.::_ As she started to disrobe, it hit Ami that she was about to go in and bathe her girlfriend. The thought would have excited her, except for that fact that Juni was ill and she needed caring for.

_::I will have time to do this again later the proper way.:: _Ami blushed faintly as ideas for her future pampering of her girlfriend drifted through her mind. Her pulse was racing and her blush had deepened considerably as she waited at the door of the bathing room. She stood there a moment willing herself to calm down. Right now she was taking care of a sick friend. Just the same way she had her mom the many times she found her passed out in the living room from long nights of drinking. That image was all it took to clear away all her amorous thoughts.

Ami knocked gently before entering the bathing room. Juni was seated upon a small stool rinsing the soap from her body. They both froze for a moment as their eyes locked. Ami struggled to keep her herself from openly ogling her girlfriend, while Juni blushed furiously. Juni was the first to break the gaze, and neither woman spoke as Ami knelt behind her and began to scrub her back. The young teacher quickly found herself relaxing from the gentle ministrations. Ami on the other hand struggled to keep herself in a professional mindset.

As Ami rinsed the soap from Juni's back and moved to her hair Juni's mind began to wander. The subtle intimacy of the moment struck her. Suddenly her relaxed mood was washed over with feelings of guilt. Here Ami was caring for her, but not even knowing the real reason why. Juni liked to think that Ami was the closest anyone had ever become to her, that they connected on a different level. Reality was different however. In truth Ami barely knew half of her, and the other half was truly the only one who knew everything.

Ami was entranced while washing Juni's beautiful hair. She enjoyed the feel of running her hands through it, probably just as much as Juni herself enjoyed the ministrations. The young genius was completely caught up in it until she heard a gentle weeping. Broken from the moment she realized that her girlfriend was crying.

"Juni!! Are you alright, did I hurt you?" Ami was confused as to what caused her girlfriends loss of composure. When the crying only increased Ami wrapped her arms around Juni and rested her head upon her shoulder. She gently rocked her and tried to calm her with soothing, whispered, reassurances.

Pain both physical and emotional assaulted Juni. Before Ami arrived Garoben did her best to mend their back. She did a pretty good job too, good enough that the back washing was more pleasant than not. Ami pressed against it however was starting to get uncomfortable. "Ami... Please, my back."

The younger girl was confused at her girlfriend's words, until she looked down to where she was resting. Ami gasped as a plethora of angry red welts slowly begun to appear across the once smooth surface. "Juni... What happened?"

Juni slowly turned around, taking a deep breath as she did. Ami was startled at first, and quickly drew her vision up to look Juni in the eyes. Juni's right eye was red and blurred from tears. Her left remained unchanged, and Juni was obviously unawre of the flaw in Garoben's illusion. Ami was about to say something, but Juni obviously had something she needed to say. Knowing this Ami set aside her curiosity and silently willed her friend to talk.

Steadying herself Juni debated on what she could say, what she thought Ami could handle. "Ami... I did something horrible." Juni had to pause as her composure threatened to break again. "I paid a heavy price for what I did. And please believe me when I say that I wish I could go back in time and change what happened. I never wanted to hurt anyone, I never wanted to..." The older woman couldn't continue and began to cry again.

Ami sat there in stunned silence, her eyes also tearing up a bit. Her eyes expressed confusion, and it was obvious she had a ton of questions. She knew though that badgering her friend for answers would not help. Instead she decided to just wait and offer her silent support. A couple times it looked as if Juni was going to continue, but every time she met Ami's eyes she would break down again.

After failing to continue, Juni's eyes shifted and the tears stopped. "Ami please, give me time. I will explain everything to you. We just need to sort some things out first."

Garoben paused as she realized her slip, she could tell that Ami caught it to but didn't quite know what to make of it. Angry that she could bumble something like that the demon returned control to her host, who seemed to have calmed a bit.

"You are not in any trouble are you?" Ami asked hoping that that wasn't the case, but feeling that it was.

Juni gently shook her head before replying in a choked voice. "I wish I could say that was true." Juni reached out her hand to cup Ami's cheek. She locked gazes with her wanting to make sure that Ami knew exactly how much she meant what she was about to say.

"Whatever happens, Ami, I want you to know what you mean to me. You have become the most important thing in my life, and the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you, Ami."

Ami was speechless. Juni slowly drew her in for a kiss, one to express physically what she had said aloud. The first kiss was slow and tender, a pronunciation of love. This led to many more kisses and gentle touches. Both women were lost in the moment, and in desperate need of each other's support. Juni was about to remove Ami's towel when she realized what she was doing and pulled away. It took Ami a moment to figure out that Juni had stopped. When she was able to focus again, she saw that Juni had withdrawn from her and seemed to be shying away.

"Why did you stop?" Ami questioned, suddenly feeling insecure. "Did I do something wrong? Is something wrong with me?"

"NO! God no, Ami, I am so sorry, I just..." Juni clasped Ami's shoulders and once again made sure she had the girl's complete attention. It took a moment for Ami to lift her gaze, her insecurities made her immediately think that something was wrong with her.

"Ami listen to me. There is nothing wrong with you, don't you even think that. I just, I have a lot of things I have not told you. Some of these things I can't tell you, at least not yet." Juni paused as she gathered her thoughts. "What I mean to say is that until I can share with you everything that I have kept secret, I cannot ask you to share yourself with me."

_::Ack! Can I be any more muddled?:: _"Just so you know, I do want to "be" with you. I just don't think it would be good for our relationship to take it to the next level while I am still keeping things from you. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, I understand." Ami seemed a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable, but Juni could tell that the young genius did understand what she was trying to say. It appeared that she probably needed to work some things out herself. "Uhm, I need to go get some things for dinner. I will be back in a little while."

The younger girl started to get up to leave. Juni stood with her and brought her into a hug. Ami was a bit tense at first but soon relaxed into it. "Ami, I will explain everything as soon as I can, I promise." Juni kissed Ami before the young genius turned to leave.

Ami turned to face her teacher before closing the door. "I will wait, but try not to take to long, alright? Remember you promised." With that she left the bathing room, and Juni to her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Diary,

Juni loves me. She told me this just after she said she was keeping something from me. I do not understand that. Is not part of love the ability to trust your loved ones with your secrets? Am I being naive in thinking this? And then I need to think of my own feelings. To say that I care deeply for Juni would be an understatement. She has been the best friend I could ever hope for. True she is my girlfriend now, but we only really started dating a few days ago.

There are so many things she does not know about me, and obviously there are many "major" things that I do not know about her. These things are important enough to make her cry. I do not have the best imagination in the world, so I cannot even begin to think on what these things are. My gut instinct tells me that it is something very bad. Knowing this, does it change what feelings I do have for her?

In an earlier entry I wrote that I thought I was falling in love. Thinking on that, even with what she has told me, it is still true. I can fall for her, I am falling for her. Regardless, I think she was right to stop us. I would like to know what haunts her, what she is so afraid to tell me, before we go any further.

This brings another question. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I think that Juni is really two different people. I am not just talking about mood changes either. She acts like she has two completely different people inside of her. Maybe it is just my imagination. Then again I did say that I do not have much of that. Still, with crazy things like monster attacks and magical girls on the news, this does not seem so far fetched.

Plus there was something really strange about her today. She said she was knocked out with fever the past few days, but how does your back get as scarred as hers was by fever? That really freaked me out, and then her eye. I did not ask her about it because I thought I was seeing things. But, it looked like she had a glass eye, except it looked perfectly real. Perhaps I was seeing things, I'll have to look at it again tomorrow.

Maybe I am over analyzing. Juni said she loves me. Take away all the stuff I just wrote and I feel indescribable. My pulse is rising and my skin is flushed just thinking about it. To know that my best friend and the one person that I look up to most in the world "except maybe mom" loves me, it makes me feel very special. I want to tell her the same, that I love her too. I think that I do. I want to know for sure though, and I want Juni to show me that she trusts me with her secrets.

When I close my eyes and ask myself if I am in love the first thing that comes to mind is yes. Logically that means that I am, still, I have never been in love before so maybe I do not know what I am feeling. I am so confused. I have not even said anything about the physical side of things either. I guess I never wrote much about it because I cannot really describe it. I find that when I kiss her, touch her, and she in turn kisses me I lose myself. I become lost in the sensations and I am so overwhelmed I do not know my head from my feet, much less anything else.

I can say this though; it hurt last night when she pulled away from me. As strange as everything was, I was enjoying our "time" together and I think she was too. Again logically I know why she stopped and it makes sense, but I still cannot help but feel cheated. Cheated, because we cannot even think about advancing our relationship until she works things out with herself. Or whoever else is living in there with her. That does not seem to bother me at all. In a sense I suppose that if it is true, than I have noticed it all along. Maybe there really is a "Computer Juni".

I have so much that I need to think about. Something in the back of my head is telling me that I might be too young for all of this. I think I am going to ignore it. Despite all my confusion, I really want this to work.

I need to go leave for school soon. I really hate the school mom is sending me to. Now that I have started to apply myself I find that I probably have a better understanding of the material than most of my teachers do. I miss my studying with Juni. One thing is for sure, Sundays and holidays cannot come fast enough.

August 29, 1992

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Makoto? MAKO, you're awake! Priest she's awake!" Fiore had only left his friends side four times in the last three days. As fate would have it she just happened to wake up while he was gone getting food. Food, which was now forgotten in a pile at the doorway as the young man, dashed to his friend's side. He had to will himself not to envelope her into a hug. Even though she looked healthy he really had no idea how she felt physically. Instead he grasped her hand and clung to it like a lifeline.

"You're awake... Thank goodness." Tears started overflowing from the handsome young man's eyes as he silently thanked anything that would listen for the return of his friend.

"What's wrong flower boy?" Makoto mumbled out the question. Her voice was slightly hoarse from sleep and disuse. She blinked her eyes slowly and casually glanced around the unfamiliar room. Her eyes fastened onto her friend who was kneeling beside her trying to wipe away his tears.

"Jeez, you look like shit. What have you been up to?" It was an often-used banter between the two friends, usually whenever one of them was in a fight and looked it. Makoto foggily remembered what happened and suspected that a little normalcy between them would be a good thing. Fiore was obviously worried sick, apparently she was worse off than she felt.

For Fiore, the last few days were hell. Even the "tests" he endured at the hands of the scientist and doctors from his youth were nothing compared to waiting to see if the one person closest to him in the world would ever wake up. Hearing the familiar teasing was a blessing for him.

"So, you just gonna sit there, or are you going to tell me what happened?" Makoto smiled at her friend letting him know that she really was ok. At least that's how she felt. She wondered briefly how long she was out. From what she remembered of the fight she was worked over pretty bad. From previous experience she knew that there should be at least a few bruises where the men were kicking her. Although, from what she could feel there wasn't anything wrong. Of course Fiore had healed her before, which she presumed was what happened this time.

It took a moment for Fiore to regain his composure, Makoto helped it along by pulling him into a tight bear hug. Both to show that she was ok, and to express her thanks for what she thought he had done. Once he was calm the young man explained what had happened. How she had rescued a girl from being raped, and how she had been pretty beat up.

He told her that an old priest had found her and brought her to his temple where he cared for her until the priest could find him. Once he had been brought to Makoto he spent the next few days healing her wounds. He spoke of how he stayed by her side the last three days, and how the priest would constantly check up on her. The girl she rescued had also stopped by everyday, once with her mother and twice by herself.

This is what the young man remembered. The truth was slightly different however. The old priest had no intentions of revealing himself to everyone and their mother. It took some time, but eventually he was able to change the memories from the "alien" mind of the young man who so obviously cared for his patient.

The rest of the day was spent with Fiore coddling his friend, who was becoming quickly annoyed with all the attention. Eventually though she just gave in, as it seemed to calm her friend who was really shaken up by whatever happened. The old priest would check on them from time to time, but for the most part let them alone. Makoto made a mental note to do something nice for her friend and find a way to thank the old man who had saved her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Diary,

What a day! I know I just wrote this morning, but I wanted to put a few more things down on paper. First off, I really hope I was not as smothering to mom when I was helping her as she is to me now. I love my mom dearly, but I don't want her hovering over me every second she is around me. She still asks me if I want her to pick me up and drop me off from school!

You know, at one time there would be no one else I would rather have by my side than her when something like this happened. Now I just wish she would give me some space. It wasn't that bad, and I do not need her treating me like a glass doll.

I am lying to myself again. It was that bad. But, my mom is not the person I want to be comforting me. Honestly I wish Juni had been the one there for me the last few days. I think that by itself tells me a lot about my feelings toward her. I am glad I went over yesterday. Not only because no one had seen her in a few days, but also because I am forced to look at a lot of things.

Well, I need to get ready for school tomorrow. It is going to be a really busy day. After school mom has a few hours off, so we plan on just relaxing together. I feel bad that I will not be able to go to the temple, but I promised Mr. Fiore that I would spend the day there on Sunday. I hope Makoto wakes up by then. Ugh! I am getting side tracked again. Good night.

August 29, 1992

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Diary,

I was right about Juni's eye. When I got to cram today, I practically ran to her side when I noticed her wearing an eye patch. I do not know how I made it to break without blowing our secret. As it is I do not think I heard a thing she said in class.

That was not the only reason, Juni seemed a bit nervous around me, that is to say she completely avoided me. That makes it two days in a row. I thought she would get over it the first day, but she still seemed really skittish. I called her on it at the end of class. She apologized right away, said she did not know what I felt about everything that has happened recently. It's not like I want her hanging on me in class or anything, I just want to know that I am acknowledged. I felt bad when she would avoid eye contact and not come anywhere near me.

I spent a little time in her office after that. I grilled her on her eye, and was pretty angry that she did not mention it earlier. She told me that she fell down on Monday and stabbed it during the fall. That's the real reason she was missing a few days, because she was in the hospital; and to embarrassed to tell anybody. I know for a fact that, that is not the whole story, but Juni promised she would confide in me eventually. I am just going to have to be patient.

On the bright side of things, Juni can even make an eye patch look sexy. Once I knew what happened and that she was going to be okay I started to take in this new addition to my girlfriend. I think that for something as traumatic as loosing an eye, Juni is handling things remarkably well. She said she was wearing a glass eye when I saw her last. But she did'nt like it and figured that an eye patch looked better. I guess she won't need to wear her glasses anymore. She just needs to wear one contact.

I can not believe she poked out her eye. I mean that is one of the things that mothers always warn you about. Now here is my girlfriend, a grown adult, and it happens to her. Gods, it would be funny if it was not so serious. Juni seemed uncomfortable about it at first, but once I let her know that it did not affect the way I thought about us, she seemed to relax considerably.

One of the teachers walked in while I was teasing her. We were not in a compromising position or anything. I was sitting on the corner of her desk opposite of where she was. Still, the teacher got all embarrassed and excused herself.

Juni says that she might have some trouble because of that, but she did not seem to care.

Oh, we are going to visit Makoto together on Sunday. It will be the first time Juni has been to the temple since Monday. I really had to try hard to convince her to go. Something about the temple makes her uncomfortable. If I had to guess I would say it was Grandpa Hino. He is a little bit of a nuisance at times, but he really is a sweet harmless old man. I wonder if maybe this is one of those secrets she was talking about.

I am a bit worried about Makoto. I want to be able to thank her for what she has done for me, but she has yet to wake up. Grandpa Hino is confident that she will wake up soon. I hope he is right. With the exception of yesterday, I have gone to see her every day since what happened. Mr. Fiore, (her boyfriend?) Is always there sitting at her side. He is very worried, and it is obvious that he cares for her a lot. It makes me happy to know that she will have someone to be with her the way Juni was with me.

Being honest with myself I am grateful that she was the one there when I first woke up. It would not have been the same if it had been my mom. Juni being there for me was... I cannot put into words what that meant to me. I think I am handling this as well as I am because of her. And to know that she was sick and left in the middle of work to be with me, well that makes me feel loved. I feel guilty too, especially since she got sick while taking care of me. And being sick is what caused her to loose her eye. Juni tells me not to worry, and I know I would do the same for her in an instant.

And here I am again analyzing my feelings and thoughts toward my girlfriend. I could do that for hours and probably fill up several books and still not figure anything out. I just wish that I had someone to talk to about this. I think an outside view and a fresh perspective would help me sort this out. Unfortunately the only other person I can talk to is my mom. For some reason I really do not think she is ready for "that" conversation yet.

Well I will have to figure it out on my own. In the meantime I need to get to sleep, it has been a long day.

August 30, 1992


	11. New Friends: A Month In The Life

**Chapter 11**

**New Friends: A Month in the Life**

Juni and Ami slowly ascended the path that lead up to the Hikawa Temple. They took their time as they walked hand in hand up the private scenic route. They enjoyed their time together in a companionable silence, both enjoying the rare sounds of nature around them. Once they neared the top, Juni lightly squeezed Ami's hand before letting it go.

Not yet ready to give up the closeness Ami ran her hand across Juni's cheek stopping underneath her eye patch. The much shorter girl leaned in to lightly kiss her girlfriend before widening the space between them.

At the top of the sloped path was a large cobble stone courtyard that held the gift shop and opened into the entrance of the main temple. A younger man stood sweeping leaves in front of the main temples arched entrance. He was taller than most, and if you looked close upon his beautiful features you could hardly tell what his national origins were. It was doubtful he was Japanese, although his face strongly suggested it. He was too tall and his hair naturally too light to be full blooded.

The man paused in his sweeping and looked up, waving when he recognized Ami. The young genius had to look twice as she almost didn't recognize him herself. She was used to seeing him shabbily dressed, and overly stressed, sitting by Makoto "her savior's" bedside. Now he was cleaned up and dressed in the robes of a temple worker. Juni followed her girlfriend as she led them to talk to the younger man, who looked close to her natural age of twenty-three.

"Mr. Fiore, you are looking much better, does that mean Makoto is awake? Is she alright?" Ami spoke rapidly; hoping that the man's presence away from his "Girlfriend?" was a good sign that she was recovered.

"Yes, she is recovering nicely and is feisty as ever. I am out here helping out because she practically threw me out of her room. Grandpa Hino insisted that she stay in bed for another day or two, and it's driving her crazy." Fiore looked up from Ami to Juni, who was standing a few paces behind her. The younger man casually nodded in her direction acknowledging her presence.

Ami almost forgot that Juni had never met Fiore, so she hastened to introduce them. "Mr. Fiore, this is my, err my uh best friend, and uhm, tutor, Asagai Juni." Ami became intensely flustered as she spoke; she never had to introduce Juni to anyone before, and was not quite sure on the proper introduction to give. She continued introductions as the flames in her cheeks died down. Both Juni and Fiore looked on in amusement and curiosity, respectively.

After introductions were made, Fiore excused himself back to his work. He let them know that Makoto was most probably still awake and tearing down the walls in her room. Juni also inquired about the old priest's whereabouts without any success.

The two women easily found their way to Makoto's room. They found the girl in the middle of an exercise routine. She was currently performing some sit up repetitions, and obviously looked like she was feeling better

"Uhm, Hello?" Ami timidly called out, not really sure if she should interrupt the exercises, or alert the older teen to her presence.

The older teen, upon hearing Ami's greeting finished a few more sit-ups before rolling herself up to a standing position. She stretched a few times before turning to greet her visitors. As she turned she noted both women standing there suddenly get flustered and attempt to avert their eyes. Makoto for a second felt insulted until she realized that her clothes were probably the cause of their discomfort.

She was wearing a thin white t-shirt and a small pair of shorts. Both of which were thoroughly saturated with sweat. The shirt unfortunately had turned quite transparent, and the older teen never did have the money to buy any supportive undergarments. Makoto rolled her eyes as she turned to find the robe the old man had left for her. _::Jeez, what's their problem? It's not like they don't have a pair of tits themselves.::_

Now properly dressed Makoto turned to once again greet her visitors. Both of which were still blushing, but they were at least making eye contact this time. "Eh, sorry about that. You caught me in the middle of my workout. You must be..." Makoto stopped for a second as her eyes locked with Ami's a brief, but strong current of recognition ran through her. It was obvious that Ami had felt whatever it was as well.

Slightly off kilter the older teen shrugged off the strange feeling that the younger girl had caused. Ami also tried to ignore it, not quite sure how to even describe what she felt. Juni noticed the reaction, and unconsciously moved a little closer to her girlfriend.

"You must be Ami, and?" Makoto raised a questioning eyebrow in Juni's direction.

Juni gave a polite smile as she bowed and introduced herself. "I am Asagai Juni. I came with Ami to thank you for what you have done for us, for her." With her thanks Juni bowed deeper and held it a touch longer. Ami also bowed to express her deep gratitude for the sacrifice the girl had made on her behalf.

It was Makoto's turn to blush as she tried to shrug off the thanks. She was not used to playing the hero, and she was definitely not used to any one thanking, or praising her for anything. "Yeah, uhm don't mention it. I was just doin' what needed to be done, ya know?"

The older teen turned to Ami hoping to get some of the attention off herself. "Besides, she tried to save me there too. Course, that kind of defeated the purpose of what I was trying to do, but it all work out in the end."

The attention was turned on Ami for a second as Juni gave her a questioning, "you-never-told-me-that" glance. Ami gave her a look that pleaded with her to ask about it later. Makoto noticed the silent exchange, making a few assumptions about the two in the process.

Juni shrugged and returned her attention to the obviously uncomfortable Makoto. "Nevertheless, I thank you very much. And even if it were the right thing to do, not many people would have had the courage to step into a hopeless fight. If there is anything you ever need or want, please call me and I will take care of it." Juni handed the stunned looking Makoto a business card that held her full name and number, along with that of her school, Crystal Academy.

"Crystal huh? Hey I know this place, I passed by it the other day. You work there or something?"

Juni was about to answer, when Grandpa Hino casually strolled into the room. "Ah Ami, Ms. Asagai, it's a pleasure to see such lovely women grace my temple again. Now I have four beautiful people here with me!"

Ami blushed again, while Juni seemed uncomfortable and confused. Makoto just rolled her eyes, hearing from Fiore about all the flirtatious advances of the old man. She herself experienced a good bit of it, but only after the priest was sure that she was healthy again. It was that consideration that let Makoto feel that the old man was harmless. Otherwise she would have clocked him a long time ago.

"Asagai-sensei?" The old man asked suddenly just noticing something. "Dear girl what happened to your eye?"

Ami blushed at the bluntness of the old man that was starting to become a friend. Makoto, whom was standing in the background noticed the tension that suddenly spread over the teacher. The young woman grew up on the street and was very adept at reading people. It was very obvious to her that the woman was deathly afraid of the old man, and even more so about answering the question about her missing eye.

Ami unconsciously griped Juni's hand, noticing the sudden tension in her friend. She gasped as Juni's grip tightened considerably. Bolstered by her girlfriend's touch Ami finally met the gaze of the old man.

"Uhm. I had an, I had an accident , while, while I was sick." Ami could feel the tremor in her girlfriend's hand and started becoming nervous as well.

"Ami, I hope you don't mind, but I must borrow your "friend" here for a moment." Ami felt as if she was imagining things. The old man waggled his thick gray eyebrows at her as if nothing had just happened and the drug a nervous looking Juni away. Turning back to Makoto, Ami shared a confused look with the older teen both wondering what the heck just happened.

Juni in the meantime followed a step behind the old priest, making sure to always stay behind him and not to look at him directly. She remembered the lesson she and her companion received the last time, and had no intentions of re-experiencing that. She was not sure what to make of her situation when the old man brought her to his table and once again severed her tea.

The two sat in silence, the old priest happily sipping away at his cup, only commenting once that Juni's tea would get cold if she did not drink it. Juni just went along with that and sipped her tea as well. The tea she surmised was actually some of the best she had ever tasted, and she realized why the old man liked it so much.

Once the tea was finished the old man took the cups from the table. Upon returning he faced Juni with a serious expression, but spoke in a friendly tone. "Asagai-sensei, I would like to ask you a favor. And before you say anything, this is indeed your choice and I will not try to sway you in any way."

Juni and Garoben were confused, not only because of the polite friendly manner in which he was asking the request, but also because he was not showing any signs of his true identity. The old man wasn't even radiating the aura of energy that most disguised Yoma did. Not wanting to keep him waiting Juni quickly set aside her questions to respond.

"What kind of request are we talking about?"

The old man smiled a slightly mischievous smile. Juni seemed to squirm in her seat at this. Laughing to himself the old man stopped his teasing and continued forth with his true agenda. "The girl Makoto and her friend Fiore have both been living homeless for some time. The boy cannot work a conventional job for various reasons so I have offered him a job working at my temple. I will give him and Makoto room and board for this, but I cannot pay them."

"What I would like is for you to hire on Makoto at your school. I don't know what kind of positions you might have available, but from what she says she is a very dedicated worker."

Setting aside her surprise at the totally unexpected request, Juni turned to her business mode and thought of what use she might have for Makoto. Not that she even needed a valid one, the girl saved her Ami. She would gladly create a position for her. But as the fates would have it, she did have the perfect idea.

"I could use her as a custodian. I am currently having a cleaning company come in once a night, but it could work out better to have her there throughout the day." Juni continued thinking over the idea, she was easily convinced that it would work out great.

The old man beamed, happy that Juni was able to find something. "By the way, might I suggest that part of her duties be to meet your Ami after school?"

"Well, Ami might get a little offended by that, but it is a good idea. At the very least I would feel better knowing that she would have someone watching out for her.

"Wonderful! It's settled then." The old man smiled, happy to have solved several problems in one strike."

Juni breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that she would be able to leave without having to discuss what happened to her. She should have known better. The old man's friendly facade dropped like it was never there. "Now young lady, please let me talk to your other half." The voice was filled with menace and it was most obviously not a request.

Garoben wasted no time in taking over control to face the former Martian lord.

"You have the stink of Jadeite about you!" The old man snarled. "I assume he is the one that took your eye, otherwise you would have healed it by now."

_::No Lord JiJi, a human took my eye. Jadeite thought it would be a fitting reminder of my weakness if he made it permanent.::_

"Remember, you are bonded to Ami. If whatever bargain you made with Jadeite puts her in danger, you will die. "

_::I don't want to help him.::_ Garoben shuddered as she thought of what happened the day she was in Jadeite's "care." _::He held me in his palace for a day. I... He tortured and raped me while I was in my true form. He broke down my defenses, and took my flesh to bind me to his service.::_

The old man nodded as Garoben continued to relate her painful tale. _::In three thousand years I have never been violated like that. My lord, he's different now.::_

"In what way?" Hino was focused on Garoben's words. He knew that his and the dark general's path would eventually cross. Any bit of information was very valuable to him.

_::Jadeite has grown in power over the years. The only time I have ever felt that kind of power was when I was in the presence of Metallia, and the other planet Gods.::_ Garoben focused her eye on Hino making sure he understood what she was trying to get across. _::My lord, even your power levels pale in comparison to what he lorded over me.::_

"I see, you did what you had to do to survive then." The old man contemplated for a moment before continuing. "What does he have planned for you?"

_::He never said. After he was finished with me I teleported home. I assume he means to contact me later.::_ Garoben shivered as memories of those days returned to her. _::He made it **very** clear that I am of no consequence to him. I believe I am to be an energy gatherer.::_

"That shouldn't conflict with your bond to Ami." The old man almost felt sympathy for the ancient demon, but knew that she deserved none. Nor would he ask for sympathy if their situation was reversed. No, the two of them had done some horrible things in their past, and anything that happened now was just deserts. If anyone deserved sympathy it was the young woman Garoben had attached herself to.

_::My lord?::_ Garoben's voice trembled slightly._ ::My host did not know what happened to us during our imprisonment. I altered her memories once already, and I cannot successfully do so again::_

Tears that were not the demons fell from her remaining eye. _::Just mentioning what happened has destroyed the mental damn I created, and I fear that she cannot handle the memories.::_ Garoben dropped to her knees in front of the old man, bowing deeply. _::Please my lord, erase her memory of this conversation, and what happened to us.::_

The task Garoben asked for would require a great deal of energy, and she knew this. That is why she degraded herself to kneeling before the old man. The old man looked down at the pathetic creature in front of him. Not caring for Garoben, he took pity on Juni and did as Garoben asked.

"Well then, you should probably get back to the girls." Grandpa Hino smiled at Juni, who remembered nothing of what just occurred. She nodded uncomfortably. "Have a good day Asagai-sensei."

Juni didn't need to be told twice, she hastily excused herself from the table and from the disguised demon's presence. She honestly didn't know which was worse, having him acting the part of a demon, or having him cheerfully playing the part of the eccentric old priest. Either way, the less time she had to be in his presence the better.

While Juni and Grandpa Hino talked, Ami and Makoto were left to themselves. Neither girl really knew what to say to the other, the scene that had transpired left them in an awkward position. As the minutes ticked by, the silence became uncomfortable. Ami tried to look at anything but the girl in front of her, while the older teen was taking the silence as a chance to study the younger girl beside her.

As the silence drug on Makoto broke it by asking the first question that popped to her mind. "So, Ami, are you and the teacher a couple?"

Ami sputtered and became intensely flustered at the bluntness of Makoto's question. She could hardly believe the older teen had asked the question, much less think of an answer to give her. It also served to distract her from the odd scene between Her girlfriend and the old man.

Makoto noted Ami's reaction and hastened to calm the younger teen's obvious embarrassment. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so blunt about it. I'm not bothered by it or anything. That kind of thing actually happened a lot between girls while I was in lock-up." The older teen paused a moment at seeing Ami's interest piqued before realizing what her statement could imply.

"Of course, I never went there or anything. Not that there's anything wrong with it, I just didn't, you know." Makoto was now officially embarrassed. "Y'know I think I am just going to shut up now."

Ami smiled at the older teen's flustered state. This was the first time she was able to get a good look at the older teen. She was only a few inches shorter than Juni, but had an incredibly muscular, almost masculine build. There was something else odd about the older teen's look. Like Fiore, Makoto was probably not all Japanese. The mix, whatever it was, made for a strikingly beautiful woman. Ami thought for a moment on how her emerald eyes were especially stunning.

Realizing what she was starting to visualize, Ami quickly derailed that train of thought. Soon the two girls were once again stuck in an uncomfortable silence. Ami sighed, now it was her turn to try and break the ice. "You mentioned lock-up? How long were you there, what did you do?"

The change in subject calmed the older girl down a bit and she thankfully went along with it. "Jeeze you go straight for the hard questions don't you."

From there Makoto told Ami a horribly neutered version of things that had happened. She didn't say much, but she did say much more than she normally would to a complete stranger. She was not sure what it was, but there was something about this shorthaired girl that seemed achingly familiar. Ami's thoughts also paralleled the older brunette's and as they continued to converse both struggled to try and remember where they knew the other from. That, and why they felt a connection of sorts. Something that was far older than either of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You and Makoto seemed to be getting along well." Juni commented on the drive back to her apartment.

"Yeeess." Ami drug out the word, teasing her girlfriend as she could hear the obvious jealousy in her voice. The sentiment was endearing to Ami. She had never had anyone jealous for her before. "We seemed to hit it off a bit. She is pretty interesting, a little closed off though." Ami smiled at her girlfriend trying to show her that she need not worry where her affections lie. "I think that we could become friends."

Juni sighed, knowing that she was being overly possessive. "Then I am happy for you. When was the last time you had a friend your age anyway?"

Ami took on a wistful look. "I think two moves ago. I made friends with another girl, but I think my constant reading and studying made her bored. She used to tease me a lot when my grades were never all that spectacular. She used to say I just wasted all my time reading."

"I bet she would be surprised today if she saw the last several nationwide exams." Juni laughed.

Ami grinned. "By the way, I wanted to say how good of you it was to offer Makoto a job. Her face just lit up, I don't think that she has ever held a real job before."

"Even if she just sits around and stares at the walls, I owe her that much. Besides you're right, she did seem eager to work and pretty excited about it." Juni put an arm around her girlfriend and drew her into a half embrace while she continued driving. "I'm sure she'll be great and everything will work out just fine."

Ami happily snuggled closer into Juni's strong frame. The teacher sighed contentedly happy with life. "In the meantime my love, we have a night of studying drills. I'm sure the school you attend has hardly kept you challenged."

The younger girl was deeply touched by her teachers slipped endearment. It made her feel warm, and special. Little things like that were making her own feelings easier to accept and understand. _::I know I have not said it yet, but I think I love you too. Please just give me a little more time. When I do figure this out I will make it a special occasion for the both of us.::_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

::Knock::

::Knock::

Ami looked up from a social sciences book she was studying. It was close to seven-thirty, just a few minutes until she would normally leave for school. "I'm coming!" Ami called out to her unknown guest. She wondered for a moment who in the world would be knocking on her door this early. As she walked toward the door her heart leapt as she thought for a second that it might be Juni. Ami discarded that idea though, as her girlfriend did not have the access codes to get into the apartment.

_::Of course, someone could have just let her in.::_ Ami hoped.

Looking into the peephole, Ami was surprised to see the tall well-built frame of Makoto. The young genius hastily unlocked her door to see what the older teen was up to. As the door was opened Makoto turned around to look at the younger girl, who was already fully dressed in her school uniform. "Hey Mizuno, you ready?"

"Ready?" Ami answered Makoto's question with one of her own. The younger girl was at a loss.

"Yeah, y'know I'm gonna be walking with ya to school in the mornings." The tall brunette leaned heavily against the wall of the outer halls. She quickly ran a hand through her thick brown hair, in an unconscious effort to keep it straightened. "Jeez, Asagai-sensei told me that she was gonna tell... Aww shit!" Ami just watched dumbfounded as the older teen turned and proceeded to knock her head against the wall.

"Damn, it's Wednesday ain't it?" At Ami's nodded affirmation Makoto slumped further into the wall. "Y'know I told myself that I was gonna do a good job, and here I can't even get the dates right. I ain't even supposed to be here till tomorrow."

Still rather confused Ami just stared blankly at her unexpected guest. "Do you want to come in while I finish getting ready?"

"Sure, thanks." Makoto followed the younger girl into her apartment, and loitered in the foyer while the younger girl had gathered her things for school.

"Since you were going to do it anyways, can you tell me what this is all about on my way to school?" Ami called over her shoulder as she scooped up the book she was reading and tried to stuff it into her overflowing book bag. Minutes later Ami was locking her door and the two girls took the elevator leading to the bottom floor of the apartment. As they were descending a sudden question popped into the younger girls mind. "Hey, how did you get in anyway?"

"Oh, the door had a real old lock, I just picked it open." the older teen answered like it was nothing.

"Oh." It didn't really register what she had said until the girls were well on their way to the bus stop. "Wait a second, you what?"

The bus ride to the school was a lot of fun for both teens. After, Makoto explained why she was going to be walking with Ami to and from school, (Which Ami was a little annoyed by, but understood the reasons for it.) Ami got to know a bit more about the girl who was quickly becoming her friend. They spoke a bit about Makoto's unusual skill set, which included but was not limited to lock picking and pick pocketing. After which the conversation turned toward Ami's school, and what school in general was like.

After they disembarked, they still had another half-mile to go until they reached the campus. The time was spent getting to know little impersonal details about each other. Although, both girls knew it would only be a matter of time before they would be able to talk about anything. As the two departed they both reflected on how easy it was to talk and somewhat open up to the other. That was a very strange thing for both of them. It was usually hard for them to be able to talk to or trust other people. Yet while they were together, none of their normal shyness, or standoffishness was present. This only fueled the suspicion that they had known each other from somewhere before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearing lunchtime, and Ami was getting restless. Even though she was placed in all the honors classes the school's curriculum was so far behind where she was in her studies it wasn't even funny. Usually the young genius would bring a book to work on independent study, but today she had neglected to pack a second and she had already finished the social sciences book she was reading earlier that morning. Ami looked at the clock for the sixth time in fifteen minutes. She let out a long breath as she wished she were elsewhere.

The teacher, noticing his student's glazed look called on her to answer a complex problem. His intention was to catch her unaware and teach her a lesson about paying attention in class. He was more than a little surprised when she gave him the correct answer before the question was fully uttered. This just annoyed Ami, as she knew that the teacher had meant to embarrass her. It wasn't long after that her thoughts began to drift to her study sessions with Juni.

A dark blush suddenly covered her features and the teen hastened to hide her face, as thoughts of "other" sessions vividly flashed through her mind. It was then that an incredibly irresponsible idea crossed her mind. She halfheartedly attempted to talk herself out of it, but by the time the class had ended she was fully set on her goal.

As she quickly darted behind some bushes to make her way off campus unnoticed she briefly wondered how she ever got the idea, much less the guts to do this. Shrugging, she decided it really didn't matter. _::Besides::_ She reasoned to herself. _::It is not like I am missing anything important.::_

An hour and two busses later, Ami was standing outside Crystal Academy, wondering how the heck she was going to get Juni's attention without walking in and embarrassing her. _::What was I thinking? This was a dumb idea, even if I could get her to have lunch with me she would be mad that I skipped school.::_

Ami suddenly cringed as the full extent of what she was doing hit her. _::I am sneaking out of class to make lunch for my girlfriend! Oh, what would mom say if she caught me doing this?::_ The young teen groaned as she slumped against the entrance gates, cradling the lovingly prepared bentos to her chest.

"Hey Mizuno, what are you doin' here?" The familiar voice coming from the other side of the gate caused the younger girl to freeze up, now completely embarrassed. "Don't you got school right now?" Ami stood up and slowly tuned to greet Makoto, who was currently struggling to unlock the gate.

After the two were on Crystal grounds Makoto once again inquired as to the reason for Ami's presence. The younger girl just mumbled something incoherent and it was obvious that she was really uncomfortable. Now, the older brunette was not a genius by any stretch of the word. As a matter of fact, the girl dropped out of school after she left with Fiore. That being the case, seeing a very shy and embarrassed looking Ami standing there clutching two bentos to her chest, even she knew what the younger girl was about.

"Hey, come on in, you can wait in the break room." Makoto lead the younger girl to a small storage room that doubled as her break room. The newly employed teen liked this little sanctuary, and would have been very surprised to know that Juni had it stocked with a table, fridge, and microwave specifically for her. Ami took a seat at the table, her nervousness was obvious from her constant fidgeting.

"Y'know she's gonna be happy to see you, you don't need to be so nervous. 'Sides maybe you'll mellow her out a bit, she can be a real bit... err a pain when she's teaching." The older brunette caught herself before she further insulted the teacher. Ami just nodded, Makoto's words obviously having no affect on her.

Getting no response from Ami the older teen just shrugged and left to find her employer. As she made her way down the halls she briefly wondered what it would be like to have someone to take care of like that. It was a secret fantasy of hers that she never shared with anyone, not even her best friend Fiore. There were reasons for that, but she wasn't ready to deal with that just yet. She sighed and shook the thoughts from her head. There was no use in fantasizing about such foolish things, after all who would want a woman like her anyway?

Juni was just finishing a lecture when two sharp knocks sounded and Makoto let herself into the room. The teacher gave her new custodian a look that was a cross between curiosity and annoyance. Garoben, who was currently in charge of Juni's body was prepared to scold the younger woman. She had given her strict instructions to not disturb her class unless it was a matter of extreme importance.

"Sorry for interrupting boss, I need to talk to you in the hall for a sec." Garoben was half tempted to make the younger woman explain in front of her class why she interrupted. Juni however made her realize that embarrassing her girlfriend's new friend like that probably wouldn't really accomplish anything. With Garoben successfully placated, she motioned for Makoto to wait in the hall while she assigned her class some work to keep them busy.

"So, Ms. Kino, what is so important that you felt the need to interrupt my class?" Garoben was giving the younger woman a look that would have cowed most anyone else. Makoto, on the other hand merely shrugged it off. She gave Juni respect because of her position as her boss, but she had lived through too much for any of the teacher's intimidation tactics to have any effect on her.

"Your girlfriend is waiting for you in the break room." Makoto spoke in a casual manner, this only served to annoy Garoben. That is until the demon had registered what the younger woman had said.

"My what?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. And Ami didn't tell me, I figured it out on my own." Makoto turned to leave, but not before seeing the near immediate change in Juni's demeanor at hearing Ami's name. The often-harsh schoolmistress had turned from cold and stern, to shy and hopeful. As she made her way back outside to finish the daily grounds cleaning, the tall brunette's thoughts drifted again to her secret wishes and desires. _::Just once, I would like to have someone care for me as much as those two obviously care for each other.::_

It was with a sense of nervous excitement that Juni made her way to the break room. Upon hearing that her beloved was waiting for her she left the class with instructions to leave as they finished their assignments. She was being irresponsible she knew, and Garoben was almost against putting their girlfriend over their work... almost.

The lunch was an extremely enjoyable affair for the couple. After the brief scolding for skipping class Juni melted at the sight of Ami's guilty pout. They moved from the break room to Juni's office where the older woman locked the door so they would not be observed. The next hour was spent in happy conversation, and feeding each other the finger sandwiches that Ami had prepared for their lunch.

When Juni could no longer miss any more class the two hesitantly parted. Juni requested that Ami have Makoto take her home, to which the younger girl protested. Juni won out in the end however, asking her girlfriend to do it for her sake, and peace of mind. As Ami was preparing to leave she impulsively leaned into the older woman and bestowed her with a parting kiss that made them both weak in the knees.

Juni remained sitting at her desk for another ten minutes after the younger girl had departed. A goofy grin stayed plastered on her face and her fingers brushed against her lips as the sensation of the departing kiss still lingered. _::My Gods where did my Ami learn to kiss like that.::_ She did not know if it had been the young genius's skill or just the emotion involved, but either way she went through the rest of her day with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Y'know, my boss is pretty damn hung up on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that has to be the first time since I started working for her that she smiled."

Ami smiled herself at the observation from her tall companion. Both girls had been talking since they left Crystal. Ami had found that the tall brunette was extremely easy to talk to. True her grammar was atrocious, but that really didn't seem to matter much. It seemed that any time the two were together things just seemed to click with them. The awkward stage you usually go through when meeting a new person just wasn't there.

"So, how long have the two of ya been dating?" Makoto started to slowly breech the line of questions she wanted to ask since she met her younger friend.

A thoughtful look crossed Ami's features as she thought about the events of the last two weeks. "It is strange. We have only technically been a couple for a little less than three weeks. It seems like such a long time though, so much has happened since then."

"That's it!?!" The older girl exclaimed in disbelief. "The two of you seem a bit y'know, intense to have only been dating for that long."

"We have known each other for a couple months now. During the summer I used to spend all of my time studying with her." The young genius thought for a moment about her summer. She regretted that she had to continue going to such a useless school when she should be studying by her teacher's side. "I am sorry, what was that?" Ami asked, as she had obviously missed what her taller companion had said.

The older girl was almost blushing, and seemed hesitant to repeat her question. "Uhm, I well I just uh, never mind."

Ami's curiosity was now fully peaked. "No, please, ask me anything you would like."

"Well it's just that, I was curious is all. Like I told ya earlier when I was in lockup I saw a lot of girls... uhm... y'know. And well I was just wondering how different it was from being with a man." The older girl was starting to blush, but with an act of sheer willpower she managed to clear it away. "Not that I want to try it or anything, I'm just curious."

It was Ami's turn to blush, although she couldn't hide hers. "I, uhm that is we have not, have not." The young genius was so red she resembled a fire truck.

Makoto couldn't help but laugh a little at the expression the younger girl was wearing.

"You haven't done it yet!?! I'm sorry. I just figured the way you act round each other. Well I just thought you were lovers already. Sorry if I, y'know embarrassed you or somthin', I didn't mean to."

"No, it is alright, I told you to ask me anything you wanted." Ami had regained her composure for a moment only to lose it again when she began to ask Makoto about her personal life. "Uhm, how is it like with guys? Have you, well you know?"

The older teen found her younger companions shyness around the subject of sex rather cute. She herself had no shame about her voluntary sexual choices. True she regretted all of her partners save one, but her past mistakes were things that she drew upon to better herself in the future. That's not to say that they didn't leave scars, quite the opposite actually. She had been burned many times by men looking for an easy lay; she was now very slow to trust. That is one of the many reasons she loved her friend Fiore so much.

Fiore had never asked anything of her, and when she came to him on that first night he treated it like a precious gift. He made her feel special and loved, like there was no one else but them. He created for her an eternal memory one that she would always cherish.

Makoto knew for some time now that she was in love with her friend. She knew that he knew as well, though she was careful to hide the true extent of her feelings. That would not be fair to him; after all he was in love with another. Who was she to take that away from him, especially after he had already given her so much.

"Uhm, Makoto?"

"Oh sorry!" Makoto shook her head as she refocused on the conversation. "I was just thinking 'bout old stuff. About your question, truthfully it depends on who you are with and why. The first time I was with someone I liked he was rough and selfish. He was just using me for his own release. I had a few lovers like that." Makoto's face darkened a bit as she thought of past boyfriends, all of which used her. They promised her a life away from the streets and the foster system. They promised to marry her and take her away from it all. Those men were to be her prince, a knight on a beautiful white horse. Reality though was cruel; they just wanted her for easy sex. "But, when you are with someone that cares about you, it can be... Uhm, Beautiful! That's the word to describe it."

"I can only imagine what it would be like to be with someone who loved you as much as you loved them." The older teen had a melancholy look to her as she spoke of this. Both girls were silent for a time. Makoto was deep in thought, while Ami did not really know what to say. It did lead the younger teen into thinking about what she had shared with Juni. Beautiful, is how Makoto described it. Ami thought she would add powerful and overwhelming to the description as well. And that was just making out. The young genius could not even begin to imagine what it would be like to make love to Juni.

"Ami, what's it like to have someone love you?" The question was asked in a whisper.

Ami looked up at her friend and saw her struggling to hold her composure. "Oh Makoto, I thought that you?" Ami stopped herself as she realized her question would only serve to add salt to the wound she unintentionally opened. "I, it is... Very powerful, I feel so alive when I am around her. It was like I was sleeping, and when I met her I awoke. She makes me feel very special, being around her opens up a very passionate side of me that I never dreamt I had."

Ami thought to tell Makoto not to worry that she would also find someone, but she realized it would sound trite and condescending. Instead she chose to keep her comments to herself. It was obvious that the older girl had retreated into herself and was now lost in thought.

The remainder of the trip to Ami's home was spent in silence. When they finally arrived Ami invited her companion in for tea, but was politely refused. Makoto begged off saying that she really needed to return to work. As she left, Ami thought upon the conversation they had shared. She realized that they had broached some pretty personal subjects, and neither of them batted an eye about it. She knew that she found someone in whom she could confide, and hopefully the older girl would trust her as well. Ami could tell that the older girl had a lot of things burdening her, and thought perhaps between the two of them they could help each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is she doing, is it all right if I visit with her for a little while?" The nurse assigned to the mysterious pink haired patient looked up at her impatient colleague.

"She is doing remarkably well all things considered. You can visit with her if you'd like." The nurse paused for a moment deciding whether or not to butt into her coworkers business. The never-ending quest for juicy gossip won out in the end. "Might I ask Ms. Mizuno, why you are always coming to see this girl?"

"I have my reasons." Ayanee passed by the slightly annoyed nurse into the room of her patient. The nurse grumbled a bit about the paramedic's rudeness. She did notice that even though she kept her voice cool, the paramedic could not stop fidgeting with her hands. Not much gossip to go on, but it was a little.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ayanee's normally cool work persona gentled immediately upon entering the hospital room.

The room's sole occupant was startled as she was gazing out the window. Ayanee took the moment before she turned around to look upon this mysterious young woman who somehow was becoming a very important part of her life. The woman appeared to be in her early twenties, she had mid back length pink hair, which seemed to be natural. When she turned at Ayanee's voice the paramedic's heart skipped a beat. The younger woman bestowed upon her an angelic smile that seemed filled with a sort of innocence.

"Ms. Mizuno, I was just thinking about you. Please come have a seat next to me." The younger woman's smile was infectious and Ayanee couldn't stop the grin that overtook her features. She had been coming to visit the young woman every day since she had seemingly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the road. At the time she was unconscious, it was later confirmed that she had received multiple stab wounds. Some of them were very deep, and it was theorized that a sword was actually the weapon used against her. All of this left some very grievous wounds, the worst of which nicked her spine causing her to lose the use of her legs. The doctors had told her that it was a miracle the woman was able to wake up at all.

Yet, even through all of that the girl could still smile her bright sunny smile. "You can call me Ayanee you know. Oh hey, I brought a game I thought we could play." Ayanee had stopped making excuses to visit the mysterious woman. All she knew was that she enjoyed being in her presence, and that she in turn always seemed to brighten the younger woman's mood.

"Oh, and I ran into our friend downstairs. He said that he would be here in a minute to play with us." The friend in question was also an enigma. When they had been found, he was carrying the younger woman. While she was a mess, his only wound was a bone deep gash across his right palm. Neither the young woman nor he had any personal memories. They knew the language and appeared to have had a good education, but anything about their personal lives was a blank. They didn't even know their names.

Ayanee helped how she could, and set the man up in a shelter while he looked for a job and she helped him look for an apartment that both he and the pink haired woman would live. That was something else that was odd about the two. The man, who appeared to be a bit older than the woman, seemed to have a connection to her. He had told Ayanee once that is was like he felt driven to serve and protect the other woman. He did not know why the feelings were there or where they came from. Until he found out, he promised to stick by her side and care for the both of them.

She couldn't help it, Ayanee liked him. It wasn't a physical attraction or anything like that, although he was gorgeous. No, the man had a kindness about him, and his unexplainable devotion to the pink haired woman was undeniable. As a matter of fact, as soon as his hand was sewn up he started looking for work to care for the two of them. It didn't even occur to him that the other woman might not be his responsibility.

Yes, both of these people were very remarkable, and Ayanee felt blessed to have such wonderful friends. That is of course what they were to her. It had been a long time since she had anyone that she could call that. Well there was Noriko, but she was much more than a friend. Ayanee gazed upon the young amnesiac, there was something about this girl that reminded her so much of her lost lover. The resemblance was not physical, it was more spiritual, emotional, and their personalities were also very similar.

The two women sat and talked while waiting for their friend to show up. "You know, you have really beautiful eyes. They remind me of the sea." Ayanee spoke the words she was thinking out loud and immediately blushed when she did.

The young woman smiled coyly and gently brushed back a lock of pink hair that covered her face. "Why are you embarrassed by complimenting me? And thank you, at least something on me looks presentable."

The young woman seemed to withdraw. Her thoughts began to focus on her injured and scarred body. Especially the three deep wounds across her abdomen, the small gash on her right cheek, and even though they weren't bad yet it was only a matter of time before her legs began to whither from disuse. She wasn't a vain person, but she was becoming very self-conscious about it.

"Nonsense, you are beautiful. I can easily see it, and so can Ms. Mizuno there." The man who had been found with the pink haired woman had just walked into the room. As he spoke he made a mental note to himself to help improve his friend's self esteem. Ayanee also began to think similar thoughts.

"He's right you know, and I won't have anyone saying otherwise." The paramedic was quick to try and help lift her friend's spirits. The bedridden woman accepted their placations and settled in as she watched her friend set up a stand next to the bed so the three could play whatever game Ayanee had brought with her.

Two games later the pink haired girl had won both and was on her way to winning a third.

"Ms. Mizuno." The young man began to address his friend.

"Please call me Ayanee."

"Ayanee, I have found that I am going to need a name. I was hoping that you would honor me by allowing the use of your family name, as I have lost mine."

Ayanee was quiet for a moment. "Of course, I would be the one who is honored to share my name with you, both of you." Ayanee turned to face her bedridden companion, to include her as well. "But, what shall you choose as a first name?"

The young woman was the first to speak. "I think I would like to be called Umi Mizuno."

Ayanee smiled at that. "Yes, I think that name will suit you wonderfully."

"Tsuzuku, that will be my name. I think that it is fitting. No matter what happens, I will always find a way to continue on. Especially if I am in the company of such wonderful friends."

"You know, if I drank and had a glass I would toast that." Ayanee nodded at her friend.

The three friends shared each other's company for another hour before Ayanee had to return to work. Their time was well spent. The three friends planned for the immediate future; after all it would only be a few weeks before Umi would be released. Finding a place for her and Tsuzuku to live was a major priority. Even after Ayanee left, the two remaining friends continued with their brainstorming. They finished the night in discussion on how lucky they were to have befriended such a caring person.

As Umi lay in her bed that night she thought on where she was now, and how much worse it could have been. She thought of the handsome woman, who stayed by her side. She also thought of the man she was found with. How he, without any prompting, decided to take full responsibility for both of them. They had only remembered meeting a few weeks prior and yet he would become her, a total stranger's provider.

Yes, she knew things could be much worse. "Thank you, Kami, I will survive this. Things will get better." With the whispered thanks to the heavens the young woman gently cried herself to sleep.


	12. Life's Decisions: A Month In The Life

**Chapter 12**

**Life's Decisions: A Month in the Life**

"Well, I am exhausted." Fiore exclaimed as he crashed into the futon that he shared with his friend. They had been provided separate ones, but it was more comfortable for them to share the bed. Ever since the first night they made love, they had always slept together. And that is all it was, for them it was comforting to feel the other cuddled against them.

Makoto smiled at her friend as she gathered some fresh clothes to change into now that she was done with her bath. "It was a lot of fun though wasn't it?"

Fiore remained enveloped in the futon stretched out with his eyes closed. "It was. I think Ami was completely shocked. Did you see how red she got when she realized what was going on?"

"From what she told me, this was her first birthday in years that she had anyone besides her mom show up. I can't believe she's only fifteen. She seems so much more mature than that." Makoto paused a moment to stretch out a bit, she gasped slightly as she felt her back pop a little. "Y'know, it was really cool of my boss to put all of this together, but why did she make me take the credit?" The tall brunette unwrapped the towel from around her body and, replaced it with a thin robe. She started gathering a change of clothes for Fiore as well.

"She only did that, because she doesn't want her mom to know how "close" she and Ami really are." Fiore lazily replied.

Makoto sighed as she padded across the room and took a seat next to her friend. She neatly folded his change of clothes and set them next to him. The young man opened his eyes at the weight shift on the futon. Mako looked at him for a moment, an unreadable expression briefly crossing her features.

"They really do make a cute couple don't they?" Makoto turned away from her friend and stared at her hands which lie neatly folded in her lap.

Fiore could tell that his friend was starting to feel sorry for herself. He knew that she longed to find a love of her own. He had been there to help her pick up the pieces after her last two failed attempts at happiness. "Yes, they do. What do you think of them, not as a couple but individually?"

Makoto gasped in pleasure as she felt Fiore's hands start kneading her shoulders. She moaned as she felt shots of energy traveling into her body. She always loved whenever her friend would massage her. His special powers allowed him to add a little something extra to it. "You're really tense today."

The muscular girl sighed as she leaned back into his touch. She smiled in anticipation as she felt her robe gently removed. Fiore then had her lay down on her belly so he could give her a full back massage. It was rare that she was treated to that, so she hastily got into position. She didn't talk for a while; the only sounds she was able to make were a few hedonistic moans.

As the massage continued Mako began to think about what she thought of Ami and her boss. "I like my boss a lot. She seems pretty cool, especially outside of school. At school for some reason she gets all bitchy. One thing I do notice, though, is that she is just a little bit overprotective of Ami."

Fiore was just finishing massaging the bottoms of his friend's feet when he motioned her to flip over. The tall brunette smiled widely. Full back massages were rare, and full body massages were almost non-existent. Makoto could only recall two other times when she was treated to this. _::If I'm lucky, he'll let me return the favor.::_ Makoto mused.

Once again lost in the wonderfully relaxing sensations of the massage Makoto almost forgot what she was talking about. "It's strange, when I first met Ami I felt like I already knew her. It's like a zing passed through me when I first saw her. I feel that way when I'm talking to her too. It just seems like I've known her forever, and I feel like I can talk to her about anything." A surprised gasp escaped her lips as the massage progressed from her shoulders to her breasts.

A faint blush blanketed Makoto's skin as she thoroughly enjoyed her friend's firm ministrations. She snuck a peek at him, but sighed in disappointment. He was really focused on the massage, and although she kind of hoped otherwise it wouldn't lead into anything else unless she really pushed for it. The thought did appeal to her, but she quelled it knowing that she would feel guilty about taking advantage of her friend.

"She invited me out to lunch next week. I… I think that we'll be good friends. It feels good to say that y'know. I haven't called anyone my friend for a long time." She opened her eyes and gazed at Fiore for a moment. "Except you, but then you've been so much more than a friend to me for a long time now."

Neither of the friends spoke after that. Makoto became lost in Fiore's touch, and he in massaging out all the tension the powerful woman under him acquired throughout the last several months. When the massage had finished Fiore used his powers to turn off the lights. The two friends forwent clothing and snuggled tightly together. Fiore knew that Makoto needed this right now, and was happy to be able to help his friend.

He didn't often speak of it, but with the exception of Mamoru, Makoto was the only person he ever called friend. Of course he hasn't talked to Mamoru in years. And as much as he longed for his love, he always knew that Makoto would hold a special place in his heart. She was his best friend after all, and no one could ever replace her as that. She was the one person that he would ever trust with all his secrets. It helped him, knowing that he had someone he could trust so completely. He smiled down at her sleeping form before placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead and joined her in sleeps embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a long day for Juni and her companion. The only thing that perked up her mood was the half hour of cuddling she got in with her girlfriend before she had to leave for home. The tall teacher sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She was just finishing making sure all the lights were off and the doors were locked, all that was left was to retrieve her purse from her office.

As soon she entered her office Garoben sensed something was off. The demon instantly extended her senses to try and find the source of it. She stood there for a moment ready to strike with fist or spell should anyone decide to show themselves. Before her a small rip in the air appeared. Garoben frowned as she recognized it as a means of transportation throughout the Dark Kingdom. Sure enough a large dictionary sized package appeared from within and dropped to her desk. No sooner had the package settled did the portal vanish.

Garoben slowly approached the plain looking delivery. Her palms began to sweat and a slight tremble shot through her body. It had been a number of weeks since her encounter with the madman Jadeite, and the demon had hopped that he had forgotten about her or had other things to attend to. Unfortunately for her, he had obviously not.

"Wha.. What is it?" Juni slowly reached out and tentatively opened the package. Inside was a small Frisbee shaped crystal, a small pouch containing a few hundred little crystal tacks, and a parchment with instructions written upon it.

_::He plans for us to attach the tacks to our training disks. They will gather energy from our students and transfer it to the larger disk.::_

Juni gasped. "But what about the energy we are already gathering? Will we still have enough to sustain ourselves?"

The teacher could feel Garoben's mental frown. _::Our students will suffer the same effects from our feeding as they normally would. We just have to do it in every class and not break days.::_ Juni's fist lashed out and slammed against her desk. _::Juni, we need to prepare for the worst.::_

Garoben slumped down into her chair. The fear the demon was feeling soon dissipated, and was replaced by a calm resignation. _::We need to speak to our lawyer about signing everything over to Ami. You do want to leave everything to her right?::_

Juni trembled a bit. "Is there no hope for us?"

_::I will not lie to you; it is rare for his expendable soldiers to survive.:: _The demon drew in a long breath She reflected for a moment on how she had taken too many things in her long life for granted. If it was her time to die, she was ready. There was only one thing she would regret, loosing Ami.

_::There have already been several of his Yoma operating throughout Tokyo. The majority of them have been slain by someone calling herself Sailor Moon.:: _Garoben's voice was very matter of fact, almost as if she just didn't care_. ::Another warrior has been active as well, but I have very little information on her.::_

"These are the Senshi, that Hino was talking about?" Juni was very scarred, but her companion's eerie calm was infectious.

_::Yes:: _Garoben's voice sounded hollow and tired in Juni's mind_. ::I have kept track of these things for sometime. It would be foolish of me to think that I was separated from the Yoma world just because I bonded with you. I knew that they were organized, but I never dreamed that Jadeite or Lady Beryl were a part of it.::_

After a moment of silence Garoben spoke again almost as an afterthought_. ::Call Shizuku. Tell her that we need to transfer all our belongings over to Ami. The sooner the better.::_

"Shouldn't I write out a will?"

_::No, if we die we won't leave behind a corpse. Remember you died several years ago, my presence is the only thing that kept your body preserved. If we were to die now you would crumble to dust and I will fade into oblivion.::_

Juni cradled her head in her palms. The weight of what she had to do and what could happen slammed down upon her. Her thoughts also echoed that of her companions. She was happy to have had the extra years, but she would regret losing her newfound love. "I should get started. Just let me know everything that needs to be done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir! Excuse me sir please wait!" A tall incredibly beautiful woman pushed her way through the sea of pedestrians around her. She had been following this man for the past three blocks, but he had yet to notice her. She grunted as she took another nudge to her stomach. She did not care how far or long she had to trail him, if he walked across Japan she would follow.

He was everything she was looking for. This perfect specimen had long luxurious onyx hair, with the exception of his bangs, which were a dark red. He easily topped six feet and appeared to have a lean muscular build. Then there was his face, classically handsome bordering on beautiful and his eyes, those incredible eyes would be guaranteed to steal the hearts of millions.

"Sir, please wait!" The beautiful woman spotted her chance to catch up as her quarry paused to study the entrance of a building and compare it with a paper he was carrying.

"Nineteen seventy-six zero three, third floor Mrs. Takoro's office." Tsuzuku carefully double checked the instructions and matched the address to the building in front of him. He was just about to step in when he felt someone latch onto his arm. With a skill that surprised him he instinctively grabbed a hold of his assaulter's arm and twisted it behind their back.

The beautiful woman let out a startled, pain filled cry. Tsuzuku upon seeing what he had done instantly released the woman and hastily checked to make sure she was all right. A few people stopped to watch the altercation, but moved along after nothing further happened.

"I am so sorry Ms. I just acted out of instinct. Please…" The handsome man paused mid sentence as he gazed upon the woman who was gently massaging her arm. She was fairly tall, an inch or two shy of six feet. The thing that caught Tsuzuku's eye was her face. She was stunning, the very picture of youth and beauty. Except the woman had a look of wisdom in her, she was probably older then she looked and if that was the case she aged very well indeed.

"Please allow me to treat you to lunch for my hasty actions." He flashed her a smile, that unbeknownst to him had claimed and broken a thousand hearts.

The beautiful woman was not immune to this man's charms. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts and properly respond to his invitation. "I would be delighted Mr.?"

The man brushed an errant lock of hair behind his ear in a deliberately alluring fashion. "Mizuno, Tsuzuku Mizuno."

"I am pleased to meet you. I am Kozue Shimamoto, president of Treetop Modeling Agency. Perhaps you've heard of us?" The woman bowed quickly before handing him a business card.

Tsuzuku took the card while returning the bow. "I am afraid I'm new to town, I haven't had a chance to reacclimatize myself with what's popular these days."

"Oh, well the truth is I have been following you for the past few blocks, and I wanted to know if you were currently represented by anyone." Kozue let her eyes trail Tsuzuku's body, making it obvious that she was interested in him beyond the professional realm.

Tsuzuku grinned slightly as his gaze caressed Kozue's face. She had dealt with a lot of people in her life, and he still caused her skin to flush and her breath to quicken. "Are you offering to represent me Mrs. Shimamoto?"

"It's Ms. and yes I am. As a matter of fact I was on my way to meet with my agencies top two models. I would be honored if you would join us." The president's voice trailed off as her gaze was locked with the man in front of her. She wanted to say more, but was lost in his eyes, she couldn't speak to save her life.

"Ms. Shimamoto, the pleasure would be all mine." With a courtly grace Tsuzuku clasped Kozue's hand and brought it to his lips. His eyes continued to hold hers enthralled, refusing to let go. He knew he had charmed her, he knew that he could have her eating out of his palm. He knew this, and he loved it. "Please lead the way."

An arm wrapped around the president's slender shoulders. Tsuzuku smiled as she gasped at the contact. _::This will be the perfect line of work. And the benefits! The benefits will be extraordinary.::_

It turned out that the meeting place was only a few blocks form where Kozue originally started trailing Tsuzuku. He nodded appreciatively at the obvious quality and exclusive look of the restaurant. He could not know for sure, but something told him he was accustomed to this type of living.

When the pair entered they were hastily ushered to the back of the restaurant. Even though he was sorely under dressed Tsuzuku carried himself with a confidence that attracted the attention of every woman and more than a little men, every woman except one. This time it was his turn to lose his breath. The woman who shared a table with a cute waify looking model was in a word, perfect. He could not tell her height, because she was seated but it was obvious that she was a very tall woman. She had long silky black hair that was practically glowing, it framed her face which shown with a timeless classic beauty. When she noticed his stare she looked up at him, gracing him with a view of her perfect lips and beautiful dark brown eyes.

He was very pleased when Kozue lead him to her table. "Ladies, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Mizuno. Mr. Mizuno, these are my top two models, Ms. Yukari Hayasaka, and Ms. Jun Fudoh."

The near painfully thin model greeted him first. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Mizuno."

"Please, call me Tsuzuku." He replied with a smile.

"Alright then Tsuzuku, you have to call me Caroline." She treated him with a beautiful smile. It would have had a much greater effect if the model behind her hadn't stood to greet him as well.

She bowed demurely to him. "It's good to meet you. Will you be joining Ms. Shimamoto's agency?

"I will have to hear what she has to offer first, but I am considering it." Tsuzuku grinned at Jun, hoping to get some sort of response from her. Much to his chagrin all he received was a polite nod.

The rest of the lunch was spent learning about the agency, and what types of projects were available and what they were currently working on. Tsuzuku absorbed all of this with great interest, all the while keeping an eye on the beauty that had yet to really notice him.

An hour later Tsuzuku returned to the small apartment he and Umi shared. If he accepted this new job they could actually afford it, and then some. If Kozue was good to her word, after a few shoots he could probably afford to buy an apartment. The thought was highly appealing to him; living in shelters and miniscule apartments was beginning to wear on him. He could feel that he deserved more, he had lived in a higher station in life and he meant to achieve it again.

In the meantime he had to rely on Ayanee's charity. That is something that confused him. Here was this woman, a total stranger to both he and Umi, and she practically bends over backwards to help them. She had even tapped into her savings to set them up with the apartment they lived in and the equipment needed to tend for Umi. Regardless of the reason he was fully prepared to return her generosity tenfold if this job went through. Besides, even if she couldn't help them she was still a good friend.

Tsuzuku walked into his apartment and went straight to Umi's room anxious to tell her about his encounter with the Treetop Modeling Agency. As he walked in unannounced he inadvertently found out one of the reasons Ayanee was so kind to them. Ayanee was seated on the side of Umi's bed, and both were locked into a heated kiss. From the looks of them, this had been going on for a little while.

Ayanee and Umi didn't even hear their friend's entrance; it wasn't until he politely cleared his throat that the two finally noticed him. Umi instantly turned deep red, but Ayanee wanted to show her that everything was all right. She placed a light kiss on her forehead before turning to greet her friend. "Hey Tsuzuku, how'd your afternoon go?"

"Not as good as yours I see." Umi squirmed a bit in embarrassment, but Tsuzuku gave her a quick wink to show that he was just teasing her. "I was actually scouted today."

"What do you mean?" Ayanee questioned as she positioned herself to sit next to Umi. She knew that her friend was embarrassed, but she wanted her to be at ease with it. The younger woman was hesitant at first, but when Tsuzuku showed no signs of disapproval she slowly snuggled into Ayanee's side.

"When I was about to go to my interview the president of Treetop Modeling Agency stopped me and insisted I join her for lunch." As he spoke he held an air of complete confidence, with a hint of arrogance. Whatever happened it was obvious that he was very pleased with the results. "She introduced me to the agencies top models and told me of several shoots that I could start working on immediately."

Umi smiled widely at her friend. "That's wonderful. When do you start?"

"I haven't given her an answer yet. I wanted to tell the two of you about it first. As a matter of fact, she has offered to take me out to dinner tonight. Since the two of you are, getting closer perhaps you will join us? It can be a double date."

Ayanee smiled, happy with the invite. Umi didn't seem so sure. "But, it will be somewhere fancy, and I have to use my wheelchair. I don't know if I'm ready to go out in that yet."

"Oh Umi, don't worry. It will be alright, you're beautiful and having your chair is not going to make any difference." Ayanee was quick to reassure her nervous friend.

"And the restaurant she will be taking us to is very classy. People know better than to gawk and stare." Tsuzuku added.

"But, what about transportation and clothes? I don't have anything nice, and Ayanee can't fit my chair into her little car." Umi was making excuses, both Ayanee and Tsuzuku realized, and they had no intention of letting her get away with it.

Tsuzuku frowned for a moment. He watched as Ayanee attempted to reassure her. He knew that the longer it took for her to start going out and accepting her disability, the harder it would be. "Look Umi, you are being overly insecure. The president wants me to join her agency really bad; I will have her send over a ride and outfits for the both of you. Now this discussion is over, we will be leaving at eight." With that he turned and let the two women staring at the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Noriko,

I met someone recently. My current partner and I found a strange man carrying her in the middle of the street. At the time she was beat up pretty bad, it looked like she was in a knife fight of some sort. I guess we will never know. Neither She nor the man with her remembers any details about their lives. They don't even know their real names.

I didn't know at the time why, but every day since I brought them in I went to visit them, her. Even the day after Ami was attacked I took a few minutes to see if she had awoken from her surgery yet. Since then I have spent at least an hour a day with her, and since she got out of the hospital I spend even more time with her.

I love her. I don't know how or why it happened so fast. I have known her for less than a month, but every moment I am not with her I hurt. I never believed in love at first sight, but now whether I believe in it or not I am living it.

Right now she lives in a small apartment with Tsuzuku. He is the man who was found with her. I pulled out half my savings to set them up with it and all the things Umi will need to get around. That's how I know this is true love. Umi has lost the use of both legs; she will spend the rest of her life in a wheel chair. And instead of having that scare me away, I find myself changing my life to accommodate her. I am already planning on selling my car to get a minivan so I can drive her around.

I am thankful for Tsuzuku. He was hesitant to accept my aid at first, but he looked at it practically and gave in. I don't know what his connection is with Umi; I sometimes think that neither of them knows it. It is there though. He is completely devoted to her, anything he can do to help her or make her more comfortable he will. It makes it sound like he is in love with her, but I've never seen him make those kind of advances toward her. And I know for a fact that he can get any woman he wants to fall for him. I believe he broke at least two of the nurse's hearts while Umi stayed at the hospital. I have no doubt that he will also be sleeping his way through the management and talent of the Treetop Modeling Agency that he is now a part of.

I have mixed feelings about that. I have always hated men who are like that. Tsuzuku is for the most part very careful about keeping his behavior away from Umi and me. The only reason I know what I do is because of the rumor mill at the hospital. Last night was the only time that we actually observed his behavior, and that is only because the modeling president made no secret of the fact that as soon as Umi and I were gone she was going to help herself to our friend.

Since he is my friend, and he will be the main provider for Umi I will ignore it. As long as he doesn't flaunt it in front of me I won't say anything about it. Plus now he has an excellent job that has the opportunity of making him very wealthy. It is still too early in our relationship to know what will happen with Umi and myself, so I feel good knowing she will have a good provider. That's not to say that I don't know what I want to happen in our relationship, but things happen. Regardless I need to talk to him about Umi's care in any scenario.

I haven't spoken to Ami about her yet. I actually haven't spoken to Ami much at all. Ever since the attack she doesn't seem to confide in me anymore. That really hurts me, but I guess it's my own fault. I work so many damn hours that I never get to see her. And now what free time I have I spend with Umi. That is the main reason I need to introduce them, I want for us all to spend time together. And as much as I love Umi, it would never work out between us if she and Ami did not get along.

I feel good knowing that even if she feels she can't talk to me, Ami has found others to talk to. For the first time my daughter actually has friends. True, they are a little "different", but I see that they all care for Ami so I won't criticize them, well most of them. I know the one Ami spends the most time with is Asagai-sensei. That is to be expected I guess, considering they spent the whole summer studying together.

Then there is Kino Makoto and Fiore; he doesn't have a last name as far as I know. Makoto is the one who initially stepped in to save my daughter when she was attacked. So I'm grateful to her not only for that, but also because she and my daughter have become good friends. Fiore is Makoto's boyfriend as far as I can tell and he is very kind to both Makoto and Ami so I can't say anything bad about him.

Finally there is Grandpa Hino. I really don't approve of my daughter associating with him. He is a dirty old man to put it bluntly. She says he is a good man, but still I only let her see him when I know someone else is with her.

One thing that I am very thankful to all of her friends for is that they threw her a surprise birthday party. Ami hasn't had a party since she was in the third grade. Makoto says she planned it, but I suspect that Asagai-sensei had more to do with it. She seems to be a very modest, private person. From what Ami tells me she is the only one that spends anytime with her at all. I don't understand that personally. I think the woman is drop dead gorgeous even after her accident. I swear, if anyone can make an eye patch look sexy it's her. I know she could have dates lined up out the door. Why she chooses to be a recluse is beyond me. I guess she is one of those people who are married to their work. Heck even the time she spends with Ami is work in a way.

I have so much I still have to say. No, you know what I think I am going to visit you. I have some things I want to say in your presence. It will probably be a few weeks, but I will get there as soon as possible. So, until then.

Sept. 26, 1992

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Makoto, what is your relationship with Fiore? I always thought he was your boyfriend, but you mentioned the other day that you felt lonely."

Ami and Makoto sat cross-legged across from each other on a beautifully hand crafted picnic mat. The two friends had spent a few hours after Ami got out of school to just walk around and explore a bit. Makoto had received permission to take this time off of work earlier so she came prepared with everything needed for a picnic. The food surprisingly enough was prepared by the tall brunette. As the two ate, Ami couldn't help but think how delicious it was considering Makoto had never set foot in a kitchen before.

Makoto cringed slightly, she really didn't want to talk about this, but she wanted to maintain the rapport and honesty that she and her smaller companion shared. She knew to keep that going she would have to be honest here as well. Besides, it couldn't hurt to get another person's perspective on this. "Fiore's and my relationship is, complicated. I met him when I was twelve; he saved me from some pretty rough times. Since then he has always been the most important person in my life. I just wish that I was the most important in his."

Makoto put down her bento and sat quietly, trying to organize her thoughts. "We had to separate a few times over the last several years, but mostly that was due to me going to lockup so much. Other times he had things he needed to do, but I never learned what that was. Aside from that, we are always together."

Makoto glanced at Ami who was listening intently. She knew she was talking around the question, she hesitated a moment but decided to just go with it. "Fiore and I first became lovers after my last boyfriend dumped me. I had a bad habit of choosing men who just wanted me for sex. They would use me and leave me when they got bored. After that last time I just got so depressed y'know. I felt like I was worthless and no one would ever love someone like me."

Ami could tell that this story was very difficult for her friend to tell. She scooted in closer to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was a small gesture of support, but the older teen was able to draw strength from it. "So I kinda seduced Fiore. I just wanted to feel loved. And he does love me; he's just not **in **lovewith me."

"What do you mean?" Ami was confused by the picture Makoto was painting.

"Fiore has someone else that he's in love with. Though I don't even think that guy even remembers him. They met when they were young and Fiore's always waiting for the perfect time to meet 'im again." Ami didn't fail to notice the slip Makoto made in revealing the gender of Fiore's love. Ami felt bad for her friend, it would be difficult for Makoto to find the happiness she obviously craved with a gay man.

"So, There you are, Fiore is my best friend and I am in love with him. And, well he just doesn't think of me that way. I live for those times when I can get him to make love to me, cause it feels like we're really together, like there is no one else, just us."

Ami could here the longing in her friends voice.

"But the reality is he just sleeps with me out of pity. There is no way my Angel could possibly be in love someone like me." Makoto's shoulders drooped in embarrassment and shame.

"I feel like I'll never find someone to love me completely. Fiore's the closest thing I got to that, and he can't love me the way I love him. So I take what I can get until the next asshole that I fall for shows up and uses me again." Makoto started to twirl one of her errant locks. Ami recognized it as the nervous gesture it was.

"It's my own fault really. I mean look at me. I'm too tall and muscular. I look like a damn boy!" Makoto pushed herself up from her seat. She ran her hands up and down her body illustrating the perfect musculature that she thought was a fault. "I'm not even full Japanese. How can I ever be a wife when my main talents are fighting and picking locks? Who would ever want to be with someone like me?"

Makoto was feeling very vulnerable right now, she had opened up in a way she hadn't expected to. She said things out loud that she never dared voice before. The fragile teen was on the verge of tears and was surprised when arms encircled her in a supportive embrace.

The older teen wanted to cry, but held back. This quiet show of support from her friend was soothing to her troubled soul. Makoto absorbed the feeling of non-judgmental understanding that Ami was providing her. The tall teen leaned into her younger friends embrace gaining strength from it. She stayed like that for a few moments until she remembered who was holding her. She slowly released herself from the embrace and returned to her seat.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Makoto's voice had a slight tremor in it. Ami didn't notice, but Makoto was nervous as to its implications.

Ami smiled at her friend. "That is what friends are for right?" The young genius looked at the ground for a moment wandering if she should continue. If what she wanted to say was appropriate. "You are wrong, you know."

"Huh." Makoto gave Ami a confused look, not entirely sure what the younger girl was talking about.

"You will find someone. You told me all those things like they were bad, but I see them as strengths. Your heritage does not make you undesirable. If anything, it makes you more exotic, so does your height and muscles." Ami was completely serious as she spoke. She knew that it was important for Makoto to believe these things.

Ami took her friends hand, waiting for Makoto to look her in the eyes before continuing. "Do you not realize how beautiful you are? I can not believe Fiore, or your old boyfriends have never told you that."

Makoto was blushing at the younger girl's compliments. It took her a second to reply, and when she did it was in a shy unsure voice. "Fiore does, but I always thought he was just trying to cheer me up."

"Well he is not, and neither am I. You are an extremely beautiful and admirable woman Makoto. Any man, or woman for that matter, would be lucky to have you." Ami blushed a moment not really sure if she should continue, but she felt that her insecure friend really needed the reassurance. "You know, if I was not with Juni I would ask you out in a heartbeat. And believe me when I say that I would be the lucky one if you said yes."

Makoto squirmed a bit in embarrassment, but Ami did manage to make her feel better. Even though, it was definitely time for a subject change. "Speaking of Juni, are the two of you… uh… intimate yet?" Makoto cringed at the bluntness of her question, but she "really" wanted to change the subject.

Ami at the mention of her own sex life immediately turned beet red. "Uhm, we still have not."

"You haven't!?! Ami, you have been a couple for almost a month, I would have thought you would have done it by now." Makoto was used to being pressured into putting out in the first few dates, if not the first date. So the concept of not having sex right away was quite foreign to her. "If you're not careful she's going to get tired of waiting."

Ami balked at Makoto's statement. "Juni is not like that! We have not been together yet because she wants to make sure that I am ready for that kind of commitment."

"What do you mean commitment?" Makoto looked at Ami like she had grown two heads.

"Neither Juni or I have ever been in a relationship before, and we want to make sure that we both are feeling the same thing before we take it to the next level." Ami had always thought that waiting was the natural thing to do, but the way Makoto was talking it seemed like doing it right away was normal.

"So both of you are virgins? No way!" Makoto was shocked; everyone she knew has had sex at least once. Thinking about it she could see Ami's excuse, but Juni? No way, the woman was twenty-three after all.

Ami looked really embarrassed now, and even a little bit hurt. Makoto seemed to pick up on that right away and hastened to pull her foot out of her mouth. "Aw jeez, y'know Ami I didn't mean it like I was making fun of ya. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said nothin'. I guess I'm, just used to hanging around a different crowd of people. Please just ignore what I said; it's good to wait to be with someone you love."

"You do love her right?" Makoto never heard Ami use those exact words yet.

Ami accepted Makoto's apology and the minor subject change. "Juni told me she loved me a few days after that day." Ami did not have to mention what day that was; both girls would carry emotional scars from that for a long time. "I have not said anything to her yet."

"What," Makoto was at a loss. "Why not? Are you not sure of your feelings?"

Ami took a moment to properly sort her thoughts. "I have been thinking about that a lot lately. I think I knew for sure the day I skipped school to see her. All morning, the only thing I could think of was being with her again. So, yes I do love her."

"Ok, so why haven't you said anything yet? I would think that the more time goes by without you saying anything, the more insecure she will be about your relationship." Makoto resumed eating her lunch, her appetite returning now that the conversation was off of herself. "I don't know, but if I told someone I loved 'im and they pretty much smiled and didn't say anything back I would feel pretty shitty."

Ami looked like something just hit her. "I never even considered that!" the young genius looked physically ill, assuming incorrectly that, that was the reason Juni had been so withdrawn and melancholy lately. "It was not my intention to make it seem that way. I was just waiting for the perfect moment, but I keep getting scared whenever it comes."

"Why do you get scared?" Makoto asked around a mouthful of sandwich. Table manners were not something she believed in. "I mean you're both in love with each other, it should all work out right?"

Ami looked away and began fidgeting with the picnic mat. "I, I planned that the day I told her would be the day we, you know." Another blush colored the shy genius's cheeks.

"Oh!" Makoto exclaimed, and then smiled slyly at her friend. "I bet you have been trying to plan something, huh?"

"Kind of." Ami managed to squeak out.

Makoto was completely confused. "Ok, so you love her, she loves you; you already have the scenario planned out. What is making you so nervous?"

Ami blushed furiously, extremely uncomfortable talking about this. "I told you I am nervous about uhm… being intimate with her."

"Huh, why? You're not nervous cause she's a girl are you?" Makoto, completely oblivious to Ami's internal struggle could only see things in a practical sense. "I kind of thought that you were a lesbian, so why would that matter?"

"No! I am, well I mean. Ugh it's not that." Ami was starting to get a bit frustrated at not being able to explain this. "I am just nervous about having sex for the first time ok! It does not matter that she is a woman. I just do not want to disappoint her."

"Oh!" Makoto mentally kicked herself for not realizing that earlier. _::Duh, she's still a virgin, of course she'd have performance anxiety.:: _That thought struck the tall brunette as funny and she had to struggle to hold back her laugh. Quickly composing herself she hastened to reassure her friend. "Well, remember what you were telling me about how being with her made you feel."

"Yes." Ami was not sure where her companion was going with this.

"And remember how I described what being with someone who you love is like." Ami nodded. "Well if you two really love each other, than that alone will make the experience really good. It doesn't matter if you don't know what you're doing. Usually your first time with someone is weird anyways, 'cause you don't know each other's bodies yet. That's where feelings and emotions come in. They make it so you're not even thinking about the physical stuff you're just overwhelmed that you're doing it with someone you love."

A thoughtful look crossed Ami's features. Both teens remained quiet for a while, Ami thinking on Makoto's words, and Makoto happily finishing her lunch and moving on to Ami's. When it became evident that Ami was not going to say anything else, the two friends finished their meal, and cleaned up their picnic site in silence.

Just when they were about to start walking home, Ami stopped her companion. She had a nervous look to her, and Makoto set down the basket she was carrying and gave Ami her complete attention. "There is something else. I want to talk about, but…"

"Ami, anything you tell me that you don't want repeated just let me know and I won't tell anyone. And I'm not the person to judge anyone, so if it's somthin' embarrassing I won't make fun of it." Makoto crossed her finger over her heart illustrating her promise.

Ami nodded slightly and the two girls resettled themselves on the ground. Ami took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking. "After the incident, Juni was missing for three days. She did not go to school and every time I called or went by her house no one was home. On the third day she finally answered the door. She, she seemed sick, and looked completely worn out. She told me she was recovering from a fever. Later I found out she spent a few days at the hospital because she poked her eye out. She was too embarrassed to tell me that at first, but I think it was more than that."

Makoto nodded, not wanting to interrupt the story but also wanting to let her friend know that she held her attention. "I uhm, later that night I was washing her hair, and back and she started crying. I thought I had hurt her at first, but she said it was not anything I did."

Ami's eyes took on a faraway look, as if she was trying to piece together the experience. She was in fact, in the hopes that she could see something that she didn't before. "When I washed her back, it was fine; nothing was wrong with it. When she told me to stop all these welts started appearing. It was like they were hidden somehow."

"She told me that she had done something that she regretted and had paid the price for it. She wouldn't go into any details about it. All she would say is that she had to work some stuff out on her own and would tell me when she did." Ami's hand began to unconsciously tug at the grass beneath her.

Makoto wanted to say something, but felt that Ami had more to say. "That's the first time she told me she loved me. I… I couldn't say anything back I was pretty overwhelmed. Instead I kissed her."

The genius started to blush a gain. She looked up at her friend who was hanging on her every word. "I admit that if she didn't stop me, I would have gone all the way with her. I… I wanted to."

"Why did she stop?" Makoto asked, completely engrossed in Ami's story.

"She said that it was not right for me to be with her while she was not telling me everything about her yet." Ami sounded exasperated.

"And she hasn't said anything about this since then?" Ami nodded no to Makoto's question. "Do you have any idea what these secrets are about? Did she give you any clue as to what is going on with her?"

"Whatever it is, she seemed afraid. She did say that she might be in some kind of trouble." Ami's shoulders slumped. This was something that had been weighing on her for some time.

The two friends retreated into their thoughts, each thinking about what Ami had just said. Makoto was the first to break the silence. "Well, I guess the real question is how you'd react to whatever it is she's keeping from you."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked hoping for any bit of advice her friend could offer.

"Is there anything she could say that would make you stop loving her? And do you trust her to eventually confide in you?" After thinking about things, the answer seemed perfectly obvious to Makoto. She was surprised Ami didn't already figure it out for herself.

"No" Ami's answer was instantaneous, as it came from her heart. "She could tell me that she was a cross dressing alien fugitive wanted all over the world and it wouldn't change how I feel about her. And I know she will eventually confide in me."

Makoto arched an eyebrow at her friend. "Then, just make sure she understands that and you won't have any problems."

After that, Ami remained in quiet contemplation. It wasn't until Makoto was leaving Ami off in front of her apartment that the young genius said anything. "Thank you Makoto, you gave me a lot to think about. I am going to tell her soon. I just needed to hear what I should have known all along."

Makoto waved off her friend. "Hey, no problem. 'Sides, you helped me with some stuff today too. I hope that we can keep doing that y'know. I never really had someone 'sides Fiore to talk to, and a lot of the stuff I need to talk about is about him." The tall teen gave her short friend a nervous smile. "So, uhm, thanks. I'll be by to pick you up tomorrow." With that the older teen turned away.

Ami waved at her departing friend. "Thank you, Makoto."

The next day went by without incident. School was a drag as usual. The trip to and from school was very educational, as Ami was able to ask for a couple of bedroom "tips" from Makoto. That was easily the most embarrassed the young teen had ever been in her life, but she did learn some interesting things. Although Makoto had never been with a woman, she often found herself watching, or listening to her friends in lockup who had. When Ami arrived home she was quite flushed from all the stimulating conversation. She left her shoes and jacket by the door and went into the kitchen to prepare a snack, as was her habit.

"Ami, honey is that you?" The young genius practically spilled her snacks all over the floor. It was her mother, but Ami could not remember the last time she had been home at this hour. After she recovered from her shock she set down her snack things and followed her mother's voice to the back room. Even though she was startled by her, Ami was happy that she was home; it had been a while since they were able to spend any time together.

As she walked into her room, Ami found her mom just waking up and putting on some clothes that were strewn around the room. "Mom, are you alright? Did you not go to work today?"

Finally clothed, Ayanee walked over to her daughter and gave her a tight hug, one that the younger girl happily returned. "Actually my shift ended around noon, and I asked not to work a double today." Ayanee ran her fingers through her daughter's short hair. It had been several months since they cut it the first time, but it still felt weird to her. "I was hoping that we could spend the evening together. I want to talk to you about a couple things that are going on right now."

Ami became nervous; it usually was never a good thing when her mom wanted to have a "talk." "Is everything alright, we are not moving again are we?" Just the thought of that made tears well up in the younger Mizuno's eyes. She had finally found a place she belonged and she couldn't bear to give it up yet.

"No, Gods no!" Ayanee hastened to assure her daughter. "I promised no more moves. So unless you want to leave I don't plan on picking up anytime soon."

Ami sighed in relief.

"I actually wanted to take you somewhere later tonight." Ami noted her mothers blush with a great deal of interest. "I uh, well I have some friends I would like you to meet."

Ami was shocked. "Really! You made some friends!?!" With the exception of Noriko, whom Ami didn't know about, her mother had never in her memory ever had a friend. "I would love to meet them. I just need to call Juni and let her know that I won't be able to see her tonight."

Ami hurried off to go make the call. Ayanee stood there for a moment thinking about what her daughter had said. Not only did she call her teacher by her first name, she made it sound like she would be hanging out and not going to school.

Curious, Ayanee slowly followed her daughter and tried to eavesdrop on her conversation. She couldn't hear all of it, but she could tell that Ami and her teacher held a conversation like close friends and not like pupil and teacher. Of course, Ayanee knew that they were friends. Heck, Juni was probably the one responsible for Ami's surprise party. It wasn't that that nagged at her. It was the way Ami said goodbye. Her voice had gentled and she had a curious look about her that Ayanee couldn't quite place.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Yes. Hah! That sounds wonderful, it's a date then. Alright, have a good night take care." Ami stood leaned against the wall for a moment. If she had remembered that her mother was home, she would have wiped the silly grin off her face. Ayanee made a mental note to watch her daughter's interaction with her teacher when she left and got home from their normal Sunday together.

For the time being though, Ayanee was willing to trust in her daughter's better judgment and not jump to conclusions. "Hey honey, you have everything taken care of?"

Ami jumped a little bit at the sound of her mother's voice. "Uhm, yes."

"Hey Ami come sit down with me for a second, I need to tell you something."

Ami's heart started pounding in her chest as she thought for a moment that her mother had heard her phone conversation.

"Sure mom, what is it you want to talk about?" Ami had to concentrate fully to be able to stop her knees from shaking as she took a seat next to her mom at the small dining table.

Ayanee noted all of this and was becoming more than a little suspicious. In the mean time though she would wait to observe the way the two acted without knowing someone was watching. "Ami I have been seeing someone."

"What!?!" Ami was immediately pulled from her nervousness by her mother's confession. "Seeing as in you are dating someone? Who is she? She is a she right?" Ami shot a rapid fire of questions at her mother. Even though she was dating Juni and was really close to Makoto, her mother was still the only person that she would act hyper around. It wasn't something she did consciously either, that is just how things happened.

"Whoa! One question at a time." Ayanee breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know why, but she half expected her daughter to be mad at the news. But hearing her daughter's obviously positive response she wondered why she could even think that. "Yes, she is a she. Her name is Umi. Now, there is something you need to know about her and I should have asked how you felt about it first but."

"What is it?" Ami prompted.

"Well, Umi was one of my patients. My partner and I found her being carried in the middle of the street by Tsuzuku, he's the other person you will meet tonight." Ayanee lightly bit her lower lip. It was a nervous habit of hers. "Well, she was in pretty bad shape when we found her, and both she and Tsuzuku have amnesia. Neither of them can remember anything about themselves, not even their names. So, I let them share our last name."

"What caused it, did they find out?" Ayanee was relieved that Ami didn't seem at all uncomfortable.

"They think that she was in some kind of knife fight, she had a mass amount of stab and slice wounds on her body. Whatever happened, it left her with a lot of scars and she lost the use of her legs."

"Oh my gosh. How is she coping with everything?" Ayanee was touched by her daughter's concern for her girlfriend. A weight was lifted off the elder Mizuno's shoulder as she realized she had no reason to be worried.

The next few hours were spent with Ami asking questions about her mother's new friend and girlfriend. After Ami had asked everything she possibly could the conversation turned to catching up. They hadn't had a whole lot of time together lately, so it was nice to have this time to talk about life. As they talked, the two Mizuno's prepared a salad and a few side dishes to take with them to the other Mizuno's house. Tsuzuku was cooking, so they didn't have to worry about a main dish.

The only thing that Ami disliked about this situation was the fact that her mother had sold her car and traded it in for a spacious minivan. Ami had loved that old car, and the two Mizuno's had many fond memories of it. It was just a minor annoyance though, Ami understood the need for the change and didn't fault her mother for it.

The dinner was fabulous; Tsuzuku surprised everyone by having quite the talent for preparing fish. He said it came natural to him and despite the "help" Umi insisted on giving it turned out well. This of course earned him a punch in the side from the indignant Umi.

Ayanee was pleased that Tsuzuku was on his best behavior for the night, and offered her daughter the same courtesy he showed Umi and herself. Ami seemed pretty indifferent to the future model. They talked a little but didn't really find much common ground. Still there was no animosity, so that was good.

As far as Umi was concerned, Ayanee couldn't have asked for a better reaction. It only took a few minutes before the two were chatting away like old friends. Mostly it was Ami getting details on how she met her mom, and other such things. Then it was Umi playfully digging for details on Ayanee. Ayanee was a little uncomfortable with that. She had briefly touched upon some of the problems she had gone through, and didn't want Umi to hear about them second hand from Ami.

When the night finally came to a close, Ayanee went home feeling blessed. Not only had she found two good friends, one of which she loved dearly, but her daughter also got along with both of them. Nothing could have made Ayanee happier than when Ami turned to her in the car and told her that she really liked both of them and would be happy to have them as a part of the family.

The night had been a great success. Both Mizuno's reflected on everything that had happened over the past month. So much had happened that it was hard to believe that that was only how long it's been. One thing was for sure. Even through all the ups and downs a lot of wonderful things happened. It was a good month in which many doors were opened. The future wasn't clear, but for the first time both women had loved ones and friends to share it with.

For the Mizuno's, life could not be better.


	13. A Perfect Day

**Chapter 13**

**A Perfect Day**

"Well, you sure are chipper this morning. I take it you slept well?"

Ami had been wandering around the kitchen gathering things for her breakfast with a grin plastered across her face. Upon hearing her mother's voice she jumped a bit, but turned happy to see her. "Mom! This has to be the most time off you have had in… A long time." Ami purposefully didn't mention when exactly it was that her mother had taken more than a day off.

"Are you going to be spending the day with Umi today?" The younger Mizuno spoke in a sing-song voice, gently teasing her mother.

"Hmm, I might go by later today. But, no I have a few things I need to take care of before I have to go back to work." Ayanee downed the rest of the rice she was eating while her daughter set up some cereal for her breakfast. "And what about you, what has you grinning this morning?"

"It is Sunday of course! This is the only full day I get to spend with Juni." Ami replied quickly with a dreamy look on her face. Which stayed on for the three seconds it took to remember who she was speaking to. "Well, Asagai-sensei is the only one who challenges me these days. School just seems to drag on, but the time I spend studying with her is worthwhile."

Ayanee now had a pretty good idea on what her daughters thoughts were toward her teacher. Still, she wanted proof before she would confront her daughter about it. That being said, she made a mental note to be there when Asagai-sensei brought her daughter home.

"What time do you think you'll be back today?" Ayanee willed her voice to seem casual and not as suspicious, as she felt.

"Uh… Before eleven?" Ami answered uncertainly. Her mother rarely if ever asked when she was going to back.

"Alright. Well have a good day sweetheart I'll see you tomorrow." The elder Mizuno gathered up her dishes and placed them in the sink before retreating to her room. She WOULD be there at eleven, and for Ami's sake she better be there as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grandpa Hino!!" The short haired genius waved to the spry old man who was happily chasing leaves around with a broom. "Good Morning."

The old man stopped his pursuit of the leaves and turned to greet his guest. "Ah good morning, Miss. Ami. What did I do to deserve the presence of such a beautiful young woman at my temple this morning?" the old man finished his sentence with a familiar wiggle of his thick bushy eyebrows. As often as he did this it never failed to make the young Mizuno blush and smile.

"I was looking for Makoto. Is she here right now?" Ami looked around, expecting to see her friend tending the grounds like she always did when she was not at work.

"No, no the lazy bums always sleep in on Sunday. Sheesh just because you get the day off does not mean you should waste it away in bed." The old man paused for a minute before a lecherous grin spread across his features. "Of course, he's a "healthy" young man she's a striking young woman, perhaps I would spend all morning in bed. HA!! I'd never leave!!"

"GRANDPA!!" Ami turned beet red and tried to hide her extremely flushed face as the temple priest laughed maniacally for a few moments.

"Ooooh, maybe you should go get them. Wait for me though; I need to get my camera!!" As the old man scampered off, Ami quickly sprinted ahead to make sure she arrived at her friend's room before the old man did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmmmm, good morning flower boy!" Makoto leaned over and chastely kissed her friend in a morning greeting. After which she proceeded to stretch, doing it so her friend would have a perfect view of her naked body. Even though her teasing didn't affect him the way it would most men Makoto still enjoyed doing it. She suspected that her friend enjoyed it as well, which of course meant that maybe he wasn't immune to her after all.

"Good morning Mako. You are looking as gorgeous as ever." Knowing that she was trying to literally get a rise out of him, Fiore decided to best her at her own game. Slowly rising out of bed, the young man took his time in stretching out and making sure he was limber. Halfway though he shifted to his true-form, which he knew drove his friend wild. After he thought Makoto had enough he turned to flash her a victorious grin, fully intent on letting her know he knew what she was doing and that he could do it too.

Naturally, he didn't expect his friend to tackle him onto the futon. Nor did he expect the flurry of kisses she smothered him with, or her overly flushed body, or Ami reaching to knock on an already open door.

Ami paused mid knock. She had thought that the old man was just joking, or wishful thinking, she didn't expect to see Makoto and, well she didn't expect to see her fully nude friend tackling someone to the futon. She wanted to leave, really she did. Her mind was telling her it was time to go, but for some reason she just couldn't move. Of course it could have something to do with Makoto's magnificently sculpted body on full display. It could have also been that the equally naked man that she was straddling had light green skin, pointed ears, and long color streaked hair.

"Hold on!! Wait for MEEEEE!!" All three friends broke from their frozen tableau as the voice of the old priest and his running feet sounded throughout the temple.

"Ah shit!" Makoto jumped up and ran toward Ami, who had no clue how to react. The larger girl pulled her into the room and hastily locked the door to prevent access to the perverted old priest.

Makoto stood there panting, her heart racing recovering from her spoiled morning tryst and the near discovery by the old man. That and the fact that her young friend was wrapped in her embrace with her eyes firmly locked upon the "man" sitting on her futon trying to cover himself up.

Ami was fully aware of the alien looking man that Makoto was sharing her bed with, but right now she was more focused on the strong arms clutching her tightly, and the bare, ample bosom pressed upon her back. At this point red was not even the word you could use to describe the shades of embarrassment the young genius was turning.

She was finally overwhelmed when Grandpa Hino started pounding on the door pleading to be able to make their "threesome a more some".

Ami was just starting to wake up when she got an eyeful of Makoto's bare cleavage as the older teen was leaning over her trying to get her to wake up. Makoto realized that being naked in front of her painfully shy lesbian friend was probably not such a good idea when the young genius almost passed out again.

A hurried change and a flurry of apologies from both sides later, the three friends were able to sit down and talk. It was uncomfortable to say the least. Ami kept glancing at Makoto and blushing in between her stares at the re-disguised Fiore. To make the situation even more tense, Grandpa Hino had just now given up on "starting an orgy".

"Uhm, Mr. Fiore why were you… What, who are you?" Ami decided to tackle the hardest topic first. The question caused the young man to look slightly dejected and uncomfortable.

"Ami, no one except me knows about Fiore, so please don't tell anybody anything. Please Ami…" Makoto began instantly pleading with her younger friend. She really liked Ami, and she trusted her to an extent but not completely. She wasn't sure how her friend would react to a situation like this. Heck, if their roles were reversed, she wouldn't know how she would react to it.

"Are you one of those monsters that have been appearing in the news lately?" Even though she ignored Makoto, the older teen seemed a little reassured that Ami was very calm and seemed more curious and embarrassed than anything.

Fiore was also slightly reassured. "Actually Ami, I don't know what I am. All I know is that I have to wear this form to protect myself from, well from people who want to exploit my abilities."

"Abilities?" Ami questioned.

"Uhm well, it's a long story. If you have a couple hours we could all sit down and Mako and I can tell you our story." Fiore looked extremely nervous. "But if you want to wait, just please know that I am not like those monsters. I never hurt anyone outside of self defense, and I mostly use my powers to heal and help things grow."

Ami looked at her friends for long a moment before offering them a shy smile. "That is ok; you do not need to explain anything. Besides in the time I have known you and from what Makoto has told me you seem to be a very good and caring man. Besides…" Ami turned away as she blushed again. "I have a REALLY important date today." That comment was more directed to Makoto who had told the younger teen earlier that she would help her with any last minute details for this special occasion.

"You're ok with this then?" Fiore was shocked he didn't know what he expected but it certainly wasn't the easy going acceptance he received. He also didn't expect to be pushed out of the room by Makoto telling him to make room for girl talk.

"So tonight's the big night huh?" After she heard Fiore leaving the hall Makoto eagerly dove into questioning her younger friend.

"Yes, I have been thinking about what you have told me and I decided that I am being unfair to both of us by not telling Juni I love her. And by not, well you know." Ami just gave up trying to hide her blush as she figured she would be doing it a lot today.

"Well, I think that you'll be happy with your decision, you both will." Makoto winked at her younger friend, taking great pleasure in teasing her. "Just don't worry Ami I'll help you with all the details."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Ami was on her way to Crystal Academy to surprise her girlfriend who was working. Her talk with Makoto had given the young genius a few ideas on how to maneuver the evening. Most important though, Mr. Fiore had given her a flower from his personal garden. The flower was delicate and exotic, its scent was indescribable. He had assured Ami that it was his own special hybrid and that there was not another in existence. It was the perfect gift.

Finally arriving at her destination, Ami walked to a payphone across the street to call Juni. After three rings Ami started to worry, thinking that maybe her girlfriend had decided to stay home. The young Mizuno breathed a quick sigh of relief when the phone was answered two rings later.

"Crystal Academy, how may I help you?" The professional, cold tones of "Computer Juni" sounded through the receiver.

"Good Morning Sensei." Ami couldn't help the playful tint in her voice, or the smile that overtook her feature upon hearing Juni's voice.

"Ami! I was just thinking about you." Juni's voice took on a wealth of emotion and Ami could hear the smile in her voice. This made the young genius happy and helped to embolden her in her plans. "Are we still on for today?"

Ami decided to tweak her teacher a bit before surprising her. "About that, I am really sorry but I'm afraid I can not see you this afternoon."

"What? Is everything alright?" Ami felt guilty when she heard the immediate disappointment and worry in her girlfriend's voice.

"I can not see you this afternoon, because I could not wait."

"Uhm what?" Juni was a bit confused.

"I am waiting across the street." Ami tried not to laugh, as it was a smile was plastered across her face. "Will you open the door for me?"

"Really! Wait right there, I'll be right out!" Ami finally laughed a little at the obvious excitement in Juni's voice as she hung up the phone.

"Ami!" The teen had just finished hanging up when she heard her teacher calling her from across the street. Ami waved happily and quickly made her way to her teacher's side. Juni immediately offered to carry the large bag and small box she was holding. Even though they both really wanted to, they resisted the urge to properly greet each other until they were safely hidden inside Juni's office.

Once they were in and the door securely locked, Juni placed Ami's things on her desk and turned to look at her girlfriend. She took a moment to absorb the sight of her love who was dressed in a light blue skirt and jacket covering a white blouse. A white ribbon tied in a bow kept the jacket closed at the collar. Upon finished her appraisal, Juni's eye met Ami's which held a look of amused embarrassment.

"I missed you yesterday." Juni stated lovingly as she pulled her girlfriend into a light embrace.

Emboldened by the moment, the young genius wrapped her arms around Juni's neck and drew her down to meet her halfway. "Why don't you show me how much you missed me." Juni was momentarily surprised by Ami's out of character request, but smiled and quickly obliged her.

The kiss began as a passionate exploration which built in momentum until both women were having trouble standing. Only when Juni's knees began to buckle did they break apart. Ami stifled a laugh before looking up at her teacher, whose tight embrace she was still wrapped in. "Good Morning, Juni."

"Is it ever!" Juni returned Ami's goofy grin. "It is so wonderful for you to surprise me like this. I wasn't having a very good morning until you showed up."

"Then I have just the thing to cheer you up even more." Ami smiled happily at her girlfriend as she untangled herself from their embrace and made her way to the box that Juni had set on her desk.

"I don't know what you could show me that would make me any happier than the greeting you already gave me…" Juni's breath caught as she spied the incredible flower that her shyly smiling girlfriend presented to her. "Oh Ami, It's beautiful." Juni gently took the potted plant from Ami's hands and set it neatly in the center of her desk. The young teacher stood looking at it, before turning to face Ami with tears in her eye.

"Ami, no one has ever brought me flowers before. Thank you, thank you for making a little dream of mine a reality." With that Juni showed her appreciation in the form of a slow lingering kiss. As things once again started to heat up, Ami, pulled away.

"Seeing you happy makes me happy." Ami managed to gasp out between breaths. The young genius knew what she wanted to happen today, but she had the evening scripted out, and had no intention of letting all her plans come undone here. "I know you have a lot of work to do. I will work on some studies in the corner while you do what you need to."

"Huh, work? Oh, work! Yes, you're right. I'll just uhm, do that." Juni straightened out her hair and adjusted her eye patch before unsteadily returning to her seat. Ami situated herself at the small desk in the corner of the office. At first things were great, but it was only a matter of time before the shy glances started. Those quickly escalated to long looks and then finally they just stared at each other with happy grins plastered upon their faces.

Thinking about it, it was just too horribly cute. Normally that would have bothered Garoben, Juni's other half and ever present companion. Then again, so would have a lot of things about her host's relationship with their student. Still, the ages old demon remained quiet, allowing her host the time of first love with the girl that both sides of their dual being had fallen in love with.

Giving up the pretense of work, Juni motioned for Ami to join her at the desk, something Ami happily agreed to. "I can't get anything done. You are distracting me."

"Oh?" Ami seemed a bit disappointed at this comment.

"It's ok, I want to be distracted." Juni smiled lavishly as she removed Ami's glasses.

The two women spent the next half-hour playfully sharing kisses and shy caresses not going too far, just enough to have fun.

After the impromptu make out session both women were finally able to fully concentrate on their work. Once started the rest of the morning flew by, and before they knew it they had everything that they needed done.

From there, the ladies started the day out with a beautiful lunch. Juni, after her accident had to hire a driver. The two friends were escorted around town in a top of the line vehicle, by a driver who was well paid to see and hear nothing. Their first stop was lunch. They dinned at a cozy restaurant, and took their time eating and talking about a science newsletter that they had read the previous week. A trip to the local arboretum followed. Once there the two women spent the rest of the after noon lounging about under the trees sometimes talking, but mostly just enjoying each other's company. The Afternoon seemed to pass by too quickly for the friends. They only slightly regretted it's passing, as they had early movie plans and a dinner date.

The movie, it turned out was mostly forgettable. Of course, it could have been the greatest movie ever made and neither Juni nor Ami could have told you a thing about it. The auditorium was fairly empty and the pair sat huddled in a dark corner. Needless to say, they were more interested in each other than the movie.

It had been a wonderful day for both women, one that neither would soon forget. And so, when the evening was coming to a close it was much easier for Juni to invite Ami back to her home. That was an invitation the young genius would never pass up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ami?"

"Hmmmm?" Ami answered Juni lazily. She was content to be leaning onto her teacher's back as Juni diced the vegetables for their dinner.

"You know, with all the talks we've had, we never really discussed what you want to do with your life. I know that's a pretty broad question, but have you thought about what you would like to pursue as a career?" The taller woman regretfully disengaged herself from her short friend's embrace. Cooking while someone was attached to you was rather difficult.

Juni mused on her love's height. Juni was very tall for a Japanese woman, topping Ami by over a foot. They didn't yet fit together right, but Juni imagined that Ami would fill out nicely and one day they would fit together perfectly.

Ami took a seat on a stool opposite the counter Juni was working at. Neither woman spoke as Ami thought over her teacher's question. "I guess one of the things I wanted to do was get into the medical field like my mother. I am thinking that I would like to go all the way, and become a doctor. Mom said that she had wanted to get a nursing degree, but we moved around too much for that. So I guess in a way I want to follow in her footsteps."

"Is that because you know she will approve, or is that what you really want to do?" Juni asked.

"I never really thought of it like that." Ami became quiet as she thought about what Juni had said. Juni in the meantime had just started making a miso soup. Ami became momentarily distracted as Juni bent over to remove something from the oven. Her eyes were transfixed on her friend's tight butt bobbing around as Juni retrieved her dish. The young genius decided that her earlier conversation with Makoto must have had a serious effect on her because watching her teacher's backside conjured some very naughty images in her mind. Ami dazed out for a moment, her mouth parting slightly. When she regained control, she actually kept herself from blushing. That didn't stop her from admonishing herself, just a little.

"Honestly, I do not know." Ami finally answered Juni's question. "I never gave it serious thought. There are a few other fields that do interest me, teaching, the sciences, lately I have loved working with you on different languages maybe I could do something with that."

While Ami answered, Juni had turned to see her girlfriend sitting at the stool with the cutest expression on her face. While she listened she couldn't help but gaze upon her love and wonder how she got so lucky, and if her luck would remain. As the dark thoughts threatened to bring her down, Juni made her way over to Ami who was still deep in her thoughts. The young girl was slightly surprised when she felt Juni's hands slide up her thighs to rest upon her hips. As their eyes locked they met in a brief kiss. It wasn't as deep or passionate as some they shared today, but it was all Juni needed to banish any dark thoughts from her head.

"What was that for?" Ami asked, loving the feel of Juni's hands on her body.

"Nothing," Juni answered playfully as she stole another quick peck. "You just looked adorable, and I needed to kiss you."

Ami smiled shyly before surprising Juni by pulling her into a breath stealing kiss.

Juni's legs trembled from all the emotions whirling through her. Giving up on standing, she slid into a kneeling position in front of Ami, her arms wrapped securely around the smaller girl's middle.

Juni knew that they could stay like this all night, but if they did she would ruin dinner. Regretfully she stood back up and with a playful nip to her flushed girlfriend's nose she returned to her cooking. "Dinner is almost ready, will you set us a place at the table. And if you want, I have a couple nice candles you could set those up too." Ami nodded happily at that suggestion and quickly set about her task. Juni continued to work on their meal, and just enjoyed the feeling of being in love.

Dinner was a sensuous affair. The two girlfriends spent time talking to, and feeding each other. Occasionally one of them would sneak in a kiss in place of food. Neither of them ate much, they had more interest in each other than in the food. As dinner was finished Juni got up to clear the table, but Ami took over, insisting since Juni had been the one to cook she would clean.

As Ami started to get nervous as she rinsed the dishes while placing them into the dishwasher. After dinner she would retire to the living room with Juni where her plans for the evening would truly begin. Juni watched Ami clean as she sipped at a glass of iced tea. She was concerned at the change in Ami's posture. It seemed that Ami was nervous, or distracted about something.

Once the kitchen was clean, Ami and Juni made there way into the living room where Juni turned on an old record before the two settled together on the couch. Juni sat in the corner, her long legs tucked to her side. Ami sat on the middle cushion until Juni motioned her to lay her head in her lap. Ami sighed, as she nestled against her friend.

The young genius was nervous, nearly petrified. Juni could easily tell that something was wrong from the tension emanating from her young friend. She moved her hands to start a gentle massage against Ami's temples. "Ami, are you alright? You seem really tense."

Juni's comment only served to make Ami tense up even more. Ami moved out of Juni's lap back to the middle cushion. She mentally cursed herself for lacking the nerve to say what was on the tip of her tongue.

Juni was at a loss for what could be bothering her love. She tried to think of what could have caused Ami to withdraw. "Is it about school? If you're having any troubles you know you can talk to me." Juni took a stab in the dark, referring to what they had talked about before dinner was over. Ami was mentioning her discontent with her teachers. Ami spoke lightly of it then, but perhaps she hadn't said everything she meant to.

Ami was close to shaking from nerves, her heart was thundering in her chest and she was concentrating fully on steadying her breathing. When Juni spoke, Ami couldn't help but respond, thankful for the distraction.

"Yes, uhm school has been difficult lately." Ami was mentally kicking herself. She wanted nothing more than to confess her love to Juni and take the beautiful woman to bed, but she could not quite work up the courage. _::It always goes much smoother in the novels.::_

"Oh?" Juni was surprised, Ami was working on college level material. There should be nothing in her grade that should be giving her any trouble. "What are you having trouble with? Whatever it is I can help you with it and you will be back on track in no time."

"It is not that." Ami mentally sighed as she allowed herself to be sidetracked. "The problem is that school seems pointless to me. I am beyond what my classmates are learning, and most of the time I know more about the subjects than my teachers do."

Juni thought for a moment that Ami sounded rather arrogant. But she realized that there was no judgment in Ami's tone the young genius was just stating a fact, not trying to praise herself. Juni immediately thought of a young woman she had met a year ago and had kept tabs on. She was also of genius level intelligence, though Garoben had sensed nothing out of the ordinary from her.

"I'm surprised that I never considered that." Juni admitted. "You could look into bypassing regular school. Then you could spend your time under my tutelage while waiting to go to university."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked only half paying attention. She was trying her best to strengthen her resolve for the evening.

Oblivious to Ami's true dilemma, Juni continued on. "I know of a young woman, Kanzaki, Urumi, she is a little younger than you. She took an IQ test when she was 13 and scored off the charts. Her school fully sponsored her, and she comes and goes as she pleases while waiting to attend the university of her choice. Unfortunately last I heard she has become quite the problem child. Her school still puts up with her, as having her as a student gives the school added prestige."

Juni kept talking, completely unaware that Ami stopped listening and was nearing her resolve. "Knowing you, the IQ test should be a breeze. And I would be more than happy to have you join in on my more advanced… classes…" Ami had finally steeled her nerves and stood up from the couch while firmly grasping Juni's hand.

"Ami, what?" Juni's eye traced her loves features trying to read her thoughts through her expression.

"Juni, will you take a bath with me?" Ami was proud of how calm she sounded.

Juni certainly hadn't excepted that, and her face clearly showed her surprise and confusion. A million reasons why she should decline whirred through her mind, but she found that she couldn't.

"Ok." Juni answered lamely. _::No problem, millions of people all over Japan bathe together on a regular basis. Nothing is going to happen.::_

Ami smiled as she tightened her grip on Juni's hand and led her to the bathing room. Once there, Ami left Juni to fill the tub while she left to gather the special toiletries she bought for the evening.

Juni's mind whirled as Ami left her to fill the tub. She was nervous, confused, and frustrated all at the same time. She wanted this, to be able to relax with her love doing things that any normal couple would do. They were not a normal couple however. Because of the sins of her past, and the demon living inside of her, Juni could never be considered normal. She had yet to trust Ami with her secrets, though she longed to do so. It appeared though that this was no longer a concern for the younger girl, as she seemed to be leading the evenings events. Juni was just not sure that she should allow her young love to take things that far, but at the same time she wanted that more than anything.

As the water finished filling the tub Juni tried to compose herself as she returned to the entrance of the bathing room. Ami was seated on the wall bench, already stripped and wrapped in a towel. Juni could not help but notice the change in her posture and demeanor. Ami, while normally appearing shy and nervous was now exuding a confidence that Juni had never seen in her before. When Ami stood and calmly walked to her side, the tall teacher could hardly remember to breath.

"Let me help you with these. " Ami's voice was calm and soothing, without a hint of the nervousness Juni would have expected. Juni shifted anxiously as Ami started to undo the buttons of her blouse.

"Ami wait!" Juni gasped as her blouse slid from her shoulders to land on the floor. "I don't think…"

"Shhh" Ami whispered. "It is alright." Ami left a light kiss on the skin above Juni's bosom. Juni shivered as Ami's hands traced down her sides then began to undo her belt and remove her pants. Juni couldn't focus enough to protest as Ami supported her while she helped her step out of her pants.

Juni watched dumbly as Ami folded the discarded clothing and set it on a counter. "I will leave the rest to you." Ami spoke over her shoulder as she entered the bathing room carrying a small basket of wonderful smelling products.

After a moment Juni was finally able to swallow the lump that had caught in her throat. Once she was undressed, she wrapped a towel around her body and paused at the entrance of the bathing room. She could hear Ami moving around preparing the toiletries that she had brought with her. It was obvious that the younger woman had all of this planned from the beginning and the mere thought of that both excited and scared Juni. Juni had a good idea as to what Ami had planned for the rest of the evening. Even though the young teacher wanted this, needed this, her guilty conscience did not want to let her accept it.

As Ami entered the bathing room she had to pause a moment to calm her wildly beating heart. As she began to sort through the various soaps and shampoos that she brought her mind dissected every second of the last few minutes. Never in her young life did Ami ever feel the kind of confidence then when she was with Juni. Being with the older woman gave her a strength that she did not know she possessed. _::I need to be strong. This is something new for both of us, but I want to erase any worries Juni might have about us.:: _Ami took a few deep breaths centering herself. _::Everything will be perfect. She is more nervous then I am, I just need to be strong.::_

Juni steeled herself to call everything off as she entered the bathing room. Ami looked up at her from the shower stool that she sat upon. As the smaller girl stood and walked toward her, Juni lost all of her resolve.

"Have a seat over here." Ami spoke softly as she led Juni to the shower stool placed in front of hers. Taking a deep breath Ami reached around to undo Juni's towel. Both women's breath caught as the towel fluttered to the floor, exposing Juni's beautiful body. Ami allowed herself the luxury of trailing her eyes up the back of her girlfriend. Not able to stop herself she slowly traced her fingers along the smooth skin, mindful of any hidden injuries.

"Have a seat, I will wash your back and hair, and you can do the same for me." Ami guided Juni to her seat, not taking her hands off of her. Once Juni was seated Ami kissed her shoulder and trailed her way up her neck until her lips were besides Juni's ear. "You are very beautiful."

"Ami I, I don't think tha…" Juni's objections once again came screaming to her mind as she tried once more to stop what Ami and herself wanted so badly.

"Shhhh." Ami leaned against Juni's back and began to trace another trail of flittering kisses along her lengthy neck. "It's ok, I want to do this for you."

Juni hesitated for a moment. She turned slightly to search her love's eyes for any hint as to her feelings at this moment, but couldn't get a clear read on the multitude of emotions she found there. She thought for a moment to ask Garoben, but decided to let the demon rest. The older woman, weak with conflict and desire was not able to do anything but follow along.

Ami smiled to herself as she noted Juni's momentary acceptance and returned to her assault on her loves delicious neck. Juni moaned as Ami gently nibbled her ear, before pulling away to start the shower. Ami handed her a basket of expensive bath products. Wanting this to be perfect, she had saved her lunch money and meager allowance to purchase the fancy toiletries

Ami hummed quietly to herself as she began to wash Juni's back. She was extremely gentle this time around, nervous that the welts that had appeared the last time would appear again. Once she had finished washing Juni's back and hair Ami directed Juni to turn away while she removed her towel and sat on the shower stool. Once situated, Juni silently returned the favor of washing her girlfriend's hair and back.

"Go ahead and get in the tub." Ami requested of Juni as she continued her shower. "I will join you as soon as I am finished here."

Juni complied. As she entered the lavender scented tub, her nerves seemed to calm. She was not as nervous as she was before, but she still held doubts about how far she could let Ami take this. Lost in thought, she was startled when Ami's small body slipped into the giant tub behind her. Her heart nearly stopped as Ami's arms wrapped around her stomach, and her legs entangled with her own. The touch of naked flesh pressed against each other greatly excited both women. For the moment they focused on the calming heat from the bath, letting it relax them and ease the tension from their bodies.

This gave Juni time to think. _::I can't let her do this. Gods know I love her, but I just can't tell her yet. Why do things have to be this way? Why couldn't I have just lived a normal life free of Garoben. All I want to do is love her and be loved by her.::_

Lost in her thoughts, Juni was startled when Ami started kneading her shoulders. "Are you ready to get out? We have been in here a while." Still a little distracted Juni nodded mutely and rose from the tub. Ami's eyes widened with unmasked desire as she watched the water fall from Juni's nude form. The strength of her desire was frightening to the young genius. Her confidence seemed to fade as she tried to control her feelings.

"Juni, ah, could you hand me my towel please?" Ami asked uncertainty plainly evident in her voice.

Juni quickly handed Ami a towel while averting her gaze. The uncertainty in Ami's voice helped to bolster her courage to end the evening early. _::She's not ready yet. I am not ready yet.::_ Lost in her thoughts, Juni had walked into the bathing room entrance and had already started to dry herself off.

Ami mentally cringed as Juni left the room. She was confused as to why she was suddenly so nervous. _::Ok, everything is fine. It is perfectly natural to be nervous. No! Juni needs to know that I am ready for this, that I want her. Everything will be perfect, I am strong, I am strong.::_

"Juni." The tall teacher turned at the sound of Ami's voice. Her heart skipped a beat as she studied Ami's petite form clothed only by a wet towel. A dark blush and a shiver of excitement traveled through her body at the undeniable aura of desire and confidence Ami was once again exuding. Ami walked slowly to Juni's side. Her hand, faintly trembling, reached to take the towel from her.

"Please, let me." Ami spoke slowly as her eyes locked with the single eye of her soon to be lover. Juni looked for a moment like a startled rabbit ready to sprint away at any moment. Still, she remained still unable to stop from handing the towel to her love.

With the slightest bit of hesitation, Ami began to dry Juni's body. Ami's confidence grew as her hands, clothed only by the thin towel, traveled across Juni's body. She marveled at how Juni's soft curves masked how solid she actually was. The anticipation of caressing Juni's skin without the barrier of the towel excited Ami incredibly.

Juni, stiff at first, had finally relaxed into the gentle hands of her girlfriend. The feel of Ami's hands on her body, even blocked as they were, sent an indescribable feeling of contentment throughout her. It was that contentment that brought back her guilt and her reasons for not wanting things to progress this far. "Ami, please. I… Please, you need to stop."

Calling upon every ounce of willpower she had, Juni stepped back from her loves touch. She took a deep breath to steady herself before opening her eye to face her love. She could not let this happen. There was still too much left unsaid, too much that could go wrong. "Ami," Juni started to speak, tears already pooling in her eye. "I love you, but I can't do this. I still have so much that I haven't told you. There are things about me that you don't understand. I think…"

Ami lightly pressed two fingers over Juni's lips. She waited for the turmoil in Juni's eye to calm before she spoke. "Juni, we have been friends for several months now, and girlfriends for over a month." Ami paused for a moment, carefully considered her next words. All the time she made sure to keep eye contact with her friend. "I don't know what the future holds for us. I do know that right now nothing could make me happier than being with the woman I love."

"I love you."

Such simple words, three words that Juni had never heard, nor thought she would ever hear directed toward her. The tears finally fell, tracing a gentle path down her cheek. "But, I…"

Ami shook her head at her love. "Your secrets are your own. Tell me when you are ready, until then it does not matter. Nothing you could say would change the way I feel about you right now."

"Ami, I…" Juni tried once more to stop, even though every nerve in her body cried out for it.

Juni's tears were wiped away by Ami's caring hand. "It doesn't matter. All that matters right now is us. Please, let me love you."

Juni tried to speak, but was silenced by Ami's lips upon her own. With the kisses and touches that followed all objections and thoughts of things left unsaid were replaced by the growing feeling of overwhelming love and desire for the young woman pressed against her.

Ami smiled to herself and shed a few happy tears of her own when she finally felt her love surrender, and accept the gift they were being given. It was with a clear conscience and mind that the two women made their way into bed to share in each other's love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love you too my Ami, more than words could ever describe." Juni whispered to her lover, thinking the younger woman asleep. The two were entwined together, with Juni's head resting atop Ami's diminutive bosom. The young genius had surprised Juni with her confidence and her desire to control their lovemaking. She was even more surprised to find that she enjoyed that. Sometimes the strength she received from Garoben made her think that she was just as strong and commanding as the demon. In truth, she was more meek and timid.

Juni was startled when Ami's hand started gently brushing through her hair. "Hearing you say that makes me happy. I am sorry I did not tell you I love you sooner. I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect."

"I'm just happy you told me." Juni slightly nuzzled Ami's breast and left a kiss upon it.

Ami sighed happily. Both women cuddled in silence until a sudden thought started nagging at her. "Uhm… Juni, did I, I mean did you." Ami was stuttering horribly, her confidence from the evening fleeing in the face of her doubts. "What I mean to say is, did you enjoy… It?"

"Oh Yeah!!" Juni sighed dreamily. She did not have to see Ami's face to know that it was flushed red. It surprised her that Ami would be nervous and embarrassed now of all times. "Everything was perfect, you were perfect." Juni inched her way up Ami's body so she could look her in the eyes.

Ami's breath caught as she looked upon Juni's face. Her hand lifted to brush across her mussed hair, and trail down her cheek. She moved her hand to Juni's eye patch, the older woman became nervous as her lover gently outlined it with her fingers before lifting herself up to kiss the skin above it.

Juni's face began to cloud with guilt and worry. "Ami, did you enjoy last night?" Juni's voice wavered with both uncertainty and hurt. During the evening Ami had made love to her many times, but would not allow the older woman to do the same for her. Juni suspected what the reason was, but she needed to hear Ami say it.

"MmmHmm." Ami sighed. "Loving you like that, brought me more pleasure than I have ever felt before." The young genius knew what Juni was really asking, but she was uncertain on how to phrase her answer.

As the silence continued Juni grew more unsure of herself. Finally not be able to take it anymore she asked plainly what was on her mind. "Ami, why did'nt you let me make love to you last night?" Juni was surprised at how calm she sounded, considering how scared she was.

Ami knew that she had to tell her lover the truth without trying to sugarcoat it. She knew that it would hurt her, and she did not want to do that. Never the less, it needed to be said. "I… I told you that you did not need to tell me your secrets, that I would wait as long as needed. I meant that, but last night while I made love to you, I felt that if you could not trust me enough to confide in me then I could not give myself to you."

Juni winced, hurt in spite of the fact that this was her fault. Ami regretted how harsh her ultimatum sounded. She knew she had to be true to herself in this, regardless of Juni's feelings.

"Juni, look at me. Please do not be sad. I love you, **nothing** will ever change that. I just need you to trust me." Ami's words were meant to be comforting, but they hurt Juni more, because she did not know if she could ever tell her lover the truth about herself. She knew Ami deserved to know, and she felt that Ami could be trusted with the truth, but deep down she was petrified of the consequences.

"I'm afraid you'll leave me." Juni managed to croak out before breaking into tears.

"**Never!" **Ami replied immediately as she wrapped her arms around her lover who struggled to compose herself. "Juni nothing you tell me would ever change the way I feel about you. I am with you for as long as you will have me."

Juni continued to cry, though now it was because she allowed herself to believe that what Ami said could be true. _::I will tell her. I will tell her soon, she loves me. She won't leave me. She won't leave me.::_ Juni repeated the phrase in her head over and over until she could cry no more. Slowly she was able to calm down and stop her body from trembling. The whole time Ami held her in a comforting embrace, never letting go, determined to give her, her full support.

"Ami?" Juni spoke tentatively, as she gazed upon her loves face. "Could you…"

Ami stopped Juni with a kiss. Watching her lovers face, she already knew what the older woman needed. "You do not ever need to ask. The answer will always be yes." Ami whispered into Juni's ear as she rolled the older woman over and covered her taller body with her own.

As Ami made love to her, Juni could not help but thank whatever gods existed that this incredible young woman was brought into her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later both women were sound asleep in each others arms, exhaustion finally taking its toll. Juni awakened suddenly as she felt Ami's body tense up. "Oh my Gods!! What time is it!?!" Ami nearly yelled as she woke suddenly from her slumber.

Hearing the panic in Ami's voice, Garoben, who had put herself into a deep trance the morning prior, woke up. "It's about three thirty. Ami is everything ok?"

Ami hastily disentangled herself from Juni and practically jumped out of bed. Juni watched dumbfounded as Ami raced around the room trying to orient herself. "It completely slipped my mind, how could I have forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?" Juni was completely lost as to what was going on.

Ami, seeing the confusion in her lover's eyes paused to explain what had her worried. "Yesterday morning mom said she did not have to go to work."

"And?" Juni could not see why that would upset Ami so much.

"And, she asked me what time I was going to be home." Ami's eyes went wide in panic. "She **NEVER** asks that. I think she might have been home all night, and if she was…"

"Then she would know that you weren't." Juni ran her hand through her hair in a nervous gesture. "Well I was hoping to avoid this conversation with your mom for some time, but if it has to be today, then so be it. You are definitely worth it." Juni's words took away some of Ami's nervousness and the two woman shared a smile. "In the meantime we should probably take a shower, that way we might be able to get away with telling your mom as little as possible."

"That is a good idea. We should probably go separate though, I am late enough as it is." Ami left Juni with a smile as she sprinted toward the bathing room.

An hour later Juni's driver pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex the Mizuno's lived in. The driver parked and opened the door for the two women to exit before returning to his seat in silence. After a quick look around the parking lot, Ami breathed a slight sigh of relief. "I do not see my mom's car anywhere. With any luck she left for work already."

Juni and Ami stood at the side of the car. Without thinking Juni wrapped her young love in a tight embrace. "Ami, I can't even begin to say how much last night meant to me. Thank you, for everything."

Ami smiled as she looked up into Juni's eye. "I love you Juni." The two women gazed at each other not wanting to break their embrace. As if on cue they both leaned into each other to share in the last loving kisses of the night. So lost were they in each other that even if Juni hadn't assured Ami to how discreet her driver was Ami would not have cared. They shared a few more tender kisses, blissfully unaware that they were being observed.

Once they could not wait any longer the new lovers said goodbye as Ami held open Juni's car door so the older woman could enter. With a final kiss and a signal to her driver Juni departed. Ami stood at the entrance to her apartment complex watching Juni's car until it disappeared into the morning fog. Only then did she turn to enter her building. Ami sighed, feeling better than she had in years. A silly grin made its way to the young genius's face as she climbed the stairs and opened the door to her home.

The smile fell instantly from her face as she was greeted by the sight of her obviously seething mother. "Mother, I can…"

Ayanee practically leapt from her seat to stand before her daughter, barely able to keep from slapping her. The only thing that stopped her was that, that was something her own mother had been overly fond of, and she promised herself that she would never repeat that. "Don't say a word, young woman. I am exhausted and extremely angry right now. I need to be at work in two hours, I don't want to see you before then."

Ami quickly turned to flee to her room, when her mother's words paused her. "Tomorrow I will be here when your cram class lets out. You will come here as soon as you're dismissed."

Ami's lower lip trembled as she responded. "Yes, mom."

"And you better make sure that Asagai-sensei is with you. I don't care what her plans are or how busy she is. She **WILL** be with you. Do I make myself clear?" Ami nodded quickly in response. "Good now get into your room and go to sleep; you still need to be at school in the morning."

As Ami retreated to her room, Ayanee grabbed what she needed for work and silently left. She needed to clear her head before she started working, so she went to see the one person she knew would be able to calm her down, Umi.


	14. “Is The Genius Girl A Yoma? Waking Merc...

**Chapter 14**

**Is The Genius Girl A Yoma?**

"You are not to interrupt me during my experiments. That is our agreement." The dark general calmly addressed his intruder, not skipping a beat in his work. The sick scientist was in the middle of dissecting a live human specimen.

An icy chill ran up the spine of Jadeite, freezing his blood and causing him to cut a vital artery to his "patient". The general stood frozen in place as the full presence of his dark mistress was made known to him. _::Was it also not part of our deal that you would build an army and gather enough energy to fully revive me and launch an attack?::_

Jadeite barely resisted the urge to cringe at the icy whisper that tore through his mind. The lady Beryl was not yet fully revived, and had to speak through telepathy. Although, she had no finesse in the art and it felt more akin to a raping of the mind. That was one of the many after effects of being slain by Serenity. That fateful day two thousand years prior, a small part of her survived and slowly gathered it's strength. Now she was only a short distance from achieving flesh and her full powers once again.

_::As of now, only half of your part of our agreement is fulfilled. You have yet to gather a significant amount of energy. I am concerned that your "science" is getting in the way of your obligation to me.:: _The voice was slow, almost seductive. The effect was ruined by the painful after effects.

Sweat started to bead on the blonde general's forehead. The constant barrage of mind-talk from his undead queen was threatening to tear his mind in two. Years ago this would have scared him, cowed him to his great lady. Now, now he was much more powerful and his "great lady" was barely a fraction of what she once was.

"Get out of my thoughts, witch!" A pulse of dark energy surged around the dark scientist, successfully expelling Beryl from his mind. Jadeite called upon a great deal of his majicks and energies and turned to face his "master." His eyes widened slightly as he gazed upon his mistress for the first time in two thousand years. Gone was the beautiful and strong vision of royalty. In her place was a desiccated specter, a floating corpse that wasn't even fully corporal.

As powerful as he was, even at full strength the General Jadeite posed little threat to the undead specter before him. He realized his mistake too late as a shrill laughter tore through his mind. It ascended in volume and intensity as his body was lifted into the air and thrown through the ancient granite walls of his castle. The ghastly apparition slowly followed him. Its empty eye sockets started glowing as an iridescent green smoke bellowed from its mouth and nose. Jadeite's scream was heard throughout his palace as his flesh was stripped from his body, his bones broken, and his muscles torn. He was taken to the brink of death, and then fully restored.

Beryl hovered over the collapsed form of her general. _::Do not attempt to defy me again. If you continue to fail in your assignment, your punishment will be Much Worse.::_ With a deafening screech the apparition vanished.

Beryl took great pleasure in humiliating her general. He had always been too arrogant, and now that would be his downfall. His actions made him a liability. The undead queen knew that she would have to collect his replacement. She knew that he would try this eventually, and already had another lined up. He just needed a little convincing.

Jadeite waited until he knew his queen was gone before his laughter started. "Just wait "My Lady" soon I will have more power than you could ever imagine, and you will be nothing but a flea in the way of my ambition."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please try the Sailor V game!" Luna squinted her eyes in annoyance as the video game chirped to life. She felt foolish using a childish arcade game as her means of communicating with her unknown contact, but for now it would have to work.

With unnatural agility the sleek black cat leapt up to the console and placed her paw upon the glowing screen. "Code name 0091. This is Luna." Nearly hissing in frustration, the proud general of the great Queen Serenity's armies went through a series of ridiculous code phrases to access the hidden communicator.

"Have you found the Moon Princes yet?" An electronic voice chirped.

Luna's eyes squinted slightly at the question. "No, I have had no progress in this matter. The One soldier I have managed to find has proven to be quite unreliable. The poor stupid girl doesn't even retain a fraction of her previous incarnation's skill or common sense." The feline hissed in aggravation, both at the fact that her charge was hopeless and that she was reduced to discussing her frustrations with a computer screen.

"I see, remember it is your responsibility to find the soldiers and make them battle ready for when you find the princess. Even if that means training them from scratch." The bright screen flashed brightly before the voice continued. "Have you anything else to report?"

"Yes, there have been some minor Yoma incidents which we have dealt with; I have also started feeling traces of a strange new energy." The black cat raised her paw and pressed several unseen buttons on the console screen. An image of a girl in her mid teens appeared on the screen. She had short hair and wore a pair of wire rim glasses, and the same school uniform as her charge. "This is Mizuno Ami. The majority of the new energy spikes have been focused near her."

The console clicked and whirred a few times as it processed the new data. "Data is inconclusive. Until you see evidence that says otherwise it might be best for you to think of her as another Yoma sent by our enemy. Proceed with caution."

The cunning feline quickly shut down the console and left the arcade. As she made her way back to her charge's residence, she was already strategizing a plan of attack against this new threat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, Ami Mizuno from class five scored the highest in the school again!" This was the phrase most repeated in the tightly packed group of students that gathered around the results for the National Mock Exam Ranking Results.

"As expected, Ami Mizuno's at the top of our class." the comment was made from a short girl with dyed red hair. She was standing off from the crowd with her two friends. One an extremely short pudgy girl, and the other an overly cheery girl with black hair done up into two long pigtails.

"Not only that, she's the best in the country!" The pudgy girl replied, trying to surprise her friends with her extra piece of knowledge.

Her eyes lit up as her comment got the desired affect. Both of the other girl's eyes nearly bugged out in disbelief. "No way! The best in the country?" The surprised girls crowed in unison.

"According to the rumors her IQ is supposedly three hundred." The short girl with the red hair cringed as the class nerd appeared out of nowhere from behind her and butted in on their conversation, as was his habit.

The pig tailed girl was used to her other friend's eccentricities and didn't bat an eye at his appearance. "Wow, she really is a genius." She spoke in awe, as her grades were near the bottom of her class. To be that smart was unfathomable to her.

The nerdy young man bobbed his head in agreement. "Yes, she should actually be in the ninth grade already, but she had to miss a year of school."

"How do you know all this stuff anyways? And why is it you always appear out of nowhere when we're having a conversation?" The redhead batted at the young man's head in mock annoyance. He laughed nervously and hid behind the girl with the pigtails for protection.

The girl paid him no mind as her attention was diverted elsewhere. "Oh, look it's Miss Mizuno!" All four friends turned to look at the young genius who just emerged from one of the class rooms. She had a melancholy look to her as she walked over to one of the windows. There she rested her elbows upon the sill as she gazed out into the empty sky.

Ami's thoughts were far from school at the moment. The problem of being discovered by her mother was weighing heavily upon her mind. She had talked with Juni earlier in the morning, When She had met her before school. Her lover had told her not to worry about it that they would think of what to do when Ami went to cram that evening. To the friends watching her however, she just appeared to be cold and withdrawn. They had no way of knowing what was really going on in the genius's life.

"Do you know what the strange thing is? She never had really good grades until she started attending Crystal Cram Academy." The nerdy boy started to think out loud as he and his friends observed Ami.

"Hey, that's that really fancy place right?" The pigtail girl exclaimed before hunching over and continuing the conversation in hushed tones. "My mom told me that it's REALLY expensive."

"I heard that Miss Mizuno's mom is a doctor." The redhead spoke up.

"Yeah, that means they're probably rich, so of course she can afford to attend." The pudgy girl put in her two cents at her red headed friends comment.

The young nerdy boy looked around quickly to make sure that no one was near before motioning for the three girls to huddle around him. Once he was sure he had their complete attention he started to speak in quiet self important tones. "From what I hear, she is attending on a full scholarship. Plus the only reason she got that is because she is having a secret love affair with one of the teachers at that school."

All three girls gasped at this revelation with one or more comments about perversions and having no shame quickly following. "Well, no wonder she does so good. If you're going to the best cram school in Japan AND being given "special" attention by one of the teachers there how could you not be a genius?"

The short chubby girl chimed in again trying to bring the attention back to herself. "And the worst part is, she rubs it in our face by acting so high and mighty snobbish all the time. She has a bad attitude, and acts like she's better than everybody else. Why, she even skipped afternoon classes a couple weeks ago. If you ask me, I think it was to have a secret rendezvous with her lover. I swear the girl has no shame."

"Oh, I can't stand people like that. Especially if the only reason she's so smart is because she's sucking up to the teachers." The young man and the pig tailed girl just nodded and grunted their agreement to their friend's comments.

As her friends continued the Mizuno gossip, the pig tailed girl turned to spy on the genius. She didn't expect for her eyes to be turning on them at the same time. As their eyes met she flushed with embarrassment and started to blather out nonsensical comments. Ami just turned away, she had better things to worry about then what her classmates thought of her. After all, their opinion of her didn't matter anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ami slowly made her way home after school had let out for the day. Her thoughts had been constantly switching between the previous evening, and what she was going to tell her mom to be able to continue her relationship with Juni. It was very possible that her mom would make her quit Crystal, and stop having any contact with Juni altogether.

The short haired genius was taking her time walking to the bus. Makoto had taken the day off today, so she wasn't there to meet her. Ami missed the older girl's presence and pleasant conversation. At the same time she was happy to have some time alone to sort her thoughts, which were steadily making her more and more depressed. _::Why did this have to happen now? This was supposed to make everything perfect. Last night was so beautiful and now I have to wonder if I'll ever be allowed to see Juni again.::_

Ami's shoulders sagged as she slowly turned into an alley. Hidden eyes locked upon the young genius, tracking her while trying to confirm suspicions, but the girl was still too far to get a good reading. Luna crept from her hiding spot and began to trail the suspected Yoma. Deciding that the direct approach was best, Luna leapt from the fence she was using to parallel Ami to land on her shoulder.

"Oh!!" Ami was frightened from her stupor by a weight landing on her shoulders. She stumbled a few steps before catching herself and turning to see an odd looking black cat perched upon her shoulder. "A cat!"

Ami stared at the cat on her shoulder, its body looked strange, almost as if it was a smaller version of a panther or lion. There was also a crescent moon shaped patch of fur in the center of the cat's odd head, which looked to be a mixture of house, and hunting cat. Ami shivered slightly as she had the odd feeling that the cat was studying her. Unsure of what to do the young genius reached out a closed hand to pet the cat. After seeing that it wasn't going to scratch her she opened her hand to gently scratch the feline behind the ears. She marveled at the velvety feel of the fur beneath her fingertips. The cat seemed startled at the touch, but soon began to purr as Ami gently ran her hand up and down its smooth muscular back.

"Hello kitty. Your fur is so soft, a lot softer than any other cat I've seen." Ami took a seat on a curb in the alley. She continued to pet the small cat as it allowed her to calm her thoughts and focus on something other than her problems. "If we did not live in an apartment we could have a cute cat too. Of course mom's allergies would keep us from getting a pet too, but that is ok."

Luna used this time to scan and try to place the energy that was literally pouring from the girl underneath her. She was surprised when she found herself purring and arching her back into the suspected Yoma's gentle touch. _::What am I doing? I don't have time for this.::_

"Luna!" Ami looked up as the pig tailed girl she saw that morning rounded the corner and motioned for the cat on her shoulder. The cat abandoned its perch and leapt into her apparent master's arms. "I'm sorry. Are you all right? Luna didn't uhm do anything to you did she?" The girl looked nervous as her eyes darted back and forth from the cat to Ami. It was almost as if she was surprised that nothing was wrong.

Ami stood and bowed politely to the girl in front of her. "Is she your cat?"

"Yeah, her name is Luna." The girl tentatively reached her hand out, pausing a moment before petting the cat on her shoulder. The cat seemed to tolerate it, but only for a moment. The girl with the pigtails quickly pulled her hand back as the black cat jumped off her shoulders to take a seat at her feet.

Ami knelt down and reached out to pet the cat again, who couldn't resist the affection this girl offered. "She just appeared out of nowhere, I thought she could have been an angel."

"An Angel?" The pig-tailed girl looked shocked at the comment, and seemed even more so that Luna was allowing herself to be so thoroughly petted. _::She's really cute. She doesn't seem snobbish at all.::_

"You're Mizuno Ami from the 5th class right?" The pigtailed girl bowed and continued introducing herself before Ami had a chance to respond. "I'm Tsukino Usagi from the 1st class. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Ami rose to her feet to bow again. "Your cat Luna, her name means moon right?"

Usagi smiled and laughed nervously. "As they say, you're a genius. You knew that right away."

Ami started to deny it, but Usagi was busy planning things in her head. _::Hmm, if I can become friends with her she could help me with my studies! Maybe she could even give me some hints and tricks for taking tests.::_

Usagi flinched as she felt a scratch at her leg. Ami noticed this and was curious as to why Usagi seemed so nervous as she bent down to allow her cat to perch upon her shoulders. Ami's eyebrows crinkled in confusion as the cat, Luna, leaned in near Usagi's ear and the pigtailed girl's eyes widened in reaction to something the cat did to her.

"Usagi, this girl might be a Yoma. Don't let your guard down." As Luna was perched on Usagi's shoulder, she took the opportunity to warn her charge against the gentle looking girl in front of them.

Ami looked around nervously as Usagi started laughing queerly and mumbled something to her cat, which leapt off her shoulder and ran off. "What happened to make you laugh so suddenly? Are you ok?"

The odd girl looked a bit startled before somewhat collecting herself. "No nothing's wrong. Hey Miss Mizuno, do you like to play video games?" Usagi quickly changed the subject to avoid having to explain her sudden outburst.

"No, I have never tried them before." Ami shook her head no. The young genius didn't quite know what to make of the odd hyper girl in front of her. Something about her just didn't seem right.

Usagi smiled widely as she reached out to grab Ami's hand. Ami was too confused to do anything but follow as the pig tailed girl announced that she would teach her to play. _::Well, at least it will take my mind of things for a little while.::_ The young genius let out a sigh as she tried to keep up with the overly hyper girl running ahead of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two girls had been at the arcade for a few hours now. When they first arrived Usagi insisted on buying Ami some Ice cream. Ami agreed, but just picked at it. Her mind was still flooded with too many concerns to really enjoy the treat. Usagi tried to get her to talk about it, but this wasn't something that Ami felt comfortable sharing with many people.

After their snack, Usagi introduced Ami to a few games before settling in at her favorite, Sailor V. At first Ami seemed uninterested, but after a few minutes something about the simple game in front of her started to draw her in. She watched as Usagi went through five hundred yen before quitting. "I don't know what happened! Normally I do much better. Hey, why don't you try?"

Ami looked at the machine for a second before deciding it couldn't hurt. The young genius sighed as she looked at her last hundred yen coin before placing it into the machine. The video screen flashed and the game had begun. Right at the start Ami became absorbed in the flashy graphics and repetitive music. But it was more than that; there was something about the hero and villains in the story that seemed familiar to her.

"At the beginning, if you get around five hundred points, then you're doing pretty good." Usagi was excited to see how her shy companion fared at the game that just cost her allowance.

The young genius achieved five hundred points right off the bat, and was quickly on her way to a thousand. Usagi's eyes practically bugged out as she surpassed five thousand. "Wow, you're very good!"

"Really?" Ami asked, not really paying attention.

As Ami continued to play she started to attract quite a crowd, to which she was completely oblivious. Ami was a natural to the game and had already passed the highest score. Usagi and the dozen or so spectators gawked as the short girl easily reached the final level.

"Hi Usagi, I didn't know you were here." Usagi turned at the sound of her crush's voice breaking through the murmur of the crowd. His name was Andrew Cook. He came to Japan with his brother who was in the military and married a Japanese woman. Andrew had tagged along and applied for residency when he turned eighteen. Now he was attending college and working at this café/arcade, which his brother and his wife owned.

Usagi blushed as she took in the foreigner's good looks. She never thought she would be one to fall for a foreigner, but there was just something about him. Of course his tall muscular frame, short blonde hair, and dazzling eyes and smile helped matters quite a bit. "Hi." Was all the reply the blushing teen could formulate.

Andrew, naturally oblivious to such things turned to look at what the crowd was staring at. His jaw dropped as he saw that whoever was playing the "Sailor V" game was battling the hidden final boss. That was a feat he had yet to accomplish, and he worked at the arcade. "Wow, she's fantastic!"

"Yeah she is." Usagi's shoulders slumped as Andrew's attention was completely drawn from her and focused on the game machine.

Everyone leaned forward with baited breath as Ami was two hits of the button away from being the first to conquer this insanely hard game. Just as she was about to deliver the final blow, the teen jumped up from her seat and quickly glanced at her watch. "Oh, it is so late." The crowd moaned in frustration as Ami's player was quickly overwhelmed and they were once again denied the ending.

Ami in the meantime struggled to slide her way through the crowd to get to the exit. "I am sorry Miss. Tsukino! Thank you for the ice cream, but I need to get to cram school."

As Ami was nearing the door Usagi caught up to her. "Are you going to be late? I didn't know you had anything planned or I wouldn't have kept you so long. I'm sorry." Usagi was quick to apologize and accept blame. She cringed as she did, almost as if she was expecting a punishment of some sort.

Ami paused and turned to placate the odd girl who had been so nice to her. "You do not need to apologize. I go to cram school everyday."

"You go everyday!!" Usagi nearly shouted, the mere idea of giving up all that free time to study was completely alien to her.

Ami smiled for the first time that day. "Of course, I love to study, it is what I do best. I need to go Miss. Tsukino thank you for everything." With that the young genius turned and quickly made her way to the closest bus stop.

"Bye." Usagi waved after her departing schoolmate. _::Wow, she is like a person from a completely different world.::_

"Usagi!"

Usagi's eyes brightened at the sound of Andrew's voice calling her name. "Yes?"

The tall blonde looked around worriedly. "Is your friend gone already? Darn it. I think these books are hers, she left them behind."

Usagi's shoulders slumped. "Oh, is that all you wanted to say?"

"Huh, what was that?" Andrew looked confused.

"Oh! Nothing, nothing!" Usagi blushed furiously, not meaning to have spoken out loud. "I'll take the books to her right now. Heh uhm see ya Andrew." The pig tailed girl grabbed the books from her friend and sped off to try and catch the young genius before the bus came. Before she had gotten very far, Luna darted to her side from an alley. Usagi was startled and jumped a bit, before pausing to see what her instructor wanted.

"Usagi, I analyzed a strand of hair that I found on those textbooks. It belonged to a human under Yoma control. That means Miss. Mizuno is indeed working for our enemy."

"What? No way!" Usagi was shocked. "Ami's too nice, and how did you get the books anyways?"

"I took them while you were wasting time on video games." Luna gave Usagi a disapproving glare, which caused a shiver to run down the teen's spine.

Usagi's head drooped as she debated on whether or not she should argue with her stern instructor. "Uhm, Luna I know you told me not to question you, but are you sure about Ami? I mean it could have been someone else's hair on her book right?"

The small black cat glared at her charge causing the girl to flinch back. "We will follow that girl to her cram school and observe her. If she does anything even remotely suspicious you will destroy her. Am I understood?"

"Yes, I understand." Usagi looked miserable as she clutched Ami's books to her chest. The other girl seemed really nice, someone that Usagi would like to be friends with. The girl might be a Yoma though, and Luna always had her kill them whether she wanted to or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ami, love it's not your fault." Juni kissed Ami's forehead as the teen nestled in her embrace. The two women were entwined together at Juni's desk chair. As soon as class started Juni asked Ami and two other students to her office under the pretense that she was registering them for another national exam. After the other two left Juni locked her office door and remained behind with her girlfriend. Normally very dedicated to work, both Juni and Garoben realized that this was a very delicate situation and they needed to help calm Ami and decide what they were going to do.

"No matter what, your mother would have eventually found out." Juni gently cupped her lovers chin so that the younger girl was looking at her. "This won't be a problem, we will find a way to show her that us being together is a good thing."

Ami smiled slightly through her tears as she nestled her head back into her lover's shoulder. Knowing that Juni was going to try and keep their relationship going rather then trying to be apologetic for it was a relief. "Why did it happen last night? Everything was so perfect and then she had to ruin it all."

"She didn't ruin it love. Last night was beautiful. There is nothing that your mother can say or do that will change what we shared, or how I feel about you." Juni tilted Ami's head away from her shoulder and gently removed the tears from her lover's face. "You don't need to cry, everything is going to work out."

Ami blinked back a few more tears as she tried to return the feeling of confidence that Juni was showing her. "Promise?"

"I promise, everything will be alright." Juni answered without doubt or hesitation. She had found someone to share her eternity with, and she was not about to let her be torn away from her.

Juni never really initiated many kisses with her girlfriend, she preferred to let Ami determine the pace of the physical part of their relationship. Right then at that moment, Ami really looked like she needed a show of comfort and reassurance. The ageless teacher leaned down to kiss her lover. Her kiss was filled with comfort and understanding, she used it to try and convey physically what she couldn't with words. Ami could feel it, and responded in kind thanking her lover for being there with her.

The kiss lasted longer than any they had previously shared, and after breaking for a breath it extended into a series of even more. Knowing that they were at school didn't seem to matter anymore, as the two women were soon swept away in each other. Garoben had half a mind to stop what they were doing, but she too was enjoying the raw emotion and feeling being exchanged between Ami and her host.

Juni gasped as she felt Ami's hands struggling to undo the buttons on her blouse. The older women felt that she should stop, but another searing kiss from Ami wiped any traces of that thought from her mind. Instead Juni rose from her seat, lifting Ami and placing her on her desk. As soon as she was seated, Ami managed to push off Juni's blazer and pull the taller woman down on top of her.

Juni and Ami were both so caught up in each other, that neither of them noticed the subtle shift of energy around them. If they even thought about it, they would have rationalized that the extra heat as coming from them. Only Garoben noticed that when Juni fell onto the desk with Ami, her foot nudged the lever which activated their energy feeding mechanism. The ancient demon didn't say anything; this was a rare opportunity to eat her fill. She rationalized that she would not extract as much for Jadeite's disk as she normally would.

She meant to stop, she really did. She had every intention on turning off the machine when she was full, but once the pure energy started flowing through her she couldn't. Like a drug, it had her addicted and she could not let go. It was at this point that Juni realized something was wrong. It was much too late however, and now all that was left were the consequences.

"Juni?" Ami chocked out, her hand clutching at her chest. "Juni something's wrong. I…"

Juni's eye widened in shock when she finally understood what was happening. "What… Oh MY GOD! Garoben what have you done!!"

"Juni, my body feels like, like… Juni, whaT'S HAPPENING TO ME!!!" Juni was reaching to disengage the energy machine when Ami's scream caused her to turn. The scene unfolding in front of her drained the color from her face. It was happening again, and this time she couldn't stop it.

"What have I done?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here it is, the Crystal Academy." Usagi stopped in front of the academy gates trying to catch her breath. "Now what, how are we going to… Luna what is it?"

The small panther like cat stood stock still for a moment as waves of human energy began to flood her senses. "Usagi transform now!"

"Yes!" Usagi answered without hesitation. She questioned her mentor previously, but that was not during a battle. Usagi had learned the hard way not to question the former general during a fight.

The pig tailed girl ripped a gaudy brooch from her school uniform and lifted it toward the sky. "Moon prism power make up!" As Usagi shouted her transformation phrase a blinding light enveloped her. The light stripped her of her clothing and formed into her battle uniform. When the light had cleared the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon had arrived.

"Sailor Moon, follow me!" Luna instructed her warrior as she slipped through the bars of the gate and ran toward the school's entrance. Sailor Moon easily followed her mentor's lead by leaping over the eight foot tall gate. Her landing lacked finesse, but she quickly steadied herself and continued to trail the unnaturally quick cat.

The transformed warrior paused at the miniature panther like cat's side at the entrance to the Crystal Academy. "Luna, what do you sense?"

"Proceed with speed, and caution. There is a major energy drain in progress. If you take too long you will be affected as well." Luna took a breath as she peered further into the building with her own alien abilities. "There is someone unconscious next to the entrance, probably a security guard. Wait here while I examine him, then we'll have a better idea of what we are facing."

Sailor Moon's eyes followed her feline mentor as she sped into the building. _::This could all just be a coincidence. Ami just can't be a Yoma. But, if Luna gets there first she'll make me kill her.::_ long black hair shook as Sailor Moon prepared for what she knew was going to get her punished.

Luna was still engrossed in her examination of the drained guard when she felt something speed past her. The cat spun around but didn't see anything. She turned back to continue her work, but quickly abandoned it and sped upstairs as she realized that what she felt was probably her charge doing something very stupid. _::Foolish girl, Ami is a demon. Rushing in like this will only get you killed. And if it doesn't then you will have to answer to me!::_

The door to the nearest classroom burst open as Sailor Moon charged in looking for Ami or the Yoma. The room was filled with students slumped over their desks, unconscious and fading fast. The transformed warrior burst into three other rooms with similar sights, but had yet to locate her friend. Luna, who was trying to follow, was reacting badly to the energy drain the closer she got to its source. The black cat struggled for each step, but kept pushing forward.

CRASH

Sailor Moon was just about to break into another room when she heard a startled yell and the sound of someone crunching into something. Her heart began to hammer in her chest as she turned to where the sound emanated. No matter how many Yoma she fought and killed she always got scared. All this fighting just wasn't in her nature. Sailor Moon steeled her nerves, this time it wasn't just about her. A friend could be in trouble, and she was going to save her.

"Hikawa Temple, what can I do for you today?"

"Oh granddaughter! It is wonderful to hear from you. Wait until I tell you all about my new friends and exciting guests. Wait, what was that?"

"You're sure? Ok, I will go find her. Take care granddaughter, I will see you next month."

"Grandpa Hino, are you alright?" Fiore turned to the old man who had just hung up the phone.

The short old man hopped down from the box he was standing on and turned to leave the small gift shop. "I have an errand I need to run, I will be gone for a few hours so you will need to close everything up. Get Makoto to help you if you need to."

Fiore wanted to say more, but hesitated. The old man seemed different somehow, like he was on edge about something. Whoever was on the phone must have really shaken him up. "Uhm, sure don't worry about a thing." Fiore's eyes suddenly widened and he dropped the small knickknack he was cleaning.

Grandpa Hino also paused and spun around at the sound of the dropped collectable. The old mans eyes narrowed at his employee, before he turned and left without a word. _::So, you felt it too. That was a powerful energy surge. It appears that the young Lady Merci has awakened. And if what my granddaughter says is true, then she is in dire trouble.::_

The old man ran out a back entrance to the temple and found a hidden sewer duct. He had hidden the entrance in the event that he needed to flee his temple. It also served as easy access to much of the city, and in this case the Lady Garoben's school. The old man patted himself on the back for plotting out the routes to both Garoben's and Ami's residences when he first met the pair. The old man pulled the heavy lid off the entrance and slid into the sewers, before tearing off at speeds that were way beyond what a human could achieve.

Jadeite still lay on the ground where his Mistress left him earlier. He would be paralyzed for another few hours as his system recovered from the shock it endured. When the energy spike hit him he became angry. He had felt it before and wanted to study it, and this time it was much more powerful. The crippled General cursed Lady Beryl for this lost opportunity. _::No matter, soon I will have all the power, and I will make the bitch Beryl suffer for an eternity.::_

Ayanee Mizuno sat at her dinning room table nursing her fifth cup of coffee. She was nervous, unsure, and angry. Ami was supposed to be home in less than an hour, and Asagai-sensei was going to be with her. Ayanee had mixed feelings about all of this. Her daughter and her teacher were in a romantic relationship and that was wrong, right? _::Asagai-sensei must have taken advantage. No, I have never seen Ami happier than she is now. But, their relationship isn't right. Ami is too young, and the woman is her teacher! I don't know what to do.::_

Ayanee groaned in frustration. She was not only confused, but exhausted as well. She had been up the previous night waiting for Ami to get home, and when she finally did she went to see Umi for the hour before work started. The exhausted woman rose from her seat to get yet another cup of the only thing keeping her awake.

She watched as the murky brown liquid poured into her mug, not really seeing it. Just as she finished topping it off, Ayanee was hit with a sudden force of energy. Her eyes widened in agony and confusion as her whole body became ablaze in pain. The coffee pot and mug slipped from her fingers and crashed to the floor. Ayanee grabbed her head in a futile attempt to stop the growing pain.

A tearing sound reverberated through the apartment and Ayanee vaguely noted that it was her clothes tearing off of her increasingly growing body. Taking a step to steady herself Ayanee inadvertently stepped on a piece of the shattered coffee pot. The pain startled her and she jumped back, slamming her head into an opened cabinet door. That distorted her balance enough that she slipped in the coffee mess and hit her head on the side of the counter. The last thing to register to the elder Mizuno, was that her daughter was in danger.

Sailor Moon paused outside the door she heard the thump. Her heart had not stopped raging, and she had to struggle to calm down. Once she was centered, the young warrior burst in to the room. She didn't know what she expected to see, anything but what she did. "Oh Miss. Mizuno why? I TRUSTED YOU!!!"

Ami stood; or rather she floated in the center of the room. A pale blue light bathed her body. The young genius's skin had turned pale aqua, and her hair a beautiful deep blue. Her eyes also glowed the same shade as her hair, but the light from that was nothing compared to the symbol burning into her forehead. Etched in a yellow flame and outlined in a green glow, it looked like a small heart with a cross extending from the bottom and horns sprouting from the top.

Sailor Moon's eyes hardened as she quickly scanned the room, noting the body of what looked to be Ami's teacher smashed in the center of a crushed desk. "I trusted you Ami, and you were a monster the whole time!" Sailor Moon quickly wiped the tears from her face and smoothly removed the tiara that decorated her head. "You have terrorized this teacher and her students enough. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon all evil will be punished. And that means you."

"Moon…" Just as sailor Moon began the words of her attack phrase time slowed as everything started to happen at once.

Luna had finally caught up to her soldier, her eyes widening in shock at what she saw in front of her. "Sailor Moon!!"

Juni shook her head to clear the fuzz from being knocked out. She gazed in awe at Ami, until she noticed the other woman in the room. Her blood ran cold as she realized who she was and what she intended to do. Struggling out of the desks wreckage, Juni tried to cry out. "Stop! I'm the one, it's me!!"

"Frisbee…" Sailor Moon was already focused on her target and had blocked out all other distractions.

Luna leapt at her soldier trying to prevent the death of another. "Stop your attack! She's not a Yoma!"

Juni also seeing that her words had no affect did the only thing she could.

"GO!!!" The tiara spun from Sailor Moon's hand becoming a deadly weapon. A split second later and disaster would have been averted. Luna slammed into the pig tailed warrior clawing her arm and taking her to the ground. Ami's eyes regained focus as the glowing dimmed. She couldn't comprehend what the gold disk hurtling toward her was.

THUNK

Ami's eyes widened as she let out a startled cry. "JUNI!!"

The teacher crashed into Ami throwing both of them to the ground. "Juni, Juni what's wrong, what happened." Ami was panicking; she had no memory of what happened. All she knew was that Juni was resting on top of her with a pained look and tears streaming from her eye.

Ami was about to say more when Juni's hand upon her lips stopped her. "Ami… Ami, love I am so sorry. I'm sorry I never told you what." Juni coughed suddenly and Ami fought back a startled cry as blood started to drip from her lover's mouth. "Don't be scared, she loves you too. I… I love you my Ami…"

Ami's eyes flooded with tears as Juni's became sightless. Ami reached out a trembling hand to touch her lover. "Juni? Juni please answer me!" Ami's hand quickly pulled back as her lover began to change. The weight on Ami's body increased tenfold and the breath was forced from her body. Juni's once creamy skin turned leathery and darkened to a deep red color. Sight returned to the eye that became narrow and hard, and her beautiful hair became wicked looking quills.

A scream nearly tore from the young genius's throat, but stopped when she noticed the creature's eyes. The creatures one eye was a different color, but she recognized it instantly as that of her lovers. "Com… Computer Juni?" Ami put her trembling hand on the red monster's cheek, just below the scarred wreck that was her other eye. The Demon nodded gently and a hand four times the size of her own covered Ami's and gently removed it from her cheek.

"Sleep." Garoben waved a hand in front of Ami's face and the young genius instantly fell into a deep slumber. Quickly rising to her feet, the seven foot tall demon turned to face her killer. Sailor Moon had just now risen to her feet and was clutching the deep slash on her right forearm. She let out a startled yelp as Garoben let loose an energy pulse which sent the warrior and her feline guardian flying from the room and crashing through a wall in the adjacent hall.

Garoben quickly kneeled and scooped up her now blue haired lover. She spared a second to place a kiss on the slumbering girls head before running from the room. Sailor Moon jumped up as she saw the large demon pick up Ami and charge down the hall. The pig tailed warrior was in immediate pursuit, but was stopped cold, as swarms of mind controlled students poured from the surrounding rooms to block her pursuit.

"Ami!!" Usagi cried out as she tried unsuccessfully to slip past the wall of flesh.

The seven foot tall demon tore through the halls and leapt down whole flights of stairs, the entire time making sure that her precious bundle was safe. Garoben quickly made her way to her private gym, where she kicked over her largest exercise machine. Underneath was an out of place rug which she quickly flung aside to reveal a hidden door. A short burst of energy shot from her and she faltered as the door struggled open. She quickly jumped in before it slammed shut once again.

The demon barked out in pain as she landed on her feet from the ten foot drop. The shock of the landing caused her wound to become even worse. The demon knew there wasn't much time left, so she took off running down one of the many tunnels of the sewer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Step after step, each harder and more excruciating than the last. Garoben ran for over three miles before reaching a magically hidden door etched on the side of the sewer wall. The exhausted demon chanted a few words, opening the arcane portal. Struggling inside she stumbled into the elegantly furnished room. The room was actually not even of earth, like the hidden closet behind her bookshelf it was an entrance to her home in the Dark Kingdom. This was the only place the ancient demon knew was completely safe. There were so many centuries worth of wards and spells surrounding this place that not even Beryl herself could find them here.

The demon slowly limped to her large canopy bed. Once there she gently placed her lover in the center and broke the sleeping spell. All the overexertion finally caught up to her and the large demon collapsed next to the awakening girl. Ami was instantly fully awake and at her side. "Computer Juni! Are, are you alright?"

There was no response and Ami made her way to the Demon's head which she placed in her lap. With tears flowing freely from her eyes the blue haired genius slowly reached out her hand to check for a breath. She practically cried out in relief when she felt hot air blown against her palm.

"Ami?" A calm struggled gasp reached the worried girls ears.

"Ami, I'm sorry for all this. I never meant for you to get caught up in it all. Please forgive me… I should have never, I should have…" A loud hacking cough tore through the large demon, shaking the bed and terrifying the girl who held her.

"Computer Juni, can I speak to Juni again please?" Ami timidly asked the question, afraid of the answer.

The large demon frowned, and then sighed as she looked into her love's eyes. "Close your eyes and concentrate." Ami looked confused as she complied. The demon Garoben reached up and placed both her hands on Ami's head. With the last of her energy the large demon cast two spells, and opened a small hole in the dam she created to block Ami's memories.

"Ami, you are going to start remembering things, things that may seem like a dream, but they're not." The Demon coughed again and sucked in a wheezing breath. "Hino… Hino can help explain them, but be careful on how much you trust him."

The Demon's hands fell from Ami's face as the last of her energy began to fade away. "Open your eyes love."

Ami's eyes shot open at the sound of Juni's voice. "Juni…" Ami spoke in a trembling voice and reached out to run her fingers through her lover's hair. The young genius began to sob as she felt the coarseness of the disguised quills. Juni was already gone, and Computer Juni had used the last of her energy to comfort her.

"Ami, I can't see you anymore." Garoben spoke in Juni's voice as she blindly raised her hand. Ami cried harder as she placed her small hand in Juni's. "I love you Ami. You are the best thing that ever happened in our life, I'll always remember you."

Ami reached down and placed a final kiss upon her lover's lips. She knew it was really Computer Juni beneath her, but she allowed the demon's Illusion to comfort her and give her the opportunity to say goodbye. Ami leaned down to kiss her love, filling it with all her love, hopes, and dreams. Ami held the kiss until she could no longer feel the lips beneath her.

Ami's eyes flew open in shock as she saw her lover's body become translucent and began to fade away. She cried out in despair as her arms slipped though the small bubbles of light that floated away in front of her.

When the last of the light had vanished Ami sat there on the bed, huddled in her own embrace. Her face was awash in tears as silent sobs wracked her body. All her life she wanted to belong, wanted friends and someday even love. In the last several months she had found all of those things. She found her first love Juni Asagai, and now she was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"


	15. Shattered Life

**Chapter 15**

**Shattered Life**

"Luna, how are we going to find Miss. Mizuno? We don't even have a place to start looking." Usagi Tsukino leaned her back against a large computer console. She was exhausted and in a good deal of pain. It had been three hours since the battle at Crystal Academy, and the moon soldier and her feline companion have had no luck in tracking down the missing Yoma or the girl she took hostage.

Usagi's guardian cat ignored her charge as she typed furiously at the large computer console in front of her. The two were currently in their rarely used base of operations, hidden underneath the Crown Arcade. Here, Luna kept a number of computers, which stored all the surviving data from the Silver Millennium.

Usagi hobbled over to the console Luna was working at. The black cat stopped working as something began to drip on the keyboard. "Your arm wound has opened up again. Go and get one of the first aid kits to bandage yourself up." The cat's voice was cold and condescending. Usagi looked sadly at her guardian; her lower lip trembling as she barely kept her tears in check. The strict feline detested crying, and Usagi learned quickly to hide tears in her presence.

The black feline turned to look at her charge, who so focused on controlling her tears forgot to move. "Don't give me that look." Luna snapped, referring to the sad, pained expression that covered the young girl's features. "It's your own damned fault!"

"If that Yoma hadn't got in the way, you would have killed one of my soldiers!" The black cat was furious. She abandoned her post at the computer and started walking toward her charge, who took a step back for every step the feline general took forward.

"If it wasn't for your dumb luck the soldier of Mercury would be dead. Your tiara would have been stuck in one of your allies, and not in the back of our enemy. If you had listened to my instructions, we could have handled this more efficiently, and we wouldn't be wasting hours searching for that damned demon who managed to escape!"

"Miss Mizuno is a soldier too? Like me?" Usagi spoke in awe; she never imagined that she would have someone else to share her burden. Luna sighed in disgust, seeing that her scolding fell on deaf ears in the midst of this revelation.

"Bandage your arm." The feline demanded as she returned to her work at the computer console. Feeling her charge's eyes on her back, Luna relented and began to speak. "She seems much stronger than you. I don't know what caused it, but she nearly managed to completely transform. And, she was able to accomplish this without the use of a transformation ring."

"We can transform without rings?" The pig tailed girl queried, as she awkwardly wrapped a sterilized bandage over the washed gash in her arm.

Luna, tired of Usagi's voice proceeded to ignore her question. The screen Luna was reading began to flash and fill with information. If she were in a better mood, the strict general would have smiled. "I picked up some energy readings from underneath Crystal Academy. The Yoma probably had some sort of escape route she used to exit into the sewers. We'll check there and see if we can pick up any other leads. If not, I have Miss. Mizuno's personal information in case she escaped and went home. You did score a good hit on the creature, with any luck it died and Miss. Mizuno found her way to safety."

Usagi looked as if she wanted to say something, but Luna interrupted. "Make sure your wound is wrapped better. Otherwise it will get infected."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ami shifted slightly. She could feel the presence of someone else entering the room. The young Mizuno didn't look up; she knew whom it wouldn't be. Anyone else, friend, enemy, it didn't matter. At this moment in her life, Ami felt as if she had nothing to lose.

The hulking form of JiJi materialized in the center of Garoben's hidden chambers. One of the final spells she cast was a homing beacon meant for this demon to find and follow. JiJi's massive ape-like head turned at the faint sound of broken sobs. His sickly yellow eyes rolled in their sockets, trying to focus on the large canopy bed. The ghastly orbs locked on the small form huddled in a fetal position in the center.

Confident that the teen had not seen him JiJi's form began to smoke and melt away to that of the old man Hino. Dressed in the tattered remains of his Shinto garb, the old priest calmly walked to Ami's side. "Miss Ami.?" Not receiving a response, the old man climbed onto the bed so he was sitting next to the young girl. He reached out gently grasping the girl's shoulder. Ami tried to flinch away, but Hino made sure to keep the contact.

"Miss. Ami, it's Grandpa Hino. Are you hurt?" Seeing the state she was in, the old man already knew that he was too late to help Juni and Garoben. He knew it would be useless to ask if she was Ok, the girl's woman had just died. There was no easy recovery from something like that.

"Grandpa?" Ami weakly raised her head. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the tears she had cried, and her vision blurred from those that had yet to fall. She gasped and turned away, desperately clutching something to her chest. "Juni, she, she…"

"Shhhh. I know, I know." Hino spoke in calming tones laced with a hint of a spell to help calm the girl who was nearly mad with grief. "Miss. Ami, will you let me take you home? There are a lot of people who are very worried about you."

"But, Juni, what about?" Ami's speech was unfocused and broken by tears. Hino's heart softened a bit to the girl in front of him. He had put on a fearsome façade around Garoben to seem more threatening. In truth over the last several hundred years he had been able to conquer the majority of the evil impulses that ruled most Yoma. His kindness was genuine; it was the evil that was forced.

"I'm sorry Miss. Ami, There's nothing I can do for her. Please, let me take you home." Ami could not form an answer, as sobs once again wracked her body. Knowing that it would be a while, the old man opened his arms to Ami. The young girl accepted the supportive embrace she desperately needed.

Hours passed before Ami had calmed down enough to allow Hino to take her home. Once he received permission, the old man waved his hand in front of Ami's face, putting the girl into a magically induced slumber. Once she was asleep, Hino lifted her into an embrace and walked to the center of the room. Chanting a few words, the powerful old man changed the warding spells and locks to respond only to Ami. This way someday she would be able to return here if she wanted to.

Hino's skin began to twist and pop as he once again dropped his disguise. Only in his demon form did JiJi have the power to teleport in-between dimensions. With one last look around, to make sure all of Garoben's wards remained intact JiJi opened a dimensional rift back into his temple.

Fiore was sound asleep, when a sudden surge of energy in the temple instantly prodded him awake. "Hey, Flower Boy what's the big idea?" Makoto mumbled as her bedmate shot up, dislodging her from her comfortable position snuggled into him.

"Something's not right." The last remnants of sleep instantly left Makoto as her friend transformed into his true self. "Mako I am sensing something of enormous power in the main foyer."

Makoto became confused as Fiore transformed back, with a worried expression on his face. "Whatever it was its gone, wait here I'm gonna check it out."

"The hell I am!" Makoto snapped at her friend. "I'm more than capable of backing you up, thank you very much." Makoto stormed ahead of her companion, who quickly fell in step next to her. Both friends proceeded with caution. They had been in plenty of fights before, but the energy Fiore felt put them both on edge.

"What the!" Makoto gasped, as a cloud of fog seemed to be hovering in the halls leading to the foyer. "Hey Flower Boy, maybe we shouldn't go in there. What if it's one of them monsters that we've been hearin' about lately?"

Fiore took hold of his friends hand for courage as he inched toward the door to peak around the edge. Both friends' hearts were hammering in their chests, as they had no clue what would greet them on the other side.

"Grandpa Hino!"

"Ami!"

Both friends chorused in unison as they ran forth to check on their friends. Grandpa Hino was kneeling in the center of the room cradling an unconscious Ami. The old man looked exhausted, and his robes were in tatters barely covering his body.

"Grandpa, what happened? Are you alright? What happened to Ami?" Makoto and Fiore asked a flurry of questions as they hovered over the old man and Ami searching for any signs of injury.

"Quit crowding me!" The old man shouted out. Both jumped back, not used to such a harsh out burst from the normally happy old man. "Makoto, you and Fiore go set Ami up in a room. She will be all right for now. I need to rest, do not disturb me for at least five hours." The old man raised a hand to wipe some sweat away from his brow. "And get a hold of her mother. I have a feeling that Ami will want her here when she wakes up."

"Grandpa, what happened to you?" Makoto asked referring to both of them.

"Never mind that, just do what I asked." The old priest shakily rose to his feet and began to leave. "I will be in the fire room, remember do not disturb me for at least five hours."

"But, shouldn't you be resting?" Fiore's question was ignored as the old man left the room. The two friends shared a puzzle look before Fiore shrugged. "I guess we should do what he said. Go set up a futon for Ami in the room next to ours. I'll carry her over there. After she's tucked in we'll try and get a hold of Ms. Mizuno." Makoto nodded in agreement before rushing ahead to prepare the room.

As Makoto and Fiore tended to Ami, Hino made his way to the center of the temple where the sacred fire was always kept burning. Stripping off what was left of his robes, the old man took a meditative stance in front of the flames. Once comfortable, he began to clear his mind and focus on the power of the Sacred Fire. The centuries old priest sighed in relief as the fire's energy slowly began to rejuvenate his depleted power.

_::I'm sorry I didn't arrive in time Miss Ami. But I promise that you WILL get through this.:: _Hino knew that Ami would face some hard times. He was confident though, that her friends would stand beside her and help the young woman through this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Flower boy, any luck?" An emotionally exhausted Makoto asked her equally tired friend. They had spent the last three hours taking care of Ami and trying to get a hold of her mother.

"No. I tried her house and her job, no one is answering at home, and she is not scheduled to work right now." Fiore rubbed his eyes, trying to relieve some tension from a mounting headache. "How's Ami? Any change yet?"

"No. She has a slight fever and won't stop tossing and turning." Makoto looked worried about something, and Fiore could easily tell. The young man was about to call his friend on it when she began to speak. "Fiore, I think something bad happened to my boss."

Fiore walked over to Makoto and offered an embrace, which she leaned her back into. "Why is that?"

"Every time Ami starts to toss she cries out for her. Whenever she says her name in her sleep, she starts to cry." Makoto sighed and pushed away from Fiore to lean on a counter. "What if Juni got really hurt or something? I mean there is something really strange going on."

"Could be she and Ami just had a bad break up, we can't start jumping to conclusions. As far as the strangeness goes, I know what you mean. What do you think happened to grandpa, and how did he carry Ami all the way here by himself?" Fiore referred to Grandpa Hino's tattered garments and exhausted appearance.

"It's not only that." Makoto continued. "I didn't notice it earlier because it was dark, but Ami looks different. Did you see her hair? It's completely blue."

Fiore looked intrigued, he obviously had not known this. "Like mine is?"

"No, yours is a pale aqua sort of color. Hers is really a rich blue. And her hair doesn't feel any different, so I doubt she got it colored."

Fiore sighed. "Well, we won't be getting any answers until Grandpa wakes up. And, we still need to find Ms. Mizuno." Fiore looked around the room for something. "What time is it anyways?"

"Oh, Uhm I think the clock in the hall said six. Hey, do you think we should go over to Ami's house and see if Ms. Mizuno's there?"

Fiore shrugged. "I don't have any other ideas. What about Ami, do you think she'll be ok?"

"Yeah, I left some water by her futon, and I'll leave a message with it in case she wakes up. I'll slide one into the fire room too, so the old man knows where we went."

"Sounds like a plan." Both friends pushed off from the counter they were leaning on and left to get things ready.

Within the hour, the two had arrived at Ami's apartment complex. They tried to buzz up to her place, but no one answered. Running out of ideas and not seeing many other options, Makoto decided to pick the lock. Again, silence greeted them as they knocked at the Mizuno's door. The tall brunette sighed as she reached down to pick another lock, startled to find the door open already.

"Hello! Ms. Mizuno!" Makoto called out as she walked into the open apartment. Fiore followed her in and closed the door behind them. "It's Makoto and Fiore, are you here?"

"Well shit Flower Boy, I don't think she's here." Makoto turned to leave, when she caught something in the corner of her eye. "What the…? Hey Fiore, what's that?" Makoto pointed out a large mess in the kitchen. It appeared to be glass and blood liberally splashed across the floor.

"Here too." Fiore pulled the brunette's attention to the couch next to the telephone, which had a bloody cloth and a few blood patches all over it.

"Awww man, what happened?" Makoto walked into the kitchen to investigate further. "Hey Flower Boy, there's a note over here."

The young man ran to Makoto's side to read the note over her shoulder. Makoto still had a lot of trouble reading, especially if it was a handwritten note. "It says that she's at the hospital. All this happened a couple hours ago." Fiore motioned to the mess on the floor. "What now?"

"Shit, Ami's just having all sorts of bad luck today." Makoto ran her hand through her hair. Both Makoto and Fiore were feeling sorry for their friend. "Well, it's not like she'll be in any condition to go see Ami, but we need to tell her where Ami is."

Makoto sat down on one of the dining room chairs as she planned her strategy. "Ami just calmed down when we left, so she should hopefully be out for a little while. How about you go to the hospital and check on Ms. Mizuno. If you can, let her know where Ami is but don't get into details. There's no reason to make her worry."

"Alright" Fiore motioned to the mess in the kitchen. "I guess you'll be staying here to clean up?"

Makoto looked around and made a disgusted face. "The last thing I would want after the shitty day those two had, would be to come home to this mess." Makoto stretched a bit before walking to the kitchen to find a bucket and a sponge. "All right, I am going to get started. Meet me at the temple when you can."

Fiore wrapped Makoto in a tight embrace. "Hey, everything is going to be ok. Everyone is going to be ok. Miss. Ami will be awake soon. I'm sure she and Asagai-sensei just got into a little fight. And Ms. Mizuno, well if it were more serious someone would have heard something, right?"

Makoto smiled for her friend and turned to start cleaning. She knew that Fiore had nothing to back these statements up, but she appreciated him trying to cheer her up. "Yeah, you're right. Hey you should get going huh?"

"I'll see you at the temple later." Fiore was worried. He had minor empathic abilities, and could feel the anxiety literally pouring from his friend. As much as that worried him, it was nothing compared to the sorrow Ami was emanating. The truth was he was more likely to believe that something horrible did happen to Asagai-sensei. Although, there was no need to get Makoto worried until they knew for sure.

"Excuse me Miss. Do you know how to get to the Juban Medical Center?" Fiore asked the first person he bumped into, a young teen entering the apartment as he was leaving. He listened intently to the directions memorizing which busses to take. "Thank you." Fiore thanked the pig tailed girl, and held the door open for her before continuing on his way.

"Hurry up Usagi, if Miss. Mizuno isn't here then we have to get back to the arcade and start from square one." Luna called out as she sprinted ahead of her young charge. Usagi determinedly trudged behind. It has been over twenty-four hours since the fourteen-year-old soldier had any sleep, and it was starting to wear on her.

"Hey, Lucky! Luna, I found it over here, and the doors already open!" Usagi called to her feline mentor who was walking down the opposite side of the hallway looking for the Mizuno's apartment.

"Wait for me Usagi!" The black feline shouted sternly.

"What do you think, should we go in?" The pig tailed girl queried after she knocked a few times with no answer.

Luna took a few cautious steps in before motioning for Usagi to follow her. "Be careful, there is something strange in the air."

"Hey Flower Boy, did you forget something?" Makoto walked into the living room carrying a bucket full of hot soapy water.

"Hey! Who the fu… Oh, I'm sorry, are you a friend of the Mizuno's?" Makoto set the water down and nodded in Usagi's direction. The older teen was not normally concerned with manners, but she was in the Mizuno's house and did not want to insult their friends.

Usagi turned red and stammered out a greeting. The exhausted teen was nervous for several reasons. The main two being the fact that she was technically in a stranger's house, the second was that the tall girl in front of her had more muscles than she had ever seen on a woman.

"Uhm, that is I uh. Is Miss. Mizuno home?" Usagi was deeply embarrassed, she tried to think of more to say when she spotted the blood matted couch and red stained floor in the kitchen. The young teens hand flew to stifle her scream as her eyes widened in concern.

::I'm too late, Ami's already dead and the housekeeper is cleaning up her blood!:: A tear streamed down Usagi's face as she considered the worst. Makoto looked at her questioningly not sure what to say to this odd girl's reaction. Sniff "Where, where did they take Miss Mizuno? I didn't know her very well, but I'd still like to say good-bye."

Makoto was completely confused. "Who are you, and what the hell are you talking about?" The tall brunette nearly shouted. "Ami's resting at a friend's house."

Usagi's eyes dried as she processed what she heard. "You mean she's not dead?"

Makoto shook her head in exasperation. "No, she's not dead! Now why the hell would you even think that?" The older teen paused a moment as a clue smacked her in the forehead. "Hey, do you know what happened to Ami?"

Usagi backed up a few steps, and Luna silently circled around Makoto as the tall teen advanced upon the smaller teen. "I, she, that is, there was a monster attack at the school she was at and I thought she was hurt."

Usagi sighed in relief as the Amazonian like girl in front of her backed off a bit. It took her a second to process everything, but when she did, Makoto assaulted her with a slur of questions about what happened to Ami and what the monster was. Usagi did her best to answer the question, while Luna slipped around the apartment looking through the Mizuno's things.

The two girls took a seat at the couch, and it was a few minutes until Makoto got the whole story from Usagi's point of view. Well her point of view as "a girl who hid under a desk and watched it all happen." It wasn't until the end of the story that Makoto worked up the nerve to ask about her boss.

"Hey, uhm you didn't happen to see a woman with Ami did you? She's really tall with dark hair that's a little past her shoulders. Uhm, she also usually wears really expensive looking wire rim glasses." Usagi shook her head no. This made Makoto both relieved and angry. Relived, because Juni was spared the monster's rampage, but also angry because she was not there to help Ami and she hasn't tried to get in contact with anyone.

"What happened to everyone who was there?" Makoto asked, hoping to get an idea as to her boss's whereabouts.

"Some ambulances and police cars arrived and were treating people and taking some to the hospital." Usagi answered wearily. "So, how is Miss. Mizuno doing?"

Makoto sighed, worried about the whole situation. "She hasn't woken up since she got home. The priest I live with found her, and somehow carried her back to the temple we live in. My friend and I left an hour ago so we could find her mom to let her know what happened. We just got here, and it seems that Ms. Mizuno was in some kind of accident and had to go to the hospital. My friend just left a minute before you came in so I thought you were him at first."

"Oh!" Usagi put two and two together. "He must have been the guy who asked me directions to the hospital."

The tall brunette turned and looked questioningly at the girl sitting next to her.

"I'm Kino, Makoto by the way. I never got your name."

"Oh I'm sorry." Usagi blushed. "How rude of me! I'm Tsukino Usagi."

Makoto, against her will stifled back a bit of laughter. "Your name is rabbit?" Usagi looked at the older teen with a blank expression. "And, your hair looks like floppy bunny ears." Makoto indulged in a short laugh at the Usagi's expense. She didn't know why she found it so funny, and she knew it was a bad time to start laughing, but she just couldn't help it. Sometimes stress brought out odd things in people. "Well little Bunny, I need to finish cleaning this up. I'll be sure to let Ami know that you stopped by to see her."

"Uhm, if I helped you clean up would it be ok if I came to see Ami with you?" Usagi asked tentatively. Makoto looked as if she were going to brush her off, so Usagi pressed the issue, insisting that it was important that she see her. Makoto was confused as to what could be so important it could not wait, but Usagi easily talked circles around the older girl.

Makoto, unfortunately, wasn't the most intelligent girl in the world so it was easy for Usagi to use her warped logic to get her to agree to take her to see Ami. With that decided, the two girls vigorously set to work on cleaning the mess in the kitchen and on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pardon me sir, is this Ms. Mizuno's room?" Fiore asked the incredibly handsome man sitting uncomfortably in a chair next to the room's door. Tsuzuku arose from his chair, grateful that this unexpected arrival broke him out of his musings and gave him a chance to stretch.

"It is." Tsuzuku answered as he stretched and ran a hand through his black and red locks. "Are you a friend of hers?"

"I'm Fiore, a friend of her daughter. I just came from her apartment, is she going to be ok?" Fiore wasn't sure how to respond to the seemingly cold man in front of him. For some reason this man made him very uncomfortable, and he found himself tripping over his words. "Makoto, err Ami's other friend and I came looking for her, and the apartment was a mess. Makoto stayed behind to clean. And I, well, I came to see how she was doing."

"That's right, I know who you two are. Miss. Ami has mentioned you. I'm Tsuzuku by the way, I live with Ayanee's girlfriend."

"Ayanee?" Fiore had never heard Ms. Mizuno's first name before, so was unsure of the reference.

"Ms. Mizuno." Tsuzuku responded to the other man's query. "And as far as her progress goes, well the doctors say she will be here a little while. Apparently, she hit her head on something and got a serious concussion." Fiore took a seat as Tsuzuku continued the story. "I guess she thought it wasn't very bad. She called me, trying to get a hold of Umi, I guess she wanted someone to talk to while she treated herself. She ended up passing out while we were on the phone."

Fiore could feel the worry and concern emanating from the handsome man in front of him. There was something else there too, anger perhaps? "I called an ambulance to pick her up, and I brought Umi here as soon as I could."

The tall man turned away from Fiore as he ran his fingers through his hair again. He did this as a habit, but also to mask the tears he quickly wiped away. "She hasn't woken up yet, and the doctors say there is a fifty percent chance that she never will."

"Tsuzuku!" Both men turned to see a beautiful, albeit painfully thin woman gracefully walking toward them.

"Caroline?" Tsuzuku, seemed almost shocked that she was here. Fiore also felt an extreme amount of annoyance emanating from him, while concern and love poured off of the wafer thin woman.

The attractive woman rushed up to the handsome man and drew him into an embrace, which he awkwardly accepted. "Are you alright? How is she?"

Fiore took advantage of Tsuzuku's distraction to get permission to enter Ms. Mizuno's room unaccompanied. The older man, was for the moment otherwise occupied by his overly concerned girlfriend.

A woman in a wheelchair positioned next to the hospital bed had seemingly fallen asleep while desperately clutching Ayanee's hand. Fiore's heart ached, as he felt the onslaught of emotions pouring from the woman. Fear, sorrow, concern, but above all there was a sense of hope. It was almost as if the woman knew that the best outcome was going to occur and Ayanee would be all right.

Quietly maneuvering to position himself at the headboard of Ayanee's hospital bed, Fiore decided to take a huge risk to make sure that the woman's hope was justified. Ami was a good friend, and it was obvious the younger girl had a horrible day; it was also extremely possible that something horrible happened to Ami's girlfriend. If, Ami woke up to find her mother in a coma on top of everything that had already happened, she might not be able to handle it.

The young man did not even think twice as he inhaled deeply and began to concentrate. His eyes and skin started changing color as his hair quadrupled in length, also changing color. Fiore, now in his true form focused his thoughts and concentrated on repairing the damage done to Ayanee. In this state, he was completely unaware and helpless. If anyone happened to walk in, he could be in a world of trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Bunny, Ami's not awake yet." The pig tailed girl looked tired, but relieved at the same time. On one hand she really needed to talk to Ami about what happened, on the other hand, she was just relieved that her fellow soldier had come through the ordeal unhurt. As far as she knew, anyways.

"Say, if you want I can cook us up something to eat while we wait. You interested?" Makoto asked as she walked past Usagi into the kitchen. Usagi nodded gratefully while following the much taller girl.

Usagi was in awe of Makoto. Not only had she never seen a young woman with her physique before, but she never knew anyone with her background. The two teens had spent the hour cleaning the Mizuno's to get to know each other a little bit. While Makoto found the younger teen somewhat funny, Usagi looked up to the older girl as a strong female role model. After all, brawn and self-confidence were two things Usagi was sorely lacking.

Makoto spent the next hour happily rattling around in the well-stocked and underused kitchen. Even though the ex vagrant never had a chance to cook prior to her residence at the temple, she took to it like an old pro. It seemed as if the culinary arts were in her blood. This of course was another thing that awed Usagi, whose last attempt at cooking resulted in her father having to purchase a new oven and replace several cabinets. How was she supposed to know that the flames would leap so high, or spread that fast?

"Hey Bunny?" Makoto turned to look at her breakfast companion. "What is up with your cat? That has to be the weirdest looking thing I have ever seen." Luna, who was sitting next to Usagi's chair turned to glare at Makoto. The older teen, while not the brightest academically, was very astute when it came to reading people. She looked questioning at the cat, almost positive that the thing understood her.

"Uhm, what do you mean?" Usagi stumbled over her words in search of an explanation. "Eh, Luna's just a purebred that's all. She's a foreign cat; yeah her breed is only found in uh Finland…"

"NOOOOOOO!"

A loud scream ripped through the temple, interrupting the girl's conversation, and startling the hell out of them. Usagi jumped in her chair and tumbled over as Makoto pushed her chair aside and ran directly to Ami's room. The younger teen took a moment to untangle herself before getting to her feet and following the sound of the anguished sobs that echoed throughout the temple.

When Makoto finally arrived at Ami's room she found her younger friend curled in a fetal position, desperately clinging to something in her arms. The tall brunette took a knee next to Ami, trying to get the younger girl to calm down. "Ami? What happened, are you hurt?"

Makoto was at a loss, she knew that Ami was involved in some sort of monster attack, but she didn't know what happened to her in that experience. All she knew for sure was that Ami had been taken hostage, Juni was missing, and somehow Grandpa Hino hand found Ami and brought her here.

An idea took shape in Makoto's head, and she started to speak it before she thought it through. "Ami, it's ok. You're safe. Grandpa Hino saved you from the monster. He brought you back early this morning, but he's ok. You're both all right. Fiore went to go get your mom, she's uh uhm she's, and she'll be here as soon as she can."

Makoto's words remained unheard by the heartbroken girl. There was only one thing in her mind right now. "Juni, oh god Juni."

"Huh, what was that about Asagai-sensei?" Again, Makoto acted without thinking. She reached out and gently shook Ami's shoulder. Ami's only response to the contact was to curl up tighter. "Hey, where is Sensei? None of us can get a hold of her. Where was she when the monster attacked the school?"

Ami remained silent, ignoring Makoto's repeated questions. Finally, the older teen just gave up. Whatever happened to Ami, it obviously was very traumatic to her. Makoto began mentally kicking herself as she realized how insensitive she was acting. Taking a deep breath the older teen gently approached Ami and situated her so the now blue haired teen's head lay in her lap. Ami continued to cry, but relished the contact even if it was not the person she longed for it to be.

The two girls remained like that for over a half hour before Ami was able to speak. Even then, it was barely a whisper that escaped her lips. "Juni is dead."

Makoto almost didn't hear the nearly inaudible words. She paused the gentle massage of her fingers through Ami's hair. She wasn't sure exactly if she heard what she thought she did. No, she knew what she heard; she just didn't want to hear it. Taking a second to steal herself Makoto bent down to cradle her friend.

"Ami, I'm so sorry" Nothing could really be said, and even what she did say sounded trite. Instead of talking Makoto just tightened her embrace of the younger girl, who clung to her like a lifeline. The strength of her desperate embrace would leave a few bruises on Makoto, but the older teen did not care. Right now, her friend needed support; all she could do was be there for her. Nothing said or done would make her feel better. The only cure for what she was feeling was time, and even she didn't heal all wounds. Makoto knew that all too well.

Usagi waited patiently sitting outside Ami's door. She had been there for over an hour now, waiting and listening to the few words said. The pigtailed girl felt horrified that someone had died in the attack. That is not something she has had to face yet, and it hit her hard. Still, there was something odd about that, which did not sit right. As far as she knew, she had arrived just before the monster had transformed, and she certainly didn't remember anyone dying then.

Usagi was snapped from her thoughts when she heard Makoto mention her name to Ami. Apparently, the older girl had just remembered that she was waiting out here. From what she could tell, Ami was a little confused, but agreed to see her. Usagi quickly stood up and dusted herself off. She looked around for Luna, thinking the cat was by her the whole time. Apparently, the impatient cat had found something else that piqued her interest and left.

"Hey Bunny." Makoto called out softly as she exited Ami's room. "Sorry you had to wait so long, but Ami's not doing to good right now. Uhm, uh please be careful what you say. I don't know what might set her off again."

"Are you alright Makoto?" Usagi queried. Makoto was obviously struggling to control her grief.

"Yeah." Makoto brushed off Usagi's concern as she quickly wiped at her eyes. "Look, I'm gonna go get some water and tea. I'll be back in a few minutes." The tall brunette didn't wait for a response as she quickly made her way toward the kitchen. Makoto was a proud woman, and could not stand to let others see her tears. Fiore was the only person she trusted enough to cry around, and she was not about to change that now.

"Miss. Mizuno?" Usagi poked her head into the room before entering fully. "Are you ok?" Ami was kneeling on her futon, she was tightly grasping onto something obscured by the blankets that pooled around her waist. Hearing Usagi enter, the young genius looked up and tried to smile, but could not. Instead, her eyes just filled again with tears.

Usagi immediately started talking, rambling away unaware of the effect her words were having. "I'm so sorry that I thought you were a Yoma. It's just that when I finally got there you were floating in the air. If it wasn't for the Yoma getting in the way my tiara would have hit you." Usagi bowed deeply in apology to the now shocked girl in front of her. "Please forgive me"

Ami made a noise that was a cross between a sob and a gasp. Usagi looked up to see Ami turn a pale color and begin shaking. The traumatized girl slowly lifted the item up that she had been clutching to, in the assumption that it was Juni's.

Usagi's eyes lit up as a look of relief washed over her face. "Oh! My tiara, you found it! Oh, thank you Miss. Mizuno, Thank you! I thought Luna was going to kill me when that Yoma ran off with it."

At this point Ami began to look physically ill, and she began to tremble. Disbelief, grief, and most of all rage began to build up inside the young genius. Usagi was completely oblivious to this and continued rambling. "How did you ever escape? Luna and I have been looking for you for hours!" Said cat, had hidden herself in Ami's room. Unlike Usagi, she was astute enough to see the changes in Ami's demeanor, and stayed back to avoid the upcoming confrontation.

"Did you escape her yourself? Or did the monster die? Gosh this is great Miss. Mizuno, everything's going to be great from here on out!" Usagi, caught up in the joy of finding a fellow warrior was completely shocked when something shoved hard into her. Taken aback by the unexpected assault, she couldn't catch her footing and went tumbling to the floor. She hit with a heavy thump, quickly followed by the clatter of something metallic hitting the floor beside her.

Tears quickly filled the fragile soldier's eyes as she reached out a trembling hand to pick up her tiara, which vanished as she grasped. "Miss. Mizuno, Why?" Usagi looked up with a completely confused, heartbroken expression. A mask of grief, sorrow, and hatred greeted her. The pig tailed teen unconsciously pushed herself away from Ami. Her instincts told her she was in danger. Luna stood on edge positioning herself to defend Usagi if the need arose.

"Please leave." Ami barely forced the words out from between clenched teeth. The grief stricken girl was trembling violently, trying to control her building hatred for the murderer of her love. Usagi was shocked as she noticed blood dripping from Ami's clenched fists.

"Miss. Mizuno, please you're hurting yourself." Usagi stood and reached out a wavering hand to try to calm her fellow soldier. She was shocked as Ami lashed out and slapped her hand aside.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ami shouted at the girl in front of her. The cold rage at the revelation of Usagi's identity was coming to a boil. Ami was not a naturally violent person, but she was on the brink of attacking the girl in front of her. "Get out."

Usagi was shocked. She didn't know what to think or how to react. This was not supposed to happen. What did she do? What had gone wrong? "GET OUT!" Ami lurched forward and shoved Usagi backwards into the wall. A loud crashing noise sounded in the hall, quickly followed by the sound of stomping feet.

Makoto burst into the room to see Usagi in tears, picking herself up off the floor. Looking over at Ami, she immediately noticed the sheer fury and hatred pouring from the normally timid girl. "Ami?" Seeing that the girl was most likely about to attack someone, Makoto thought it best to get Usagi out of there as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, for Usagi, Makoto was none too gentle about it. She didn't know why, but she knew that this girl had done something to elicit such an extreme response from her younger friend. "I think it's time for you to leave." Makoto grabbed the shocked girl by the arm and drug her from the room.

A blood-curdling scream sounded from behind them, quickly followed by angry sobs. As much as she wanted to help and console her friend, Makoto knew from experience that going in there right now was not a good idea. Ami needed some time to vent; her presence there would only complicate things.

Cold green eyes turned to focus on the silver haired girl's terrified blue ones. "I don't know what you did to her, but I think you better leave. And I don't want to hear of you bothering Ami ever again, got it?" Makoto emphasized her point by violently twisting Usagi's arm and pushing her away.

Usagi was too shocked, and scared to say anything. She just began to cry, unable to move. Frustrated with her inability to help her friend, Makoto's temper began to flare. Roughly grabbing Usagi's shirt the burley teen literally drug the other out of the temple. Once they were at the entrance Usagi was pushed out to tumble onto the ground. Her shoes quickly followed, as Makoto threw them at her.

Makoto knew she was going to regret this later, but right now, she needed to vent. Unfortunately, for Usagi, she was the only thing there that the older teen could focus on. Sobbing wildly, Usagi grabbed her shoes and ran as fast as she could away from the temple. Not looking where she was going, she nearly crashed into a weary Fiore who was just now making his way home. The exhausted man watched confused as the girl who gave him directions to the hospital sped away from the temple in tears.

"Soldier Mercury, Pull yourself together!" Luna had kept herself hidden up until now. Luna was disgusted by the display, but wanted to make sure Ami was alone before making her presence known. The feline General leapt from her concealment to confront the sobbing Ami. The grief stricken girl whirled around at the sound of the new voice.

Luna was fortunate that anger was not an emotion that easily stayed with Ami. Had she shown herself a few moments earlier, Ami would have not responded well. Now however, Ami was once again overcome with the grief of losing her love. Her anger toward the murderess of Juni had already dissipated, replaced by the stronger emotion of sorrow.

As Luna began to speak again, Ami stared at her in a confused shock. "You obviously handled yourself well to escape the Yoma, but what you did to my Moon Soldier was completely unacceptable." Ami continued to gape as Luna kept speaking. "As one of my Inner Planetary Soldiers, you cannot be fighting with her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Wha, What are you?" Ami managed to speak through her tears. Ami was starting to get dangerously overwhelmed. Not only was she dealing with Juni's death, but her killer also confronted her, and now a cat was in front of her talking nonsense.

Luna, realizing that Ami probably had no idea what she was talking about started over from the beginning. "I am General Lunari Elusiian Mox, but I prefer Luna. I am here to find and train the reincarnations of my princess and her guardians." Ami said nothing, she just continued to look confused and amazed. "You and Usagi are two of those guardians.

"Here." Luna leapt into the air, creating a small warp hole. Out of the hole dropped a beautiful blue ring. "Wear this ring with the pride of your station. When you raise it to the sky and shout Mercury Power Makeup, you will be able to transform into Sailor Mercury. Together with Sailor Moon, you will find our princess and rid the earth of the vile Yoma, which seek to destroy it."

Ami wanted to deny it, wanted to forget this ever happened. Nevertheless, she knew somehow, that what the cat said was true. She had a destiny as the warrior of Mercury, a destiny that would involve battle with Yoma. Yoma like Juni.

Luna beamed with pride as Ami reached out to pick up her transformation ring, only to be shocked when the blue haired teen returned it to her. "I do not need this."

"Of course you need it. You may have escaped from the Yoma earlier today, but that doesn't mean you are capable of fighting without it. That Yoma wasn't even at full strength, Usagi already wounded it."

"I did not escape her." Ami quietly spoke; renewed tears began following the trails already marked on her face. "She helped me escape you, and she died for it."

"What?" Luna did not like where this was going. Her eyes narrowed and her voice took on a steely edge.

"Juni threw herself in front of me to save my life from Miss. Tsukino's attack. She took me to safety and she died in my arms." Ami wiped at her eyes, as she tried, but failed to compose herself. "She was the most important person in my life, and now she is gone."

Luna cut in before Ami could say more. The feline general was furious, and refused to hear anymore of what Ami had to say. "That Yoma was evil just like the rest of them! Two thousand years ago they attacked, and destroyed the most glorious kingdom this galaxy has ever known. I will not stand here and listen to one of that kingdom's greatest warriors speak blasphemy!"

Luna was about to say more, when a voice unheard by Ami entered the feline's mind. As soon as it registered, Luna began to hiss wildly and her fur stood on end. _::General Mox, I do believe it is time you left. Ami has gone through enough today and does not need you adding to it.::_ Ami looked on in confusion as the spooked cat suddenly sprinted from the room in such haste that she nearly crashed into the door.

"Miss. Ami?" Ami turned, emotionally exhausted and bewildered to see who was calling her.

"Grandpa." With a heart breaking sob Ami threw herself into the old priest's surprisingly strong embrace. The old man whispered into Ami's ear as he gently stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry to burden you again so soon after what has already happened, but you need to know this." Hino spoke as soon as Ami had calmed enough to listen.

"What is it?" Ami asked in a trembling voice, afraid of what she was going to hear and wondering what else could possibly go wrong.

Hino really did not want to be the one to tell her, but Makoto and Fiore were in no shape to do it. "Your mother was in an accident last night. She is in the hospital right now in stable condition. The doctors have done all they can, and she seems to be doing better. But, it, it's still not certain as to whether or not she'll wake up."

Warrior or not, Ami was still a sixteen year old girl. In the span of a few hours her lover died, a talking cat told her she was a reincarnated soldier destined to fight along side the girl who the night before killed Juni. If that wasn't enough, now she finds out that her mother was in an accident and might never wake up. It was too much. Too many things had happened too fast. Hino was quick to catch Ami as she slumped to the ground.


	16. Epilog

**Epilogue**

**One year later…**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yes, don't worry about me." Ami hastened to reassure her friend. The changeling had been coddling her all day, and it was starting to wear on her nerves. He meant well, but Ami needed some space. She was desperately grateful to Minako when the once famous pop Idol made up an excuse to drag Artemis out of the house for the evening.

"But you've been so sad, you're sure you don't want us to stay?" The lanky man placed a comforting hand on Ami's shoulder. He smiled queerly as he wiggled his thin white eyebrows. "We could make coco and have some girl-talk."

Ami couldn't help but smile a little. Artemis knew she wouldn't accept the offer, but Ami had been in a funk for the last few days and he needed to see her smile. Ami squeezed his hand reassuringly before removing it from her shoulder. "Thanks Artie, I just prefer to be alone tonight."

"Are you sure?" Artemis pressed on in his usual melodic tone.

"Art!" Minako pulled the silver haired man away from their roommate. "She will be fine. Go downstairs and start up the car." Minako spoke in English, still not able to fully grasp the Japanese language.

"Oh all right." Artemis pouted as he started down the hall toward the elevators. He paused halfway before turning once more to his friends. "Girlfriend if you need anything, just call my cell." The tall white haired man made a phone gesture with his hand and wiggled it next to his ear. Minako gave him an annoyed glare, to which he made a funny face before returning on his path toward the elevators.

Minako spared a small smile to her longtime companion before turning to face the young woman who had become her best friend. Ami smiled gratefully as Artemis finally got into the elevator and left them alone. "Thank you for taking him out tonight." Ami spoke softly, her mind obviously burdened with other things.

"No problem, I know how important it is for you to have your space today." Minako paused for a moment, not sure as to what she could say to her hurting friend. "Uhm, I think we'll stay at Ms. Hino's temple tonight."

Ami looked surprised, then grateful. Today was an anniversary of sorts for Ami, though not a good one. Old memories were weighing heavily upon her, and she needed some space. Minako seemed to pick up on that and was graciously giving her the room she needed. Ami was touched that her friend would make that sacrifice for her. It was no secret that although Minako and Rei were good friends, they were also tremendous rivals. They mixed like oil and water and it was not usually a good idea to have them in the same place for any length of time.

Awkwardly, Minako reached out to hug her friend and place a kiss on her cheek. "Please, call us if you need to talk ok?"

"Thank you Mina." Ami whispered as she retuned the hug and kiss. With a gentle squeeze of Ami's hand, Minako departed.

Ami sighed as she watched her friend enter the elevator before she turned inside, locking the door behind her.

After Minako and Artemis had left, Ami decided on a long soak in her tub. The young woman sighed as she ran a trembling hand through her short blue locks. She let her thoughts drift back to the events of one year prior, when she had first confessed her love to Juni Asagai. Tragically, less than twenty-four hours later Juni had died. She was the first of many people that died because of her. Whether or not that was true was debatable, but Ami always carried the burden of the dead.

Finishing her soak Ami drained the tub and made her way to her room to change. When Juni had died, she had left instructions with her lawyer to award the majority of her estate to Ami. This included her condominium, car, and several hundred million yen. The Crystal Academy was left to the surviving teachers. Makoto also received two-million yen.

Ami paused outside the closed door that used to lead into Juni's bedroom. It was where Ami first made love to her. Now though it was just a painful reminder of the past, which is why she offered the room to Minako. Ami's continued on to her room, which used to serve as Garoben's study. Here Ami felt most comfortable, as she could still feel the faint aura of her slain lover and the demon who shared her body. The room also still served as a portal to Garoben's lair in the Dark Kingdom. A place that Ami had called home for several long months.

Ami reveled in the memory of her love, before beginning to gather the items she needed for the ritual she had planned. Once she had everything she needed, Ami went about the condo closing all the blinds, and turning off the lights. As the darkness engulfed her, Ami placed four candles in a circle around her. Traditionally, these candles represented the four points of the compass, but for Ami they also symbolized the four people closest to her who had died over the last year.

Easily finding her way in the dark, Ami lit a few sticks of incense and placed a calming CD on repeat. Ami returned to her room where she retrieved a few of Juni's personal items that she had saved, and the diary that she kept over the last year.

Once everything was prepared, Ami shirked her clothes before entering the circle. She spared a brief thought to the fact that until recently she would always do this dressed in a robe. Thanks to the influence of her completely uninhibited girlfriend, Ami has become much more comfortable with things that used to embarrass her half to death.

Taking a seat in the center of the circle, Ami took a series of calming breaths. These techniques were taught to her by Rei and Vasile, her devoted mentor and hated enemy, to clear the mind and relax the body. Once her mind was clear, Ami picked up one of the items in front of her. It was a velvet box containing a simple but beautiful pair of earrings that were Juni's favorite. Ami looked upon them and remembered.

It was around a month after they had first met, and Juni had just started tutoring her. Ami had a habit of staring at her teacher, but was lucky enough to never get caught. This time however she was, but instead of making excuses she had plainly spoke what was on her mind. "Those earrings are really beautiful on you. They suit you well." A simple compliment, but it had caught Juni off guard and had left the teacher blushing. Ami smiled at the memory, thinking of a few other times when Juni had worn them.

Ami replaced the earrings in the pile of things she brought into the circle of candles. One by one, she went through the rest of the items in a similar manner. Each thing seemed insignificant, but they all held a simple, but precious memory for the young woman shifting through them. Over an hour passed before the only item left was the diary. With teary eyes and shaking hand, Ami reached for it and began to read it for the last time.

Many hours and tears later she was finished. Looking at the items once again, Ami gathered them all up and placed them into a small antique cauldron that Francesco had given her before he died. Wiping away the last of her tears, Ami made her way around the circle extinguishing most of the long burning candles. The last one she took with the cauldron to her balcony.

Donning a thin white robe, Ami walked out onto her balcony setting the cauldron near the edge. Ami's eyes were drawn to the sky, where out of the corner of her eye a star streaked through the night's canopy. Ami took a deep breath before smiling slightly through renewed tears. "I love you Juni Asagai."

Nothing else was said as Ami picked up her diary and set it aflame with the last remaining candle. Once lit, Ami dropped the burning book into the cauldron. Ami watched the flames slowly burn. So much had happened in the last year. Ami had been witness to countless horrors and had to live through the deaths of friends and family. She even sacrificed herself in an attempt to save those close to her, but through a miracle she returned to the living world.

Not all was bad; she also found many friends and even someone who could be more. However, as much as that person pursued her, and as much as she wanted to accept and return her love, Ami, could not shake the pangs of heartbreak and grief that Juni's death had left her with. Tonight was her way of celebrating her first love's life, mourning her death, and saying goodbye.

The sound of the opening door reached Ami, though she was not startled. She knew who it was. Even though she told her that she wanted to be alone tonight, her girlfriend had correctly assumed that her presence would be appreciated

A sigh escaped Ami's lips as strong arms wrapped around her. The night continued in silence. Ami, wrapped securely in a warm embrace relished in the support and love she received. Long after the fire burnt out and the ashes cooled, Ami sat wrapped in her lover's arms staring at the stars, just remembering.

The End


	17. Author's notes Read First!

Now Complete!!!

Welcome to the Director's cut of Waking Ami. Thank you very much to my long time fans for sticking with me, and welcome to my new readers. In this edition I have gone through and edited Waking Ami. Mostly I have fixed many continuity errors, and matched events so they will flow with what happens in the sequel. Note that there are some big changes peppered throughout the book, and the sequel will make much better sense if you read this version as opposed to the original. The original version will be maintained at Mediaminer, but it is important to have read this one for continuity sakes.

This is the FINAL version of Waking Ami, I promise you! This is the first in a LONG series that I have planned. It is an alternate universe piece that will focus on Ami Mizuno's life and loves. There are many cameo's and supporting characters from a number of Anime and Manga. After I post Love and Lament I will release a list of all the most important Anime to watch or read spoilers for. I will also send this list to anyone who e-mails me.

Another thing I did was amalgamate personalities and events from all THREE versions of Sailor Moon. The time line follows the anime for the most part, the characterizations for the most part are a mix of the Manga and the Live action version. Mamoru and Minako in particular are heavily influenced by BSSM. Others like Ami, Luna, Makoto, are a mix of all versions with a heavy touch of my own imagination.

One more note, throughout this book I flipflopped on Ami's age. At the end of this story and the beginning of the next, despite what may be written in these pages, Ami is Fifteen.

Thank you especially to **lightweight54** for editing Waking Ami, and the many others who helped edit, and inspire me.

PinaPoe

Disclaimer:: I make no money from this and respect all the people who do.


End file.
